My Facebook Reunion
by EternallyCullen
Summary: 28 year old English teacher, Bella Swan is dreading being dragged to her 10 year reunion with Alice; until a certain social networking site offers her a very welcome blast from the past... BxE, AH. M. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Notes:** I wanted something a little more light-hearted to write alongside my current canon WIP - A Mother's Pain (Esme's story) - So decided to write a one-shot for a contest... Lets just say that I got carried away and went over the word limit before I even got started... so we have an AH fanfic in the making.

Please check out _A Mother's Pain_ and my gift-fic for my lovely friend, **fallanydeeper, **which is titled _"The Sex Shop & The Stuck Up Lawyer_, which is a Bella X Carlisle story (with some Edward thrown in for good measure.

**UPDATED:** January 2011 – I'm now slowly replacing all my chapters with edited/beta's versions – the content has not changed, but my appalling grammar has been. Thanks a million to my wonderful beta's – **LisaDawn75** and **Tammygrrl**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Facebook._ I. Fucking. Hate. It.

Damn that stupid Alice. Damn myself for clicking on that link and logging into the account she had already set up for me. Damn that stupid pixie, Alice, once again for tagging me in all those terrible photos of me looking like a greasy haired, gap toothed, four-eyed nerd from high school.

That was three months ago. Since then I have been a slave to that addictive social networking site. Updating my status… Letting all those nosy people from school who I would rather have nothing more to do with see what I'm doing with my life. I could just see them behind the screens of their MacBook thingies and smirking when they saw my stupid pictures of my stupid life. They would be having a good laugh about how much the same person that _Freaky Bella Swan _was.

"Oh Bella," My best friend, Alice Whitlock, chided me. "The reunion is coming up… can you believe it? TEN YEARS!... Ohmigosh it's going to be awesome, you know, seeing how everyone turned out!" Her voice was so freaking animated and fast I only just caught what she was saying. Typical Alice; I often think that people meeting her for the first time would need an interpreter. "I wonder what all those freakishly weird people are doing now?"

I merely shrug it off. I don't even want to go, but I just know that I will have no choice in the matter, and Alice and our friend Rosalie would drag me there, kicking and screaming. They were okay, they enjoyed school. But then again; they had been popular. I had not been. _Nor had I wanted to be –_ apart from a select few (namely the people in my circle of friends) they had all been sheep. Following one another, sticking religiously to the latest trends and just being plain irritating!

Alice had married her high school sweetheart: The blond and devilishly handsome Jasper. They'd flirted right from freshman year, and the lucky girl finally snagged him during the first semester of being a senior. Her honey from Texas had even forgone his dream of joining the Army so that they could attend college together. Jasper is now a therapist. He has a certain way with people. He has a very calming influence. It's hard to be mad at him.

Rosalie and Emmett, on the other hand… well, it's a very different story. They were brought up together. Their mothers were best friends and the pair of them had practically been forced upon each other. They were both stunningly attractive, Rose being leggy, blonde with huge blue eyes. Head Cheerleader. She would terrify the living shit out of the other girls at school. Emmett was the captain of the basketball team and also played football. Typical jock… not too bright. From a student's point of view, they were a perfect match; it was pretty much a given that he would ask her to the dances, and of course, she would accept. It was a status thing. Rosalie and Emmett would fight like cats and dogs however and never actually declared their love for one another – or admitted the fact that they WERE actually dating till after they moved away from each other. They are now inseparable. Like literally joined at the hip… or perhaps groin would be a better choice for words? They have three kids: Sam, Seth and Paul. Knowing Rose, she's probably trying to get knocked up again as she is desperate to give Emmett a daughter. They're not married, but they're engaged. I never understood people who would be engaged forever… it's like… just commit already!

Emmett is now an up and coming very popular professional football player. His life is full of training, big games, photo shoots for both teen and sporting magazines. I guess he is also what you would call a heart throb. There are talks of him having an article in Playgirl. Ick. He's like my friend.

So yeah, they should just hurry up, get over it and tie the knot already. Not that I'm one to talk. I've had the total of TWO relationships in my twenty-eight years. The longest being nine months; his name was James and I don't talk about it.

I had managed to shed most of my _bad _points from school… I liked my hair, and liked to wear it with choppy layers. I got contacts when I was at college. My teeth were good. I could just be Bella. But deep down, I would always be that girl with her nose stuck in a Jane Austin novel. You can take the girl away from the literature… But you can't take the literature away from the girl. I teach high school English now, in Forks. In exactly the same school I went to. See why the reunion isn't such a great idea to me now? See why they will assume that I am still the same weirdo Bella Swan?

I sigh deeply as my finger hovers over the response buttons on the _Facebook Event _. I hesitate for a moment before clicking on _Attending _. And there we have it. Bella Swan will be attending the _Forks High School Class of 2000: Ten Year Reunion. _Great. There it is, official. I will be, once again, seen as a loser. A single, stupid looser.

That annoying little _pop _interrupts my thoughts for a moment to tell me that I have a new instant message. Alice.

**Alice: Oh Bella! I'm so please you have finally seen sense! Good for you! Of course, you will come over and get ready here and you can ride with Jasper and I!**

_Yeah… Thanks a bunch. I get to be Bella Barbie once again AND feel like third wheel. Can I feel any more like a shit before the night has even started?_

**Bella: Thanks, that's great… I'm only going for you though, you know that right? You owe me big time**

**Alice: Well, you know you really need to start going to more social events. It will be fine sweetie. Everyone will love you. I just KNOW IT.**

**Bella: Right. If you say so… You know I just don't like these things. They make me uncomfortable.**

**Alice: Well they shouldn't. You are gorgeous B, and successful. Those losers are going to want to be your best friend when they realise that you turned out so good. And the boys… Squee!**

I chuckled. _Kill me now, did Alice Whitlock SERIOUSLY squee? Online? Jeez… is she like what? Twelve?_

**Bella: Really Ali? Boys? Don't you think we're a bit past that now?**

**Alice: Of course not. We need to get you out there B.**

I sigh deeply, shaking my head. I swear, Alice is like obsessed with my love life. It's like she is centered with finding me a mate. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't WANT a boyfriend. Jeez, I even feel too old to be thinking about calling a man a… a boyfriend.

**Bella: Okay, whatever you say Alice. I'll talk to you soon. I have papers to grade.**

I quickly click her chat box closed and scroll back up to the top of facecrap to log out. Ohhh.. I have new friend requests.

_Click._

Holy crow… I have like twelve friend requests. Wow, that has like _doubled_ the amount of friends. Nosy ones too, no doubt.

Jessica Stanley-Newton _Ohhh she sunk her claws into Mike then… AND hyphenated. Yuck._

Lauren Mallory. _Ick… Next…_

Eric Yorkie.

Tyler Crowley

Angela Weber _Hmmm weird. I didn't know she was a Facebook loser too. If I had I would have added her a while ago. I like Angela._

Michael Newton _Like the only guy ever to come onto me at school. Now Mrs. Jessica Stanley. Poor dude. He was nice – a tad on the clingy side, but I guess he meant well._

Edward Cullen. _Ohhh… Emmett's adoptive brother. My old biology partner. One of the few actually nice guys. Only he would have been nice had he actually spoken to me. He was sort of quiet and I remember him having a nervous habit of pushing his glasses up his nose and pulling at his hair._

The rest of the names I recognize and they don't do anything for me. But out of politeness I click accept and they are instantly my _friends. _After all, if I have to spend four hours in a room; I guess I had better be civil at least.

I log off the site and get set up for my paper grading task. It's the only part of my job I hate… Apart from some of the stupid smart assed kids who think that they can get away with murder just because their female teacher is under thirty. Well; think again you little SOB's – Miss Swan isn't as weak as she looks. I chuckle to myself again as I click the top of my trusty red pen.

Another interruption. This time a loud chime followed by a vibrating noise coming from down the corner of the couch: My iPhone. I reach and get it. Facebook notification. _I swear this shit is taking over my life… I can't even escape it on my phone for God sake!_

**Edward Cullen has sent you a message**

**View Ignore**

My brow furrows. Why on earth would he be sending me a message? I quickly tap my finger on the screen. _View_. It takes a moment to open up the stupid application, but it takes me straight to my inbox; where I can open up said message.

**Bella, sorry to send you a message; but I wanted to say hello and to tell you that I am glad that you are going to the reunion. I am dreading it and it will be nice to know that there will be at least one friendly face.**

**I also wanted to congratulate you on your move back to Forks and your job. I always knew that you would do well for yourself and do something you were passionate about. I don't know if you know (Em mentioned you still see Rose a lot) but after high school I went to London and studied medicine at Cambridge – And I'm working in Seattle right now, but I just got offered a job back in Forks so I can be closer to my family.**

**Well, Bella; I hope to see you at the reunion.**

**Be safe**

**Edward Cullen.**

I feel slightly lost for words. It's so sweet of him to send me a message, and say some nice things too. Wasn't expecting that at all. In fact I'd barely thought about Edward Cullen since we left school. The only things we had in common were that we were both quiet and were lab partners. Yet he seemed to know a lot more about me than I knew about him. Had he been asking Emmett and Rosalie about me? Surely not Rose as I am certain that she would have mentioned something to me – Or taken the piss at least.

Also, _be safe_ what the hell is that all about?

I flip open the lid on my laptop again. I am _so_ not replying on that sorry excuse for a phone… the key board is too small for my clumsy fingers. Looking at an email I've written using that thing is like listening to me tongue tied. It comes out gibberish.

**Hi Edward,**

**Thanks so much for the message; it was nice to hear from you. Congrats on becoming a doctor. I had no idea! That's awesome. Your brother is an idiot for not sharing important information.**

**I don't want to go to the reunion, but Alice and Rose are giving me no choice. I doubt they'd ever forgive me if I let them down… But if I am honest, I am dreading it. They are the only people (apart from your brother, Jasper and Angela Weber) who I've kept in contact with since school. But I'm glad you are going too – as you say; be nice to see a friendly face :o)**

**Anyhow… I guess I had better let you go – Thanks again for the message.**

**Take care**

**Bella :o)**

Wow. Bella Swan typed a smiley, two in fact… in an email. Now there is a first.

I lean back against the couch, my papers forgotten for a few moments. It was strange that we'd not seen each other since school… Him being pretty much my best friend's brother-in-law… weird.

I click on his profile quickly to see what more I could learn about the quiet Edward Cullen. Did he like to read? Movies? For all I know he could be a freaking sky diving doctor… one who likes a spot of BDSM on the side. _Ewww?_

Oh. My. Word. Edward. Got. Hot.

I gasp quickly. His bronze hair is messy on his head; there is not a pair of glasses slipping down his nose. It seems that the once shy, quiet and dorky Edward had grown up into a gorgeous… sexy… wow. That smile. It's panty dropping.

I never paid much attention to him when we were at school – At least not in THAT way. Hell, I pretty much didn't look at boy's full stop till I was in college; but that was because most of them would ignore me totally. I never ignored Edward. He had just been a nice guy who didn't say much. I never disliked him.

And right now, I certainly DO NOT dislike him. In fact: Bella like very much. There is this knot in my stomach… or is it butterflies? I don't know, but it's not the normal sort of feeling.

I feel light headed – And it's like there is this unknown force moving my fingers towards the keys once again. His photo is still on the page. There is a little white box under it where you can write something.

**You look great, Edward**

I press 'Comment'; and there we have it. I'd made a move. For the first time in my entire life, I had done something which for me would be considered somewhat reckless. I wonder if he would realise that I meant it. Would he realise that I was… flirting? AM I flirting? Bella Swan does not usually flirt; she's a little out of practice.

I instantly regret pressing that stupid button. What if he takes offence to the comment? Could I not have just clicked 'like' instead? Damnit. What if this gorgeous male specimen now thinks that I'm a weirdo? I will be back to square one again. Bella the freak from High school – only this time even the other freaks don't talk to her?

Do I remove the comment? Or would I look even more stupid and _desperate _by doing so? He would have already got a notification that "Bella Swan commented on your photo" – then he'd click on it and it would have gone. Surely that would be worse… him knowing that I'd deleted something?

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

_Reviews are like pancakes, filled with Nutella - yummy and make me smile and have that hungry, yet satisfied feeling. So, go on, leave me some love. Let me know what you think. _

_Follow me on Twitter (at)EternallyCullen - and don't forget to check out my other stories. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

**Authors Note:**Thanks for all the favorites and reviews – now on with the show!

UPDATED JAN 2011 – Replacing chapters with edited/beta'd chapters. Thanks to my awesome beta's – LisaDawn75 and Tammygrrrl – You ladies rock my world.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

There is movement and a little flash at the bottom of the screen, followed by that annoying little popping sound.

_EDWARD HAS SENT ME A CHAT MESSAGE_… Oh god, here we go…

I am terrified of what he is going to say to me. I almost close my eyes as I allow the cursor to hover over the chat box.

_Click. _

**Edward: You look great too.**

Oh god, what do I say? Do I reply? Do I log off? _Shit!_ I run my hands through my hair wanting to pull it out. Why on earth did I have to do that? Surely he's just being polite.

**Edward: Not that you didn't before, you always looked great, Bella. **

Wow. Really? I press my fingers to the keys and hover there for a moment. Sucking in a deep breath, I reply.

**Bella: Thanks Edward. I don't know if you're being serious or not – or just polite – but really, thanks. **

**Edward: Why would I not be serious? I mean it Bella. After graduation, I really missed you. **

_Wait… what?_ The boy hardly said two words to me at school. He would smile if I greeted him in class and if we had to work as lab partners; obviously we would have talked, but that was it.

**Bella: What do you mean? **

**Edward: I just… Shit, I can't believe I'm telling you this. I liked you at school – a lot. Only, I was so stupid that I never spoke to you properly.**

**Bella: Wow… Edward. I don't know what to say. **

What do I say? _Oh my God, Edward… You got so hot._ _You should have talked to me at school_. _I wouldn't have bitten you or anything._ I mean he was cute and dorky… I never looked at him like _that _but, then again, I never looked at _any_ boys in that way. I always thought that they wouldn't be interested.

**Edward: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so embarrassed. **

**Bella: No, please, don't be. I'm honestly really flattered. That's really nice. It actually feels really good to know that I wasn't as undesirable at school as I thought. You should have spoken to me. **

I sit and wait for five minutes for a reply but he doesn't say anything. He's still online though as I can still see his little green dot.

**Bella: But it doesn't matter now, that was a long time ago. I've changed a lot since then. And by the look and sound of things, you have too. Although I'm dreading the reunion, I think it's going to be funny. **

**Edward: Sorry, you must think I'm an idiot. **

I ponder for a moment what to reply. Of course I don't think he's an idiot. A bit awkward perhaps, but definitely not an idiot. _You think he's a hottie Swan… admit it! _Yes. Yes I do.

My fingers absently tap the keys for a moment while I'm trying to figure out the best way to tell him that I definitely do not think he's an idiot. I start to write back to him when his little green dot suddenly goes gray.

**Edward is Offline. **

Oh, no. He must feel really stupid. I sigh deeply and my teeth gnaw at my lower lip. I quickly type him a message knowing it will give me the option to have it delivered to his message box as an email.

**I don't think you're an idiot. Thanks for talking tonight, I had fun, be nice to do it again soon? **

**Bella x**

I push the lid on my laptop closed and return to finishing my grading before turning into bed for the night. Sleep comes fairly easily as I lay and think about Edward and his messy array of bronze hair and green eyes. I dream of him next to me, nuzzling my shoulder gently and tickling me with his sexy stubble. He almost purrs as I run my hands through his silky hair. He is perfect.

**Friday.**

Hmmmm – what a lovely feeling to know that I had a lovely night of interrupted sleep. With the most amazing dreams. I stretch out in bed, and I can't help but glance over at the empty space beside me. It would be nice to wake up beside someone each morning – or to be woken up. I don't talk about James… at all. That is a part of my life I would much rather forget happened; but I liked the feeling of waking and feeling his morning wood pressing into my back as he trailed his hand around to my stomach…

_Bella, stop that right now. James bad… BAD. don't even go there. _

Urgh. I force myself to sit up in bed. It's a little past seven and if I don't get a move on, then I'll be seriously late for work. I teach tenth grade on Friday mornings, and they are cocky little shits. We're currently working on A Midsummer Nights Dream – and the ones that actually bother to concentrate in my class have finally managed to work out some of the innuendo in the script and spend the majority of the class giggling to themselves. Kids. All I can do it roll my eyes at them and carry on with the planned work.

Finally, its lunch time, and I get a whole hour to myself. I dash to the teachers' lounge to collect my belongings quickly before I get cornered by the new gym teacher – Jacob Black. He thinks he has some sort of a hold over me and hints on taking me out to dinner. I assume it's because our dads are best friends and apparently we used to play together in the summers I spent in Forks with Charlie when I was a kid. I remember he used to eat mud and one time even a worm. It was gross. I try to avoid him as much as possible. It's not that he's not a good looking guy – he's okay, just not my type at all and it's as though he's this little puppy. All sorts of _needy_ that I really can't cope with right now. He's younger than me too. Only by a couple of years, but still – I don't date younger guys.

I see him come around the corner towards me with his head bowed, and he's looking at some papers in his hands, thankfully. I take the opportunity to dodge out of the way and out of a door leading out into the parking lot. That was a near miss!

I had parked my Chevy at the far end of the lot this morning. I usually spend my lunch time eating alone and enjoying the peace in the spacious passenger seat, feet resting on the dash. Today would be no different.

As I settle into my seat I pull my spinach salad bowl out of my bag along with my iPhone, switching it off silent mode. I have a number of new emails. I giggle as one asks me if I would like to buy some erection pills and another tells me that it is possible to increase my penis size without medical intervention. Hmm. Thanks for that, spammers. I have a few from Facebook as well. Christ, Jacob has tried to add me as a friend… And what's this? _You have a message from Edward Cullen. _

I quickly open up Facebook and access my inbox. My heart feels like its being attacked from those goddamn butterflies that have once again invaded my stomach.

**Hi Bella, thanks for not thinking I'm a complete idiot. And thank you for what you said. It just occurred to me this morning that you will probably be at Emmett's book signing thing next week? I don't suppose you would want to maybe grab a cup of coffee or a bite before you go? I will be in Forks that weekend sorting out living arrangements for when I move back next month. **

**Please accept my apologies if you think I am being too forward, but I think it would be nice to see a friendly face. I'm still not really into these big public events, and you know Em, it's going to be big. It really sucks having a brother who is one of the biggest stars of football in the country. **

**Well, let me know,**

**Edward x **

Is this what I think it is? Is Edward asking me out? No, surely not, he's just being nice… right? Of course, I want to meet him and then perhaps walk into Emmett's book party with him. That would _really_ get some tongues wagging. And it definitely would be nice to have another friend. Edward obviously wants a friend, too, seeing as he will be shortly moving back to our small wet town.

My salad bowl is forgotten as I hit the _Reply _button on the screen and prepare to begin battle with the tiny QWERTY keyboard. Jeez, I don't honestly know how men use these things – my hands are pretty small and, although clumsy, I have tiny fingers, yet I still struggle to tap a coherent sentence.

**Edward, **

**Yes, I will be attending Emmett's book signing next week, yet another thing I have been dreading. The great thing though is that the wine is good and it's free flowing ;o). **

**Coffee, or a light dinner before sounds great to me. There will be some Hors D'oeuvres and tiny nibbles at the party but nothing too grand or filling. It will be nice not to have to attend this alone. I used to go out with the gang a lot but have been feeling a little like the third wheel lately. They're all very coupley. But I guess with Em being your brother and all, you know that. **

**Bella xx **

I click on send and exhale. I hope I don't sound too desperate, but as I gaze at his profile picture once again, I cannot help but swoon and my heart flutters. He is just so handsome. But, who the hell am I kidding? He won't want me! Compared to him, I am just the same, plain Bella Swan. Edward is like some sort of Adonis. I bet he works out too. How badly I want to rake my fingers down his undoubtedly rippled chest and feel the hard muscles of the six pack hidden under his shirt… or scrubs… oh God, or his white doctor's jacket.

I need to snap out of this before I combust in the cab of my fucking truck. My body has never reacted to another person in this way before – and I've not even met him. He could have used Photoshop to manipulate his picture for all I know. Heck - that might not even BE him – Just so happens that the gorgeous man in the picture has emerald eyes and copper hair much like the shy boy from Biology.

I hope it is him. _Please, please, _please_ let it be Edward Cullen – the Greek god in this image who is taking my breath away. _

I shake my head and attempt to scald myself for the filthy thoughts running through my mind as I try to turn my attention back to the green leaves and juicy red tomatoes in my lunch. I'm suddenly not hungry. _Damn you, Edward Cullen. _

Last period is twelfth grade. They are a great bunch of kids. Most of them buckle down and get on with things. SATS are just around the corner and they seem to enjoy the syllabus. Also, with it being a Friday afternoon, everyone is prepared for the two day break over the weekend.

Three p.m. finally arrives, and my class eagerly leaves, some wishing me a good weekend. I pack up my books and pull my hair down from it's clip. There is a light tap on the door, and I glance up causing my stomach to drop when I see who it is. Jacob fucking Black.

"Hey Bells."

Urgh. _Bells._ I hate it when he calls me that. I honestly would prefer Isabella – and only my mother calls me that when she thinks she has a reason to be pissed at me. Only Charlie is permitted to call me "Bells."

"Jacob, how's it going?" I politely ask. No matter how much this boy grates on me, I can't bring myself to be rude to him. He seriously is like a little puppy. Big brown eyes, shiny hair and a slight cuteness about him. He is also annoying and follows me around like he's lost or something. He hasn't humped my leg yet, but surely that is a third date thing? As many times he has asked me out since last semester when he started his job here, if I had said yes to dates then we would probably be classified as an old married couple by now.

_Isn't it obvious that I'm a cat person? _

"I'm great," he replies as he casually strolls over to the desk and leans against it, his long muscular legs stretched out in front of him. He folds his arms and looks down at me, showing off his brilliant white teeth. He must have a very good dentist. "I was wondering what your plans are for tomorrow… And before you come up with excuses, your dad and my dad are fishing all day. Leaving at four in the morning."

His grin gets wider. _Shit. _I try and force a smile but it makes my jaw ache.

"Let me take you out for lunch then we can hang after? Then maybe go to a bar and chill in the evening? Whaddya think? Or we can go to the rez? I hear some of the guys are having a camp fire?" He totally sounds like a desperate puppy. And I am about to wound him.

"I'm sorry Jake… Jacob… but I have plans tomorrow. I'm actually… well, I sort of have a date." _Isabella Marie Swan, you are a liar and you're so going to Hell. _

His smile fades a little and he also looks a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Bells, you kept that one on the DL. I didn't know you were seeing someone?"

I nod and smile. "Actually you're the first person who knows. Its very new and I don't know how it's going to go, but I really like him."

_Shit. _He looks like I just run him over with my truck.

"Sure, sure. I'm sorry, I really hope it works out for you, B, and that he treats you right. You deserve it after James"

I wince when he mentions my exes name. He instantly looks guilty. Maybe he will finally lay off me? I know that both our dads think that we would be perfect together, but it just isn't going to happen. Like ever.

"Thanks," I smile, meeting his eyes. "I'm really excited, but I don't want to jinx it, you know?" I am such a liar. But now, I actually do have to make sure I'm out of the house tomorrow and tell Charlie that I've a date or whatever; the information will no doubt get back to Jacob through Billy. I can only hope.

I grab my messenger bag and sling it over my shoulder after standing up. "Thanks for the offer of company though, have a great weekend, ok?" I tell him. I do feel uber guilty, although I am hopeful that he will finally get the message.

"Sure, you too, Bells, and take care, ok?" he says, tapping me on the shoulder lightly.

_Urgh. Thank god. _He walks away from me, but looking back and flashing me a bright white smile, twice.

* * *

Reviews make my iPhone make a pretty noise, so make my day... and my pocket vibrate :-)

Follow me on Twitter for updates/teasers and more (AT)EternallyCullen


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. I sadly don't own _Facebook_either – but I wish I'd come up with that idea.

**Authors Notes:**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. As I said before, I wrote this as a bit of fun for a fanfiction contest but I went overboard and exceeded the word limit without getting anywhere… so I'm so pleased that everyone seems to like my little tale.

Please don't forget to check out my profile for my other stories, all very different from one another.

Uber thanks to my wonderful friend Michelle who pre-reads everything that I write and isn't afraid to give me a shove in the right direction.

**UPDATED**: January 2011 – I'm slowly replacing chapter content with edited and beta'd chapters – none of the storyline has changed, just my lousy grammar and stupid mistakes have been bettered, by the wonderful **LisaDawn75** and **Tammygrrl****- **They're amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

"Yeah, all day, Dad," I confirm. Charlie looks at me through wide eyes, and he runs a hand through his graying hair thoughtfully. He takes a sip of his Rainier.

"Well, Bells, I'm glad you're getting yourself out there again. It's about time, you know?" Charlie gives me a little wink.

Wait... what? _Putting myself out there? _He wants me to be a slut? _Seriously?_ I don't live here anymore – although he seems to act like I still do, seeing as I tend to come here most evenings when he's not working late to cook dinner for the two of us. I would rather do that though than have him wasting his money at the diner each and every night. It also saves me the embarrassment of having to buy frozen meals for one. I love to cook; it's just not as fun when it's only for you.

"It's just a shame that you never seemed to get it together with Jacob. You and he would be good together," Charlie continues. "The two of you used to be inseparable when you were kids.

I smile and shrug as I give the beef stew a good stir. It's my Gran Marie's secret recipe. Secret enough that she passed it on to me when I was eight years old during one of my summer visits to Charlie. It's my dad's favorite, so I make it for him a lot. We eat it with creamy mashed potatoes. It's pretty damn good, if I may say so myself.

"He just isn't my type, Dad… I don't really get the whole body builder thing. And also, do you not think the elders on the Rez will look down on him for seeing someone out of the tribe?" I question Charlie. My dad shrugs and shakes his head as he peers over the stove, peeking his nose into the heat coming off the stew. I slap his hand away before he can grab the spoon and steal a taste. "Anyways, he's younger than me."

Charlie chuckles softly. "I just worry about you, Bells. I just want you to be happy."

_Yes, da__ddy, and I'm sure you're just after grand-kids too._

My dad is sweet. I don't regret for a moment coming to live with him here in rainy Forks when I was seventeen. We are so very similar as people, and he knows just when to say the right things and when to say nothing.

I shoot him a sideways glance and smile. "I am happy, Dad, I promise." I turn my attention back to the potatoes and mash and stir at them, adding butter, milk and a little salt until they are at the perfect creamy consistency. "I just wish Jacob would… stop asking me out," I added. Charlie nodded, grinning a little.

"Boy has it bad for you, Bells. Billy said he's never seen him look at another girl the way he looks at you."

_Great_. _Thanks for that_. "Way to make me feel guilty… Seriously. He has known me for twenty-four damn years – he has asked me out maybe fifty times, and yet he still doesn't get it." I can't help but smile. "He was a good buddy when we were kids. I just don't feel that way about him."

I dish up our dinner and place the largest portion in front of Charlie, who practically inhales it as soon as I hand him his knife and fork.

"So, tell me about this guy."

I take a mouthful and shake my head. "Nah uh… I don't want to jinx anything." _Here I go again with the lying. This time to my __father, of all people. I am definitely going to Hell now._

He doesn't mention it again, and I am able to go home by nine, seeing as Charlie has fallen asleep in front of the flat screen, an empty can of beer in his hand. Mission accomplished: one father with a full belly and snoring. At least I know he won't starve over the weekend. I cover him with an old knitted throw before I leave.

Once I arrive home, I power up my laptop and have a nice long shower. I am silently praying that Jacob or Charlie don't bring up the whole date thing. I guess I could tell them that it just didn't work out or something. Yeah. That's it.

Back in my bedroom, I flop, towel-clad, onto my bed and open up Facebook. I seriously am hooked. It's not good. I scroll down the recent status updates – that's where my daily gossip comes from. You don't need those dumbass celeb stalkerazzi magazines when you have Facebook. I hear Twitter is worse. Apparently you can tell exactly where certain celebrities are at pretty much any given time. I guess that is thanks to cell phone cameras and mobile internet. That shit must be harsh. _I'd hate that._

Hmm – Jessica Stanley-Newton is in a _complicated relationship _– things not going so good with Mike then. And to think that if I had actually agreed to a date with him in school, I could have ended up as Mrs. Newton. Being the nosey parker that I am, I read her comments. Her friends are consoling her and asking what happened. Apparently Mike met a girl at a bar – a girl from the grade below us at school. Jessica doesn't seem to know why because this girl has really small breasts. I giggle. Has it never occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, that Mike is an ass man?

A little click alerts me to a flashing chat box. It's Edward. Those pesky butterflies are back.

**Edward: Hey**

**Bella: Hey yourself, how are you?**

**Edward: I'm good, actually, I'm in Forks. I just arrived at my parents an hour ago. I'm viewing two houses tomorrow. Getting realtors to work on a Saturday in this sleepy town was hard work.**

**Bella: I expect**** so – Some places totally shut down don't they?**

**Edward: Uh huh! Well, I was wondering, actually, if tomorrow afternoon you want to meet for a coffee or something?**

_Wait… What? Hell yeah._

**Edward: If you have no plans or anything?**

**Bella: Yeah, that would ****be really good! I usually see my dad on Saturdays but he is going fishing with his friend all day, so I'm a free agent.**

_That's right Swan, don't sound too desperate._

**Edward: That's great… Well how about we meet at the coffee place a few doors down from t****he Newton's store? You know, the camping and outdoor place?**

**Bella: Perfect, what time?**

**Edward: I have viewings at 10am and then another at 1pm – so shall we say 2pm?**

**Bella: That's great. I will see you there, I'm looking forward to it.**

**Edward: Well cool, ****I'm going to call it a night, it was a long drive, but I will see you tomorrow, Bella. Sleep well.**

**Bella: Thanks, you too.**

**Edward: xxx**

_**Edward is offline.**_

Is this like… a _date?_ He is looking forward to it… as am I. But it doesn't make it a date. Yet, I have never been so excited… and so damn nervous about meeting a boy. _He's hardly a boy, Swan_. But then again, I don't date. Like, at all lately.

So, it's just coffee – he probably just wants to do something to fill the time. I need to stop getting excited. Those stupid assed butterflies seemed to have bred in my stomach and are bursting to get out. Oh, my God, what am I going to wear?

I glance at the clock and it's almost eleven o'clock. Bedtime for me, or else I am bound to wake up with the world's darkest fucking craters around my eyes tomorrow.

It's late on Saturday morning. I seriously thought that the night was going to last forever. I managed a few hours of decent sleep, but I can't help but yawn into my steaming mug of black coffee. Adding more sugar, I pull the towel off my freshly washed hair and begin to comb out the tangles.

I have decided on skinny jeans, my Chucks and a white shirt. I don't want to dress up too much – it's only coffee after all, but Alice has told me on numerous occasions that my butt looks great in my favorite jeans.

I dry and straighten my hair so that it looks sleek and falls just below my shoulders. After applying a little wax to the ends, and a touch of mascara and lip gloss, I am ready. Peering out of the window, I'm thankful it's not raining out – no need for a large and rather unattractive raincoat. I silently pray that someone up there is giving me a helping hand by keeping the weather of Forks in my favor.

I wait outside the only coffee shop in the whole of Forks, chewing absently on my nails. I'm early… fifteen minutes early. I even parked my truck a few blocks away so I could walk here and not seem too desperate, but I am here, and Edward, so far, is not.

I keep thinking 'what if he doesn't show?' What if this is all his… or Emmett's… idea of a sick joke and they just want to have a good chuckle.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder that causes me to jump. I spin around and come face to face with Edward. He is smiling; it's like a sexy crooked half smile. The butterflies attack my gut once again and I suddenly feel a pool of wetness flood between my legs. Wow, the man hasn't even spoken to me yet and already I already want to drag him back my apartment… or truck… hell, that dark alley at the back of the diner is looking like a pretty fucking good option right now.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to startle you." I melt a tiny bit more inside. He said _startle_. I like that word. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

"Edward," I breathe. "Sorry… I… you came."

Edward cocks his head to the side a little. "You thought I wasn't going to come?" He looks a little confused.

I shake my head. "I dunno, I thought maybe that Emmett was playing a joke on me. Being the third wheel, I tend to take the brunt of things in our crowd."

He looks a little hurt now and averts his eyes. "Bella, please let me assure you that this is not a joke. I honestly wanted to see you… and Emmett knows nothing, unless you have told him?"

I shake my head again. ""I know that… now. I just couldn't help but think that maybe this was a set up." I smile at him, and he looks at me once again – that sexy smile is back.

"Well good. Now, Miss Swan, let me buy you a cup of coffee and we can catch up."

Edward walks past me for a moment and pulls on the glass door, opening it for me. Standing aside, he places his hand gently on the small of my back, gesturing for me to enter before him. I feel his fingers gently on the skin between my top and the waist of my jeans. I feel a jolt of heat… and electricity. My body beings to tingle where his hand is still lingering.

I quickly step through the door before he starts to think that I'm some sort of freak who stands statuesque-still if she is touched.

At the counter, he asks me what I would like, and I somehow manage to speak and tell him that I would like a latte, please. The barista tells us that she will bring our drinks to us when they are ready. Edward leads the way to the corner of the quiet coffee house and sits casually on a large, overstuffed leather couch. He pats the cushion and I sit beside him, perching my butt on the edge. He looks so cute and carefree. I want to be able to look as relaxed as him, but I'm still reeling from the touch of his hand on my back. Such an innocent thing, but it felt like there was a spark between us. Did he feel it too?

The silence is uncomfortable. Edward doesn't stop looking at me. Even though I don't like the quiet, I don't feel funny knowing that his eyes are on me. It feels… nice. The waitress comes over and places our beverages down and promptly leaves.

I grab a small pack of sugar and then another, tipping them both into my creamy latte and stir. Edward looks at me with curiosity; my gaze meets his. "I like them sweet," I simply say, shrugging a little.

"I'll remember that for future reference." _Oh really, Mr. Cullen?_

Taking a small sip of my drink, I lean back and settle into the couch, angling my body towards his. I bring my knees to my side.

We talk about school, and college, work and finally get onto the subject of the upcoming reunion and our class mates. I ask him if he had seen Jessica's comments on Facebook. Edward tells me he had and actually had several rather explicit emails from Mrs. Stanley-Newton several months before, detailing what she would like to do to him. Edward, of course the gentleman, had let her down gently. She was married after all, and he also assured me that there was no way in hell he had been into her at school, let alone now.

I giggle a little; I see now why Mike looked elsewhere. Edward confirmed that he knew who Mike was seeing. It was indeed true that it was a girl from the grade below us. Her name was Janel and she was working as a nurse at Forks General Hospital. She would be working on Edward's team when he started work there in a few short weeks.

"I love that sound," Edward almost whispers, taking a sip of his black coffee. "That giggle, it's really pretty." He continues, as I must look a little confused. I blush wildly – I must be the color of a beetroot! "I love that blush, too."

That smile is back. He runs a finger across the rim of his mug as he looks at me.

I want to lick him. Maybe even bite him a little. Just a nibble? _Get a fucking grip, Swan!_

I blush again, my hands reaching for my hot cheeks, trying to fan myself. He grins at me. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, love," he mummers, leaning slightly closer to me and takes one of my hands and gently moves it away from my burning cheeks.

His hand is still on mine, and he brings it down so it is resting between us on the couch. The special electricity is still there, and it feels amazing. He _must _feel this too. Our eyes lock and we stare at each other for a few moments before Edward suddenly clears his throat and his hand leaves mine. I almost whimper at the loss of contact. He reaches for his coffee and I mirror his actions, taking a long sip of the cooling java.

I have to speak. This silence is killing me, but again, it's not uncomfortable. I just _want _him to hold my hand again.

"So… This time next week we'll be getting ready for Emmett's God awful book launch," I say with a smile.

Edward places his nearly empty mug on the small glass table. "Yeah, I guess. You know, he didn't actually write any of it. He had someone come in and interview him."

I nod quickly. "Oh I know… but don't forget, he had to do all that standing around and posing for the photographs… That must have been super hard."

Edward laughs out loud suddenly, and the sound is beautiful – like music to my ears. He slaps his hand down on his right thigh. His nose is crinkled up. My God, this man is so gorgeous.

"And you say you're the brunt of Emmett's jokes? Looks like you can hold your own over him quite well, Miss Swan." I blush again.

"Anyway," I continue, "I hate those sorts of things, but I had no plans next Saturday and it will get me used to the public appearances. After all, the reunion is the following week."

His hand is back on the couch right next to mine. His thumb is literally an inch away from my pinkie finger. I can practically feel the pull and current. There is a strange heat radiating off him, begging me to move closer.

He grins at me. "I'm glad you're going to be there. Perhaps, if I'm not being too bold, we can attend together? I know we spoke about getting a bite to eat before, but maybe you could allow me to pick you up?" He looks nervous. Not half as nervous as I feel. Edward is asking me out! I scream like a Robert Pattinson fan-girl.

How do I answer this?

* * *

_Reviews make my day, so please, let me know your thoughts. _

_You can also follow me on Twitter - come and chat with me (at)EternallyCullen_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**Authors Notes:**How awesome are you guys? I am so touched by all the lovely reviews and story alerts. Makes me all kinds of happy! Keep it up as it makes me write faster.

I've had a couple of PM's and reviews saying that my chapters are not long enough – I however would prefer to keep them short (around three thousand words) because then I shall be able to update faster. I have two small children so only get so much computer time per day. So apologies there. I will update as often as I can. Don't forget to check out my other stories though.

_Just to clear something up also – I don't hate Jacob… but I am defentily TEAM EDWARD. If I had written Eclipse there would not have been a choice to be made and she certainly would have not kissed him. Yuck. I don't hate him though. I like his character, even though I think he's a bit of a daft plank for not getting the message._

**UPDATED: **January 2011 - I'm slowly replacing chapter content with edited and beta'd chapters – none of the storyline has changed, just my lousy grammar and stupid mistakes have been bettered, by the wonderful **LisaDawn75** and **Tammygrrl-**They're amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Edward is looking at me intently and I quickly realize that I've not given him an answer**. **_Of course I want too! Why am I even considering answers? _"I…I… Th-that would be great, I'd really like that," I _somehow _manage to stutter out. Edward smiles again, but this time, it's the biggest one I've seen from him. I see all his teeth and he looks elated – like I'd accepted his marriage proposal or something.

I grab my coffee again and try to take a long sip, but it's all gone. _Noooo – I don't want this to end yet. It's gone too quickly! _

He is still staring at me, looking entirely happy.

"Thank you," he breathed, his thumb brushing across my knuckle. I bit my lip as the heat from his touch shoots up my arm.

His thumb is slightly rough, almost calloused, but I think this is because he likes to play the guitar. It's definitely not a bad thing though. I love the way he is rubbing it gently across my knuckles and trailing it gently down my pinkie. It's almost erotic. Perhaps it's because I want him so damn much.

I release my lip from the confines of my teeth and look up at him, licking my lips in anticipation. I can't quite believe it, but he is moving closer. Before I know it, his nose is half an inch from mine. His pink tongue darts across his own lips for a moment before he presses a gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth.

He starts to pull away slowly, but my hand miraculously moves to his shoulder, pulling him back to me. I press my lips to his; our kiss only lasts for a few seconds, and it's relatively chaste, but I have never experienced anything like it. I have to physically stop myself from jumping up and straddling him in the middle of the Java Shed.

"Wow…" Edward whispers. I agree whole-heartedly. Our hands are touching and he slowly interlocks his fingers with mine. "So… What now? I will see you next week, or will you allow me to take you out for a late lunch?" he asks gingerly.

"Lunch would be great," I tell him, squeezing his hand tightly.

Edward looks stupidly happy once again as he stands up and assists with helping me to my feet also. He keeps a hold of my hand and leads me out into the rare Forks sunshine. He pulls his Raybans out of his pocket and slips them on as he leads me down the street.

"Do you mind if we go to Port Angeles?" he asks as he pulls a car key from his pocket and presses the button hanging off the ring. I hear a bleep and see a flash of lights coming from a rather nice looking silver Volvo parked several yards away. "There is a place I have been meaning to try since the last time I was in town."

"Wherever you like, Edward." _Take me anywhere you want sweetie, I'll follow you. _

He opens the passenger door for me and helps me in, closing the door behind me before he gets in himself. "Don't forget your seatbelt," he reminds me, pointing to where it was situated just behind my shoulder. I never think to put them on as my truck is so ancient, I'm sure it was born even before the invention of safety restraints in vehicles.

I quickly buckle up, and he puts the car into gear, pulling out of his space. It only takes us a little more than thirty minutes before we get into the limits of Port Angeles. He drives very fast, but not like a maniac. I feel safe with him, even though he was insisting on going thirty above the speed limits. I never speed – my truck isn't capable of doing much above fifty and also, when your father is the Chief of Police, getting a ticket really isn't the best idea. I would be the talk of the town.

Edward pulls up at a small Italian restaurant just off Main Street. I can't help but laugh because the restaurant is called "Bella Italia." Edward chuckles. "A little cliché, but I've heard it's wonderful. Apparently the mushroom ravioli is to die for."

My eyes widen. "No kidding? Mushroom Ravioli is, like, my favorite meal ever."

Edward's eyes are bright as he links his fingers with mine and leads me to the restaurant. Like a gentleman, once again he opens the door for me. He asks for a quiet booth and the waitress is pretty much drooling over him as she makes every effort to fulfill his request. I raise an eyebrow at Edward as she blatantly brushes past him, her hand touching his bicep and her ass wriggling as she leads us to a more secluded area. Edward just smiles at me and wraps his arm around my waist. Ogling waitress seems to get the message and takes our drink orders. We both ask for diet cokes. We already know what we want to eat and, before the bug eyed girl goes, he tells her we would also like two Mushroom Ravioli. She nods and walks off. Her butt is still wriggling. I don't blame her for being a bit hot for him. I think I would probably try it on him, too.

I shake my head. "That poor girl. You were working your voodoo on her there."

"Voodoo?" He asks, looking perplexed for a moment. I nod and giggle, fingering the napkin.

"Yeah. You, like, have this ability to _dazzle _women. You got me already, and that waitress wanted you, too."

Edward cocks his head to the side, his green eyes shining. "You want me, Isabella?" he asks. I bite my lip and blush. Me and my big mouth.

Ogley waitress returns with our cokes. She politely places them down, making sure that she leans her cleavage well over Edward as reaches across the table. After she leaves, Edward stands up and moves to the other side of the booth and motions for me to scoot on over so he can sit by me. I am still blushing madly. He slips an arm across my shoulder, and he has that gorgeous crooked grin on his face. "You are so beautiful when you blush." Thank God he doesn't seem to require me to answer his previous question.

I take a tentative sip of my ice cold coke and gaze at him. I like having his arm around me. I feel safe, wanted. My whole body is tingling with anticipation. We stay like this, just talking about random things, what we like to do to relax, and then about work until our waitress comes back with two large dishes of our ravioli. It smells absolutely divine. My mouth waters. Ogley girl looks a little disgruntled when she spots Edward's arm around me and that he doesn't even look at her as she places the dish before him. He mutters a polite _thank you _as she does, of course.

I pick my fork up and spear a piece of pasta, bringing it to my mouth. I take a moment to inhale and appreciate its creamy aroma before popping it into my mouth in one bite. Edward's eyes widen a little, and his tongue darts to his lips. I find it a little odd that he is watching me so intently while I eat.

However, this mushroom ravioli is the most amazing fucking ravioli I have ever tasted. I close my eyes and fight back a moan. He sees and licks his lips again.

"Is it that good?" he asks as he picks up his own fork and starts to tackle his meal. Not breaking eye contact he takes a bite, slowly chews and swallows before licking his lips again. _Holy fuck, I want to do that… _He nods in agreement. "Yeah, it's pretty damn good!"

We both laugh and continue to eat. Occasionally, his hand touches mine and gently squeezes it. When we are finished, he pushes his dish away from him and rests his hand on my thigh. _Yeah, baby, up a bit and just a little to your left and you've hit the spot._ I'm fan-girling inside once again.

I suddenly feel the strong urge to kiss him, so I lean in and press my lips to his. Edward responds both immediately and eagerly, his lips parting. He traces his soft tongue over my lower lip before slipping into my mouth. My fingers pull gently at his hair, and his hand, which is still resting on my thigh, squeezes and massages me gently while his other hand is around my waist. I resist the urge to jump and straddle his lap, remembering that we are in the middle of a restaurant. _What has gotten into me?_

The sound of an almost cross clearing of a throat breaks us apart. It's the waitress standing there with her arms folded – like we are keeping her from something. She's pissed. Stupid woman.

"Can I get you anything else? Dessert or coffee perhaps… A glass of cold water?" she asks, sneering at me. Cheeky fucking bitch.

Edward, still looking at me, waves a hand quickly, "No, just the check, please. I think we're done here…" He quickly remembers himself. "Unless you would like something extra, Bella?" I shake my head. I don't want or need anything that this little Italian restaurant can offer me. Waitress shrugs and struts off, obviously in a huff.

"So," I breathe. "What now?"

He smirks at me before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss. "I was just thinking that. How about we get out of here? I'll take you back to Forks, and we can decide what to do from there? If you're not quite ready for the day to end, then perhaps I can tempt you out for a drink or two?"

I don't even need to think about this. "Sounds great." I whisper. I hope ogly waitress girl hurries up with the bill. I reach under the table for my bag. Edward looks at me questioningly when I reach in and pull a twenty out of my wallet.

"What on earth are you doing? Please, let me get this one," He insists. I raise my eyebrows at him, the cash still in my hand. He gently pushes it back towards my bag.

"Thank you," I mutter quietly, slightly embarrassed as I put my money back in my wallet. Our check arrives and Edward quickly pays it using a very shiny black credit card. He, of course, leaves our little friend her tip – and me a kiss on my palm as she comes back with his card and receipt. I think of his kiss as my own tip.

Once we are back in his Volvo driving home towards Forks, my mind is moving at a million miles per minute. Firstly, I am never this forward with men… Hell, I don't even date. Secondly, I am thinking about this level of attraction and the _pull _I feel towards him – he obviously feels it too. I wonder why it's not scaring me. Thirdly, I don't want him to leave me. Ever.

I can't help but to gaze across at him, right at the same moment as he averts his eyes from the road to look at me. He smiles and looks back at the traffic and chuckles.

"What?" I ask.

Edward shakes his head. "It's nothing. This all just seems very strange, that's all." he sneaks another quick glance in my direction. "I never do this."

"This?" I question, not quite getting it.

He nods and grins. "I mean this." he waves a hand between the two of us. "Dating, spending time with a woman, you know."

_Yeah. I know. Me either. _

I smile at him. "Me either… The opportunity has been there, but I… well the guy who keeps pestering me just is _not_ my type, and work makes things harder, too, I guess. But, I've had a really good time today, Edward. Far more than I thought I would have."

Edward reaches across the center console for my hand and we entwine our fingers together. This is one really awesome first date. I feel so attached to him already, and we've only been with one another for three hours. And I don't exactly know _what it is exactly _that we are.

"So many thoughts in that little head of yours, I can practically hear the cogs turning." he chuckles. "Want to talk about it?"

I shake my head and grin. "Nothing I care to share… for now, at least." He gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

The trip back to Forks goes too quickly and before long I'm directing him to where I parked my truck near the coffee house. Before I can even unbuckle my seatbelt, he is around to the passenger door and has it open for me. He even offers me his hand. I really could get used to this. "Thanks," I say as he helps me out and closes the door. We stand in silence between our two vehicles before I reach and touch the back of his hand. "So… what are your plans? Did you want to get a drink?" I ask him as I reach for the door handle of my ancient red Chevy.

"I'd like that very much, Bella," he tells me, moving a little closer and taking my hand away from my truck door. "Why don't you let me follow you back and you can leave your… err… car at home."

I giggle. "Something wrong with my transportation, Doctor Cullen?" I'm not insulted by his bemused reaction to my Chevy. I'm used to it. Distaste is usually what I get from both guys and girls. I'm pretty attached to the old rust bucket; it gets me from A to B. It's not great on fuel… but hey.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you to be driving such a… beast. I mean it's probably older than us put together," He quickly says. I poke him playfully in the ribs and he doubles over in mock pain. "As I was saying," he added as he _recovered, _"you can leave your truck, and we can find something to do?"

"Sounds perfect. I don't live far." I tell him as I open the door and it creeks open. I raise an eyebrow at Edward who shakes his head. He looks like he was about to say something else _funny _about Mabel.

I get into the cab and wait for a moment before closing the door and we look at each other longingly. I wonder if he wants to kiss me again. He just cocks his head a little though and gets back into the Volvo. "I'll follow you, then."

I give him a quick nod, turning the ignition and Mabel roars into life. I stick out my tongue and put her into gear as we crawl out of the parking lot.

Edward stays behind the truck as I drive back to my apartment. I can't help but keep sneaking looks at him in my rear view mirror. I still can't believe how amazing, kind and beautiful this man is, and he seems to actually like me… _like me _like me… genuinely. I must have done something real good this week, or have lucked out in the best way possible. I want to scream loudly, but I don't because I'm in fear that Edward might hear me and think I'm some crazy person, causing him to drive back to Seattle. I really don't want that.

I pull up at my building and park. Edward stops beside me and gets out of the Volvo and walks around to my door. He looks up at my building. "Nice place, good neighborhood too," he states. "Have you lived here long?"

He offers his hand and helps me out of my _beast. _"Yeah, I like it. It's nice and quiet and far away enough from work that I don't have to be a key holder in case the janitor can't get there." I grin at him. "I moved in about eight months ago."

He nods and I slam the truck door shut. "I just need to change my shirt if we're going somewhere else. Do you want to come up?" I ask him.

_Really Bella… first date and you're already inviting strange men up to your place? You made that mistake before, remember? _

"Sure," he simply answers, and I exhale quickly. I want him to come up but those voices in my head are always fighting with one another, particularly where men are concerned.

_James really fucked you up, Swan, and you're going to have to say something to Edward. You can't keep it locked away forever – or else you'll die an old maid with a houseful of cats. _

I lead him into my building, and I decide that taking the stairs up to the third floor is much better than the elevator. I open my door and watch him lean casually on the wall in my hallway, watching me as I placed my bag on the sideboard. I am using all my will not to shove him up against the wall.

"Make yourself at home." I nod in the direction of the living room and my couch in front of my large flat screen. "I won't be long. Just need to change."

"Take your time, Bella," he tells me and shrugs his jacket off, exposing his well toned arms. He sits on my couch and leans back comfortably.

I make myself scarce and go into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I lean against the cold, white paneled wood and sigh. My cheeks are red and my heart is fluttering. I want this man so much and I don't know what the fuck to do.

_Help me._

_

* * *

_

_Reviews are like waiting for Twilight Conventions – exciting! _

_Follow me on Twitter – I chat, give teasers, post RobPorn (yummy) and have a moan. (at)EternallyCullen _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Notes:**You guys are still blowing me away with all your lovely reviews and comments. I really am touched. Keep it up because it makes me work faster.

Thank you to everyone who has linked others to this story, especially** fallanydeeper** **and RCD-Alice** (aka TheLilFicPusher) and my lovely friend **EternalBella.**

No one was able to guess what James did to Bella, but some of the secret comes out in this chapter. She is just so scared of what he will think of her that it's just not the right time. Poor Bella.

**UPDATED: **January 2011 - I'm slowly replacing chapter content with edited and beta'd chapters – none of the storyline has changed, just my lousy grammar and stupid mistakes have been bettered, by the wonderful **LisaDawn75** and **Tammygrrl-**They're amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I blink back the tears in my eyes and swallow, trying to control my breathing. I press the heels of my hands into my eyes – I can't let him see me like this. He won't understand. Not yet, anyway.

I manage to pull myself away from the door and rummage through my drawers, trying to find the shirt I'm looking for. My gray, tight shirt. It's more suitable for evenings out, and I've not worn it in months and months. My friend Angela calls it my _booty call shirt. _I pull it over my head and adjust my boobs. My eyes are now fucking blotchy, and I take in a few breaths before applying a touch more eye liner. Not too bad. I finish by pulling my hair into a messy knot at the back of my head and pull down a few tendrils to frame my face.

I return to the living room to see Edward standing up at the fireplace, looking at my photographs on the mantel. He turns around when he hears me coming and picks up my college graduation photo. I am grinning from ear to ear, my mom, Renee, on one side and Charlie on the other. My hair was poker straight and hung down to below my breasts. Mom and Dad had matching grins – we all looked insanely happy.

"Your parents?"

I move over beside him. "Yeah, Renee and Charlie. Mom lives in Phoenix with her husband, Phil, and Charlie, I mean my dad, is the Chief of Police here in Forks.

"I can't tell who you look more like… But you have your dad's eyes," he states as he sets the picture gently back down in its place. He turns towards me and brings his hand to my cheek. "Only yours are far more beautiful."

My knees start to shake, and I press a hand onto his chest to steady myself. My whole body is tingling with anticipation for him. He leans down, and our noses touch for a moment before he presses his lips gently on mine. I part my lips for him, and my hands find their way up the hard planes of his chest and to the nape of his neck, where I play with his hair. It is just as soft as I thought. He pulls away and eyes me for a moment, but I pull his head back down to mine, swiping my tongue across his lower lip. He parts his lips and just the tip of his tongue caresses mine. As I press myself closer to him, I feel his arms wrap around my waist, and he lifts me up slightly. He's almost a foot taller than me. He probes my mouth further, and our tongues fight one another for dominance. Edward tastes so good. I pull myself further up his body using my arms and wrap my legs around his waist. He snakes one hand under my butt, supporting me. I swear he must be able to feel the heat through the thin layers of my jeans and panties.

Panting, he pulls away from me and rests his forehead on mine. I bite my lip and try to regain some composure. I let my legs drop, and I slide quickly off Edward to stand up. I blush beet red once again and look to the floor.

Edward touches my chin gently and pulls my face up to look at him. "Hey," he whispers. "I'm sorry, I-"

I cut him off. He seriously thinks he did wrong by kissing me like that? "No… Edward. I'm the one who's sorry. I got carried away. I…I… this is fast."

He traces his finger under my eye and wipes the single tear which has managed to escape. "We can take it slowly, if that's what you want," he whispers.

I want to tell him about James, but I don't want to scare him, causing him to run away from me. _Rather now than later, though? What happens if you don't tell him, and you fall for him? Huh? What then? _The voice in my head keeps repeating my worst fears.

He is looking down at me intently. I close my eyes and blink back further tears that are threatening to give me away. I rest my right hand against his chest and feel his heart thudding just as fast as mine.

"Edward… I really like you. I've not been in a relationship for almost two years and it… well, it didn't end well. I have issues, and this is the first date I've been on since…" I can't even bring myself to speak his name out loud. "And I'm so scared of screwing this up with you, Edward, especially with knowing Emmett. I'm just afraid," I admit to him. I'm not ready to tell him the whole story and what I suffered with James.

"I really like you, too, Bella. And you can tell me anything you want. I don't want to pry, I won't push for you to divulge anything you're not comfortable with, but I would very much like to see more of you."

"But what if I mess things up? I don't want to make you unhappy and –"

He cups both of my cheeks now and looks deep into my eyes. "Don't be absurd Bella; I am positively certain that you are not capable of messing anything up. You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Edward. I'm far from it," I argue, looking up at him sadly. His slightly rough fingers brush away my tears once again.

"I think you are, Bella. You always have been. I get that we're now very different people than we were before – we've both grown up, but I can still see that beautiful, shy girl from biology. The quiet girl who would hide from the world behind the curtains of her hair. The girl that smiled at my jokes and the girl who didn't laugh when I was knocked and shoved in the corridor.

His comments make me smile, and I sniff quietly. "Well, it wasn't funny. They had no reason to treat you like shit, Edward. You never hurt anyone. I can't wait until the reunion, and then they can see what a success you are. You'll have the last laugh."

"I can't wait to show up there with you, Bella. I know you were given a hard time, too – I just thank the Lord that you had Alice and Rose to keep you safe. I'm so pleased that the others left you alone."

I lean gently into his chest, and Edward runs a hand through my hair. I tighten my arms around his waist, just enjoying being in his strong arms and his hug. "Do you mind if I pass on the bar thing tonight?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, sure… if that's what you want?" he asked, looking slightly deflated.

"I mean we can stay here. I have a bottle of wine in the fridge and a few beers, but if you want to go, I'll understand," I tell him, pulling away slightly. "I don't want to frighten people with my blotchy eyes and red face."

Edward chucked. "You look lovely, but here is good. We can sit and talk; it's been a long day, anyway." He sits on my large couch and removes his shoes, stretching his long, lean legs out in front of him.

"Wine?" I offer nervously. Edward nods, smiles and watches me disappear into the kitchen. His eyes are still on the door when I return with a bottle of chilled Chablis, two large glasses and a corkscrew. "Do you mind? I'm not good at this?" I place the glasses down on the table and hand him the bottle. His skilled hands have the cork out within seconds, and he pours it into our glasses. I take a long sip, letting the scrumptious wine slip down my throat. My nerves immediately feel calm, and I lean back into the couch, pulling one of the cushions into my lap and toying with the zipper. I fold my legs under myself and turn to face him. God, he looks so good sitting in my home. I could get used to this.

We talk for a while and laugh about more awkward school moments, about how we both hated the place, and yet how crazy ironic it was that I now teach there. "I want to be closer to my family," I tell him. "I had a tough time when I was in my last two years of college, and I'd much rather be in Forks."

Edward looks at me, his head cocked to the side. I know he wants to ask what happened, but he mentioned earlier that he wasn't going to push anything. I suck in a deep breath and wring my hands.

"I was in a relationship, and it didn't end well. I loved him so much, but I wasn't good enough for him. I walked into his home one afternoon after class and found him in bed with a girl."

Edward had a look of understanding on his face, and he reached over to squeeze my hand.

"It was over there and then, but he told me that he'd never wanted me, that I was just a bit of fun – even though just days before, he'd asked me officially to move in with him. I actually fought with Alice and Rose about it because they didn't like him – they said that there was something off – but it wasn't him. It was me. I just wasn't good enough. I didn't please him," I admitted.

"I know it's not my place to say so, Bella, and I know that we don't know each other well… yet. But I am sure that you did nothing wrong. He hurt you, and let me tell you, that it's entirely his loss." He ran his fingers along the backs of my knuckles.

"There is more to it…" _Yes, so much more, and forgive me because I can't tell you the whole truth. _I blink away tears and look back up at him. "The person I walked in on him with was Lauren Mallory from school. Jessica's friend. Tall, blonde. Everything that I'm not. She denies to this day that she didn't know that he was with me. Apparently, it had been going on for months. We were unaware of one another.

He moved her in with him shortly after, but it didn't last long. She pressed charges after he hit her, and now he is on a restraining order. He can't come near me or Lauren. I had to be a character witness in the case…" I trail off, bringing back painful memories of sitting in the small court room, giving evidence about the man whom I loved.

Edward pulls his hand away from mine and clenches his fists. He leans his head on the back of the couch. "Did he hit you?" he questions, speaking through his teeth.

"No. He never hit me." _I never gave him a reason too. I always did as I was asked. I could never have defied him. _

"Good," Edward responds, almost curtly. "I hope he hasn't bothered you since."

I shake my head.

"What was his name?"

"J…James."

Edward doesn't say anything, just nods, and his hand reaches over and finds mine again, our fingers automatically lacing together.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "that you had to deal with that. I really like you, Bella, and if you want to give this a go, then that would be great. We can take things as slowly as you want, but I promise you that I will never hurt you or leave you like that. You can trust me."

"I know," I tell him with no hesitation. Because it's the truth. I don't know why, but I DO trust Edward. Shit, we have spent a whole afternoon, coffee and a meal together, and I trust him. This has never happened.

_If you trust him, then why can't you tell him everything? Seriously, Bella, you have got this far, and he's not screaming and running for the hills. Man up and tell him. Tell him what a loser freak you are and the real reason why James didn't want you! _

Edward smiles at me, looking a little more settled now. "Thank you. I'm glad you think you can trust me. I feel very… protective over you, and I won't see you get hurt, ok?"

"Ok," I reply, taking another long slurp of my wine. Edward tops off the glass, helping himself to some more, and we sit in comfortable silence.

I flip the TV on, and we get comfortable watching some old movie. I'm not even sure what it is, I'm just enjoying the quiet company. I enjoy it even more when his arm slides across my shoulders and pulls me down onto his chest.

I snuggle into Edward and before long, his breathing changes, and a low snore escapes from his lips. I look up and he is asleep, his head tipped back, lips parted. He looks so gorgeous, his hair a messy array of bronze and brown – he looks so much younger. I glace at the clock, and it's only eight o'clock – still early – but seeing Edward so peaceful makes me want to join him in slumber, so I press the power button on the remote control, turning the TV off.

_Ouch! _My eyes flutter open, and my head is resting on a very warm pillow. I'm not in bed, and it's not my usual choice of pillow. _Edward! He's still here, asleep on your couch! _

I sit up and my neck aches. "Ow… shit!" I curse under my breath, but it's enough to wake Edward, whose hand right away moves to his neck also. I'm sure sleeping sitting up is not good fun. At least I was sort of laying out flat.

"Hey," he whispers hoarsely, rubbing away his aches and pains. "What time is it?"

I glace at the clock. "Three in the morning," I tell him. _Wow, we slept for a while. _

He looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. I worked a double before driving to Forks, and I guess it caught up with me." He rubs his eyes and yawns, stretching out his delectable body in front of me. His t-shirt rides up a little and I get a glimpse of his toned stomach. _Hair… Ohhh, I like hair! _

"D…don't be. I guess we both need the rest, huh? Last time I checked it was a little after eight." Edward yawns again and shakes his head. Jeez, he must be exhausted. I can't let him drive back to his parents like this. "Stay?" I ask him. "Come and lie down. It's crazy to consider you driving now. It's so late."

"Or early," he responds with a crooked smile. "If that's okay, I don't want to impose.

I get to my feet slowly and hold my hand out for him. He takes it as he gets up. "Come on," I tell him. "This way we can rest and then get breakfast in the morning. That'll get my neighbors talking."

I lead him into my bedroom and I turn the sheets down. Blushing, I grab some shorts and a tank top from the drawers under the window. ""I'm just going to get changed," I tell him before heading to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I peel off my jeans and top. I debate if I should leave my bra on or not, but I hate sleeping in the damn things. They're just so uncomfortable. My tank top is blue so shouldn't be too revealing. I hear him shuffling around in the bedroom and the sound of the sheets being pulled up, so I assume it's safe to go in.

I quickly get into the bed beside him and, as I pull the sheets down, I see that he's stripped down to just his t-shirt and boxers. _Tight boxers. Oh. My. _I pull the comforter up around us and up to my chin. I know I'm blushing wildly, and Edward looks a little pink himself.

_Oh god, I want to kiss him so badly. The only other person who has ever shared this bed with me is Alice, and that's because we both got so drunk and couldn't get a cab, so she stayed over. Now Edward is here, inches away from me, we're both practically naked, and I want him. I want to feel his hands all over my body… and his mouth, holy shit, I bet he can do amazing things with that. I almost climaxed from kissing him earlier. I'm screwed. _

I bite my lip and look up at him through hooded eyes. He blinks and looks shy.

"I guess we should… sleep?" he asks, resting his head on the duck feather pillow next to mine.

"I guess so."

"Can I hold you?"

I nod and turn around, laying back into him so that we are spooning. His arm slides across my waist and finds my hand, interlocking our fingers together. I feel him press a soft kiss to my shoulder and then another to my hair.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispers, his arm tightening around me slightly. I sigh gently and press my head deeper into my pillow, loving the feeling of strong and protective arms around me. I move my left leg back and place it on top of his. I'm so glad I shaved this morning!

I feel completely at home with him as his warm breath washes over my neck, and we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

Reviews are… well, they are like Robsten hand holding photos… if that's your thing… but seriously, when my phone dings at me and tells me that I've had a review – I smile… hard. You know what to do by now.

I'm still tweeting (at)EternallyCullen


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

**Authors Note:**Thanks once again for all the love and support – So glad that so many of you are enjoying the story.

This chapter is slightly shorter, but I think that it's time to find out the truth about James, so we are flashing back a couple of years. I'm updating this earlier than planned, so it will be around three or four days before the next update, but the chapter is well underway.

_**UPDATED:**__January 2011 - I'm slowly replacing chapter content with edited and beta'd chapters – none of the storyline has changed, just my lousy grammar and stupid mistakes have been bettered, by the wonderful__**LisaDawn75**__and__**Tammygrrl-**__They're amazing._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

_2008 – Seattle, Washington (Two and a half years earlier.)_

"Bella, what in the hell are you wearing? You're not going to class looking like that! What do you want? People to think you look like a fucking hooker?" James yells at me from across the room. I didn't think that the boot-cut jeans and floral tank top looked too bad. "And make-up? Fuck!" he curses. "Seriously, I thought we talked about this. I don't want you going out like that. I don't want other men looking at you. Here." He throws my hoodie at me and I slip it over my head before going back to his dreary bathroom to remove the little mascara and lip gloss I'd applied.

"He loves you, he loves you," I mutter as I look at myself in the mirror and pull my long hair up into a simple ponytail. I slip out my contacts and put my glasses back on. I look about sixteen again, not twenty-five, but I don't want to. No, I can't anger James anymore this morning.

James and I met almost nine months ago. Alice and I had been celebrating the fact that it was a Saturday down at a local bar close to my campus. Alice would drive to Seattle and visit me at college most weekends. We both worked so hard during the week that Alice stated we needed girl time.

James had literally swept me off my feet. He told me that he thought I was sexy… no one had ever said that to me before. I had dated a guy in my freshman year in college, Peter, but it only lasted three months and a few kisses. We were both shy and unsure of ourselves. James, on the other hand, well, he was tall and well built with bright blonde hair, which was long and wavy. He looked like a surfer off some Australian soap opera.

He took me home that night and I lost my virginity to him. He'd wanted me, and I wanted him. I'd never looked at a man in that way before, but part of it could have been the vodka-cranberries I'd consumed, helping my self confidence.

It wasn't like I had been saving myself – I'd just never had the opportunity. I'd not been interested in boys at school, and other than my brief time dating Peter, there had been nobody. James swooped in and began to tell me all the things that every girl wants to hear. I felt that he was perfect. I worried what people would think of the age difference, with him being fifteen years my senior, but I loved him, so I knew that in the long run, it wouldn't matter.

That first night had been okay. Sure, the sex was uncomfortable, and I don't think that James was gentle with me – though I had nothing to compare him to. I'd expected some pain, which there was. The next day I told him that I had been a virgin. James had looked very pleased, grinning from ear to ear. He told me he wanted me and then he took me again.

We never went out together as such. I would spend two evenings a week at his messy apartment and he would order take out. I would pay on a Monday and he would pay on a Thursday. I didn't mind. Fair is fair and all. We would watch movies together and drink cheap beer out of large cans. We would then retire to his bedroom. I felt myself falling for him and after only a month of seeing him, I blurted out that I loved him.

"I love how sexy and tight you are, Izzie. I love it when your mouth is on my cock." Had been his response to my declaration. He then quickly changed the subject. "Do you want a beer? You know where they are, bring me one too," I'd thought that perhaps it was too soon to be blurting out _I love yous. _What did I know, it was my first actual _relationship. _

Then he changed. James became very protective of me. Even though we'd only see each other twice a week, he would constantly text message and call me, asking where I was and who I was with. He demanded that I delete all the male contacts out of my phone and told me I wasn't to talk to men, because they would all want me. He even stopped my weekends with Alice because he didn't want me to go to bars where men might pick me up. He didn't trust me.

He said because I went off with him so easily that first night that I wasn't to be trusted. After all, who was to say that I wouldn't do it again? I would have never cheated on him. I loved him far too much.

I promised him that I wouldn't and that I loved him. James responded by telling me that I was his, and that if I loved him, I would do as he said.

So I obeyed him. What else could I do? He told me after a couple of months that he thought I dressed like a slut, so he made me shop for a new wardrobe, which consisted of baggy jeans, long sleeved shirts, hoodies and trainers. He told me that I flaunted myself and that he would leave me if I continued, so what choice did I have? I loved this man.

Alice, on the other hand, hated him. She would grab at my phone and see the messages from him. See, they'd not met. James didn't want to meet my friends, nor was I allowed to meet his. He said that I was his, and that he was not going to share me with anyone. That's why we never went out in public together.

I knew that James had a temper – sometimes when I went to him, his knuckles would be bloodied and bruised up. I never questioned him because it was none of my business. So I would just help him out by bathing his wounds and acting like a good girlfriend.

I learned how to please him. I even started cooking dinner for him – because on a student teachers income, I struggled to pay for our weekly take out. He liked my cooking and never complained about it, so we settled into a routine together.

I exit the bathroom and he gives me the once over, his eyes raking up and down my covered body. "Much better, babe," he whispers, kissing me hard and groping my butt, squeezing so hard it causes me to yelp. "I'll call you tonight," he adds, expecting me to be waiting by my phone at exactly six pm. That was normal for us. All part of the daily routine.

"Okay, I love you," I tell him as I pick up my bag and sling it across my shoulder.

"Yeah, babe, see you later," he says as I leave his apartment and get into my truck to go to class. My phone buzzes in my pocket and it's Alice calling me.

"Hey Ali," I greet, as my lovely friend starts jabbering about the fact that she and Jasper are coming to the city this weekend to take me out, and that I have no choice in the matter. I try to argue with her, suggesting that perhaps they just come and have dinner at my apartment and we could have drinks there – knowing full well that this would not go down too well with James.

"Bella, don't you watch Maury anymore? He's like those dudes that control their wives – he doesn't let you go out, he makes you dress in those GOD AWFUL hoodies and horrid jeans – only you're not his wife. You're not his property, Bella Swan, and he needs to stop acting like it!" Alice is mad.

"I love him, Ali," I contest.

"Hah! Yeah, I'm sure you do hun, but seriously, when was the last time he told you he loves you back? Hey?"

"He loves me," I tell her, adamant.

"Shit… Bella. Has he not said it? It's been almost a year. He's a joke, he doesn't love you! You have not met any of his friends, let alone his parents! Hell, I bet you don't even know his middle name!"

I'm the one who is mad now. "Actually, I do... It's Marcus. And I love him, Alice, so there is nothing you can do about it. I got to go, I have class." And I hang up the phone and throw it on the seat next to my bag and drive to school.

I open my bag and there is something there which shouldn't be. "Shit!" I exclaim, earning me looks from some of my classmates. I have picked up James's cell phone and it's lying on top of my books. Holy fuck, he is going to kill me. I turn it off in case he gets a call during my class. I'll have to return it on my lunch break.

Class ends at noon and I grab my books and pens, shoving them back into my messenger bag, and I'm the first out of the hall and into the parking lot. I have a key for the apartment in case he's late from work – so I can let myself in and cook dinner. James should be at work right now, so I can just slip the phone back into the bedroom and leave a note, explaining my error.

I open the door and there's a noise coming from the kitchen. Grunting, moaning. I push the door open a crack to see James, his pants around his ankles, slamming into someone from behind, his hands full of blond hair.

"Oh fuck, Lauren, you're so good, so fucking tight. You're going to make me cum, baby. I love you so fucking much."

I feel sick and my hand comes to my mouth as I retch in disgust. The blonde screams out his name, and he picks her up and spins her around, laying her upon the counter and slams into her with so much force her head hits the stove.

"I love you too!" she cries out as he leans over and her takes an obviously enhanced breast into his mouth and pulls on the other with his hands. He stills within her and grunts one last time as _Lauren_ arches her back, and her body begins to convulse.

I push the door open and slowly step over the threshold.

The girl sees me before James does, and she looks horrified as she tries to cover herself up, her legs crossing behind James' ass, her arms crossing over her highly surgically enhanced rack. _I know her… _Lauren Mallory. She was in my class at high school. I knew she was at school here in Seattle as I'd seen her on campus.

"Bella?" she exclaims, and this causes James to spin around, pulling out of Lauren. He smirks at me.

"See this?" He gestures to Lauren. "This is a real woman. She knows how to make me happy."

Tears well up in my eyes and I furiously try and blink them away. Lauren looks confused, and angry. She sits up and jumps off the counter pulling her clothes on quickly. I swallow back bile.

"I don't understand… James, what's going on?" I ask, my left hand clutching at the corner of the dining table.

Lauren shakes her head and looks at James. "You told me you were single… All this time! James, it's been ten months and you were with HER?" She points angrily at me, her blonde hair cascading down her back.

"T-ten months?" I whisper. "He's been with me for nine."

Lauren glares at me first but then at James. "All this fucking time and you've been cheating on me? I love you!" she screams.

"I do love you, baby, you know how I feel about you – come on now. Izzie was just a bit of fun. A lousy lay. She couldn't get a man. I felt sorry for her," he tells her, walking up and touching her shoulder. He has made no effort to cover himself or his shrinking erection.

The bile rises further up into my throat, and I can taste the rancid acid.

Lauren pulls away from James and walks to me. "Bella, honestly, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." She looks at me, her eyes wide and glazed. She looks as though she is going to cry, too. James is just standing there and fucking _grinning_ at the two of us.

I can't speak, I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. I am able to only give Lauren a nod. I'm not sure why, I never cared too much for her at school, but I know that she's telling me the truth.

"Just a bit of fun," James repeats, his voice venomous as he saunters towards me. He reaches out to cup my cheek but I flinch away. "I fucked a virgin and she fell at my feet. No one wants you, Izzie, and now, no one will ever want you again."

I shake my head and look down at myself. "I did what you wanted, and this was all a game?" I ask, my voice trembling.

James laughs wickedly and leers at me. "Yeah, babe, it was the most exciting fucking game of my life. You mean shit to me, Izzie." He laughs again and I run out the door, not even bothering to slam it behind me. I trip three times on the way back to my truck, cutting up my knees and hands, but I don't care; it's just flesh. I don't need it anymore because no one will want me. It's going to be how it was before. James didn't want me, either.

I can't see as I'm driving home and have to pull over. I pull out my cell phone and try calling Alice. It goes straight to voicemail. She must still be pissed at me. I leave a simple message. "You were right." It says it all – she will understand.

How could I not have known? I love him so much. Why didn't he love me back? I am certain that there must be something wrong with me – I'm not right.

I somehow manage to get home to my small apartment, my hands shaking as I get the key into the lock and let myself in. I throw myself onto my small bed and fall apart. I can't control the sobs, and soon, I can't breathe. I can't believe that in a matter of hours, my life, which I loved, had spiraled and fell apart.

James. _Why? I feel so stupid._

_

* * *

_

_What do you think? Let me know. James is an ass right? _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Notes:**__Thanks as always, so much for the reviews. I am so elated to say that yesterday we hit 100 reviews and over 130 people have added this fiction to their alerts. That makes me all sorts of happy._

_Special thanks goes to__**The LilFicPusher\RCD-Alice, Fallanydeeper and gossip_bankok**__for all the re-tweets and recs on this story and to __**MadduxFF**__for throwing lots of ideas at me last night. And of course to__**Shell371**__for being you and helping me make my husbands eyebrows go funny when we talk about Twilight and the sheer beautifulness of certain male members of the film cast!_

_**UPDATED:**January 2011 - I'm slowly replacing chapter content with edited and beta'd chapters – none of the storyline has changed, just my lousy grammar and stupid mistakes have been bettered, by the wonderful **LisaDawn75** and **Tammygrrl-**They're amazing._

* * *

**Chapter Seven. **

My nights are rarely dreamless; I'm a light sleeper and have a habit of tossing and turning all night long. They're not nightmares as such. Some of my dreams are not pleasant… more odd. But I put it down to worrying too much. I apparently talk in my sleep, too – but I must say that I've never witnessed it myself. There has been many an occasion that Alice has scolded me for keeping her awake all night with my incoherent ramblings. _I am SO glad that she can't understand – because if I said anything embarrassing, the evil little pixie would never let me live it down. _

As I feel myself drift out of slumber, I try to remember my dreams. Usually, even in the morning they are vivid, or I have a feeling of déjà-vu, but I don't remember dreaming about anything. _Hmm. Weird. _

I realize that I feel incredibly warm, almost hot and sticky, as my eyes flutter open against the blinding sunlight which is streaming in through the crack in the curtains. I try and move, but there is a weight across my waist.

_Edward! _

I glance at my alarm clock and it's eleven. _Wow. _That has to have been the best night's sleep _ever._ I can feel Edwards's soft breath on the back of my neck and his hand resting on my exposed stomach. My tank top is tucked up under my breasts; it must have ridden up _or been pushed up _during the night. His hands feel amazing on my skin even when he's sleeping. Our legs are entwined. I can't move.

_I really have to pee. _

I gently try and lift his arm off me so I can wriggle out of his hold. Edward stirs a little and rolls onto his stomach, hugging at his pillow as I manage to slip out of bed. He looks so beautiful sleeping, his hair even more messed up than usual, flopping over his eyes, and his lips parted as he snores gently. _I could get used to waking up next to this fine specimen every single morning. I hope he doesn't think this was a mistake… I mean, it's not like were drunk or anything. _

I pad to the bathroom and go about my business, quickly brushing my hair and teeth and remove yesterday's smudged make up. I pull my hair into a braid and go back into the bedroom. Edward is awake – only just, lying propped up on one elbow waiting for my return. He smiles brightly at me, and I blush.

"Hey," he greets me, sounding sleepy still. I offer him a tiny wave before wrapping my arms around myself, feeling very self conscious in front of him. "I thought you'd gone. I was worried."

I laugh lightly. "Hey, doctor, this is my apartment. Where am I going to go? I just needed a… a few private moments, that's all," I tell him. Edward pats the empty space next to him, and I suddenly feel more relaxed as I wander over and get back into my bed, pulling the white and purple comforter over my knees. Edward pulls himself up so he's sitting exactly like me.

"How're you feeling this morning? Any better?" he asks me, his hand reaching over for mine. His touch is still electric.

"I'm really good. I slept so well. It's been a while since I got that many hours in on one go," I tell him truthfully.

"Me too," Edward agrees with me, nodding his head. "Even when I have been on a week of nights, I never sleep this long. I'm so sorry I zoned out on you, Bella."

_He's so sweet. Oh god, I have this amazingly gorgeous man in my bed, we are both wearing very little, and he's touching my hand, yet nothing happened. He just held me all night. _

I shake my head and turn his hand over, tracing lines across his palm. "We both fell asleep. It was actually really nice. I like it. And I liked you holding me too." I've no clue where this sudden bravery has come from, but I think I've said the right thing as Edward looks pleased. He leans over and presses one soft kiss to my lips. He pulls away gently and eyes me for a moment before moving in once again.

I manage to lift a hand to his shoulder and pull him down as his lips crash against mine. I twist my fingers into his soft hair and pull him down on top of me. Edward doesn't hesitate and our tongues tangle with hunger, lapping and nipping almost fiercely.

Edward's long fingers ghost along my side and trace over my ribs before slipping under the hem of my tank top and brushing lightly over the bare skin of my waist. His touch is still electrifying, and I feel my nipples harden into pert little buds, pressing hard into his chest. I try and pull him closer, my hands finding his hips and the bottom of his shirt. I tug it upwards and Edward breaks our kiss momentarily to allow me to remove his t-shirt.

We take a moment to catch our breath, and I run my hand from his shoulder to his stomach, feeling the tight muscles. He's not huge, but just perfect; he is tall and well-built without being body-builderish like his adoptive brother, Emmett. His chest and stomach are covered with a fine sprinkling of light-color hair, and I am aching to run my fingers through it repeatedly.

"Bella," he moans gently, his fingers moving up to the swell of my breast, pushing my top up further. "If you want me to stop, then I will… I don't want to, I just want to kiss you and touch you so much right now."

_Gah, he's so romantic. _All I can do is to moan gently into his mouth as his fingertips graze across my hard nipple. I love the way he is touching me, so gently. I don't want to have to stop him, but I can't decide what I want to do. I feel like I'm being pushed and pulled from the inside, first one way and then another.

I attempt to push the voices in my head away, and rake my nails across his hard chest, kissing him, loving the feeling of his warm body hovering over mine. His lips move down to my neck, and he places butterfly kisses across my throat and collarbone. I can't help but arch my body into his; he squeezes my boob gently which elicits another moan. Edward leans further onto me, pressing a little more of his weight down. He feels so good. I wrap one leg around him, pulling his hips towards my core. His arousal is evident. He pulls away slightly, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, panting and moving off me, removing his hand from under my top at the same time. I have to bite my lip so that I don't pout at him. My skin feels cool from the loss of contact.

I cover my stomach and flop into my back, catching my breath. My lips are hot and swollen from our heated kisses. _I wonder how red they are._

"Don't keep apologizing for things," I chastise him gently. "I like it… really like it."

Edward smiles brightly, and his whole face lights up like he's a little kid on Christmas morning. "I enjoyed spending the night with you."

I hug the sheets closer to my body and smile, rubbing my eyes a little. "If it means anything, me, too. I enjoyed having you here. This is just all still so strange to me. And to wake up beside someone… well, I'm just not used to it."

Edward looks at me questioningly. "Is it something you _could _get used to – I mean, if you wanted?"

"Yes. Definitely, yes." There is no hesitation in either my voice or my mind. "I don't think it would be difficult to get used to this at all." I lean and kiss him gently on the cheek. "Coffee? I can't usually function without at least two mugs full in the mornings."

"Coffee would be great, thanks."

"Bathroom is just to the left – feel free to shower, you know, whatever you want. There are towels in the closet." I tell him before leaning over and giving him another quick peck on the lips before grabbing my robe and making my way to my small kitchen. I steal a quick glace back at him and he smiles shyly. _Oh, my God, he is just so perfect. _

As I scoop the ground coffee into the filter, I hear the water being turned on in the bathroom. _Edward is butt naked in my apartment. Butt naked and wet. Oh. My. Swoon. _I want to dance around the kitchen but I manage _somehow_ to control myself and rummage through my cupboards and find something edible. I have some bagels and cream cheese, so I get to work preparing those in hope that Edward is hungry.

He comes out of my room, his hair still damp from his shower. It looks so much darker, but still so soft. I love that it looks so messy – I have noticed that he spends an awful lot of time running his hands through and pulling at it – which I don't blame him for at all, because that's all I _want _to do to those gorgeous locks. _He's just so pretty. And yes, men can be pretty. I'm sure if you look up the definition in the dictionary, there will be a picture of Edward right there. Pretty in a manly way. _

He's back in his jeans and white t shirt, but he has forgone his socks. He has really nice feet! I know it's a strange thing to notice, but feet usually… well, they sort of squick me out. But his are clean, and they look soft. I wouldn't mind giving him a foot rub if he asked. _Snap the hell out of it Swan! _

"Something smells great," Edward notes, leaning onto the counter by the coffee pot.

"It's just coffee and bagels. If I'd known I was going to have a guest, I would have got some bacon or something." I tell him, carrying the toasted treats over to my small dining table and setting them down. "Have a seat."

He sits, and I feel his eyes on me constantly as I pour the coffee into two large mugs. Remembering that Edward was drinking it black yesterday, I don't add milk or creamer. I take mine black also. It's the _only_ way in the morning.

Edward takes a mug and brings the steaming beverage up to his nose, inhaling deeply. "I'm impressed that you made me fresh coffee."

"I don't drink instant," I tell him truthfully, blushing. I hope he doesn't think I'm a snob. "I like it fresh too much. Sometimes," my voice becomes a sly whisper, "sometimes, I even take a flask into work with me, because none of my colleagues have any idea what good coffee is."

Edward laughs loudly and takes a small sip. "Well, you do, that's for sure. This is great, Bella."

I pick pieces off my bagel and watch him as we enjoy the comfortable silence over our breakfast. He glances at the clock, and it's almost noon now. _Oh no, he wants to go! Edward, don't go. Don't ever leave me!_

"I guess I had better… I need to change, and my parents are going to think it's strange with me not coming home on my first night back in town."

_No! Please don't go. Stay here with me forever. _

"Come back later… I'll cook something!" I blurt out, almost sounding desperate. "I mean… you took me out to dinner last night, please let me have you for dinner... _shit!_… I mean cook you dinner here tonight." Edward is silent for a moment. "I mean, unless you're busy, because I totally understand if you don't want to… or if you have plans…whatever." I hope that came out okay, because my speech is so fast that it would almost be able to rival Alice's quick tongue.

Edward stands up and chuckles before moving over to my chair and crouching down, his head level with my chest. He rests a hand on my knee and looks up at me. "Bella, relax. I'd love to see you again tonight." He brings his hand up to his soft full lips and kisses my palm. The gesture just seems so romantic – and so _loving. _I never felt anything like that with James.

Over the past few months, I have come to realize that James was telling me the truth when he said that he never loved me, even though I had been _with _him for nine months. I still don't understand, and I doubt I ever will know why he chose to hurt and use me. I must have done something wrong. I always did as he asked – but I have also learned that the way in which he spoke to me, and treated me, particularly in the last couple of months of our _relationship, _was not perhaps how he should have been. Alice had forced me to sit and watch daytime talk shows with her and I saw women… real, _kept _women, whose husbands controlled them – told them how to dress, how to eat and would not allow them to talk to any members of the opposite sex. I was watching the show and thinking how utterly disgraceful the whole situation was. Alice saw my expression and stood before me, her hands on her tiny little hips and a strange _I told you so _smirk on her pouty red lips.

At first I denied it. _No Alice, that's not James. Also I'm not his wife – it's not the same! _But she wouldn't have any of it.

I still believe I must have done something wrong for him to act like that towards me. He never touched me so sweetly in the nine months we were seeing each other than this perfect man has done in the past twenty-three hours.

"Are you okay?" Edwards's soft voice breaks me out of my reverie. I nod and smile at him, my hand still in his. He kisses my palm again, and I want to melt inside.

"Good… yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking what I could cook you, that's all," I lie, smiling at him, tracing my finger nail across his wrist. "Is there anything you don't like?"

He pursues his lips and shakes his head. "I'm sure if you make it, it will be delicious." Another kiss is pressed to my palm and then my wrist. He pauses over my skin, his emerald eyes meeting mine. Our gazes are locked on one another and, before I know it, we're kissing again, his lips crashing against mine and my fingers tangled into his damp hair. His hands are at my waist and pulling my robe open, fumbling with the tied cord. He gets it undone, and his right hand finds my breast, kneading my cotton covered flesh.

He pulls away gently and leans his forehead against mine, his breathing ragged as I pant. "This keeps happening doesn't it?" All I can do is nod. His kisses seem to be able to disable my speech. It's like I forget to breathe. "I had better go, if not, I'll never leave," he whispers.

_And that would be a bad thing?_

"Okay, come back at seven," I murmur, biting my lip as he presses yet another, and if possible, even more tender kiss to my forehead. Edward gets to his feet and picks up his jacket from where it was discarded on the couch last night, putting it casually over his shoulder.

"Bye, Bella. I'll see you tonight."

"See you later."

The door closes softly behind him, and I sit back in my chair. Everything is so intense, but in a very good way when Edward is around. I honestly think that he is my soul mate.

Alice is going to fucking freak, but I'm not ready to tell her yet. I will have to talk to Edward later and we can decide what, or if, we are going to say anything to our friends and his brother, or if we are going to wait till next weekend at Emmett's book launch.

Are we even together? It's not like we have discussed it anyway, but the kissing… the wonderfully erotic and sexual kisses, the touching, and the fact that I want him, _no, the fact that I NEED him so much, _must count for something... right?

* * *

Remember kids... if you enjoy, please leave some love. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

**Authors Notes:** Second update in twenty-four hours! Don't expect it too often but my kids were very well behaved today and the hubby didn't moan at me being antisocial and sitting on the laptop after he got home… So here we are!

As always thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm taking a slight change of direction here as I thought you might like to hear from Edward for a while and see what's on his mind. We learn a little more about his past here – and I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed because it's not quite as dark and sordid as our lovely Bella's.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**EPOV.**

As I came to the end of the long gravel driveway and pull up outside my parent's large garage there is a quick clicking of footsteps beside my car.

"Edward, sweetie I was so worried about you! We expected you home yesterday afternoon!" My mom engulfs me in her arms as I step out of the Volvo.

"Hey mom, sorry – I got caught up with an old friend and crashed with them. I should have called." I apologise, giving my mother, Esme Cullen a warm hug.

Mom pats my cheek gently. "No, don't be silly darling; I'm not used to having you here, so when expecting you and you didn't show, I thought something had happened. I trust you had a good night out? And that you found an apartment?"

"I did, thank you – and no, the places I looked were nice, but there is one more place. I've arranged a viewing for tomorrow but I think it will be perfect." It's true – the two places I looked at yesterday were fine, but after seeing Bella again I felt the need to plan ahead a little more and upscale. I'd called the relater as soon as I left her place this morning and arranged a viewing of a small town house in the next neighbourhood across from Bella.

I wrap my arm around my mom and lead her into the house. I love being home and I feel a little guilty for not spending the time with my parents. I've not lived here since I moved away to college when I was eighteen as I spent most of my summers and breaks on internships at various hospitals across the country to help me gain experience. I don't regret it at all, in fact my father, Carlisle pulled some strings to get me placements. I missed my family and I knew that they were pleased to have me back. My mom wept and sobbed when I told her of my plans to leave Seattle and take a job along side my dad at Forks General. Dad knew about this already, but we planned to keep it a secret from Emmett and my mother.

"It's nearby I hope?" she asks.

"Yes, of course. It's in Forks, just a ten minute drive from the hospital. Its vacant now so I can move in when I like and then all I gotta do is call for all my furniture to be delivered. It's all in storage."

"You know you can stay here as long as you like. Now Emmett doesn't spend much time here anymore the place is lonely – particularly when your father is at work." She sighs and leans her head on my upper arm. My mom is so tiny.

"I know that Em has a lot on now, but Rosalie brings the kids over right?" I ask, concerned that my mom is feeling a little left out.

"Oh yeah, actually, she has started to go back to work for a few hours a week so I have the boys here for some Grandma time. I love it. I just don't have Emmett demanding that I feed him dinners every second day." My mom grins at me. "I guess Rose learnt to cook something other than frosted flakes." I chuckle, Rosalie isn't exactly my most favourite person in the world, but it's good that she's looking after my brother – and of course made me an uncle to three adorable little boys. I love kids and can't wait to have some of my own one day. I work with children and babies, day in and day out in paediatrics and I never get sick of it.

"Listen mom, I need to go and get changed, but how about you let me make us a sandwich and we can sit down and talk or watch a movie?" I ask, kissing her on the cheek quickly.

"No Edward, let your momma make you a sandwich. You go do what you need and I'll be waiting."

"Thanks mom."

I make my way up the flights of stairs to my childhood bedroom on the third floor and sit on the edge of the bed. I can smell Bella all over me, her scent still on my t-shirt from our frantic kisses. She is so utterly amazing.

I had a huge crush on Bella Swan when we were at High School. Although we never really spoke, she was never unpleasant like many of the other girls were. And the guys. I ignored most people at school and buried my head in my books, much like Bella had done and ten years on we are both happy and doing well for ourselves.

When I saw her picture on Facebook I was lost for words. I always thought of her as beautiful at school – _awkwardly beautiful_ but now she is purely stunning, her large brown eyes her soft hair mesmerized me. I am so glad I decided to talk to her.

She used to sit in biology, her long hair hanging over her face. It would be rare for her to make eye contact with anyone unless they spoke to her. She'd speak to me about our work _when _I talked and she'd answer Mr Banner's questions. I would long to push her hair back behind her ears and look at her lovely face. I never did though.

Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. It's been a while since I felt relaxed with a girl – totally at ease but also having the strangest and most physical attraction too. The only relationship I have had was with Kate when I was in medical school and our affair lasted three years. It ended however when her sister Tanya confessed that she was in love with me. Kate and Tanya were twins and my Katie thought it would be best to end things with us. Her dreams were different to mine. Kate was very orientated by her job. Her dream was to become a surgeon. We talked about children early on in our relationship and she said that she was in no hurry at all to have a family – she would rather be successful.

I was very much in love with Kate – but when she broke it off and after I had spent two weeks in a drunken state I was able to realize that we both wanted different things from life. I don't want the rest of my life just to be about my work. I want to be able to share my time with another and I would love children of my own. As I think about it now, I can never see her having wanted to marry me. Actually, even though we were together three years, and both adults – I had never considered asking her. I'm not sure why that is.

Kate now lives in Florida and she is a top plastic surgeon with her own private practice. Tanya lives with her and runs the business side of the company. We still keep in contact and I like to think of her as a friend. I'm sorry it didn't work out but I understand her actions in not wanting to hurt her twin sister.

But Bella. My heart accelerates when she looks at me and when she touches me I feel like it's going to stop. I am struggling to control this primal urges I have when she is around. She seems to feel the same way but I can tell she is nervous about getting into things too deeply and I respect her wishes to want to take it slow. I wish I could get my hands on her poor excuse for an ex boyfriend and wring his neck for cheating on her and damaging her. I can tell that she has a few issues with her self esteem, but she was never an overly confidant girl. It's almost as if she can't see the good in herself, and just how special she is.

As I think of her, I realize that the space in my jeans has been restricted. She even has this effect on me when I'm not with her. I pull off my crumpled t-shirt. Her scent is so strong. I even smell of her. I guess that is also because I stole a little of her shower cream and shampoo from her shower this morning when I freshened up. The strong scent of strawberries lingering on my skin and in my hair causes me to grow harder. I press my hand over my denim covered aching dick trying to ease the discomfort but it's not working. Her scent is all over me and it's so damn intoxicating. I slip into my bathroom and release myself from the confines of my jeans and boxers and slip into the shower. I need to get her smell off me… I need to have lunch with my mother… preferably without boner.

I take my throbbing cock into my hand and pump several times from my hilt to engorged head, moaning at the sense of relief. I try not to think of Bella as I stroke my shaft. Bella's perfect pale breasts and her pink and pert nipples, her smooth skin and silky hair falling across her shoulders as she hovers above me, riding me hard, her brown eyes hooded with lust. I try not to think of whispering sweet nothings to her and declaring my undying love for her over and over again. The sheen of perspiration makes her look even more beautiful and my hands move all over her body as if they are memorising every inch of her body.

I brace myself against the white ceramic tiles on the wall and pump my fist harder as I feel my balls tighten. My toes curl as I fast approach my orgasm. I hold my breath and allow several spurts of my hot cum hit the wall in front of me. "Bella…" I moan, my strokes becoming gentler as I come down from my lust induced high.

_Well, that was different. _

I turn the shower onto cold and scrub myself clean, removing both Bella and the remains of my orgasm off my body. I wash my hair again also just to be sure.

I quickly dry myself off and pull on fresh boxers, jeans and a black t-shirt and towel dry may hair quickly and make my way downstairs into the kitchen where my mother is sitting at the breakfast bar, her heart shaped face down and engrossed in a magazine. _Some interior designing one no doubt_. She had set two small plates with a chunk of baguette filled with ham and cheese – my favourite. A large glass of orange juice in front of the one furthest away from her. I take a seat and she looks up and me and takes her glasses off.

"Feel better?"

"Much." _Oh mother, like you wouldn't know_

She watches me take a bite of my baguette.

"So honey, who is she? I know for a fact that you didn't see Jasper last night – and unless you have a batch of secret friends in Forks… It's got to be a girl."

I almost choke.

"What?"

"A mother knows these things Edward. The look on your face when you arrived home this _afternoon _said it all… and I can tell that you are utterly smitten with her too. Now tell me, what's her name?" my mom asks sternly. I almost expect her to start wagging her finger at me like she used to when I was a child.

"Urm… It's still v…very new and last night, when I said that I fell asleep, it's… well it's true. We both did." I stutter.

"I don't need to know the ins and outs of your sex life Edward. What is her name. She could well be my future daughter in law after all and I want to see you happy."

I hesitate, pinching the bridge of my nose. She isn't kidding. I wont get out of her alive unless I spill a few more details.

"Please don't tell anybody, because like I said, it's very new and I don't want to screw this up." I beg, looking straight into her blue eyes.

She softens a little. "Of course. Just give me something here honey."

"Isabella… Bella Swan."

"Chief Swans girl? The teacher?"

I nod. Mom claps her hands together. "Oh Edward, my son, I'm so happy for you! Bella is a lovely young woman! During the summer she used to take care of your nephews. Her and Rosalie are quite close!" she looks over the moon.

"We know each other from school but until yesterday we'd not seen each other since we graduated. She's special mom. I think she's the one. I know it might be too soon to say that but it feels –"

"Edward," she cuts me off sharply, "It's not too soon. The day I met your father was the day I knew that he would be the one I would marry and the one who would father my children. So I think I understand how you are feeling honey."

_I fucking love my mom. _

I grin at her and hold her hand across the bar. "Thanks… she's amazing. But we've not really talked about our status yet… I mean our first date was yesterday, but I'm pretty certain that she feels the same way.

"She's a shy girl." Mom pointed out. I nod in agreement.

"Yes, but we discovered we have a lot in common. I'm taking her to Em's book launch next weekend, but until then we don't know what we're going to do or tell people. I don't know what Bella wants to tell Rosalie." I shrug. "It would be nice to keep it private for a while, so we can get to know each other better, but I don't see that happening."

Mom squeezes my hand and looks sympathetic. "Relationships are tough when there are family and close friends involved." I know what she means – she's talking about Kate and Tanya.

"This is so different. I just don't want to mess this up. I can see a future with Bella. I hate to admit it but I never could visualize things long-term with Kate. Tanya just gave us the easy way out. It was for the best." I know mom misses Kate; they had gotten quite close during the three years of my relationship as Kate was a very down to earth and captivating person. My mother had been close to devastated when we parted ways and didn't speak to me for weeks. She later cried to me saying she had seen children on our horizon. It devastated her yet more when I told her that Kate had expressed that she didn't wish to have children in the foreseeable future.

"When are you seeing her next?" she asks.

"She's invited me to dinner tonight. She wants to cook for me."

"Well I want you to keep hold of this one." Mom jests with me. "Treat her like she's your princess. Take a bottle of wine from the cellar and on your way make sure you get her some flowers. Tell her she looks nice and.."

"Mom!"

"Sorry honey. I'm just excited for you. She really is a lovely girl. And I promise I don't breathe a word to anyone." She held a hand to her heart.

"You can tell dad if you like, I know how hard it is for you to keep things from him." She gets up from her seat and practically dances around the table and to my side, flinging her short arms around my neck and kissing my cheek hard.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" _Crazy woman. At least I've made her happy for the day. _

I finish my lunch and mom shoos me away to get ready, reminding me to take a bottle of her special wine and pick Bella up a bouquet of flowers.

I take her advice and start to make my preparations for the evening. My heart is pounding at the thought of seeing her again in just a few short hours. I just know this afternoon is going to drag.

* * *

Follow me on Twitter (at) EternallyCullen

and on Facebook – search EternallyCullen Fanfiction for my fanpage.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Note: **I know, I know. Please put down your pitch forks. It's been **two** days since I updated *feigns horror*. From now on I will only be able to post two to three times a week, but I promise to keep it regular. I was able to post daily because I was so far ahead with the story, but now I've caught up I can literally only post what I've written._

_Thanks so much for all your reviews – I love to hear from you all. I'm still overwhealmed at the attention this story is getting. I've so many ideas so we shall be going on a while - One of the reasons for the delay in this chapter was because I wrote a future one (not sure if it's chapter 12 or 13 yet - depends on how much these two let me get done over the next couple of updates. _

_This chapter is rated M. *smiles*. You'll see why._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After Edward left my apartment, it fell as though there a gaping hole in my chest. I busy myself almost immediately by showering and then cleaning the whole apartment from top to bottom. Changing the bed sheets, hovering again and again. Dusting and polishing. My home is always spotless and clean, but I feel much better knowing for sure. It's also killed three hours of my time.

I dry my hair and pull on some jeans and my Ramones t-shirt and jump in my truck and drive to the store to get all the relevant ingredients for dinner. I have decided on steak. All guys like a bit of red meat right? I'm going to serve it with homemade chunky fries and oven roasted vine tomatoes and mushrooms. It's a simple meal but another of my favourites, thanks to Charlie.

The meat counter isn't a let down – and for that I'm eternally thankful. The butcher hand cuts me two ten oz filets. My mouth waters as he packages them up for me. The thick cuts of meat look appetizing even in their uncooked state. _I wonder how Edward likes his steak cooked_? Charlie has his well done – yuck… I literally have to char-grill it so it's all chewy. I select some fresh fruit to make a salad for desert as I'm not sure what Edward would like to eat after a steak dinner. I'd usually bake a pie or a cheesecake but Edward strikes me as someone who takes care of himself and has a healthy diet. I am assuming freshly made fruit salad will suffice. I can whip up some cream also. _Yum. _

When I get home I have the issue of what I'm going to wear. Do I go casual and relaxed and wear my usual jeans, or do I make an effort. _Shit, I really could do with Alice here right now… What WOULD Alice do in this situation? _If Alice were here she would be rummaging through my closet, pursing her lips and making those awful _tsk _sounds as she came across an article of my clothing which isn't too her stylish taste.

Right at the back of my closet there is my black skirt. It comes to just above my knees and is made from soft and flowing silk. _Perfect! _I team it up with a mid blue button up blouse. I leave my feet bare because I'm at home. I don't really have much patience for heels. I still suffer from extreme clumsiness and have a habit of falling flat on my face, especially if I've had a couple of glasses of Chablis. I don't want to be embarrassing my self in front of Edward tonight. _God he is so hot. I wonder if he will want to spend the night again? _

I apply a tiny bit of makeup. I never wore a lot before James put a stop to it, but I'm a firm believer that a little mascara can do a lot for your face. I complete the look with a shiny clear lip-gloss and I'm pretty sure I'm good to go. I feel pretty, girly and actually rather sexy. I'm also very excited. I don't quite know what for – I'm pleased to be seeing Edward again so soon and I'm almost trembling in anticipation waiting for him to arrive.

I pace around my kitchen, making sure that everything is perfect for Edward. I have wine in the fridge, chilling, the table set and the chunky fries are just in the oven cooking away. They'll take a little longer to cook than regular fries. The vine tomatoes and mushrooms are seasoned and drizzled with a little olive oil and I've managed to prepare an arugula and wild rocket salad with an Italian dressing and some tiny little cherry tomatoes. They're so red, sweet and juicy that they make my mouth water. _Holy shit, I love food. I'm glad I exercise a lot, or else I would be the size of a small holding by now. _

I can't stop watching the clock as seven pm approaches. Finally, after what is seeming life a lifetime, there is a quiet tap-tap-tap at my door. I take a breath and compose myself. I take a look through the peep-hole and there he is.

I pull the door open and step back, taking him in. He's dressed in nice black slacks and a white button up shirt, un-tucked and collar open slightly giving me a teaser of the light colored scattering of hair on his upper chest. "Hey." I breathe, gesturing for him to come inside.

I close the door behind us both and smile shyly. Edward leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. "You look beautiful, Bella." He hands me a boquet of mixed flowers. Roses, freesias some other lovely scented ones that I don't know the names of. The baby pinks and lilacs are lovely. "These are for you."

"Thank you, they're gorgeous." I take them from him and step into the kitchen to find a vase. Edward follows and sets a bottle of something on the counter.

"I took this from my parents cellar as well, I thought we could enjoy it together." He says, tapping the bottle on the neck. On closer inspection and reading the label I see that its _Moet & Chandon Champagne, Cuvee Dom Perignon _– Now I'm no expert on champagne, but I do know that this particular kind does not come cheap. The year on it reads 1995 and that confirms this. My eyes widen.

"Wow… will they notice?"

"Actually my mom more of less forced it upon me on my way out." He admits sheepishly. "She forced it out of me that I was seeing you tonight. She is sworn to secrecy until we are ready."

I smile at him. I don't mind that his mother knows. Esme Cullen is one of the most wonderful people on this planet. She's so sweet and loving. Every single time I have visited with Rosalie or dropped her kids off she's always been so welcoming and hospitable. "It's fine Edward. And tell her I said thanks. I'm sure it's a great bottle."

I find the vase I'm looking for. It's large and made out of ornate crystal. It was actually a wedding gift for mom and Charlie almost thirty years ago. Mom was going to throw it in the trash last time I visited her in Florida as it thought it was _just so goudy and old fashioned and just doesn't go in my living room. It's dated Isabella, but if you want it, take it._ The flowers look beautiful and I place them on my mantel in the living room.

Edward is leaning against the door frame between the kitchen and living room, he's removed his jacket and it's laying across the back of my old wooden rocking chair.

"Dinner is almost ready – How do you like your steak cooked?" Edwards eyes seem o light up.

"Meduim Rare please" he replies, grinning from ear to ear.

I take his hand and lead him into the kitchen, getting him to sit at the table. I turn on the grill and pull the large filets from the fridge. I pour us each a glass of wine.

A few minutes later we're both sitting at the table with our meals. Edward tucks in. He likes it. "Bella, this is wonderful. I mean you're a fantastic cook. The salad is delicious.. The fries… wow and the meat. Well you've found the way to me heart."

I smile and take a sip of my wine. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what to do, so decided on meat as my dad always says it's the way to win a guy over."

"It seems like I'd get on well with your father then – But you'd already won me over. You didn't need to cook me red meat to do so." He leans over and kisses me softly.

We both clean out plates. Edward looks impressed that I've eaten almost as much as he has. We decide to take a break and have desert later on so retire back into my living room and sit side by side on the couch with our wine.

"So, I have to ask," Edward begins, his hand across the back of the couch, lightly touching my shoulder. "Where are we? – I mean… what are we?"

I blush. "I was thinking that earlier. I really like you Edward."

Edward looks relieved. "Good, because I like you too… And I'd still like it very much if you will come to the book launch next week. But I don't want to take you as my _date."_

My heart sinks for a moment, but Edward pulls me into his arms. "I want to take you as my girlfriend."

My eyes widen, _is he serious! Oh my God. _"Edward, I'd really like that. I know it's only been two days, but I felt like I've known you all my life. I'd like to be your girlfriend. I'd like that very much."

Edward places his glass on the table in front of us and takes mine and sets it down also before cupping my cheeks and kissing me so softly. His tongue traces my lower lip, begging for entrance to my mouth. I part my lips in blessing and he kisses me slowly and lovingly, caressing and massaging my mouth, tasting every inch of me.

I reach my hands into his hair and kiss him back. I love tangling my fingers into his long locks. There is just enough so that I can pull and tug, effectively assisting with moving him wherever I please. I lie back on the couch, pulling him with me, his hands run slowly up and down my arms and across my ribs over my shirt. He stills as he reaches my fabric covered breast, his index finger across the bottom of the swell.

"Touch me, please." I breathe and he kisses me again as his fingers trace the outline of my breast, running over my covered nipple. Even through two layers I pucker from his touch. _It's not enough. I need more. _"Edward, I want you. I want all of you. Please stay tonight." I kiss him again hungrily, arching my back, pressing my boob into his hand.

"If you are sure," he whispers to me between kisses. He runs his hand down my ribs and stomach before stroking my butt gently. His hand moves down my thigh and he hooks it under his knee, pulling it up and hitching it over his hip. His arousal is pressing into me through his slacks.

"I love that you're wearing a skirt," he whispers, gazing down at my milky legs. His fingers work up my thigh and stop just before the elastic of my underwear. His fingers leave a trail of fire in their wake. I arch myself up again, pressing myself against him.

I run my hands down his shoulders and to his buttons. Edward leans off me to allow me to unbutton and assist him in the shedding of his shirt. Once his lean sculpted chest is exposed to me he slowly releases me from my own. He presses a kiss where each button was. My sternum, between my breasts, my belly button and my pubic bone at the waistband of my silk skirt.

He takes his time in reaching and unzipping it, pulling it slowly down my legs and tossing it onto the floor.

His eyes rake over my, now only clad in my bra and barely there panties. "You are so beautiful." Edward runs kisses all over my body, sucking at the flesh over my hips and dipping his tongue into my collar bone. My hands ghost down his perfect chest and stomach, and I fumble to open the button and zipper on his pants. He stops for a moment to help and I use my feet to wriggle them down his legs. His hardness presses into my through the thin material of his boxer briefs. He's so close to me.

I push him away gently and get too my feet. "I want to Edward, so badly, but not here. Not on the couch." I whisper, biting my lip. His eyes are hooded as he stands up and wraps his arms around my waist, both his hands on my ass. He leans down and kisses me at the same time as lifting me up. I instinctively wrap my legs around him and he carries me to my bedroom.

As he puts me on my feet, his hands reach to my back, expertly unhooking my bra. He slides it down my arms and he throws it comically across the room. It lands on my dresser. "I've always wanted to do that," he mutters with a grin. I giggle. Edward leans down and captured my left nipple in his mouth, licking and nipping at my pert bud. His mouth fells amazing as do his fingers as he tugs and twists gently.

I push him gently towards the bed and we lie down together. I kiss him hard, pushing my tongue into his mouth, fighting him for dominance whilst his hands roam my chest and stomach. I hitch my leg over his once again and grind myself closer, needed to feel his solid arousal press into my heat. His hips buck and he moans. His hands lower as he reached in between us and with just one finger, stokes my womanhood through over my panties. I know he can feel the dampness seeping through already. He carefully slips a finger underneath and strokes my folds, coating his finger with my readiness.

"Bella," he groans. I see his groan and raise him with a soft moan. I pull my panties down, giving him full access. I lie on my back as Edward hovers over me. Starting with my forehead, he peppers kisses all over me. I break out in gooseflesh when his covered member brushes against my naked flesh. I reach for the waistband of his boxers but he stops me. "Not yet beautiful girl, I want to make you feel good for a while okay?"

I nod and chew on my lip, my eyes fluttering closed as he continues to kiss me, my throat and then my neck. All the way down my chest, and over my breasts. He takes each nipple in momentarily and sucks, swirling his tongue over the darker peak. Hi kisses my stomach, my waist and then my hips. My thighs, my knees, all the time his fingers slowly tickling over me. He reaches my shins and then my feet before working his way up again. My calfs, my inner thighs and then he presses one kiss, _right there _to my burning and throbbing center. I arch into him and whimper. No one has ever kissed me there before. He likes my reaction and kisses again, this time sweeping his wet tongue across my folds. He presses his thumb to my clit and pubs gently. I pull at his hair gently as he dips his tongue in and out of my opening. _Oh holy shit, he's fucking me with his mouth. This is unbelievable. _

I pull at his hair, and he moves away and looks at me. I sit up and pull him closer, my mouth crashing against his I can taste myself. I tug at his boxers. "I need you Edward. Please, be inside me." I beg.

Edward stands up and lowers his boxers, kicking them away before coming back and joining me on the bed. He is so perfect. He kisses me again as I reach down and take his erection into my hand, stroking the vein running from the hilt to the engorged head. Edward makes a sound that almost sounds like a feral growl. _Oh god, that's so hot. _

"I want to last for you Bella, but if you touch me like that, I wont be able to." He moans, stilling my hand and pressing into me. He's thick and hard and so close to where I need him to be.

"Make love to me Edward. Please." I ask, bucking my hips towards him. Edward kisses me on the lips chastely and nods as he grasps his cock in his fist and guides himself to my entrance. He pauses for a moment, pressed against me. I can feel his head twitching against me. He's waiting for my _okay _before he goes ahead. I nodded with certainty and he pushes gently forward. I relax and take him in, inch by inch. It's been two years since I last had sex but it's not as uncomfortable as I expected it to be. _Perhaps because he is being so gentle? _

He stills again when he's totally sheathed inside me, allowing me to get used to him. I wrap my legs around his waist, locking my feet around his ass, pulling him closer. When I release him, he pulls out slightly, and then moves back inside. He is so slow but it feels amazing. When I was with James, it was long and hard and fast. Almost like in a porno. Edwards hands didn't leave my body, touching and caressing. His lips at my neck and shoulders, licking and kissing, suckling at my flesh. _Is this what it's like to be made love to? _

I meet his thrusts and he picks up the pace. I feel the old familiar knot in my stomach and a tightness below as I build up to come. Edward flips us over so I'm on top of him and he somehow manages to manoeuvre us so that he's on his knees and my thighs are either side of his hips, straddling him. He is filling me completely. I clench my muscles around him as he lifts me by my hips. He assists me with moving above him and it's not long before we are both a sweaty and panting mess. Hands roaming each others chests and backs, our lips and tongues meeting and battling with a vengeance.

He reaches between us and his hand finds my clit and he massages it. The knot tightens and suddenly I find myself calling out his name, gripping around his neck, my head thrown back. Edward grunts and thrusts again and again before stilling and I can feel him pulsing and emptying out his warm seed into me.

My whole body feels like jello and we cling to one another for a few minutes. Edward brushes my hair out of my face and kisses me softly. "Are you okay?" he questions me looking concerned.

"Mmm hummm" I reply, kissing him on the shoulder. I'm almost too tired to raise my head, but I manage it, smiling at him. "Perfect."

He moves him off me and lies me down. He sorts out the bed sheets and spoons with me, pulling the sheets around us like a cocoon. We don't need any words. He nuzzles my shoulder until I feel even sleepier.

As I'm drifting off with his arms around me I am certain I hear a faint whisper.

"I love you."

* * *

I still get nervous writing lemons - so would love to know what you think. This was my first BxE all human lemon, so if you think it was good enough then thats fine with me.

*sigh*.

Follow me on Twitter (at)EternallyCullen or on facebook - type "EternallyCullen Fanfiction" into your search boxes. There are some very sexy manips of DoctorWard on there at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

**Authors Note: **Okay – so this chapter is two days early but it managed to write itself. It's a little shorter than others, and a bit of a "filler" – but read it carefully as it will help you through the up coming chapters.

Thanks as always to everyone who has left me a review. I love all your comments. It's Bella's birhday today so I'm going to vist my friend and pre-reader, Michelle for some wine to celebrate. Tee hee. We will also discuss our soon to be written fanfiction collaberation. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

_BEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I reach my hand out and wave it in the direction of the hideous sound. My fingers hit the snooze button and warm arms tighten around me.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" Edward asks, his voice hoarse with sleep. He nuzzles my shoulder.

"Six thirty" I tell him sleepily. "I got to get up for work. Have to be there for seven forty five… urgh. I hate Mondays. Why can't it be yesterday?"

He hugs me tighter. "I could quite happily rest here with you all day, but I have to go and secure a place to live today. I can't have a beautiful girlfriend and still be living at home now can I?" he chuckles, running his fingers up and down my arm.

I turn around to face him, but try to angle my morning breath out of his way. Edward pulls me closer and kisses me softly. "Hmmm… well it wouldn't be ideal, although creeping around in your parents house could be quite funny. I was never able to do that before… not having copious amounts of boyfriends etcetera."

He kisses me again. "I'm glad you didn't have lots of strange boys in your fathers house… although I bet he carries a gun right?"

I nod and giggle. "You betcha… and also, I bet you ten bucks that when I introduce you to him, he will make sure he is cleaning his gun when you come over. You know, like in the movies. He has however been better recently, trying to _get _me to date. So he might be okay. Also he knows your parents and I'm assuming you don't have a criminal record?"

"Squeaky clean." He confirms, pushing my hair away from my face.

"I think he's getting concerned that he won't get any grand-kids out of me. I'm an only child. I guess he thinks that I'm getting past my prime or something."

"You want kids?"

I nod. "Yeah. I really do. So much." _I am not lying to him. I want more than ever to be a mother. The sheer thought of pregnancy scares the shit out of me but with a supportive man at my side, I hope it will be easy. I couldn't bear the heartache if something went wrong. _

Edward smiles. "Me too. Working with the kids at the hospital is amazing. A lot of the staff don't have kids and like the fact they don't have to take them away with them at the end of the day, but I want it more than ever."

I remember that Esme and Dr Cullen are not his real parents. Edward had been adopted at the age of five after spending almost a year in a children's home.

"You would make a terrific father Edward." I tell him.

"Kids are so cool. They tell you exactly what is on their minds. They are so innocent yet take everything in. You should come and see my at work and meet some of the kids. I'm working in the neo-natal and NICU at the moment with the younger babies. But it's so rewarding."

"NICU?" I question. "That's like premature babies right?"

Edward nods and looks sad for a moment.

"What are they like? You know, I mean the really early ones?"

Edward inhales and cocks his head to the side. "Tiny, but so perfect. We have a baby boy at the moment, he was born at twenty four weeks, he weighed just a pound. His mother was a young teenager, poor thing didn't even know that she was pregnant and she went into premature labor. He's just so perfect Bella, and doing well. He should be fine. He's off the ventilator now. He won't be leaving until he reaches his due date and then he will be up for adoption."

I blink back tears. "That's so sad. That poor baby. His mom doesn't want him?"

Edward shook his head. "She's a child herself. Her mother brought her into hospital because she was in pain. Kid wouldn't believe us when we told her that she was in second stage labor. Thirty minutes her baby was born. She never even held him."

I shudder at the thought of it and feel it's a good idea to change the subject so I kiss him quickly and sit up in bed, pulling the sheets across my chest, blushing. "I better jump in the shower then I need to get ready. Don't be in a hurry to leave, stay as long as you like." I tell him. _I want him to be welcome here, and not feel like I'm kicking him out, especially after he's given me the most mindblowing and romantic sex of my life!_

Edward pulls himself up and stretches. "I'll drive you to work, I need to view this place and sign the papers. I'd like also to pick you up when you are done too."

"Trying to fufil the boyfriend duties already Mr Cullen?" I ask, grinning at him.

"But of course Miss Swan. I have ten years to make up for… now, may I join you in the shower."

_Holy shit… _I feel so torn. I scrunch my face up and shake my head. "Another time, I promise. As much as I'd love that, I would never make it to work on time. You're far too tempting Edward."

"Probably for the best then. I don't think I could control myself around you naked _and _wet." He wriggles his eyebrows at the innuendo. I just blush and pull the sheets tighter around me. He leans closer and whispers in to my ear. "You look beautiful this morning."

Cue the blush which this time seems to spread across my whole body.

"I need to shower. I'll be right back" I grab my robe and slip it around myself and pad across to the bathroom and shower. When I get back to the bedroom, Edward is nowhere to be seen. His clothes are gone and the bed is even made. _Wowsers, he's even domesticated! _I pull on my work clothes. Black dress pants and a tailored white button up shirt and a long back cardigan. I pin my hair up into a loose knot at the top of my head.

The buzzer goes off in the kitchen alerting me that Edward has made coffee and it's ready. _Again with the wow. He's so fucking perfect. _When I walk through my living room he presents me with a steaming mug. Strong and black. He remembered.

"Do your students tell you how hot you look Miss Swan?" he asks me, causing me to almost spit my coffee over him. "Because if I were in your class, I'd make sure I needed extra help with my homework." He kisses me on the cheek.

"You should get your eyes tested Edward."

"Nope" – he pops the p. "You need to buy a new mirror. You look far too sexy to be a teacher."

"Shut up" I tell him, swatting him on the arm and sitting down at the table. He smirks and sips his coffee.

"You don't see yourself clearly enough Bella."

"I said shut it Cullen. I can't go to work blushing like a fangirl. But thank you, I love it when you say nice things to me." I reach over for his hand and he clasps mine. "And thank you for last night. It was amazing." I try not to blush as memories of the most perfect evening zoom through my head… as well as those words that I am certain he whispered to me as I drifted off to sleep.

We spend every since evening and morning together. Edward signs some documents and tells me that he is going to be renting a small townhouse just across the neighbourhood. He is going to be literally five minutes walk from my apartment. His job doesn't start here in Forks for another two weeks and he will be using the time whilst I'm at work to decorate as the house is fairly old and needs some work. We even manage to sneak out together to a hardware store in Port Angeles so I can help him pick out paint colors. He slips his hand absently into the back pocket of my jeans as we stand together discussing the differences between eggshell and cotton white. I feel like part of a team. A couple. I've never felt this way before.

I don't see him at all on Saturday. He leaves my apartment early to spend the morning with his mom and wait for the truck to deliver his furniture from storage. Esme apparently needs to have a say where things are going. It's sort of her thing. This is good because I need time to get ready for the book launch. I want to make an effort to look extra special for him.

Alice comes over at two o'clock to get ready. The girl has been _grilling _me all week. She knows that there is a guy because Forks is a stupid small assed town and news travels fast. She heard a rumor that I was being taken to and collected from the school in a very new fast car by a very attractive looking man. I keep my lips locked however and only give Alice minor details. I tell her that he is taking me to the book launch, and that it's all new and fun. I also tell her the thing I've been dying to tell the whole fucking world. "I think I'm falling in love with him Alice."

Alice looks dumbstruck. It's not an easy task to leave her lost for words. Her hands catch mine. "Be careful Bella. I can't see you go through the shit you did with James. Have you talked to him, does he know everything?"

I shake my head. "He knows about James… about Lauren."

"But he doesn't know about Sophie?" she asks. I shake me head, trying to stop the tears that are forming.

"I try. I think that the moment is perfect but then I can't. I'm so scared he won't want me when he finds out what happened. I will tell him, I'll tell him this week because I care about him so fucking much. It will be easier to tell him the whole story before I tell him how I feel about him."

Alice wrapped her arm across my shoulder. "Well, if he is as great as he sounds Bella then I'm sure he will understand. What happened wasn't your fault. You know that… and I KNOW you know that. I know those weeks will haunt you for the rest of your life but it wasn't your fault. You need to tell him sooner rather than later though."

I nod to her. "I know. I want to and I need to. He's so special. When we're together I feel so loved."

"So you fucked him then?" _God, does she have to be so vulgar? _

I blush. "Several times."

"On what date?" _Talk twenty questions! Jeez. _

"Technically second – But he spent the night after our first date. And every day ever since."

Alice's eyes are as wide as saucers. "So he like moved in?"

I laugh and push her slightly. "No… He's only recently moved to Forks. He's waiting to decorate before he moves into his new home. He has been staying with his parents, only he stayed here instead. In fact, other than when I'm at work, today is the longest we've been without seeing each other."

"Why won't you tell me his name?"

"Ali, I told you, I just want everyone to meet him tonight. I can't give you anymore details. Please, just trust me on this one.

Of course, I want to stand on the roof tops and declare to the whole world that _I'm dating Edward fucking Cullen, he's a doctor, an amazing lover an I'm head over heels in love with him! _But I can't. Not yet anyway.

Alice huffs and folds her arms. I think I've won. "Well, let me tell you, he had better be worth his. He's better be like totally beautiful or something, because if he's like a dork or something, I won't be happy with you Swan."

I laugh. "Oh, he's totally worth it. I promise Alice, you are going to love him."

* * *

(at) EternallyCullen on Twitter


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_**Authors Notes: **__Thank you all so much for the support in this story. I read and treasure each and everyone. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Let me know what you love, or what you hated. _

_Have had a couple of comments of the whereabouts of a certain item of contraception during chapter nine… There will not be any little Bella and Edwards running around, because Bella was careful and is covered. LOL. I didn't forget it, honestly… But I guess when you don't use them, it's not something you think to write. There are lots of other methods of contraception, the Depo injection is fantastic. *grins*. _

_Get ready for a couple of angsty chapters. Apologies in advanced, but this should clear some things up for you all. _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Alice adds the last finishing touches to my outfit. She has put my shoulder length hair into loose curls, giving it more volume than it's ever had in my twenty eight years. The little black dress clings to my curves and I like how I look. She even managed to convince me that heels would be a good idea. Alice was right. _Typical. You can never bet against her. It's like she knows stuff. _– Thankfully the two inch pair of kitten heels she thought to bring with her look perfect and I can walk in a straight line without falling flat on my face or breaking my ankle. They make my legs look longer too.

I have a little make up on – perhaps more than I'd usually care for, but it's a special occasion. I actually feel hot. I hope Edward likes it.

The minutes seem to tick by so slowly as I wait for him to pick me up. I can't wait to see him all dressed up too, but I bet he will look better in his doctors jacket or scrubs when he goes back to work. _Bella stop – you have to spend four hours in a room full of people where you can't jump your new boyfriend. _

FINALLY his light tapping on the door causes me to grab my purse and open the door to him.

Edward is wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt and black skinny tie. _He looks like he has just come from a GQ photo shoot. Holy shit I could just eat him. _His hair is still messy but he has put some sort of wax or gel in it. I wonder what it feels like. He smiles brightly at me and hands over a single red, long stemmed rose. "Hey beautiful," Edward murmmers as he leans over and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Your silver carriage awaits."

"Hey yourself," I breathe. "I feel like we're going to prom or something." I take the crimson flower and place it with the others that he has hand delivered to me over the course of the week.

"I wish it were the prom. I wish I could have taken you with me." He tells me. "I didn't go at school."

"I didn't go either. Alice didn't talk to me for a month afterwards. It's as though it were a right of passage or something. But I'm glad you are taking me tonight. Are you ready for this Mr Cullen?"

"It depends on how much of a scandal it's been, you know with the sneaking around for the past week?" he tells me, pulling me into his strong arms. My heart flutters and almost skips a beat. He kisses me. If he carries on like this I am going to have to excuse myself to apply more of that sticky shit to my lips.

"Oh, it's going to be a scandal alright. Alice is going to kill me when she sees you and I together. She'll like freak. And Emmett… Well, I hope you are wearing a cup down there!" I wink at him and Edward covers himself up for a moment, faking a pain in the crotch.

"Lets get this show on the road then, if you're ready?"

Emmett's book launch is being held at a large Hotel in Port Angeles. The press are there as Edward hands the keys over to the kid at the valet booth. My boyfriend looks nervous as the boy gets into the drivers seat and takes the car away. I have come to learn that he has a rather large emotional attachment to the shiny vehicle. I can't help but giggle and link my arm through his as he watches the C60 speed around the corner.

Heads turn as we enter and Edward and I entwine our fingers tightly together nervously. Alice is the first one to spot us and she bounds over. She gives my dress and face the once over. _Like I'm going to manage to wreck it after two hours Alice. _And then she turns her attention to my date.

"You have to go be fucking KIDDING me!" She squeals at the top of her hyperactive lungs. "Edward Cullen!". Everyone in the room turns around at the sound of her voice and they are staring. A few camera's flash and click in case they are missing some famous couple. Alice has her hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes are wide. "Why didn't you tell me! Oh my god I KNEW something was weird when I saw you were Facebook friends. OH MY GOSH! You guys!" She pulls us both into a tight hug. Edward looks embarrassed.

Esme and Carlisle are standing nearby and I offer them a small wave. Esme beams at me and hugs her husbands arm. His smile matches hers as they look at their son and me. Alice lets us go and Edward wraps his arm around my waist.

Emmett is next, rushing over to us. He pumps Edward on the shoulder. "Yo, bro, glad you could make it. I know you're super busy an all." He grins at me too. "Hey Bella, it's been a while girl!" _Been hit on the head one too many times with a football there Emmett? _It takes him a few moments. He looks at mine and Edwards positions, arms around each others waist. He watches Edward kiss me on the side of my head.

"No freakin' way! Awsome, how long guys?" _And he finally gets it!_

"Just a week Emmett." Edward tells him. Emmett looks delighted and he claps his brother on the shoulder. "Dudes, I'm really happy for you both. Seriously. It's about time the two of you found each other."

Edward and I share a confused glace. Emmett picks up on this quickly. "Eddie, you don't think I found the letters in your room after you went away to Cambridge? There was like a bazillion of them."

I look at my boyfriend _God, I love calling him that. Boyfriend, boyfriend, BOYFRIEND. I've got a BOYFRIEND! _, my eye brows raised. "Letters?" I ask. Edward blushes.

"Hmmm. Thanks Emmett. Really, thank you. Yes, I may have written you a letter or two at school.".

"Aww. I wish you had given them to me Edward."

"You can have them. They're yours after all." He leans and kisses me softly and I kiss him back, always wanting more. There is a squeal of delight and a loud clapping of hands. Alice has obviously gotten over her shock quite quickly and is now celebrating.

"Look at us all together… We're all like couples. This is great!"

"You're not mad?" I ask my best friend. Alice shakes her head, still bouncing on the spot. I exhale. I'm pleased she's not angry. I'm so fucking happy with my life right now that I can't be dealing with the wrath of Alice.

The Launch goes really well. Emmett and Rosalie are positively basking in the limelight, posing for photographs, Emmett holding copies of his autobiography, grinning like a school boy. Rose looks stunning as always and so proud of her fiancé. I love seeing them so happy. Edward sees me glancing around the room and pulls me in for a hug.

"Go talk to your friends love, I'll see you in a few minutes." He whispers into my ear and his fingers skimming across the bare skin of my back. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight? I can barely keep my hands off you Miss Swan."

"Likewise. Edward in a suit is very good for me… Although all I can think about is seeing it on the floor later." I put out bravely. Edwards eyes darken and he kisses me again, this time with a little more passion, his probing tongue parting my lips and searching mine out for a dance.

I break the kiss when I sense we are being watched. Esme stands just to the side of us, clearly not wanting to interrupt us, but yet I could tell she is longing to say something. I blush and lick my lips. Edward smiles at his mother, his arms still lingering around me, his fingers tracing across the base of my spine.

"I'm sorry kids, but I was wondering if your father and I could borrow Bella for a little while. We want to introduce her to some people," she smiles sweetly at me. I love this woman. "If you don't mind sweetheart?"

I nod. "Of course Mrs Cullen."

"Esme, please. Call me Esme. Edward – your brother is dying to speak to you. He is so pleased you are here. I know the two of you don't talk as much as you used to."

Edward shakes his head and smiles sadly. "Sure mom. Take care of my girl okay? I want her back for the dances later." He presses his lips to my temple for a long moment. "I'll see you later baby." He whispers before leaving me alone with his mother.

Esme links her arm with mine and leads me over to the bar area and passes me another glass of champagne. "I'm so happy for you both Bella. I've never seen Edward look this happy. I'm so pleased it's you." She confides, causing me to blush.

"He makes me happy too Esme. I've been waiting a long time for him. He's like no man I have ever met. He's so… attentive." I smile thinking about the past most amazing week of my life. The touches, the little things. The flowers, the way he holds me. _And the sex is fucking amazing too. _"You have brought him up so well. He's the perfect gentleman. He had me at hello."

Esme grins and takes a sip of her drink as she looks over at where her son is talking to his brother. They are both grinning like idiots and Emmett looks as though he is teasing him as Edward is blushing. _Looks like I'm not the only one at the brunt of the jokes now. _

I turn my attention back to Esme who leads me away and introduces me to her various friends and family. Edwards family knows a lot of people and I will never remember all of the names. But they all greet me warmly. Esme's mother looks me up and down a few times and leans over and rather loudly comments in her daughters ear; "She's very different to that lovely Kate isn't she? What on earth made him leave her in the first place?"

Esme looked at me apologetically and gave her mother the stink eye. She pulls me away from the miserable looking woman. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry that you had to hear that. My mother – Well she is almost eighty."

I shake my head and grasp Esme's hand. "Honestly, don't worry about it. I often wonder the same thing. I don't know much about Kate but enough to know that she was very loved by everyone. She sounds like a wonderful person."

"Bella Swan, how on earth can you be so gracious."

I shrug. "Because I trust Edward. From what he has told me, his relationship ended with Kate years ago. Everyone as a past Esme. I mean… you probably know mine through Rosalie. We all have demons… or at least I thought that – Edward is like perfect."

Esme chuckles. "I have to agree with you there Bella. Carlisle and I are so very proud of everything he has accomplished. And I can not express to you how elated we finally are to see him happy and in a relationship. You clearly feel the same way about him. Take care of each other okay?"

"Of course." I tell her, earnestly. She engulfs me in a warm hug.

"I know you have been through a lot in the past few years. I can relate to you a lot in those ways."

I must look dumbstruck for a moment. _How much exactly did Rosalie explain to Esme? _I have been through something similar to you. Just after Carlisle and I got married.

_Oh. She knows everything. _

I bite my lip. I can't even force my eyes to meet hers. "Bella are you okay?"

I inhale and meet her gaze. I shake my head. "Edward doesn't know everything."

Esme's mouth forms into a small 'O'. "Oh Bella… I don't want to force this upon you, but I think you need to tell him."

I nod my head, wrapping my arms around my torso. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. "I know, and I will. I was going to tell him tomorrow. I just wanted to get this out of the way first. I don't know why I have kept it from him… I mean especially in his line of work… I just… I feel ashamed."

"Bella, I am sure I'm not the only one to tell you that it wasn't your fault. I know it's hard to believe. I blamed myself… it took years and years, and then Carlisle to make me see. You did nothing wrong sweetheart. Edward will understand. I can tell he loves you." Esme tells me gently.

"He'll be upset with me for keeping it from him." I say to her, looking over at where my perfect specimen of a boyfriend stands, leaning at the other side of the bar with his brother and Jasper. He looks so happy and carefree.

Esme nods sadly. "He may well be. But talk to him Bella. Trust in him."

I want to cry so freaking badly. I feel terrible for keeping my secret from Edward. It will hurt him to know that for a week it's been in my thoughts constantly, my brain working over time about telling him. And the fear in telling him. He'll be upset with me that I didn't trust him enough to tell him and confide in him. I don't want that at all.

Esme gives me one final squeeze. "If you ever need to talk about it Bella, my door is open at any time. It helps to get it out in the open. Talk about _her." _And she gives me one last smile and walks over to the waiting arms of Carlisle.

I take a slow sip of my champagne and place the glass down. I fan at my face, hoping I don't look as blotchy as I feel. I'm pleased that I didn't cry as I usually do when I think about her.

I make my way over to Edward and he doesn't see me as I stand nearby. Emmett is gushing over how _wonderful _I am. "We tell each other everything Em, we sit in her apartment all night and talk. It's great. I never had that before."

"You're in there bro… for real, she never talks to people, it takes a lot to get information out of that girl, especially when it comes down to her baby."

_Oh shit. No. No. NO!_

Edward steps back and looks at his adoptive brother. "Baby?"

Emmett's mouth is open. He sees me standing a few feet away. "Bella, I'm sorry… I didn't-"

Edward spins around and faces me. _He looks hurt. _"Bella… What baby?"

His eyes look sad and he moves towards me slowly, leaving his beer on the bar. Emmett looks guilty. Tears start to stream down my face. Alice spots me across the room, as does Esme.

"My baby. I had a baby, Edward."

* * *

_So the plot thickens. Let me know what you think._

_My Twitter = (at) EternallyCullen_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_**Authors Notes: **__I've had this chapter written for a while (since I completed chapter eight actually). And when I started MFBR this is not where I was planning on taking it. But it pretty much wrote itself. _

_Sorry about the cliff hanger at the end of the previous chapter. I hate cliffies myself, but I promise to never keep you waiting for weeks after one… and it's been a day, so I hope you wont throw too much at me. _

_We will get back to the fluff, I promise and I'm a firm believer of a HEA. So keep with me. I love the fact that so many people have favoured this little story and your reviews continue to blow me away. Thank you so much. _

* * *

_**Flashback – 2008.**_

I sat on my bed, the sheets crumpled at the foot as I hugged my knees to my chest. My room had been my sanctuary over the past six weeks and I would only leave to use the bathroom or go to class. I didn't eat unless I really had to and as soon as I arrived home, I would shower and get into my bed.

Alice rapped loudly on the door and then stomped inside without waiting for an answer, let alone an invite to come in. She sat on the bed beside me and tossed something at me.

The small blue and white box reads _Clear Blue. _You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that brand.

"What the fuck Alice?"

I'd not kept track of anything, and it had never come to my realization that I'd not had a visit from Aunt Flo in a while… I didn't actually know how _long _a while was.

Alice had been driving over to see me at least three times a week. She would sleep over, either on my bedroom floor or couch and then drive back to go to her classes really early in the mornings. I never told her I wanted her there. I wanted to be alone, but at the same time, I couldn't tell her to piss off because I _needed _her and I was so selfish.

"Just do it Bella, you're throwing up daily, you've not had a period in God only knows how long and I hate to say it, but you've gained weight, even though you've not been eating… don't think you can hide things from me under those heinous sweat pants and hoodies.

I blushed furiously, my fist clenched around the small box, crumpling the cardboard. "I was on the pill." I almost growl at her.

"It's not always 100% safe, accidents happen – what if you were sick or something, or you forgot to take it… it doesn't work all the time. Remember Leah, that dark haired girl who joined in our senior class? Well she got pregnant when she was on the pill, and she swears blind that the guy she was fucking was wearing a condom."

The little pixie pursed her lips and folded her arms. There is no arguing with her. She has her mind set and I knew that if I had refused to take the test she probably would have held me down and tickled me till I was forced to piss on the damn stick.

"If you don't take the test Bella, I'm going to call Charlie."

The final threat did it for me. I'd not been to see him since three days before the thing with James. I'd spoken to him on the phone a few times but I knew via Jacob that he had been worrying about me as I'd not been back on the weekends.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only to prove a point. I stopped taking my pill because why the hell do I need to? It's probably just my cycles messed up that's all!" I snap as I get off the bed and storm into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. _That happens right? Stress, depression, loads of things like that can affect periods. Alice doesn't know what she's talking about. If I was knocked up, I would know… Right?_

I pulled the digital test out from the packet and have a quick look at the instructions. It tells me to either pee in something and hold the end under for five seconds or to literally piss on it for ten seconds. I go for the later so I don't have to face Alice again whilst I go find something suitable to piss in, which I'm not going to want to use for my morning coffee.

The three minute wait was excruciating. The longest fucking three minutes of my life. At the time, I didn't know why, because I wouldn't be fucking pregnant, because we'd used protection.

I picked the indicator up off the floor and turned it over. There it was, black and white in plain English.

_Pregnant. _

Tears welled in my eyes and my head spun. I couldn't breathe. I clutched at my chest and sobbed. Alice tapped on the door. "Bella, sweetheart, let me in."

I got to my feet slowly and with shaky hands managed to unlock the door. The moment I did, Alice took me into her arms and we sunk to the floor together. I ruined her Chanel shirt with my salty tears as I wept on her shoulder. She held me close and stroked my hair, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

"We will be fine, Bella. We will get through this. Together. Don't worry."

I'd not decided what I was going to do. Alice was the only person who knew about the baby. I had to go to the hospital to have an ultrasound because I wasn't sure how pregnant I actually was. I was assured that a scan would confirm this. I didn't know how I felt about abortion. I didn't want to think about it, but I could not get my head around the fact that there was a life growing inside me. I had a small yet pronounced bump but I assumed it was because I was so skinny. I'd never been at all big, but my weight had gone down to around ninety pounds.

Alice came in with my and held my hand as I laid on the small bed in the sono-graphers windowless room. My shirt was tucked up under my boobs and I had my sweats pulled down slightly and paper towel tucked in, my little bump sticking out.

"This will be a little cold." The woman told me as she applied some gel to my abdomen. "If you're not far along, or if the foetus is hiding, we might have to to a trans-vaginal scan, ok?"

I nodded, getting from the second half of that word, what that would entail.

She swept the head of the ultrasound across my stomach, she pressed fairly hard into my bump – it didn't hurt but it was a little uncomfortable. There was a white shape on the screen and it was moving quite rapidly. The woman was drawing lines across the screen with her cursor. She had explained that she would be taking some measurements to find out what gestation I was at.

She laughed softly. "We have an active one here Bella; your baby doesn't want me to take its picture." Alice laughed and looked at the screen.

"Wow, is that the babies head?" she asked with interest.

The sonographer nodded. "Yes! And there," she ran her finger along the screen "There is the babies spine, legs, arms."

I glanced at the screen. Everything was so clear. I could tell that it was a baby. I'd been expecting a little blob… but this was a recognizable baby.

"Looking at the measurements, I can estimate that you are nineteen weeks and three days along Bella. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

I gasped. _Twenty weeks? Isn't that like half way through? _"What? I can't be!" I exclaimed, staring down at my small bump. "We always used protection."

"Well you definitely are double checked the measurements! Congratulations honey. Now do you want to know what you're having?"

Alice grinned at me and nodded her head in excitement, gripping my hand tightly.

"I don't know… I mean this is all still such a shock. I still don't know what I am going to do – I just have a year left in college and it's important."

The woman looked at me with understanding, but I could tell that some of her expression was that of pity. "Okay, well mention that to your assigned OB nurse or midwife when you see her next and she will be able to discuss your options with you."

"Options?" I asked.

"She can talk to you about what happens if you want to keep your baby, or if you want to think about adoption – or if you wish to terminate your pregnancy."

_Terminate? No. I didn't want that. _I couldn't think of doing that. I knew enough about babies and pregnancy to know that at twenty weeks, it was more than just having to take a pill. I'd have to go through labor. I'd have to kill a moving, feeling and living baby. Perhaps if the baby had been very tiny – weeks old it could have been an option. But no.

"No… I don't want that." I whispered. "I can't." the sonographer nodded, smiling slightly.

"Okay, well think about your other options and what you want. Discuss it with the father."

I didn't say anything to her about James. I was still too humiliated. He didn't want me so I knew he wouldn't want our child either.

After talking to nurses and a doctor – and Alice. I decided to keep the baby. I would work my studies around and speak to my professors. There would be something I could work out. But I knew I wouldn't be able to give the baby up.

When I hit twenty two weeks pregnant, I noticed that I was struggling to hide the fact that I had a rather large bump. I could feel the baby moving and it was the most wonderful thing ever. I told my dad and he was mad at first – but then he hugged me and told me he would support me. He also said that if he ever saw James, he would shoot him in the head.

Rosalie, holding newborn baby Paul in her arms and two year old Sam playing at her feet told me that I needed to tell James. "B, you know I hate the bastard. But he's the father and he needs to know. I know you're not together and the _situation _is different. But you should tell him. Emmett said he will go with you to his place.

So a week later I did just that. Nervously sitting in Emmett's large Jeep, my hands rubbing across my wriggling bump. I glanced at Em and nodded. "I'm ready."

With his hand at the small of my back, Em lead me to James' grotty apartment. I knocked quietly. There was some shuffling followed by some cursing before James opened the door. He took a double take and then scowled.

"Don't you get it?" he sneered but then stopped when he realised Emmett was there – and much bigger than he. "What do you want Bella?"

I looked down at my swollen abdomen and caressed it gently. "I'm twenty two weeks pregnant. The baby is yours."

James laughed – a loud and obnoxious laugh. "You have got to be kidding me. It's not mine. You don't give me much credit do you, I'm not fucking stupid. You can't get me by telling me I knocked you up! Hell, that's low. Sleep with random guys and tell me its mine? I don't WANT you and nothing will ever make me want you!"

I tried to blink away my tears.

"I'm almost five months along Jamie – We only… two months ago. I've never been with anyone else."

James shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "Well get rid of it. I want nothing to do with it, or you. You were a bit of fun Bella. I am with Lauren and I love her.

Emmett stepped forward and moved me out the way before shoving James into his apartment. I backed off. "Emmett, don't."

"Sorry Bellie. I got to. I've been wanting to do this for almost a year." Emmett told me, pushing James again and punching him square in the face, causing James to cry out in pain and grab at his bloody nose.

I left them and stumbled back out to the jeep, leaning into the passenger door and waited for my friends boyfriend to return. James had a temper but I knew that he would be no matched for a riled up Emmett Mcarty.

The next week passed without any issues. I'd not heard from James of course. And Alice had spent the weekend with me. She was planning on going into the city during the week to buy some things that I would need for the baby: clothes, a crib. She even discussed breast-pumps and if I wanted a manual or electric. I'd not even thought about if I wanted to breastfeed. Did I want to? _I guess so._

Alice had read more book on pregnancy and babies than I had. She would ask me questions that would confuse the hell out of me. Would I swaddle my baby? What did I think about co-sleeping and when it came to it, how would I wean the baby?

I woke up on the Wednesday feeling fine. My sickness had finally wore off and I felt pretty good. I had lots of energy and I was sure that I was getting that _glowing _look that people talk about during pregnancy. I was shit scared about the whole thing but I knew that I had people around me that would help. Hell, even Charlie and Renee were talking about the arrival of their first grandchild. I was blessed to have such wonderful friends and family.

I had no classes until the afternoon so spent the morning cleaning and puttering around my apartment. I'd need to go grocery shopping too because I was running low on Oreo's. Something which I'd been eating rather a lot of in the previous few weeks.

I sat back onto the couch and put my feet up, my hands rubbing absently across my hard stomach. I patted it gently, waiting for a response. I liked playing a game with my baby. Quite often when I gave it a poke, it would kick or push at me back.

Nothing.

I poked again, a little harder and across the top of my bump.

Nothing. So still.

I remembered reading in one of the books Alice had got that sometimes the baby can be quiet, so getting up and moving around, or having a cold or fizzy drink could help. Another had even suggested holding a pack of frozen peas to your stomach.

I did all three. I waited and waited. I jiggled my stomach around, poking and prodding. Still nothing.

I my blood ran cold. I didn't even know what was happening when I suddenly found myself in front of the hospital. I could barely see as I made my way to the front desk, my hands wrapped around .

"My baby… I've not felt it move." – I don't know how it managed to come out so calm – so collected. I gave over my details and the nurse called one of her superiors and I was led past all the waiting patients and into an examination room. I laid down on the bed and exposed my stomach. The nurse squeezed some gel onto my stomach and placed the foetal doppler above my pubic bone. She moved it around my abdomen and across my solid bump for several minutes.

"Bella, I can't find your babies heartbeat. It's probably just hiding or in an awkward position. I'd like to do an ultrasound to be sure okay?"

I nodded numbly. I knew deep down that my baby wasn't hiding. It was usually so active in the mornings. I could lie back and watch the ripples and see my bump actually move. It was a weird sight.

I was soon back in the same room I'd been in when I'd seen my child for the first time. The sonographer even remembered my name.

I couldn't look at the black and white screen as she looked at my baby. I knew that I wouldn't be looking at the same thing as before.

A warm hand gripped mine. It was my OB nurse. She had tears in her eyes. "Bella, I am so sorry. Your baby has died."

I closed my eyes and nodded. _I knew. I knew it. Something hadn't been right. _

"Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"My friend Alice. I… she… call Alice." I shakily held out my phone to give her the number.

I was moved to a private room to wait for Alice. She stayed with me and held me whilst we both cried.

My daughter, Sophie Charlie Swan was born the next evening after an eight hour labor. I had to be induced. She was perfect at just twenty three weeks and four days of pregnancy and weighed one pound and three ounces. She even had a little dark hair and tiny fingernails. I held her for hours and the nurses allowed her to stay with me overnight in a tiny handmade Moses basket. They gave me tiny donated clothing and I bathed and dressed her. She looked like me. I couldn't even see any of James in her features at all.

I called him a few days later. I told him that I'd lost the baby and I'd given birth to her. I even told him that I wasn't planning on having a funeral for her, but that she was being cremated and that I would be scattering the ashes in Forks. I told him that he was welcome to come along. I never heard from him.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joined Charlie and my mom and Phil in Forks as we stood on La Push beach. Jacob came along too but he stood further back and just watched as we shared a sad moment as I emptied the tiny amount of ashes of my daughter into the ocean and watched her float away. My mom bit back sobs and released a pink foil balloon. Alice and Rosalie dropped pale pink roses into the water. Charlie was silent and didn't let go of my hand.

It was getting dark out. We had spent all afternoon at the beach together. Charlie pulled me into a hug. "We will get back to the cars Bells. We'll give you a few minutes alone ok?"

I nodded and smiled weekly. Each of my friends and family either hugged or touched my arm. Jacob was last of offered me a small wave. He was a good guy.

I watched my family disperse and I looked out into the ocean and the setting sun.

"Good bye Sophie. I love you."

* * *

_I would like to send out all my love to all my special friends who read this who have had to suffer the loss of their precious babies, and also to any of you who have had to endure the sadness of miscarriage at any stage or pregnancy, stillbirth and neo-natal death. Childloss is still a taboo subject even in the 21st Century and believe it or not here in the UK aprox 17 babies per day are stillborn or die shortly after birth. There is a charity called "Why17" who are researching into why the tragedy is so common. We need these numbers to go down. _

_Gemma x_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_**Authors Notes**__: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews on the last chapter – I had expected to get some angry reviews and so far I've not had one. I am so sorry to all of you who messaged me about your own little Angels. It saddens me to learn of all your losses. Sending love and hugs to each and every one of you. _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I can't look at him, but I can feel his eyes boring through me – his, and the rest of the room. Emmett is apologizing profusely and Rosalie is trying to get him to step away from us. Tears are streaming down my face as I'm forced to think about my daughter. I think about her a lot – every single day. My tiny angel Sophie is never far from my thoughts… but when I'm in public I have to try and remain strong.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. It's Edward and he moves closer to me. I look up at him through my tears. He looks hurt and unsure what to do. "Bella… do you want me to take you home?"

All I can do is nod in response. Emmett tries to approach me but I can't talk to him right now. I know it's not his fault and he looks so terribly sorry and guilty… but there is only one person who I should be talking to now. And I am silently praying that he will listen. Thankfully Rosalie tugs on her fiancés arm. "Em, not right now ok?"

I glace at Alice who has tears in her eyes. Jasper is behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist almost protectively. She smiles at me weakly and nods towards Edward. I look towards him and am surprised when I see his outstretched hand. I take it nervously and he entwines our fingers. "Come on," he whispers. "lets get out of here." I nod again and let him lead me out of the hotel. Esme falls into Carlisle's embrace as we pass and I look at her, my eyes wide with fear. _I wish I'd told him sooner. I can't deal with this. I love his family too. _

We don't speak and for once in our week long _relationship _the silence is uncomfortable as we wait for the valet takes Edward's ticket and meanders off to find the car. His hand is still holding onto mine and I'm standing close at his side.

I chance a glance up at him. He looks terrible. There are signs of tears in his eyes and he is looking down at me, his eyes sad, I can't even count the emotions that seem to be strewn all over his beautiful face. I bite my lip and sniff softly before looking away.

"Please don't hate me Edward…"

"I don't hate you… I just… I can't talk about this here; let's wait until we're alone. Please." he asks me, looking around the room. There are a few people scattered here and there.

I shrug, my whole body is shaking. I never want to leave here and go home. I'm certain that he's going to tell me how disappointed he is with me, and that we can't be together if I'm going to keep secrets from him.

Like the perfect gentleman that he is, Edward helps me get into the passenger seat. My legs are wobbly and I almost stumble to the car. Edward holds me in his arms. I don't know if I struggle through nerves or with assistance from the few glasses of champagne I've consumed.

The drive back is silent. I stare of the window watching the world flash past in darkness, fidgeting and picking at my fingernails, wringing my hands, trying to breathe slowly. Edwards hands are both on the steering wheel and his glare fixed on the road.

_Please say something. Say anything. Hold my hand. _But he doesn't. We come to a stop outside my apartment building. I unbuckle my seatbelt and look over at Edward. "Are you… I mean, do you want to come up?" I wring my hands again.

"Sure, I think we need to talk." He sounds short and gets out of the car. I have my door open and he still offers me his hand and keeps hold of me as we get into the building and into the elevator. He takes my key and unlocks the door and lets us in. I go in before him and flick on the lights. We look at each other for a long moment and he sits down and places his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. I take the empty spot beside him.

"I am so sorry Edward. I wanted to tell you so badly but every time I tried… I… I got scared. When I think of her Edward, I feel like failure. I could not keep her safe. You work with babies the same age as she was and you bring them to life. I didn't even know that Sophie had gone."

Tears fall down my cheeks and Edward moves closer to me. "Please, Bella, tell me everything." He whispers, so softly, his lips press against my temple. The close contact helps me to relax and me heart rate slows.

I tell him the whole story. Not knowing I was pregnant. The scan, the help and support Alice and Rosalie gave me, not to mention Emmett and after he came with me to tell James about our child and broke his nose in the process. Edward fists ball into fists in several places – the ones mainly involving James.

I struggle as I tell him of the day in which I woke up, went about my chores – it being hours before I realized that I'd not felt his little arms and legs pushing at me. I told him what it was like to see the strain on the nurses face when she attempted in vain to find my babies heartbeat through my hard abdomen and then how it looked to look at the ultrasound screen to find my baby floating, so still.

He listens patiently, with a heartbroken look on his face as I explain the following day, the pain of the labor, having to push her out when I was contracting. Pushing so hard, but knowing that I would never hear her cry. The pain had been excruciating, both physically and mentally. I had chosen not to have any pain relief other than gas as I'm terrified of needles. I had been offered an epidural three times but declined.

Edward's arm moves across my shoulders and wraps around me, pulling me close into him. I nestle my face into the crook of his arm.

"Did you find out why Sophie died?"

I shake my head. "No. I was offered a post mortem, but at the time I didn't want anyone to touch her… I wanted her perfect. I was afraid something would happen to her. I couldn't have someone cutting into her. She was just so tiny Edward."

He kisses my forehead and pushes some hair from my face.

"Sometimes though I wonder what if I had found out – and if there had been anything I could have done."

"You can't say _what if_ sweetheart – please don't think like that. A lot of parents feel the same way as you. And I'm so glad that you got the chance to spend time with her and love her. Many parents don't want to see their children." Edward tells me truthfully.

"I am so pleased I did. She was just so beautiful… and the hospital were wonderful. They gave me clothes for her and a basket. I have photographs of us together and hand and foot prints… even the tiny hospital band she had to wear around her ankle when she was with me overnight."

Edward smiles sadly, his hold around me tightening.

"Would you like to see? I understand if you don't want to."

Edward moves away slightly and looks deep into my eyes. "I would love to see Sophie, Bella. I would be honoured."

I feel a sense of relief wash over me. He doesn't seem mad and he's not disgusted. Not that I thought he would be – because after all he is a doctor and I'm sure he has seen many very early babies… but I've never shared her keepsakes with anyone other than Alice and Rosalie.

I jump up and walk to my bedroom kicking my heels off in the process. I keep Sophie's things in a small pink wooden box. As well as the few precious photos I have, the hospital gave me a knitted shawl to wrap her in – I took it home with me. I bring the box to Edward and sit it on the coffee table.

He spends several minutes looking at my pictures. Some are just of Sophie wrapped up warm; others are of me holding her to my chest. My eyes puffy but I was trying to look like a happy and proud mother.

"She's so beautiful Bella. You should be so proud of her. I mean that." He tells me earnestly, fingering the tassels of the edge of Sophie's blanket gently.

"Thank you Edward. And I wish I had told you before – but it's difficult. I didn't want to let you down."

He looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to think I'm a failure – James didn't want me, he used me and was ashamed and then there is the fact that I can't do a simple thing like keep a child safe within me for nine months…"

"Bella, I could never think of you like that. As terrible as it sounds, and please don't take this the wrong way – but I am a strong believer in things happening for a reason. Perhaps that little girl knew something you didn't." He took my right hand and traced his index finger across my knuckles. "And as for James. Honestly, if I see him I would like to re-break his nose for him. You are incredible and he is an idiot not to see that."

_How is he so amazing? He can ease my pain, even if by just a little with his kind words. _

"The fact you of all people have had to go through this pains me – I wish I could take it back for you, but I promise – when you have more children you will get the best care."

I nod and sniff, my head finding his shoulder again. "Yeah, they told me that I would be scanned more and I would be treated as a high risk case."

Edward pressed a kiss to my hair.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I move away and sit up, pulling my legs underneath me. I blink away at the stupid tears once again, our gazes lock and his eyes are dark and hooded yet I feel like he is staring right into my soul.

"I love you too." I whisper. "I wanted to tell you that since you whispered it to me last week…"

"You heard that. I was certain you were asleep." He sounds a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I almost was. I wanted to say it back but I was afraid that I'd imagined it."

Edward leans in and kisses me once and pulls away. My hunger for him suddenly shows it's horny face and I throw my arms around his neck, crashing my lips back to his, nipping on his lower lip and my hands pulling at the short hairs at the back of his neck, using all my force to pull him closer to me.

His hands take a hold of my wrists and he breaks us apart. He studies me closely for a moment, his eyes searching for something.

"Are we… are we okay?" I ask anxiously.

Edward answers with a quick dip of his head. "We were never not okay Bella, but please, just promise me that you will never hide anything from me again. You can tell me anything."

I nod. His hands are still at my wrists but he's caressing them gently.

"I want to do something special for you… something special for Sophie, if you will let me Bella? She is so precious that she deserves to be remembered. Will you let me?"

_What on earth is he talking about? _"You want to do something for her? What?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "You will see, but I'm sure you will love it. You might have been asked at the hospital if you wanted to do this… but I'd like to organize it for you, if you'll let me?"

The tears are streaming down my face. How on earth did I luck out this much to gain this perfect man? Why is he so kind and loving. _Why the fuck was I so terrified of telling him about Sophie. Why is he not angry with me and WHY is he still here now? _"You can do what you like… anything." I tell him, pulling one of my hands away and resting it on his thigh. "You are so perfect." I lean in and kiss him lightly.

Edward chuckles. "I'm not. It's you who are the perfect one." – I want to interrupt him but he places a finger quickly to my lips. "and don't even think of arguing with me. I have already told you more than once this past week that you don't see yourself clearly. You're the most incredible woman I have ever met."

I blush fiercely, the color quickly spreading across my chest. I don't have an answer for him.

We sit in silence for a minute, just basking under each others attentive gazes and enjoying the quiet company.

"You'll stay tonight?" I ask, chewing my lip and leaning my forehead on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He says with a half smile.

"Good, I don't want to be alone tonight – or any other night for that matter."

Edward presses his face into my hair and inhales deeply, his arms wrapping around my waist. I shiver as his fingers ghost over my spine.

"I will never leave you. I promise." He whispers to me, his body visibly relaxing.

I sniff and wipe away the last few stray tears.

"I'm going to take a shower – get the bad party off me." I tell him. I raise my eye brows and cock my head towards the direction of my bathroom.

Edward mimics my expression and smirks at me, his fingers kneading the top of my backside. "I don't suppose you need a hand in there, someone who can just give your back a little scrub?"

"Hmmm…" I ponder. _He got the hint! _"I guess that might be helpful. I'm pretty dirty. Are you offering?" I try and add a hit of seduction into my tone. I'm not sure if I nail it or not.

Edward presses one chaste kiss to each of my shoulders and then one to the tip of my noise. "I could offer my services – although I can't promise it will just be the innocence of just an old fashioned back scrubbin'" – His crooked half smile is back and I instantly feel a pool of wetness flood my panties. _Oh holy hell. _

"I guess we shall cross that river when we come to it then," I tell him and stand up. "Just give me five minutes okay?"

Edward nods and I make my way to the bathroom. I quickly strip off my clothes and pull the two small decorated grips from my hair. I turn the water on and step under. Although in the past week Edward and I have been intimate every day, it was always in the safety of my bedroom, laying together on my soft bed. This s going to be a very different experience.

I know I can also get it to work in my favour – I have learnt that Edward is a very unselfish and attentive love – although I can only compare him to James – he is the total opposite of anything I've been used to. Each and every single time, Edward has practically worshipped my body – pressing kisses to every inch of me and always insisting that I have at least one orgasm before he is inside of me. Apart from when I touched him, and wrapped my fist around his erection, he's not allowed me to do the one thing I have been longing to. Tonight is my chance. He's done so much for me tonight. I want to show him how much I want him. I want to worship every inch of him too. I want to take him into my mouth and love him.

I never enjoyed giving James head. But with Edward I WANT to do it.

I step fully under the water, wetting my hair and hear the click of the bathroom door as Edward lets himself in. I watch him through the glass doors of the shower cubicle as he strips off his pants and shirt. His back is too me and I can't help but stare at the rippling muscles on his back as he bends over to remove his socks. Finally he removes his watch and places it on the counter besides the sink and turns to face me.

I step back and allow him to enter the small space. His arms immediately encircle my waist, drawing my body flush to his as he steps under the steaming spray of water. He smells amazing, the water and the steam strengthens his earthy aroma ten-fold. He leans his head towards mine and captures my lips in a gentle kiss. I open my mouth to him, inviting him in and move my hands across his chest and up and around his neck, pulling him closer.

_It's now or never. _

I move my mouth from his and press open mouthed kisses to his neck and throat. My hands roaming his strong arms and my short fingernails raking at his skin – only not hard enough to leave any marks. His skin breaks out in gooseflesh and I continue my ministrations , kissing his chest and swirling my tongue around each nipple. His hips buck as I graze my teeth over his right, nipping at it playfully. He groans, his hands moving through my wet hair, messaging my scalp gently.

I kiss down his stomach and dip my tongue into his belly button before falling to my knees. He is exactly the right level for me. He eyes me suspiciously as I take him in my hand and pump him experimentally a couple of times. I look up at him and lick my lips.

He moves his hands out of my hair and strokes my cheeks. "You don't have to do that."

I shake my head. "I know, but I want to. Please Edward, let me pleasure you."

Edward exhales sharply and leans back against the cold white tiles. I take that as his permission to continue.

I move closer and press my tongue to the head of his painfully hard erection. Edward grunts and his hips buck slightly. _That's a good thing right? _I do it again, this time running my tongue right to his hilt. I take his balls into my left hand and squeeze very gently before taking him into my mouth. I use my right hand to wrap around what I can fit into my mouth. Edward moans again and his eyes close as his head falls back again, hitting against the tiles gently. I manage to hollow out my cheeks and suck at him gently, moving him in and out of my mouth, flicking my tongue over his head repeatedly. I release him with a _pop _and lick his entire length all over before pulling him into my mouth again and flattening my tongue against him, sucking slightly harder, I palm his balls once again earning yet another moan.

"Bella," His hands at my head again, my hair wrapped around his fingers. I look up at him, my mouth still around him, taking him as deep as I possibly can without having him touch the back of my throat. _Stupid gag reflexes. I'd love to be able to take all of him in. _He is watching me, his mouth open, his eyes hooded and his breathing ragged. I take his length in again, never breaking our stare. I do this a few more times before he tries to pull me up and into his arms. "Please baby, I don't want to come like this, not today. I need you."

I allow him to pull me into his arms and he kisses me firmly, his hands at my butt as he flips our positions and pushes me gently towards the wall.

"Let me love you?" he asks. "Be mine again tonight?"

* * *

Does this make up for the angst-fest in the previous chapter? Next chapter is from Edward's Point of View.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**__: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors notes: **__thanks all so much as always for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for the short delay on this chapter but we have had a rather mad weekend with the kids. I managed to get this whole chapter and most of the next written on my iPhone though as thanks to Fallanydeeper, I have discovered a very clever app. Now I can write whenever I like! _

_This chapter is especially for Ems aka fallanydeeper who basically told me that Edward and Bella better have babies in this chapter. I was worried she would cry or threaten not to come to the Twilight Convention with me next month – So I hope this satisfies your need Miss! Thanks as always to my gorgeous friends; Michelle, Jess, Lydia, Jem and my sexy Twitter girls - fallanydeeper, sparklingwand, CI5girl, RCD-Alice and everyone who has rec'd and RT this story. _

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**EPOV**

Of course, many times over the years and more frequently over the past week have I imagined this moment: Bella kneeling before me, moving her mouth on and over my aching erection. I would have never have asked her to perform the act however; I just assumed she would hate the idea of going down on me... I think of it as something that James would have expected of her - regularly. The fact that she wants to do it stuns me... The way in which she presses kisses slowly down my body, making me tremble and ache with need until he reaches her desired destination.

I can't help but stare down at her, my back pressed up against the almost icy white tiles. She's gazing up at me, her eyes hooded as her mouth moves over me and her hands squeeze and pump. Next to intercourse with Bella, this is the most incredible feeling ever.

My head rolls back as she increases her speed and pressure around my dick. I moan as she sucks as much of my in as she can, and pumps her fist tightly around the base, her delicate fingers massaging my testicles. _Absolute fucking heaven. _My head falls back once again, this time smacking my skull against the tiles. I don't care though because this feels too good for words.

I feel the pleasurable tightening in both my stomach and balls. "Bella," I moan, my fingers wrapping into her hair, moving with the rhythm of her head. "I don't want to come unless you do, and not like this tonight."

Her eyes meet mine and her movements stop, the tip of my dick still in her mouth as she flattens her tongue and flicks it a couple of times, causing me to twitch. She smiles at me, her delicious full lips never breaking away from my throbbing dick.

"I need you baby." I tell her, my voice hungry with need. "Right now." Her gorgeous blush returns as she allows me to pull her to her feet and under the spray of the shower.

I run my hands over her shoulders and down her smooth arms before palming the contours of her breasts. I fall to my knees and feather wet kisses all across her toned stomach. I glance up at her. Bella's eyes are closed and her bottom lip is caught between her teeth. She looks positively delectable. I kiss lower until I hit the top of her pubic bone, my hands resting on her hips. She groans loudly and her hands ate suddenly in my hair, tugging hard.

"Edward, please," her voice is pleading. "I need to feel you inside of me. Now." her chocolate eyes are almost black with want and need. I sweep a testing finger once over her slick folds. Bella is dripping wet and ready for me. I get to my feet, perhaps a little disappointed that I won't get to taste her tonight. My girl can have whatever she likes though. I will obey any orders she wants to give me.

I pull our bodies flush, her nipples pebble as they brush against my chest.

"Edward, please," she begs again. "Please fuck me." her voice is low, her eyes large and imploring.

_Shit. My girl said fuck. _My dick twitches against her stomach, suddenly feeling harder, if that was even possible. She doesn't need to tell me twice.

I grab her cute little ass and lift her. Bella responds immediately by jumping and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her arms lock around my neck. Her hot centre brushes against my aching length, coating me with her juices. I fulfil her wish by grabbing my cock and lining myself up with her dripping entrance. I fill her completely with one quick thrust. We both cry out in unison as we become one. I take a step forward, pressing her back against the cool tiles. I still inside her, letting her adjust to having me so deep within her.

I lean into kiss her, but she beats me to it, her mouth crashing against mine and devouring. I could kiss her like this all day. Each kiss is hungry, satisfying but yet leaves me yearning for more. I have never felt like this.

I grip her hips tightly and pull out of her and quickly push back into her. Bells breaks our frenzied kisses, resting her forehead on mine, panting hard. Our eyes locked, I move almost the entire way out of her sweet warmth. I thrust back, harder than before. Brlella cries out and grips me harder with her legs as though she is trying to close the gap between us that doesn't exist.

I carry in thrusting hard, taking her against the wall, locked around me, sharing kisses as the steam envelopes us. My stomach knots as I feel my body build up for the inevitable.

"Bella, oh God, beautiful... I can't hold in for long... Please come for me." I pant as I slam into her as hard as I dare.

As soon as the words leave my mouth I feel her tight muscles begin to convulse around my cock. I pump into her furiously working towards my own orgasm.

"Oh my God Edward, please don't stop... I'm so... I'm so close. You feel so good'" she grunts as she pulls on my hair. I thrust harder, my balls tightening as they slap against her perineum.

I pound into her once, twice, three times before I feel her undoing around me and almost screaming as she comes. I grunt and still inside her and release my warm seed I into her.

I rest my head on the tiles beside hers and kiss get shoulder as I try to catch my breath. Bella is trembling in my arms. I quickly shut off the water and she slides down my body. Her knees wobble and she leans back on the wall, a sleepy grin on her face. "I can't stand up."

"Well you told me to fuck you, my beautiful girl." I tell her. Her grin gets bigger and her eyes meet mine. They're dark again. I chuckle. _She is insatiable. _

I grab a fluffy towel and quickly wrap Bella up and take a smaller one for myself and put it around my waist. I place my hands on my loves shoulders and guide her out of the steamed bathroom and back across the hall to her bedroom.

We both quickly dry off and slip into bed naked. I pull Bella into my arms and hold her close to me, pulling the warm comforter around us; like a cocoon.

"I love you, so much Bella. Please don't forget that." I tell her. I feel her smiling into my chest.

"I love you too, Edward. Thank you so much for being... for being so amazing and understanding. I wish I had told you sooner. I just afraid."

"I know," I breathe, pressing a kiss to her damp hair. "Just know that you never need to keep anything from never again."

She nods and I pull her closer. "I know... sleep now Bella, I will be here in the morning."

_I gaze out of the window. The rain is pouring, large puddles of murky water already forming on the driveway. This is typical weather for November in Forks. The fireplace is roaring and the heat eliminating from the hearth is lovely. I'm sure there will be a storm tonight. _

_"Looks like it's going to be a bad one" says a soft voice. "Hopefully it won't happen tonight... that would be just our luck hey." Her giggle is soft and still sounds like music to my ears even after all this time _

_I turn around and face my wife. She is clad in her long robe, her dark hair falling midway down her back. She's not long had a bath and her hair is starting to curl at the ends. She looks incredible as always._

_I pull the cord on the blind, closing us off to the miserable weather. She makes her way across the room and into my open and waiting arms. I wrap my hands around her waist and pat her wonderfully swollen stomach. "I am sure she will wait another week or so Bella, it's so warm and cosy in there for her right now." I glance over to the couch where Edward Jr is sitting cross legged, coloring in a small book. He is the image of his mother. Dark hair and brown eyes... a few freckles sprinkling his button nose. He chews on his pouty lip in deep concentration. "Edward was two weeks late remember." _

_"Okay Dr Cullen, you're the expert. I do feel different today though honey," Her hands rest over mine and she leans back into our chest as we watch little Edward. "I think she will be here before the week is out.." _

_I chuckle into her hair. Edward, who turned four just last week, had gone fourteen days overdue. Bella had been going insane; she was like a woman possessed. She had to be induced which brought back memories of her delivery with Sophie, and two days later Edward Carlisle Cullen Jr made his grand and very loud entrance to the world - weighing 9lbs 2oz. I think Bella secretly wants our daughter to arrive earlier so that there is the possibility that she is smaller. She knows that's not always the way it works… Rosalies five kids have all been varying sizes – from six to almost ten pounds My wife still hopes. _

_Apart from the duration, Edward's birth was simple. Bella only needed three stitches after his delivery and was on her feet just an hour after his birth. I remember the feeling when her Doctor handed him to me after I cut his cord, and the way in which my heart swelled when I watched her nurse our son for the first time. I am so proud of my stunning wife. _

_"I hope so beautiful, although I will miss this," I rub her large baby bump again. I honestly will miss seeing her carrying my child. She does it so perfectly. She somehow even managed to miss getting stretch marks. I love to lie with her and feel the baby move, and when she responds to my poke and prods is just utterly incredible. I have worked with hundreds of pregnant women in the past ten years, but nothing compares to when the child is your own. _

_"Urgh!" she huffs. "I won't. I am getting tired of waddling like a penguin." Edward JR looks up and giggles at his mommy. She winks at him. _

"_I like penguins mommy." He says before returning to his coloring. _

_"You're beautiful," I remind her, brushing her hair across her shoulder and laying a kiss on her neck. "I love you all so much."_

_"We love you too." she whispers as she smiles up at me. We need to get that young man to bed. It's getting late." _

My eyes flutter open and I check the clock. It's five am. Bella is half laying on me, her head nestled into the crook my arm, her arm and one of her legs are thrown over me. A gorgeous smile graces her full lips. I smile to myself, thinking about the beautiful and vivid dream. I would love more than anything for it all to be a reality.

After our first night together, I had brought up contraception, feeling rather guilty that I had never offered or thought of using anything. We had been so caught up in the moment that I had been selfish enough to forget. Bells assured me that it was okay. She trusted me to be clean and assured me that she was. The only person she had ever been intimate with was James, and she had got herself checked out during her pregnancy. Bella had been on the Deprovarin contraceptive injection ever since. I still chastised myself for being so irresponsible with her, but she was so sweet as always.

I look at this angel in my arms and can't believe how lucky I am. I want to protect her and make sure she is mine forever; yet I'm unsure how to go about it. With Kate, we were just comfortably together. We enjoyed each others company and it was great. We never discussed the future though. Apart from the direction of our careers; yet with Bella, I can't stop thinking about what we could have. How stunning she will look on our wedding day, watching Bella as my bride, slowly walking down the aisle towards me, dressed in white. The way her haircut splayed out on the pillow as we make love for the first time as man and wife. Our children... our grandchildren. Bella and myself sitting on our porch together, old and gray.

_Cullen, you sound like a pussy. Emmett would tell you you're becoming a woman. _I can't help how i feel though. I need her so damn much, even though it's been just a week.

I hug her to me and kiss her forehead. Bella moans gently and tightens her arm around my waist. I'm certain I hear her moan my name. I noticed after the second night together that she talks in her sleep – It's more like muttering. Sometimes it's clear what she says – but most of it is random. I like is especially when she talks about me, smiling occasionally, hugging me tighter. I always wonder _what _it is exactly she is dreaming about when she moans my name like that. I start to grow hard. _Jesus Cullen, now who is insatiable? _

I close my eyes and pray that sleep finds me easily.

* * *

As always, I love to know what you think - leave some love

Follow me on Twitter (at) EternallyCullen

and on Facebook - EternallyCullen Fanfiction


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**__: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Notes:**__ Thanks to all the usual suspects, especially to all my gorgeous serial reviewers. You know who you are. Your thoughts and comments mean a lot to me and defiantly do make me write faster!_

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter – but I'm not able to post a chapter a day now. Very busy having two kids. But I will try and post two chapters per week as well as carrying on with my other story "A Mother's Pain". _

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

Edward and I are just finishing breakfast. I'm sat across his lap in my robe whilst he is just in his boxers. We share a plate of toast and slowly sip at black coffee, talking quietly when frantic knocking at my door disturbs our quiet moment.

Edward raises his eye brows as I get to my feet and go to the door. Looking through the peep hole I see that it is Emmett. One hand knotted into his curly hair. He knocks again, harder this time and I open the door.

He looks at me for a moment, guilt and extreme upset in his blue eyes. Rosalie comes running around the corner and shakes her head apologetically. "Bella, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. I said you would probably want to be alone right now."

I step away from the door. "No, its fines Rose... come in guys." I walk back to the kitchen, Edward is still sitting in his underwear clutching his coffee. Emmett stops dead. Edward grins at his brother. Rosalie stops beside me and squeezes my arm.

"Everything is okay?" my friend whispers. I smile happily, nodding at her. Rose smiles back.

It's almost comical the way that Emmett is looking at Edward, his eyes wide and his jaw slack. Its obvious that he wasn't expecting to see him in my apartment this morning, especially in a state of undress.

"Morning Em," my Adonis like boyfriend greets his brother, smirking slightly. He turns and winks at me. "You okay?"

Emmett looks at me for a nano-second and then back at his brother. "I... I didn't expect you..." The bog oaf is lost for words. _Well first ti_m_e for anything I guess! _He looks back at me before wringing his hands. "Bella, I am sorry... Both of you. I didn't think."

"Emmett, it's fine, really. In fact you did me a favour. I was really struggling to tell Edward about Sophie. It's better now he knows."

Edward stood up from the breakfast bar and stepped behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. Rosalie leans casually on the counter by the microwave looking smug.

"You guys want breakfast… coffee? Anything?" I ask, leaning back into Edward's embrace. Emmett shakes his head, Rose follows suit.

"We… I just needed to stop by B… And say that I'm sorry for opening my big mouth." Emmett begins.

"Bear, I get it okay? And please just believe me when I say it's okay, alright? Because it honestly is. No hard feelings. And if anyone is sorry, then its me – I hope your party wasn't ruined last night…" Edward's arms tighten around me and squeeze gently. His warm breath on my neck relaxes me a little.

Emmett's mouth drops open again. "Screw the party. I don't care about that shit. I'm just glad you're okay," he waved his hand erratically between the three of us. "That we're okay."

I knit my eyebrows together and smile at Emmett. "We're okay, I swear. Now get out of my apartment before I have to kill you, okay? Because you're giving me a headache with all your apologies."

His eyes brighten and he smirks, reaching out for Rosalie's hand. "Yeah – We had better get back, left the boys with mom and they were running riot even before we left. They're going to wreck the joint." Emmett joked. Edward chuckled into my shoulder.

I quickly turn my attention to Rose and wink. "Oh, by the way, congratulations you two. I have all my digits crossed that it's a pink bundle for you this time."

They both look at me, stunned. Edward pulls away and it's as though he suddenly gets what I said. He looks at his brother.

"Seriously? Again? Emmett you have super spunk or something?" Edward asks his brother, moving over to him and clapping him on his giant shoulder.

Rosalie is still looking at me in shock and her hand instinctively moves to her stomach. "How… how do you know?"

I laugh. "You're one of my best friends Rosie, I have seen you through three pregnancies so far and I know the signs. The floaty clothing… when usually you would be wearing your skin tight shit. The fact that you were drinking TONIC WATER last night," she opens her mouth to speak but I hold my finger up, instantly hushing her. "Yeah, I ran out of gin so I thought I'd take a gulp of yours when you went to the rest room for the THIRD time… and there was no gin. Just fucking tonic water. I put two and two together babe. Congratulations."

"Shit Bella, there is no keeping secrets from you." She shakes her head in disbelief and Emmett wraps his arms around her from behind, her hands protectively over her still flat stomach.

"Nope." Is my simple reply. "Honestly, though, I'm happy for you guys. It's great news. You're both awesome parents."

Emmett is still grinning from ear to ear. I can't figure out if it is from the fact he's going to be a daddy all over again, or if his ego has grown even bigger due to Edward's comment. _I'm thinking it was all the super spunk talk. _I bite back a giggle.

"Well, really, thanks. We are over the moon." Emmett says, sincerely. He kisses Rose on the cheek. _God, when are they just going to hurry up and get married, they're so perfect together and have everything. Emmett should really grow some balls and make an honest woman of my best friend. _

Rosalie and Emmett leave shortly after and Edward wraps his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Is it hard for you?"

"What?" I question.

"Seeing Rosalie and Emmett like that – happy and pregnant?"

I shake my head – but then shrug. "I dunno. She has what I want more than anything, but then again, she is my best friend and totally the best person I know to be a mom. She's so good at it. Her kids come first no matter what." I tell him. "She was told as a child that she might not be able to conceive because she has polycystic ovaries. But they've had no problems… obviously."

Edward laughs. "Must be Emmett's super spunk?"

"Eww. Don't go there Edward. The thought of Emmett's… Fluids squick me out. He's like my brother. My brother doing the shit out of my best friend."

He laughs again and kissed my forehead.

"No, seriously. I can't think of anyone who deserves motherhood anymore than Rose does. She was also such a support to me when I lost Sophie. They both were." Edward nods. "It is hard sometimes though. Especially when she gets to _that _stage of the pregnancy – I worry. I know I shouldn't."

Edward's soft hands glide around my waist and he pulls me closer to him, his hands moving and resting on the small of my back. "Its understandable why you do Bella. You care. And what happened to you and Sophie – sadly it is rather common. Normal people who have not suffered the loss of a child, particularly in the later stages of pregnancy, do not actually realise how often is occurs – and that more often than not, there is nothing that can be done to help." He kisses my temple and rests his chin on my head.

When Tuesday arrives, Edward is moving into his new home. Working in a school is pretty shitty as I'm not able to take time off to help – but thankfully, working for a school has its perks as class gets out at 3pm – so I can wish my short day away and join him at the house afterwards.

He doesn't know I'm coming as I push Mable to her limits through the neighbourhood. The moving truck Edward hired to move his things over from Seattle is still parked out the front, so I park on the driveway behind Edward's Volvo.

I hear Edward's laughter as he steps onto the porch, followed closely by Emmett. Edward is shirtless, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His hair is damp and slicked back. He looks gorgeous and my lady garden does a backflip for him. _I want to lick that sweat. _

Emmett is more reserved and is wearing a wife beater. Not that I am looking, because my beautiful boyfriend has got my attention. As soon as he spots me standing between our vehicles, he jogs over to me, smiling brightly. "Hey baby, have a good day?"

"Hmmm, great thank you." I tell him, kissing him softly, my hands resting on his damp chest. "Better now that I'm here with you though. Where can I start?"

Edward glances at Emmett who is attempting to lug a huge mirror out of the truck. He rushes over and grabs one end of it. "Hopefully not giving first aid to those who have managed to get impaled by mirror splinters." He joked with me whilst giving Em the stink-eye. "This was Grans' you oaf."

I giggled as they carried it into the house and set it down in the hallway. Emmett raised his hand in greeting.

"I've unloaded all the kitchen stuff – you could help out by sorting things into drawers? You know kitchens better than I do baby." Edward asked me. I nodded and kissed him quickly once again and made my way into the large kitchen diner to unpack.

Edward's new kitchen is beautiful – as well as being huge and with huge French doors which open up onto the green backyard, there are wooden beams over the ceiling. The house in itself is modern, but I love the aged and rustic look of the kitchen. I could have a lot of fun cooking in here.

_I can see myself standing behind the stove and my kids are sitting in chairs, my son in his booster seat, coloring in a book and my daughter in her highchair, banging her sippy cup on the tray. They greet their daddy as he comes into the room. He kisses them both quickly on the tops of their heads and then wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey beautiful, smells good." He tells me as he sweeps my long ponytail across my shoulder and kisses my neck. _

"_Daddy," the little boy calls out. "I did good at school today!" _

"You okay?" – his soft voice makes me jump right out of my daydream. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

I look to the other side of the room and there is no large pine table and no small children sitting there. Only Edward. I shake my head and smile, catching my breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… daydreaming I guess." I tell him, turning the tea cup over and over in my hands before setting it down on the counter.

"About what?" he asks.

_About me having hundreds of your babies Edward and about wearing your wedding band and cooking you a pot roast after a long day at work. _"About… cooking. This kitchen is amazing. Be cool for when you have… guests, the table can be just over where you're standing. Then you never have to leave them alone." I tell him. _Nice one Swan, he'll never see through that fib. Well, it's not a BIG fib. It's sort of true… right? _

"I was thinking that the table would look great here too. We are on the same wavelength." He says, standing beside me and grabbing a glass, filling it up with water, downing the entire glass in three gulps. _Maybe I should have offered to make them drinks or something? _"Well we are done – everything is unloaded and put in their almost right places. Emmett has gone home to relieve Rose as apparently her morning sickness is happening at _night _time and she spent all last night up with her head down the toilet… So…"

"Nice… well, I'm almost done here too. Do you have food? I can cook something."

"I've not even thought about going for groceries. You want to order something in?" he asks me. "Or we could go out?"

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "I don't mind. We still have some work to do here so why don't we get pizza or something – and I'm sure you want to shower or something?"

He chuckles and looks down at his wet and somewhat grubby body. "I stink don't I?" he asks. I shake my head. "Liar."

"You smell good Edward. Manly."

Edward prods me lightly in the ribs. "Manly? So what do I smell like usually?"

"Soap." I reply simply, with a giggle.

"And what to you mean work? I've done all the lifting."

"I mean we have a lot of surfaces to cover – a lot of space in your new home which needs to be… tested. You know, to make sure everything is safe… strong… durable. I'd hate to know that you were living in an unstable building." I say, moving back to him and kissing his chest lightly.

"You will let me shower first though?"

"Uh huh – if you want." Edward quirks an eyebrow at my answer.

"You don't think I stink?"

I shrug. "Like I said, I don't care. Any contact is good when it's with you."

Edward laughed again and squeezed my ass. "You are truly insatiable Miss Swan. I'm surprised I can keep up with you." And with that, he disappears and I hear him stomping up the stairs.

We manage christen the kitchen, the living room and his bedroom _twice_ as we ate pizza and drank warm beer into the night before we setting down into Edward's fresh white bed sheets in his own home.

"I love having you in my bed. I love you." Are the last words I hear before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

The reunion is next...

Click REVIEW - you know what to do :-)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Notes: **Thanks as always to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I'm sorry I've been so bad at responding but things have been so busy the past week or so. I do read each and every one of them however, so thank you. Special thanks to AmandaHood who was my 300th reviewer._

_I think I may have confused a couple of people with the timing – especially around Chapter seven. Bella met James when she was almost twenty-five. She was still at college at this point. Some people (who left me reviews/critics that I could not respond too because they didn't sign in seem to think that she met James earlier on and then went seven years without dating. Apparently it's not realistic. –Shrugs-. Thanks to everyone who is enjoying the story though. I love your reviews and thoughts._

* * *

The buzzer goes off on the dryer signalling that the final load of my laundry is finally finished. This is the first time in five days that I have actually set foot in my apartment for longer than it takes to grab a bag and a change of clothes. I've spent every night since Tuesday at Edwards's new home after work, making the most of our time and evenings together before he starts work with his father at the hospital next week. He thinks that as _the new guy_ he might end up with quite a few of the graveyard or night shifts in the first coupe of months. _Hopefully not, with daddy in charge? Please… I've not slept without him in two weeks. _

_Two fucking weeks. _It's been two weeks of perfection – give or take a couple of slip ups. I never thought that I can be as happy as I am right now. Edward is just… well amazing. My life has changed dramatically and tonight I get to walk into my High School Reunion, with my head held high on the arm of my handsome and perfect boyfriend – who many of them probably won't realize, until they read his stupid little name tag and realize that the sexy and successful man was in fact the guy that had last weeks fish-sticks stuffed in his locker and got kicked in the gut during football practice. The same guy who can now technically _and he won't because of the fact he is the perfect fucking gentleman _flip them all the birdie and tell them that he is now a successful Doctor.

I'm here to sort my crap out, remove the almost weeks worth of dust from my small apartment and doll up for tonight. I promised queen of the pixies, Alice that I can be promised to wear something suitable – Because hell, I now have someone to dress up and make an effort for – so her skills will not be required. She gave me the stink eye and told me _you had better not let me down Swan, if you do, I shall personally castrate your boyfriend, mkay? _– and that sort of did the trick as I'm going for the little black dress number with the low heels and my hair is currently piled on top of my head in big ass curlers, as per instructions from Alice. _I shall do her proud. And Edward too. _

Edward has hired some cab company to take us to and from the Reunion tonight so we can both kick back and have a few drinks. We have decided that it's going to be a pretty intense evening, so would fair well to be totally relaxed. I'm actually half tempted to open that bottle of wine in the fridge. I am so freaking nervous. Lauren is going to be there and I've not seen her since the court appearance. I know the whole shit with James wasn't her fault – we never knew about each other and it was just rotten luck that we happened to be seeing the same guy and both come from the same tiny rain-cloud covered town. _Just my luck. _Seeing Lauren is going to be hard. I don't really want to talk to her – and I'm sure Jess and the rest of their little posse know everything in the Bella/Lauren/James Saga – so no doubt will want to have a little giggle on my behalf. I don't need to speak to them. We will go, eat some dinner, perhaps have a little dance - say hello to some of the classier people and enjoy their company and then head back to Edward's house.

Edward arrives at six-thirty – always so prompt. He is looking gorgeous as usual. Casual but sexily smart, if that is even possible. Pressed black slacks and a dark wine colored shirt, cufflinks _shit, he is working those babies! _And my favourite skinny black tie. His hair, as always looks as though he's crawled out of bed after a night _and morning _of hot sex. _Maybe that's because he did? Well, I certainly enjoyed grabbing at his hair as he moved over me. _

He kisses my hand and then my lips. "I missed you." He tells me.

"Likewise. It's been eight hours." I reply as I inhale is heavenly scent.

"Come on, the car is waiting for us, it's now or never." He takes my hand and entwines out fingers tightly and pulls me out of my apartment and leads me down the hall. Once outside I can almost slap him. It's not a cab. It's a freaking Chrysler Limo. Black with tinted windows. "I thought you deserved the celebrity treatment tonight." He whispers to me as he helps me into the luxury car and follows me in, taking a seat and laying his arm across my shoulder.

"Thank you, but this is unnecessary Edward. A taxi would have sufficed."

His lips are by my ear. "It's every bit the necessity. I want you to feel as special as you are. You deserve it." _Why is he so amazing?_

I puff a breath out, I feel a little frustrated by his actions. He is spending so much money on me, when honestly, he needn't. I can't hurt him by saying that though. He obviously enjoys lavishing me. The flowers I have received everyday for the past two weeks speak loudly enough.

I lean in as the _cab _takes us on the short journey to Forks High School. I wonder if it will feel daunting to Edward to walk through those corridors again after all this time. It won't bother me at all – because hell, I have to wonder down them everyday to my classroom. It must be weird going back there as a visitor however.

We soon pull up and the driver _or is he a chauffeur? _opens our door for us. Edward gets out first and takes me hand, assisting me as usual. There is a large banner welcoming us all back to Forks High "_Welcome back, Class of 2000". _It's sort of cheesy, in fact I actually saw the snot nosed freshman painting on the crude letters on Thursday. Poor kids, no doubt a punishment during detention.

Edward clasps my hand in his and we enter together. There is a small group of people ahead of us, chattering quietly about how bizarre it is to be back, and how creepy the school looks at night.

The Reunion is in the gym and its decorated in the sport team colors with balloons and banners hanging from the high ceilings. The guys who organised this have done a great job. Edward looks up at the room in quiet awe as we line up at the registration desk, which is manned by Alice. "It's smaller than I remember," he whispers.

I stifle a laugh and squeeze his hand. "You sure baby? You have grown quite a lot dice school. In so many ways." I give him a quick wink. He laughs and then offers Alice a nod as we reach the front of the line.

"Oh my gosh, in so glad you're here! I thought the two of you wouldn't show!" Alice exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and jumping like a maniac.

I raise my eyebrows. "You honestly thought that we were going to bail? Seriously Ali, you need to have more faith. I'm wounded!" I jest with her. Pixie blushes and hands us both some plastic covered name badges. _Isabella "Bella" Swan and "Edward Masen-Cullen. _Great... full names. I must remember to slap Alice around for that one later.

In full blown hostess mode, Alice launches into her instructions. "Well guys, go ahead, champagne at the bar is free, but the tight wads are only supplying that. There is a bar set up on the other side of the dance floor for your own enjoyment. The beer is fucking expensive though. Jazzy just got a Corona and it was _five bucks! _" She throws her hands up in the air.

"Terrible..." Edward says jokingly, shaking his head, smiling. "Anyone would think they were here to make some money out of nervous High School Reunion attendees."

"I know right!" Alice exclaimed, exasperated. _Oh my lovely and sweet Alice. You're sometimes so simple. But that's why I love you so much!" _

We slowly enter the gymnasium and off in search of free champagne and Emmett and Rosalie. We find both quickly , greeting former classmates politely as we pass and moving to join Edward's brother and my best friend. Jasper soon finds us too, two large bottles of beer in his hands.

The room quickly fills up and I can even spot a few of our old teachers, some of whom look all withered and elderly. In fact, I am certain that some of them should have snuffed it by now – they had been freaking coffin dodgers when I started my freshman year at this school. They were nice enough people though. I never had any problems with the teachers at school. I kept my head in my books and always got good grades. As did Edward.

Alice has joined our little party and soon people are flocking over to our group, fawning over the old popular crowd. Plus Edward and me. It's fucking obvious that they don't recognize us at first – they know that they should, and we can see them trying to capture a look at our name tags as they gush to our friends. Edward holds me close to him, looking slightly smug the whole time as they greet us.

"Oh my god, Edward, Bella. Wow. It's been too long." – we hear it time and time again over the first ten minutes. We nod and exchange pleasantries.

Mike comes over to us and instantly recognizes Edward and me, but does a double take when he sees Edward's arms wrapped protectively around me. A slim but tall blonde girl follows him and stands close by.

Edward smiles at Mikes companion. "Hi Janel, nice to see you again." He says sincerely.

The pretty blonde nods and blushes. "Yes Dr Cullen, you too."

"Edward, please. We're not at work now." He tells her. Janel nods and smiles as Mike interlocks his fingers with his and looks a little confused.

"I thought you were in Seattle man?" he asks.

"I've just taken a job with my dad at Forks General. Janel will be in my team and I had the pleasure of her company when I was being shown around the new wing.

"So you two… you're like… wow. How long has this been going on? You're good at keeping secrets Bell, I bumped into Ang last week and she didn't say anything."

I smile at him, feeling slightly bashful, but thankfully Edward is my knight in super duper shining armour and jumps in. "Just two weeks actually. But we've known each other forever." He looks at me lovingly and I almost melt into a puddle of mush right there in front of Mike Newton and his lady-friend.

I spot Jessica out of the corner of my eye – I think for a moment she's pointing to Mike, until she moves out of the way and I see Lauren standing with her. The girl looks seven shades of shit scared. _Really. Does she honestly think I would lie a finger on her? _Edward senses that my attention is elsewhere and turns. As does Mike. Jessica is staring daggers at our little group – and I don't know if its at Mike and Janel _probably _– or at me. _Either option is a possibility. _Edward strokes my hip gently.

"You okay?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes, I'm fine. I knew she'd be here." I tell him, smiling and turning away.

"Well, we had better go say our hello's to the others," Mike states politely, offering his arm to Janel. "Catch you all later."

"Sure, bye Mike. Have fun." I say.

They leave us alone and Edward embraces me warmly. "We can leave if you like."

"No, honestly. It's fine. I'm fine. I promise. Come on, lets get another drink and go find the others."

My knight leans down and kisses me softly on the lips and smiles.

We place our drinks order and Edward props himself up against the makeshift bar, his eyes on me, his hand never leaving mine. We chat to old classmates and I begin to feel comfortable in the hall. People are being civil and are generally interested in what we are doing now. They look impressed with our career choices and most are shocked with the fact that I chose to teach at our very High School. Edward of course gets a lot of female attention, but I love the fact that he makes it crystal clear that he is with me.

We are waiting for the buffet food to be uncovered and Edward is facing me, smiling and laughing about some awful joke he heard Eric telling some girl – who turns out to be married to the one of the biggest Jocks from our graduating class. Eric realized his mistake and ran for the hills when he saw a huge shaven headed guy come stalking up to him.

We are enjoying ourselves when Edward stiffens.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't like it when people stare at you, that's all." He tells me, his arms encircling my waist.

I giggle and then turn around. The person in question is smiling as he walks towards me, followed by another person, high heels tottering as she tries to pull him back.

I step back and into the table, sending a tower of punch glasses crashing to the floor.

"Izzie. It's good to see you."

_Oh my god. _

All of the eyes in the room are suddenly focused on me.

* * *

Oh no... Who can it be?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** All publicly _recognizable_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. I sadly don't own _Facebook _either – but I wish I'd come up with that idea.

**Authors Notes:** Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews. I love reading them all and I'm honestly really flattered at the following this little story has been getting. Apologies for the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter – but as promised, I didn't keep you waiting too long. I'm not that harsh.

Most of you guessed who turned up at the Reunion – so let the drama commence.

* * *

**_Previously... _**

_I step back and into the table, sending a tower of punch glasses crashing to the floor._

_ "Izzie. It's good to see you."_

_ Oh my god. _

_ All of the eyes in the room are suddenly focused on me._

**Chapter 17**

His deep and throaty chuckle sends shivers down my spine. His eyes are just as piercing as I remember, boring into mine just as they did in the courtroom almost two years ago.

"Fancy seeing you here Izzy," his tongue darts out and licks his lips. Edward is tense beside me. Lauren is behind him, tugging on his arm. He throws it back, knocking her aside gently.

"James." – my voice is barely above a whisper. Edward stiffens further. "You… you shouldn't be here."

"Ah ah sweetheart – My girl Lauren here finally saw sense and dropped her charges. Restraining order gone. I have every right to be here." He said, his voice smooth but sounding so poisonous at the same time.

I'm suddenly flanked at my other side by Emmett, his fists clenched as he looks at James. James is a big guy but nothing compared to Emmett.

James chuckles. "Nice to see you're still being protected by your bodyguard hey Izzy… and what's this then? Finally managed to find some loser to fuck you?" he eyes Edward, his eyes gleaming and a sly smile on his face. "Can't have been that long – I give you another few weeks man till you see sense."

Edward stepped forward, his jaw set and hard. He looks angry – an expression I have never seen grace his perfect face. Emmett steps forward at the same time.

"Don't speak to her like that," Edward spat, glaring at James. "You have no right to even _think _about talking to Bella – not after what you put her though."

James laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the now silent gymnasium. All eyes were on us – just as they had been on myself and my friends the previous week at Emmett's book launch.

James folds his arms across his chest and juts his chin out, smirking. "Oh so young, so naive. What has she told you? That I broke her precious little virgin heart? That I cheated? You honestly believed everything. Wow that must have been some sob story." He sighs and looks at me. "Always one for the sob story hey Iz?"

Edward steps forward further, facing James. Emmett soon backs him up and James it outnumbered, but he doesn't seem bothered as he stands his ground and looks between the two angry men now standing protectively in front of me. James eyed me for a moment before bringing Lauren to his side and slinging her arm across her shoulder.

He must have threatened her or something. He had hit her – repeatedly and I had been in court giving evidence against him. I had seen him beat her. He was ordered not to go near her. What has he done for her to take him back. He knew that I would be here tonight. What does he want?

"I suggest you _leave." _Edward growls. I reach out and place my hand in his and step between him and Emmett. I look at James square in the face and he leans forward, leering at me.

"I'm fine Edward." I whisper to him, squeezing his hand.

"_Oh Edward," _James croons. "I take it you don't know much about my little Iz here… did she tell you that she is so little of a _woman _that she can't even bare a child right?" I wince as he mentions Sophie and he grins, noting that he's managed to cause me some pain. "She's not worth it, even if its to get your end a bit wet. She will just try and tie you down my friend."

Edward drops my hand and steps forward so that he is just inches away from James. "She is worth ten… no, make that one hundred of you. And her name is _Bella." _My boyfriend seethes. His teeth are clenched as he glares at James. James is still smiling. "Bella is incredible, and the way you treated her disgusts me. You don't deserve anyone as perfect as her. You don't deserve Lauren either." He says as he gestures to the nervous looking blonde standing now a little behind James.

"Whatever Edward… you must have been one fucking desperate son of a bitch to wind up with this one… tell me, did she knock herself up and tell you you're her baby daddy too?"

Edward inhales sharply. "I would be proud to father her children. You are a piece of shit and I _wish _that she had never had to meet you."

"Edward… please. Let me." I say, louder. I _have _to do this. I have hidden for too long, and even all the eyes on us now aren't going to put me off. I will do this for myself. I can't go on letting his words and his _lies _rule my life. Edward moves to the side but his eyes never leave James.

I take a breath and look at James once again. "I really loved you James. I gave you a lot. And you took it. I accept now that you never wanted me – that you just wanted fun. But you _lied _and made me believe that you felt the same way… and that is just fucked up. But you know what? You gave me the greatest gift. You gave me a child."

He takes a step back. "You couldn't even keep it alive. You won't be a mother Izzy, you are not capable. You're a failure." He says; his voice cold.

Emmett steps forward and shoves against James' chest, pushing him backwards. He regains himself quickly and grins at Emmett. "Break my nose again buddy and this time I will be the one pressing charges… wouldn't look good now would it – super famous Football loser throwing punches at dumb High School Reunions. Hey?" Emmett glares back at James, his arms folded.

"Yes James," I struggle to keep my voice smooth and strong. "My… _our _baby didn't make it. I'm not ashamed. She was beautiful. I think about her everyday. She is one memory over the past years I like to remember. If I had known back then, when we were together how a man should treat his girlfriend, I would have left you a long time before. I wasted nine months on you."

James laughs at me and steps forward, grabbing my chin roughly. "You wasted? I wish we had never met. It wont be long before pretty boy leaves you alone and you will realize what a freak you are."

Edward jumps forward and pushes James back and off me. He shoves him roughly, his eyes flashing with anger. James gets back to his feet and Edward pushes him again, this time towards the door. "Out! Get. Outside. _Now."_ He yells at him, pushing again. Emmett pulls Edward back but then grabs James by the shirt collar and strides quickly out of the gym, pulling James with him. Edward follows quickly. Alice grabs my arm and I push her off, running after the three men.

"Edward!" I cry out, seeing that he has James pinned up against the corridor wall.

Edward ignores me and tightens his hold on James. "You don't deserve to live, you sick son of a bitch. What you did to Bella is disgraceful. Tell me why I should let you go." James is silent. If I don't know any better, I would say that he actually looks a little afraid. Edward shoves at him again, lifting James up off his feet. _Is it very wrong that I'm suddenly turned on? Edward is so strong and I love seeing this… dangerous side to him. _

James chuckled. "Well kid, you really are the protector aren't you. You clearly don't know her well at all."

"I know her better than you ever will." Edward spits, lowering James and taking a step back.

"Oh, I highly doubt that. When she was on her knees in front of me, her virgin mouth wrapped around my dick for the first time… and then after that when I took her. You will never know that."

It all happens so fast that I don't see it coming. Edward lunges forward and throws a punch, catching James across his nose. He is knocked to the side and his hand immediately begins to catch the blood already throwing. Edward goes for him again but Emmett pulls him back. Edward struggles against his brother. James sees an opportunity and thrusts himself forward, his fist coming into contact with Edwards jaw. Emmett shoves Edward behind him and into the waiting arms of Jasper. Alice has her small arms wrapped around my waist – almost as though she knows that I'm about to put myself between my boyfriend and my ex – If I can honestly even call him that.

Emmett pushes James roughly. "You lay ONE MORE hand on my brother I will KILL you. You got that?" he roars. Em easily lifts James off his feet. James is a pretty big guy but Emmett makes him look weedy – Emmett Cullen is six feet five of pure muscle – and right now he looks terrifying.

Edward is struggling to get out of Jaspers grasp, but Jazz keeps his arms clamped tightly to his sides. Alice loosens her hold on me and I move to Edward. "Edward… come on. He won't hurt me anymore." Edward's lip is split and bleeding from James's almost failed attempt at a punch. I raise my hands to his face and try and soothe him. He still looks angry and is shaking, trying to get out of his friends hold. "Baby, come on."

I glance over at Emmett who nods to me for a moment before hauling James along with him and out of the fire escape – no doubt to either kick the shit out of him, or to force him to leave the building in the opposite direction to the rest of us.

Once they are out of sight and safely outside, Jasper lets go of Edward he wraps his arms around me as I find myself sinking to the floor. The others, Alice, Rose and Jasper excuse themselves and make their way back into the gym and the crowd of people who had followed us out to watch the interesting _going downs _suddenly starts to disperse. I silenty pray that no one has called the cops. _Although it would be pleasurable to see them haul James' ass off to jail again… although they would probably arrest Emmett and Edward too – and that wouldn't be good. _

Edward kisses my head softly and is visibly more calm. "I'm sorry Bella… the things he said. I got so angry. I never wanted you to see me like that." He whispers.

"Shhh, it's okay," I tell him. "I wanted to do it too." _And it's true. I wanted to hit him. So bad. _

Edwards eyes meet mine and I smile. "Thank you… for not listening to him… well for not believing his lies. I love you."

"He is a vile and disgusting person Bella. I cannot fathom how you put up with him for that long. He must have really had his claws deep into you."

All I can do is nod in response, because Edward, over the past two weeks has really made me reconsider my life and my actions and thoughts over the past couple of years. He has made me stronger. The Bella of three weeks ago would most definitely not have spoken and stood up to James. _Yeah, I know right? I'm even still surprised I did that. _

Edward glances down at his hand and flexes his fingers. They all are working but it winces a little. I guess it's the graze across his knuckles that will do that. I reach up and lift his chin, looking at his split lip. "Looks good on you… you look sorta reckless."

He grins at me and licks at his lip. "Oh really. You like your men dangerous then?"

"You bet I do. You surprised me Edward."

"I surprised myself. I've never hit anyone before – I usually leave that to Emmett.

I press a kiss to his hand. "You okay or you want to get that checked out?" I ask him. He flexes his fingers a couple more times and shakes his head.

"It's fine, nothing is broken and I don't fancy going to the hospital. I would rather just get you home."

I'm in agreement to this – _obviously. _Edward gets to his feet and pulls me up, wrapping his arms around me and leaning in for a quick kiss. Despite his thick lip, he still tastes amazing. _And a lot more of boy than usual. I guess that's all the fighty hormones still buzzing around his system… again, its kinda hot!_

"Edward… I don't know what I would have done if you were not here tonight." I whisper, tears threatening to fall as we slowly walk along the corridor to the exit.

He doesn't reply, but his hold around me tightens. I try again: "I would have been so afraid."

Edward stops and looks at me, pulling my chin up so our eyes meet. "I can't talk about this here. James is still nearby, and right now, I want to end him, so you need to distract me by telling me you want to get back in the limo and go home."

_Do I want him to face off with James? No. Do I want James sorted out and gone forever? Hell yeah. _

"Lets get in the car and go home, Edward."

He smiles and takes my hand. "Great, let's go."

* * *

I'm still tweeting - (at) EternallyCullen and stll on facebook - Search EternallyCullen Fanfiction and click "like".

I have a little story I'd like to pimp. It's by one of my very best real life friends and it's going to be wonderful. TAMING BELLA is by a new author, writer_cullen and the first seven chapters are already posted here on . I would love you all if you could nip over and give the story some support, and leave Lydia some love. I personally ADORE this story and I can't wait to see how it pans out in the longrun.

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6323767/1/Taming_Bella - Take out the (dot)'s and put your own fullstops/periods in. Trust me, you are going to love this story.

Until next time...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Facebook either – I wish I did as I would be loaded.

**Authors Notes:** I know right? Tell me about it. EternallyCullen has kept you waiting for TEN days – which is the longest time ever! Basically we decided to take a short break away with the kids in our caravan up the coast a little… and we ended up extending the break. We had a lovely time and were very busy. I only managed to get a few hundred words written when I was there.

Thanks to all the usual suspects, especially shell371 who fed my cats for me whilst I was away and then shared her wine with me last night. Oh boy we have some interesting conversations! How is your eye by the way?

Thanks for all the amazing reviews – We are SO close to 400 now! YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

As soon as we arrive back at Edward's house he sends me into the bathroom to bath and get ready for bed. He apparently has a few calls to make. He kisses me softly and hugs me for a few moments before I make my way up the stairs and into the newly fitted bathroom on the first floor.

As I run the bath and watch the water fill the ample sized tub I can hear Edward pacing around in the room below me. I can picture him running his hand through his messy hair and then going on to pinching the bridge of his nose like he does when he is a bit stressed or worked up about something.

I pour half the bottle of the rose scented bubble bath under the stream if water ad it neared the half way point and pulled off my shoes and clothes. I quickly step into the water, and I hardly care that its just a little too hot and already turning my pale skin an angry shade of pink.

James had been at the Reunion. I had honestly been foolish and naive enough to think that the mess with him was over and done with. I have everything now - Edward is so... perfect and so right for me. When we are together I am so complete and happy. I am so irrevocably in love with him. I had thought that after all this time I would be able to move on. He had somehow managed to worm his way back into Laurens life. He had got her to have the restraining order separating the two of them lifted. I need to talk to my dad about this as I am certain that I should have been informed.

I sink down further into the scalding water, putting my head under, enjoying the stinging of the heat on my face. I like how muffled the world sounds under the water.

When I ran out of air I shift myself up and close my eyes. I can still hear Edward on his phone. His voice is raised now and I can hear the anger in his usually soft and gentle voice. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, trying to relax.

"Baby?" I feel fingers working at my scalp. Edward is kneeling beside the tub. His tie undone and hanging around his neck and the first three buttons of his shirt undone, exposing some of his delicious chest hair.

"Hey," I whisper as my eyes flutter open. The water is still very warm. I sit up and cross my legs, folding my arms across the edge of the tub and resting my chin on my arms so that I am facing him.

"Emmett and James have been arrested. Someone called the cops after they took things outside."

_Emmett arrested? _"Oh God, Edward I am so sorry, this is my entire fault."

His hand moves to my chin and he raises it so that our eyes meet. "Bella, none of this is your fault. Emmett is hot headed, he has the best lawyers working with him who will try and scare the living crap out of James so bad that he will drop the charges. With the witnesses tonight and the things he said to you, the guy really doesn't have a hope in hell."

Edward's words are very convincing and I bite back a tear. He sweeps a finger under both my eyes and removes the run eyeliner and mascara. He kisses my lips gently and then my forehead.

"Are you ok?" I ask, meaning both in general and of course his scuffed knuckles and cut lip.

His lips find mine again, effectively silencing me and his fingers push my wet hair away from my face. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine," he tries to assure me before kissing me again. "You got room for one more in there?" he smirks.

"There is always room for you."

I don't need to tell him twice. He pulls his shirt and tie over his head and removes his pants and boxers in one go, then steps in and sits behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I lie my head back on his shoulder.

"I am so proud of you, Bella," he murmurs in my ear. "You stood up for yourself and that was amazing."

I open my eyes and relax into him. "It's you Edward. If it wasn't for you then I would have run from him, probably crying and mentally scarred."

His hands tighten around me. "No sweetheart, that was all you out there."

I beg to differ. "I said and meant those things, but you have made me see that _everything _about what happened with James was just wrong. Up until two weeks ago, I honestly thought that there was something wrong with me. He told me unwashed broken and screwed. I believed him for so long, Edward. I thought that I was going to die alone in Charlie's house and that someone would find my eighteen house cats licking the last of my flesh off my corpse."

Edward chuckled into my shoulder. "I didn't realize you were so into cats."

"Uh huh Mister. I love cats. If I didn't live in my poky third floor apartment I would have one. Maybe two." I tell him with a grin. "My Gran Marie had this beautiful Calico. She named her Daphne. She was so loving. After Gran died, the cat came to live with us. She died a year later. Daphne was like nearly twenty or something. She really missed my Gran though." I loved that kitty.

Edward hummed. "We never had pets. Mom never liked the thought of having to clean up the hair. Emmett rescued a toad one time… we were about fifteen. He was grounded for a week after he let it jump over the kitchen counter." He smiled at the memory. "Mom walked in and saw it happily exercising itself. It was pretty huge."

I cant help but laugh, seeing in my head the immaculate Esme Cullen spotting a huge slimy toad hopping across her saucepans.

"Charlie used to talk about getting a dog, but with both of our jobs, we figured that it wouldn't be fair. Then I moved out so I guess it wouldn't. Also, I'm not so big on dogs. When I was a kid I used to hang out with my friend Jake at La Push and he used to tell me stories about his Tribal Legends. Wolves. It kinda freaked me out a little."

His hands move across my arms, pulling the warm water from the bath up and over me. His fingers came to rest on my abdomen and he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "Bella?" he asks me, his long fingers tracing around my belly button, under the water.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you got left on the lease to your apartment?"

_What now?_

"Three months… give or take, I think."

"This house is pretty big, stay with me?"

Is he asking me to move in with him? I am silent for a moment. I am too scared to say anything in case I am getting the wrong end of the stick…

"Will you end your lease and move in with me?" his voice sounds almost pained, as if he is expecting rejection. _Yes Bella, probably because you have not given him a response. _"I'm settled here in Forks now, I'm not going anywhere."

I pull myself up and out of his arms, and carefully move so that I'm facing him – carefully of course as to attempt to not flood his beautiful bathroom.

I study his beautiful face for a moment before taking my finger and tracing his perfectly defined jaw-line. "Yes."

"Yes?" His eyes widen.

"Yes." I smile at him. "Yes, I'll move in with you."

Edward grabs my hands and brings them up to his face. He kisses them several times, a look of pure joy covering his face. "You will?"

"Yeah. I will. That would be nice… I can't have you getting lonely now can I? In this big house. Also when I went home today I had to clean up all the dustbunnies – and it's not fun when they're a week old."

"I've not let you go home in a week have I?"

I shake my head. "Nope… but I think I might have had something to do with that too. I don't like being without you."

Edward pulls me into his lap, ignoring the waves which crash over the side of the bath with the movement and onto his newly tiled granite floor.

"I gained a girlfriend and roomie all in the space of two weeks. I'm mighty impressed with myself. Who would have known that I was capable."

"You got a real life house too don't you forget – not an apartment… and you also might have picked yourself up a girlfriend, but you also got all her emotional baggage and drama."

He kisses me softly, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "I love you, all your baggage and drama… I feel like a grown up now."

I giggle and run my fingers through his damp hair. "Me too. For the first time ever I don't feel like just Bella… I feel like I am Bella, but with a purpose. Does that makes sense?" I ask him, my eyebrows knitting together. Edward laughs gently and his fingers separate my eyebrows.

"Perfect sense."

We sit in the bath for a little while longer before getting out and cleaning up the floor before the little flood can do too much damage. We slip into bed together, meaning to sleep but it's not long before Edward's hands are roaming under my large shirt, _which I'd stolen from his drawer moments earlier. _He kisses me tenderly, but it soon becomes heated and his shirt is pulled over my head and thrown haphazardly onto the floor along with Edward's boxers. He moves his lips down to my chest and circles his tongue around my already pert nipple, before sucking it gently into his mouth. His hand finds my other breast and palms me, his eyes fluttering up to mine.

I swear, I have no idea how this man makes me teeter on the edge of climaxing just by using his mouth – and not even _down there. _He has some skills that's for sure.

His cell starts to ring but Edward ignores it and starts to kiss lower. The shrill ringing stops. Edward grins at me and dips his tongue into my bellybutton. The phone starts to ring again. Edward sighs and looks across at the clock on the nightstand. It's close to one o'clock in the morning.

"I had better get that baby, it could be important."

"Sure," I tell him. It must be, why else would someone call at such unreasonable hours unless there was a problem?

Edward jumps out of bed in all his naked glory, his very prominent hard-on bouncing as he hurries over to where he had thrown his phone and keys. I can't help but check him out. His muscles on his back ripple as he picks the device up.

"Kate? What's wrong?"

* * *

Follow me on Twitter (at)EternallyCullen for updates.

And on Facebook – EternallyCullen Fanfiction.

Another little note for you all –**Today 9th Oct is the start of Baby Loss Awareness Week. Every day 17 babies die through Stillbirth or Neonatal death (in the UK), Every day 17 sets of Parents are left devestated and Heartbroken. The loss of a baby is still a taboo subject. Break the Silence. Take a few minutes to think of parents and their babies. The statistics above don't include those babies lost to first and second trimester miscarriage. I dread to think of what the numbers are. **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Facebook either – I wish I did as I would be loaded. _

_**Authors Note: **__See – that wasn't so bad was it? I didn't keep you waiting for too long. I hope you like this chapter. People were begging me not to have a jealous Bella. You guys should know me by now, and understand that my Bella likes to surprise people. She's a nice girl, through and through. Give her the benefit of the doubt! _

_Cheers to fallanydeeper (go read her stuff, it's brilliant! Gotta love Sailorward!) who pre-read this chapter for me. And MadduxFF, Luna_Vengence, annieonline and mitmee_pie on twitter for their help with all my questions!_

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, each and every one make me smile and they REALLY do spur me on to write more. _

_Someone asked me how much longer this story was going to be… initially when I started it, I only anticipated it to be about 15-20 chapters long. This won't be the case. I know (I think) how it is going to end, but I have a lot more to cover, so keep on reading. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 19. **

EPOV.

My old ringing tone used to be _Baby Got Back, _thanks to Emmett and his fiddling with my new Blackberry. Thankfully I was able to change it a few days ago to a ancient phone sound.

I try to ignore the shrill sound as I work my way down my beautiful girls body. It finally, after twenty two piercing rings, stops. If it's important they'll leave a voicemail.

Bella is breathing hard and looking down at me through her long eye lashes, her right hand at her left breast, pulling gently at her nipple. _Jesus, I love it when she touches herself. It makes her look even sexier. _Her tongue darts across her lower lip as I make it down to her navel and place a wet kiss there, before dipping my tongue into her bellybutton.

The phone rings again. Bella and I both cast our eyes to the glowing digital display of the alarm clock. It's 12:56am. I press a quick kiss to her lips as an apology.

"I had better get that baby, it could be important." – a feeling of dread fills me after I see the time. People don't tend to call overnight unless there is a problem.

Bella smiles and nods her head. "Sure,".

I jump out of bed and find my cell phone. Bella sits up in bed and pulls the sheets across her chest. I feel her eyes on me. I glance down at my erection, where her eyes currently are and grin up at her. _You are so busted. _She blushes wildly and bites at her lip.

I find the offending phone and check the caller display.

_**Kate Denali – Home. **_

Why on earth is Kate calling me? She never calls.

I press to answer. "Kate, what's wrong?"

Bella's head snaps up when she hears Kate's name but quickly looks down again, picking at her nails.

"E…Edward?" a small voice asks. It's not Kate. "It's Tanya."

"Tanya, are you okay? Where is Katie?"

"She's fine… well she's not. I think she needs you right now. It's our Dad, he died yesterday… There was an accident. Katie was with him. You got to help her. She's been asking for you."

I pinch the bridge of my noise. Erection is quickly deflated. "Tan… shit. I start my new job on Monday. You want me to come to Florida?"

"Edward plllllease. She really needs you. I need you, and mom thinks you should be here too. I think you are the only one who can snap out of this, she is blaming herself. Please come and see her. I'm afraid she will do something stupid." She pauses for a moment, sobbing slightly. "Ed, you are still like family. Mom and Dad and I still consider you as part of our lives. Please come."

I feel torn. I still fee close to Kate. We still consider ourselves good friends. But I have a gorgeous girlfriend curled up on my… _our _bed, cocooned in my sheets – with whom everything is still very new – and now my ex's sister – who was one of the main reasons why things did not work out between myself and Kate wants me to fly thousands of miles across the country.

Bella's eyebrows are knitted tightly together and she is playing with the hangnail on her thumb. She cocks her head to the side. She looks concerned. "What's wrong?" she mouths.

I turn away for a moment, my fingers pinching at my nose so hard that it's verging on being painful. "Tanya… just… just give me a few minutes. I will call you back, ok?" I don't bother waiting for an answer. Now is really not the time for Tanya and her indecisive nature.

"Everything okay?" My Bella asks me as I sit back beside her on the bed. I pull her poor thumb away and save it from it's torture from her fingers and kiss it softly. The skin is raw from where she was picking it. She always does it when she is nervous or apprehensive about something.

I nod slowly. "Kate and Tanya's father has died." I tell her, our eyes locking. "Tanya is very worried about her sister… I think she has shut down. She was with her dad when he died. Apparently she has asked for me. Tanya and their mother, Carmen want to know if I can go and help them."

She squeezes my hand. "You should go. I'm sure you can organize something with the hospital. Your dad could pull some strings – it sounds urgent."

She amazes me. I don't know why, but I honestly expected her to cause a fuss, beg me not to go. Of course, she has nothing to be jealous about, but I… I really don't know.

"You think I should go?"

"It sounds as though you are needed, Edward. I think you should." She says, earnestly, her large brown eyes looking deep into my soul. Does she even know how much this is going to kill me? Leaving her and going across the country for what could well be several days.

"Okay." I lean in and kiss her quickly before grabbing a pair of boxers out of the dresser and slipping them on. I don't want to talk to Tanya on the phone again naked. It's uncomfortable.

Bella detangles herself from the sheets and grabs my t-shirt off the floor and slips it on before going to the dresser and grabbing the holdall from the top. I quickly call Tanya back and confirm that I will be there as soon as possible. She says she will come and collect me from the airport. I manage to get a flight from Sea Tac directly to Miami which leaves Seattle at 7:30am. It will take me four hours to get from Forks to Seattle. My father is great about work. He says he will speak to the bosses above us, but he assures me that it will be fine and I am to give his regards and pass on his and my mothers condolences to Carmen and her daughters.

Bella watches me silently as I collect my belongings together, passing me my watch and cufflinks from the bedside table.

"I don't have to go baby, I can stay here for you. I know you probably want my company right now."

She shakes her head and smiles. "No, I'm fine Edward. You need to do this for Kate. You are friends. She needs you too." She shrugs and plays with the hem of the t-shirt. I can tell she feels uneasy. "The week, or however long you need to be there will fly. I have work and a shit tonne of papers to grade this week." She smiles at me, but its a weak one. I feel terrible.

"If you need me, for _anything _you call me okay? No matter what time of the day or night it is, my phone will be on and in my pocket at all times. You are _so _important to me." I kiss her again and she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down on top of her. I pull away and lean on my elbows but she yanks me down by my shirt, wanting to feel my weight on her. Her kiss is deep and longing, Bella makes all the moves, probing at my mouth and taking the lead, asking me to dance. Our tongues battle for a few minutes, but it doesn't go any further. Breathing hard, we pull away and stare at each other.

"You need to go, it's a long drive." She whispers, caressing my face and scratching at the scruff which is just starting to grow.

I give her one last kiss and get to my feet. "I love you. I'll call as soon as I get there."

Bella nods at me, her brown orbs are glistening and I know that she is about to cry. My own eyes feel slightly damp. I can't believe that I am doing this. Leaving her when she must be feeling so vulnerable.

She lowers her head and plays with her fingers again. I take the opportunity to leave before one of us crumbles.

The drive to Sea Tac International is long. I don't even care about watching the sun rise as I speed down the highway at a little over seventy. I hope Bella has been able to get some sleep tonight. A smile crosses my face as I remember our conversation from earlier in the evening. Bella agreed to move in with me. We are going to live together. I meant what I said when I talked to Bella about feeling like a grown up finally. Having almost everything I have ever dreamed of. All that is missing now is the White wedding, a band on my finger... another on Bella's and children. There will be time for that though.

I park in the long stay lot at Sea Tac and quickly check in for my flight. Once I settled down in the departure lounge, I pull out my phone. There is already a

message there waiting for me.

**Thinking of you, drive safe. Love you so much. ~ B xxxx **

My heart skips a beat and instantly sends a rush of warmth through my body.

**Just at the airport, drive was okay - no traffic. Will call when I get to FL. I love you too baby. Never forget that xxxx **

I hit send and return my Blackberry back to my back pocket and wait till my flight is called.

The flight is okay – we get served breakfast which unfortunately consists of a stale croissant and a fruit bowl. The fresh orange juice is nice but the coffee tastes like it's a week old, and no doubt that instant crap that comes in a jar. Five and a half hours later, and a three hour time difference, we touch down in Florida. It's just after ten in the morning Florida time and whist I walk past baggage claim and turn my phone back on. There is apparently a delay on getting the luggage, so I'm very pleased that I only took a carry on.

I scroll through my contacts and find Tanya's cell phone number and call her. She answers after just two rings.

"Ed?"

"Hello, Tanya, just to let you know that I have landed, so when you are ready…"

She cuts me off. "Give me thirty minutes and I'll meet you out front. Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me and my family. You are so special Ed."

"Sure Tan, I'll meet you outside. Take your time, no hurry ok?" I tell her into the phone.

"See you soon." The phone beeps at me, announcing that she has cut the call so I immediately hit call.

"Baby?" she replies on the first ring. _That's my girl. _

"Hey beautiful."

"You sound tired." Her soft voice sounds sad, she also sounds exhausted. I guess that has confirmed that she has got just as little sleep as I have.

"You didn't sleep?" _Fuck, she is a mind reader. _

"Not so much."

"Me either. I miss you already, Edward. But I'm glad you have arrived safe and sound. Is it stupidly hot and moist?" she asks me.

I take a look out of one of the windows. "Hmm – Well I've not yet stepped outside of the terminal, but all I can see is blue skies… oh, and that happy little thing that I _think _is called a sun, appears to be shining… "

She giggles. It's such a beautiful sound.

"So that's a yes then. I still prefer Forks." I can picture her sat, curled up on my couch with a large mug of coffee, and hopefully a sandwich or something, that cute smile gracing her perfect face and luscious lips.

"Me too. The humidity is just too much here." I've only visited Florida once before, just as Kate and Tanya were setting up their surgery. After spending my entire life in Washington, and then a little time in London, the heat was a little unbearable. I would have never have thought about returning again. "I had better get outside, Tanya is going to be collecting me shortly, but I will call you tonight before bed okay?"

"Okay, I love you." She whispers into the phone.

"Love you too, bye baby, and remember, call me if you need anything at all, even just to talk." I remind her, almost sternly. Bella chuckles.

"Yes dear." She teases. "Bye Edward." She hangs up and I sigh deeply and rub my eyes, trying to hide the fact that the last twenty four hours have not been the most perfect, and that I've had next to no sleep. I wheel my bag to the front of the terminal and wait just by the pick up lane.

There is a quick blast of a horn and a black Chrysler 300c pulls to a stop beside me. Suddenly, Tanya is out of her shiny vehicle and her arms are wrapped around my torso. Her strawberry blonde hair is pressed into my face as she holds me tightly. "Oh Ed, thank you so much for coming!" she kisses my chin, hard and hugs me again.

"Hey Tanya," I smile, pushing her away gently and picking up my case so that my hands are less… available to her. She's just so forward. Nothing has changed there then. "It's nice to see you, I just wish the circumstances were different, you know?"

I look into her eyes. It's plain to see that the girl isn't wearing a scrap of makeup, and her eyes are puffy. She still manages to look beautiful. That is one of the most noticeable about the Denali family. They rely on their good looks. Kate and Tanya might own a Plastic Surgery company, but it isn't something they will ever need to use.

The ride to Carmen and the late Eleazar Denali's home is short. Tanya glances at me every so often and it makes me feel a little strange. I feel like she knows something that she isn't telling me.

When I say home – I mean mansion. Their Estate has to be three times the size of my parents house in Forks. But then again, they always did very well for themselves.

I feel a buzz in my back pocket – just the one, so it must be a text message, but Tanya is already unlocking the door and calling out to her mother. Carmen soon appears, a white handkerchief in her hand, her eyes matching that of her youngest daughters.

"Edward," she almost moans, her arms enveloping me in a warm hug. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Carmen, I am so sorry for your loss, I just wish there was more I can do for you all."

Carmen pulls away and cups my cheeks in both of her hands. "Just you being here will help. Katie is a mess Edward. She has been asking for you. She won't eat, she won't talk. She is blaming herself." We move over into the large living room and take a seat.

"What happened?" I ask, quietly.

"Eleazer had been out after work on Friday, and he had been drinking so called the house to have me collect him – but I'd had the book club over and we'd been drinking… so I called Katie and she agreed to pick her father up and bring him home…" Carmen paused and wiped at her eyes. "She's a good girl like that. She didn't mind that it was almost two in the morning." I nod. "She had to get gas. When she got there, there was already a Police Cruiser on the scene. He'd been hit by another car when he was waiting. They declared him dead on the scene."

Tanya, sitting beside me sobbed and put her head onto my shoulder.

"I am so sorry… Tanya, Carmen. That's just… terrible."

I've been a Doctor for a while now, and I have had to give many families bad news – but whenever it is someone I am close to, or have been in the past, I clam and up and I don't quite know what to say. Carmen nods, staring at her hands. "Where is Katie?" I ask her.

"First floor, third room on the right." She tells me and I get up and excuse myself and slip my shoes off before heading up the large flight of stairs. I press my ear to the door but there is nothing. Just silence. I knock gently, not wanting to wake her in case she's finally sleeping.

Nothing.

"Katie?" I call out quietly, knocking again. "It's me."

I hear light and slow footsteps and then the door creaks open. Her large blue eyes meet mine and she looks like she has seen a ghost for a moment. "Edward," she whispers, grabbing my hands and pulling me into the room, kicking the door closed and peppering my face with kisses. "You came back to me."

* * *

Another Cliffie? Yes I think so. Sorry ladies. I had to do it.

Follow me on Twitter for updates: (at)EternallyCullen

"Like" this story on Facebook by entering "EternallCullen FanFiction into your searchbox.

**This week is Baby Loss Awareness Week. Every day 17 babies die through Stillbirth or Neonatal death (in the UK), Every day 17 sets of Parents are left devestated and Heartbroken. The loss of a baby is still a taboo subject. Break the Silence. Take a few minutes to think of parents and their babies. The statistics above don't include those babies lost to first and second trimester miscarriage. I dread to think of what the numbers are.**

Until next time…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Facebook either – I wish I did as I would be loaded. _

_**Authors Notes: **__Wowsers. Got a lot of mixed reviews in the previous chapter. Lot's of you were really hating on Edward. (This story is posted on Fanfiction net and TWCSL) – Some say that he shouldn't have gone to see Kate, that he is tied to Bella, that he is irresponsible etc. Poor Edward *sad face* - things will be explained in this chapter._

_Also gained a lot of new readers the past two chapters – so WELCOME!_

_My huge thanks go to Lauren and Michelle in this chapter for their support after I was questioning myself last night, and to lisamichelle17 for her wonderful reviews and to fallanydeeper for pre-reading._

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

_**EPOV**_

_What the Hell? Why does she think I am here? _

Kate pulls herself closer to me, her lips on my neck, then across my cheeks and she reaches the corner of my mouth I can take no more. It's wrong. _This feels so wrong. _

I gently clasp her wrists and untangle her arms from around my neck and step away. Her blue eyes look at me imploringly, I have to avert my gaze.

"Katie... Tanya said you were asking for me. I came to offer you support - but only as your friend."

Her eyes became impossibly wider and she backed away from me, fresh tears threatening to spurt from her blue orbs. She looks hurt, I can't help that though.

"Tanya said you were coming back to me, she said that you dropped everything... your new job, to come to me. We made a big mistake Ed. I should have never have let you go. I am sorry." Large tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. I want to hold her and offer her comfort but I fear that she will get the wring end of the stick. "Yesterday... the accident... it made me realize what an idiot I was. How we should have worked around the issue with my sister."

I turn away and pinch the bridge of my nose. She comes up behind me and lays her hand lighty on my arm, her fingers curling around my tricep. "Katie... Kate, I'm sorry about your father, that's why I am here. I want to help your family. "

"Just listen to me," she interrupts. "I never thought about what you wanted Ed, and now I see just how important you were... ARE to me. I can't lose you too. I won't. After my dad, you are the one man who has influenced my life - you made a difference."

I have to stop her. She is grieving and has many strange thoughts floating around her head. It will hurt her, but I have to be honest. I will not hurt Bella. "I can't Kate. I love you, but as a friend. We never really shared the passion about each other, not the kind of passion that's needed in a physical relationship. We loved work too much. I have met someone, and the fire between us is the most intense and incredible thing ever. I am in love with her."

She looks hurt, as I guessed she would and backs away, sitting on the edge of they bed. "You were never in love with me?"

I shrug apologetically. "I thought I was, at the time. But with Bella, I can't describe it. I love you Kate, and your family. You have all done so much for me. The support you and Eleazar gave me - I can never repay that. I care about you, but I can only offer my friendship."

Kate's head falls into her hands and she starts to sob gently, her slight but long body moving in a rocking action. She is pretty messed up, but she has lost her father and both Kate and Tanya were very close with him. I cautiously take a seat beside her and rest a hand in her shoulder, patting gently, just like a Dr or nurse would do in a movie. It doesn't really happen like that, so the movement feels somewhat foreign to me, but I remind myself that this girl is practically family. No matter what our past is.

"Your mom told me what happened. You can't blame yourself Kate."

She sniffed loudly and raised her head to look at me. "If I had not have out off putting gas in that damn car I would have gotten there sooner. He wouldn't be dead and he and my mother would be sitting together downstairs right now. You know why I didn't get gas?" I shake my head. "Because I had my nail appointment and I was running late. So I took Tanya's BMW. I felt my hands were more important. I can't seem to sort out my God damn priorities Edward, and once again, my selfish actions have shit on me." she starts to cry again.

"You are not selfish Katie. You know what you want from your life. You live for your work and you like a plan. I think I know you pretty well and you thrive off your organization. You have your priorities straight and they work for _you._" I try and explain to her. It's the truth. I admire Kate Denali in many ways. Just because we were not suited and are still very different people, despite the things we thought we had in common when we were together - she is an incredible woman. She has an amazing future and is so successful. I have never seen her look this broken.

"I just wish I had been there... they think he died instantly."

I nod and wrap my arm across her shoulder. "You might think that now, but you can't _what if _about it... I mean... say you did arrive five minutes earlier. What are you driving now? The R8?" she nods. "If you had arrived earlier, the other vehicle may have hit you too."

She swallows and looks away. I hope my words are sinking into all of that blonde hair on top of her head. "Thank you for coming. I am sorry to drag you out here. I bet your girlfriend was mad at me hey?"

I cock my head to the side. "No, it was Bella who told me that I should be here with you and your family."

Kate looks lost for words. "I am... happy for you. I do wish things were different. I have always regretted leaving you."

I pat her shoulder. "you shouldn't be regretting anything. It was the right choice for both of us. Although we would probably still be together now, I think we would be missing something." I explain to her. She looks at me. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It was tough... for a while. I know Tanya was one if the main reasons why we were forced apart... but I know deep down that it was for the best. It was a mutual decision."

"You have made this _Bella _the luckiest girl on the planet, you know that right?"

I chuckle. "I'm the lucky one. We actually went to High school together. She was friends with Rose. She is perfect." I grin, thinking about my beautiful girl, who is still hopefully snuggled up on this Sunday afternoon in my... in _our _house. "She agreed to move in with me last night."

Kate smiles, her eyes crinkling up slightly. "Wow. It IS serious."

I nod. "She is the one."

Kate gets to her feet. "I'm sorry about before…"

I stand beside her and push her hair back. "Don't be. You are going through a tough time. I will help out as much as I can… I'm sure there are a lot of arrangements to be made, and if there is anything I can do, then please let me know okay?"

"Thank you Edward. I honestly do not know where to start, and I don't think my mother is up to dealing with things herself. I think she could use your help… you know, with arrangements?"

"Okay."

"You look beat… come on, I'll show you to your room and you can shower and have a nap or something and then… well… stuff for dad."

I smile at her sadly and pull my phone from my pocket. Shit. It's dead. "I'll just clean up… hey, I don't suppose you have a phone charger I can borrow? I left mine back in Forks. I promised Bella I would call her…" I hold up the rather dead phone. Kate studies it.

"I'm not a Blackberry user, but Tanya is, I'll go ask her to put it on charge for you ok?" she holds out her hand for the phone and I happily give it over. "Come on, you can have one of the guest rooms."

She leads me a few doors down the corridor and let me in. Her parents home, being the monster mansion it is, each room has it's own bathroom. Bliss. Kate leaves me in peace and I quickly strip off and take a shower, washing the sticky flight and Florida moistness off my skin. I will visit the funeral directors for Carmen and start things off for her. I've never had to arrange a funeral before, but I can imagine it's not a nice task.

I finish up and throw on some gray pants and a dark button down and run my fingers through my damp hair, slicking it back so it looks a little more presentable and its usual array of uncontrollable mess.

Kate and Tanya are nowhere to be seen. _I really want to text Bella. _I go off in search of Carmen and she is seated on the patio of the vast backyard, still clutching her handkerchief. She turns and gives me a smile and gestures for me to sit with her.

"Tanya has had to go out and Kate is sleeping. You being here has really helped her Edward. She had not spoken a word to anyone since the accident, apart from crying for you. I owe you so much for giving me back my daughter. I was so afraid I was going to lose her too."

"Carmen, you and Eleazar have done so much for me. The support you both gave me during medical support was phenomenal. I want to help you as much as I can now." I tell her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. The Denali family are so loving. In my first year of Medical School, I almost dropped out. I had been certain that I didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps and become a Surgeon. It was Eleazar who sat me down and told me to carry on and not give up. It had been Carmen who suggested Paediatrics – much to her daughters distaste at the time. I think she had wanted me to be a surgeon too. I smile at the memory. "Did you want me to handle the initial arrangements?"

She pushes a large legal envelope to me. "Eleazar planned everything out – this is exactly what he wants." She sighs and adds, "Always the planner, the stupidly organized man." She exhales and wipes at her eyes. "Everything, locations, funeral parlours, details, everything down to music, it's all in there."

I take the envelope and pat it gently. "I'll take this into town and get it sorted for you."

"Thank you Edward, I don't know if I can manage it right now. Just please, make sure that everything is done to his requirements.

"Of course Carmen."

She hands over the keys to Kate's two year old Audi R8. It's one hell of a car. I'm so used to driving my sensible, reliable Volvo, but it's nice to enjoy driving a real car. I barely have to touch the gas pedal and she roars to life. I programme the address into the onboard navigation and head off to pay a visit to the funeral directors.

Eleazer's business is dealt with very quickly and with the greatest care. The funeral it set for Friday afternoon and there is to be a reception for drinks after the service.

I pay a quick visit to a florist and memorial store as there is something I would very much like to do for Bella. She has nothing to remind her of Sophie apart from her photographs and tiny hand and footprints she was given after her birth. I want to buy a memorial plaque with her name on it, so that Bella can lie it somewhere special. Perhaps down at La Push where she scattered her tiny daughters ashes. Somewhere where she can maybe sit and talk to her, and lay flowers.

I find the perfect item. It's a small oval marble flat stone. You can get words and names carved. Its eight inches wide, by six inches high. Just the thing I am looking for. I really think Bella is going to love it.

I speak to the shop owner and explain what I would like.

**Sophie Charlie Swan **

**Born too soon**

**Gone, but never forgotten. **

**Flying with the Angels. **

The text is going to be in a bold script and in pink. It's going to take a week or so, so I ask for her to have it shipped to Forks, in Bella's name. I also ask if there is anyway that she can contact another florist to have some flowers to Bella tomorrow too. She is happy to oblige and there is another branch of this chain in Port Angeles, and I order two dozen pink roses to be sent to her along with a little note. _I fucking love the Interflora. You pay for what you get. _

It's nine in the evening as I drive up the long road back to the Denali's estate. I must call Bella, it's been hours and I feel lost without having been able to send her even a text. It's only six pm back at home, so hopefully I will not wake her.

Carmen and her daughters are all sitting in the living area together and I join them for a moment, handing Carmen all the paperwork I was given at the funeral directors. "They need you to go and choose some flower arrangements. I didn't want to pick wrong. But everything else is in order. It's all worked out." I tell her and Kate and Tanya.

"Thank you for doing this for us," Kate speaks up, standing and hugging me gently. "It means so much. I don't think we would have coped very well."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could be of some use." I turn to Tanya. "Any chance I could have my phone back?" I ask her. She glances at Kate so fast that I almost miss it. _What the fuck is all that about? _

"Sure," she says. "I'll just grab it for you." And she exits the room. I look at Kate and she shrugs. I still wonder what has gone on.

Tanya returns and hands me my blackberry. "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm lost without this thing. I'll be back, I need to make a call." I tell the ladies, excusing myself and taking to the stairs.

The phone is on and I have a few notifications on the screen. The first is from Facebook, a request to change my relationship status. I click yes and my profile is suddenly updated with. _Edward Cullen is in a relationship with Isabella Swan. _Perfect. My heart swells. There is a couple of unread texts too.

**Hey baby, thanks for the call, it was great to hear your voice. Missing you ~ B xx**

And another:

**Just to let you know I'm thinking of you. I love you more than words can express. ~ B**

I scroll down my list and call her. I'm about to hang up after the twentieth ring, but she answers.

"Hi"

"Hey baby, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to call you. My phone died." I tell her into the phone. "I had to go into the town and assist with the funeral arrangements."

"Oh, okay. I called a couple of times that's all. Some girl answered and said that you and Kate were sleeping." Her voice is quiet.

_What the FUCK? _

"What? I've not slept since I have been here Bella, Who did you speak to?"

I can almost picture her shrugging. She huffs out a little breath.

"I'm assuming it was Tanya. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to think. Not what I expected to hear." She tells me, sounding a little embarrassed. My Bella should not be embarrassed about this. It's got fucking Tanya Denali written all over.

"I swear beautiful, I have been out and alone all day. There is something you should know though. Kate thought that by me coming here, meant that I was coming _home _to her, for good. Again, something Tanya insinuated."

Bella's breath hitches, but she doesn't say a word. I can almost hear her heart beating like a hummingbird in her tiny chest.

"I put her straight, I told her we are happy. I'm coming home to you tomorrow my beautiful girl. I am SO sorry I left you. It wasn't the right thing to do."

Silence.

"Bella?"

"I'm here," she whispers. Her breath hitches again. "I'm just… don't worry. I just miss you that's all."

"I will be home as soon as I can. I have to clear things up here and I will be on the next available flight. I wanted to help my friends, but I should have thought more about you."

"Don't be silly, I told you to go Edward. I'm the one being silly, because I'm acting like a child."

I chuckle. "You could never act like a child. Miss you so much. Listen, I need to go speak to a certain… friend. You sleep, it's getting late. I will text you and you call me as soon as you wake up okay?"

"Umhhm. Okay. I love you Edward. Goodnight."

"Night baby. Sleep well. Love you too."

I wait for her to hang up the phone.

I have some business to attend to with a Miss Tanya Denali.

* * *

Not as much as a cliff hanger as the previous chapter. So no hating please.

As always, I love to know what you think. I hope that Edward has redeemed himself to some of you. He loves his Bella, end of. He's just too much of a nice guy for his own good sometimes.

Little bit of pimpage for you all – My lovely friend BeccieT has a new story, one for all you wolf lovers out there. Cats and Dogs is based around the pack, mainly Sam, although the story will include all the other Twi-Characters as well. Please check it out and leave her some love.

Remove the dots. You know the drill/

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6381996/1/Cats_and_Dogs

**This week is Baby Loss Awareness Week. Every day 17 babies die through Stillbirth or Neonatal death (in the UK), Every day 17 sets of Parents are left devestated and Heartbroken. The loss of a baby is still a taboo subject. Break the Silence. Take a few minutes to think of parents and their babies. The statistics above don't include those babies lost to first and second trimester miscarriage. I dread to think of what the numbers are.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. I don't own Facebook either – I wish I did as I would be loaded. _

_**Authors Note:**__ A shorter chapter from me this time, as I think we need a little input from our girl Bella. The separation is hard for her too you know. Thanks to my reader and serial reviewer, __**ickaren**__ who pointed (first! Loads of others of you did too!) out an error with the time differences in the previous chapter. I put that Washington was three hours AHEAD of Florida when it should be the other way around. My apologies. Seems my Twitter resources got a bit muddled. I'm from the UK and time differences confuzzle the hell out of me at the best of times. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

Watching him walk out of the door and into the arms of his waiting ex girlfriend is the second hardest thing I have had to do. But he needs to be there for her. Edward has made it clear to me that he and Kate are still firm friends, and that they parted on good terms all those years ago. I know I have nothing to fear, as I trust Edward one hundred percent. It's still hard. His eyes look wet, as though he is fighting back the tears.

He is going to be thousands of miles across the country, with a three hour time difference. Okay, so that's not much. Florida is ahead of Washington, but it's going to be strange, him not being here with me.

His bed feels cool and large without him beside me. All I can do it wrap myself around his pillow, curl my body around it. It smells like him and I can relax a little.

I can't sleep at all so I take the time to clean up the watery mess we created in the bathroom. It's a pretty easy job and I'm surprised as the water is quickly soaked up in a few towels. That's a relief. _Thank fuck for that. Imagine if Edward came home and noticed a rather large flood in the kitchen. He would probably ask me to move right out due to my lack of cleaning skills._

I hear from Edward after he has checked in for his flight. He sounds so exhausted. I hate the drive from Forks to Seattle. I have had to do it a couple of times when I pick Renee up for a visit during the summer. I would never dream of having to do it when I've not slept in almost twenty four hours. But Edward is like that. He's giving and caring.

I get another call when he has arrived in Florida after a five and a half hour flight. If he sounded tired before, he sounds exhausted now. I want him here so badly and hold him. It's safe to say that he has had even less sleep than I have, no thanks to a stuffy and cramped airplane.

After his 4:30am call I am able to relax a little, knowing that he is safely in his destination. I curl up with his pillow with my iPhone. I decide to send him a little text message to pass the time. I plan on sending him a few through out the day to let him know that he's not far from my thoughts.

**Hey baby, thanks for the call, it was great to hear your voice. Missing you ~ B xx**

I have an idea, something which I hope will make him smile, I run downstairs, carefully so that I don't end up falling flat on my face during the rush and grab my laptop out of my bag and head back up to bed once again. I log into Facebook and go to my account area. I think it's time to update my relationship status.

I click on relationship and change it from _Single _to _In a relationship. _A little box appears under the drop down and I can type a name. Edward appears in the list and I click him, and then press _confirm. _It updates me, and also lets me know that a message been sent to Edward, asking him to confirm also.

Hell, we've made it official; we might as well let Facebook shout it out to the world too.

I feel so much more relaxed so I close my eyes and clutch onto and inhale his pillow again and try and get a little sleep.

_**~ E & B ~ ~ E & B ~**_

I blink furiously, my eyes are still heavy with sleep. I reach across the bed. His side is cool. _Oh yeah. He's gone. _My body is still wrapped tightly around his pillow and I hug it to my chest and inhale it once again greedily. I reach over and pick up my phone. Nothing. No messages, no missed calls. Not even a Facebook notification. I take a peek over at the clock and its eleven fifteen here – meaning in Florida it's two fifteen in the afternoon. I guess there is an awful lot to arrange.

Whilst I contemplate calling him, I quickly tap him another quick text.

**Just to let you know I'm thinking of you. I love you more than words can express. ~ B**

_It won't hurt to give him a call? He did say I can call at anytime… right? _

My mind is battling with itself so much that it's giving me a headache. Anyways, if he is busy then I can just leave him a voicemail. I feel as though that gaping hole in my chest has returned. Just to hear his voice will calm me for a little while. I know that I am safe here in Edward's home. James doesn't know where I am, and according to Emmett, James is still locked up. Thanks to my father.

I press Edward's contact details and wait for it to ring. One, two, and on the third ring.

"Hellooo"

The voice is soft, alluring. Female.

"Uh… Hi, Is Edward around?"

"Oh, no sorry Hun, he and Kate are sleeping. It's been a long night. I would rather not disturb them." – The voice lowered to a whisper. "If you know what I mean."

I don't know what to say. My hand is shaking. _Do I know what she means? Was he comforting her on the loss of her father and they fell asleep or are they asleep like Edward and I sleep after we've…_

"Can I take a message?" the woman asks, breaking my train of thought. I can almost hear the smug smile in her tinkering little voice. "I don't know how long it will be before they finally unwrap themselves from one another… but let me tell you, I am so glad that he is back here with us."

I gasp a little. "Um.. no, no. No message. I'll call him later."

"Okay, Bel-la." Her voice chimes and she hangs up his phone. _His phone. Why is some strange woman answering Edward's phone. Why is some strange woman telling me that he and Kate are together. _

I can't control the tears that are plummeting down my cheeks. I can't breathe and I fall to my knees. My head feels dizzy and my fingers tingle. I try and catch my breath and pull at his pillow. Would he do this to me? Would Edward REALLY do this?

I can't. I just don't want to know. Once I have managed to regulate my breathing I sit up and get off the bed, pulling the sheets back and straightening them out. I grab my hoodie and quickly stuff my belongings into a holdall, which I'll need to return to Edward later.

_I have to get out of here. I have to go. Now. I can't do this again. _

The pain is too much. It is searing, and aching. I want to die. I know… I know that I should wait to hear from him, see what he had to say for himself. Edward promised me not hours ago that he would never hurt me. So this is what I don't understand. Why is this happening.

I want to leave the house. I want to get in my tuck and drive home and wrap myself up in my bed and never return. I feel fucking useless, pathetic and scared. Edward is everything to me. What if he and James are working together? _Oh don't be so fucking ludicrous Swan. You KNOW that's as far from the truth as ANYTHING. You're nuts. Keep thinking like that and they will be locking you up with the crazies. _I love him so much. I can't leave.

I leave my bag in the hallway and decide to go for a run.

**_~ E & B ~ ~ E & B ~_**

This is the longest day in history. The run helped me to concentrate, but now, as I sit here in front of Edward's large flat screen, watching the blue screen as I can't even get off my butt to reach the cable remote control. My eyes feel red and puffy, and I can't help but clutch at my chest. I feel naked, empty and venerable.

As it starts to darken outside I draw the curtains and stand up to make a pot of coffee. As I do, the phone begins to play _Clair de Lune _– Edwards personal ringtone. My hands shake and I reach for it, staring deeply as his name and photo flashes up on the large screen. Tears are steadily falling down my cheeks again as I will myself to press answer.

My voice is just a whisper as I hit answer and press my phone to my ear. "Hi."

He sounds relieved as he speaks back. His voice still as smooth and velvet, yet slightly tense. Still perfect however. "Hey baby, I'm sorry it's so late. My phone died." I tell her into the phone. "I had to go into the town and assist with the funeral arrangements."

I huff gently into the phone and tell him, trying not to sound too cold that I've tried calling him. "Some girl answered and told me that you and Kate were sleeping."

Silence at his end for a moment. I am biting down on my lip so hard that its going to draw blood. _I will not cry. I will NOT let him hear me cry!_

"What? I've not slept since I have been here, Bella! Who did you speak to?" – He sounds upset now and perhaps a little angry. There is also an element of shock in his voice. Not the denial you would expect when practically confronting your partner about something. Nope. Genuine shock.

I'm quiet for a moment, but I can suddenly remember the story that Edward told me, and the main reason as to why he and Kate ended their relationship. _Tanya. _Kate's sister. She had loved Edward too. Suddenly it's clear in my mind and I feel so stupid and guilty for even _thinking _that Edward would cheat on me.

"I'm assuming it was Tanya. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to think. Not what I expected to hear."

He sighs, again sounding relieved. "I swear beautiful, I have been out and alone all day. There is something you should know though. Kate thought that by me coming here, meant that I was coming _home _to her, for good. Again, something Tanya insinuated."

I have no words for that. Kate does want him back.

"I put her straight, I told her we are happy. I'm coming home to you tomorrow my beautiful girl. I am SO sorry I left you. It wasn't the right thing to do."

I still don't know what to say. Of course he set her straight. Of course he would never even touch her. He would do the right thing immediately without a single thought. The perfection that is Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" – Okay, he sounds worried now and it occurs to me that I've not said anything for a while.

"I'm here," I whisper, as the tears fall freely. "I'm just… don't worry. I just miss you that's all."

"I will be home as soon as I can. I have to clear things up here and I will be on the next available flight. I wanted to help my friends, but I should have thought more about you." His voice is so sincere. I want to take him in my arms and forget all of this.

I feel so selfish for thinking that he should come back. "Don't be silly, I told you to go Edward. I'm the one being silly, because I'm acting like a child."

He laughs gently at me and tells me that I'm not being a child. He also tells me that he misses me and that he will be home very soon. He tells me I sound like I need to sleep. It's the truth. I am exhausted.

We declare our love for each other and say goodnight. I wait for him to hang up and I lean back on the couch, a sense of relief flooding through me. _It's okay, everything is going to be fine. Nothing happened and he is coming home to you. _

I drag myself back to his bed, finally feeling as though I might sleep properly.

Happy.

I know that my dreams are going to be full of scrummy, Edwardy goodness tonight.

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter is a bit of a fail, and is short. But before we get onto the Tanya/Edward showdown, I wanted to show you what exactly was going on in Bella's little head. We all know that although she is growing so much and getting over things, she is still a little insecure. Don't hate her for it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. The Twilight books however, own me.

**Authors Notes: **Seems lots of you have been waiting in anticipation for this chapter – I hope it's all you wanted it to be! It's the Edward vs Tanya Showdown!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and favourites. A big shout out to Trayce who left me a beautiful review from her hospital bed. Lots of love to you sweetheart and wishing you a speedy recovery.

Lots of love to all my tweeties – you know who you all are. Also to Michelle. I'm SUPER excited about Tuesday.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

Tanya _Fucking _Denali.

Tanya _FUCKING _Denali. I want to curse her name out loud. Fuck. I want to go up to the stuck up little bitch and wrap my hands around her long neck and squeeze the life out of her. I wont, because I'm a gentleman, but remind me never to bring Bella here, because I'm sure as hell certain that she would like to do such a thing.

I pull at my hair as I try to fathom out why exactly she would do this. I know full well that she and Kate had a talk and that Tanya was made fully aware that I was now in a very happy relationship. And yet Tanya tried to hurt me like that – and not just me, she is vindictive enough to want to cause grief to my Bella too.

"Arhhhh" I whisper shout as I try and pull myself together. This needs to stop and now because I can not continue to have a relationship with this family if I am going to be stabbed in the back.

Carmen, Kate and Tanya are now all together in the kitchen. I pause outside the door as I hear their soft voices. They're talking about me and it sounds like Carmen is singing my praises for the work I did today. She is a lovely woman. As is Katie.

I now have two choices. I can either pull Tanya out, and talk to her in private, or I can confront her, in front of the family. I honestly thought the first time – When she called me and asked me to come back and help her sister, that it was out of the goodness of her heart. But now I think that perhaps she was just using the death of her father to get me here. It seems to me that she doesn't care about her sister, and that she wants to get her claws into me. Either that or she can't bear to see me happy.

I am going to go for the later option.

I slowly push the door open and all three ladies greet me with warm smiles. Tanya's is a little smug I think, but that might just be paranoia on my behalf.

I clear my throat and look directly at the strawberry blonde. "Tanya, I need to ask you something."

She leans casually on the counter top. "Sure Ed, what can I do to help?"

"Just a quick one really," I wave my hand between us, as though it's something silly and I want to blow it off. "Just wanted to know what possessed you to tell my girlfriend that Katie and I were _sleeping _together?" I make sure that I smile, my nose crinkling up as I look at Tanya. I change a glance at Kate, who is looking at her sister, her eyes shocked and her mouth slightly open.

Carmen looks from me and back to her daughter. "Tanya, is this true?"

Tanya shrugged nonchalantly. "You were though, right?"

Kate stepped forward towards her sister. "No we were not. My God, did Bella call whilst Edward was out? The only time you had access to his cell was when he was in town – and you KNEW that nothing had happened, or was ever likely to happen!" – Kate isn't shouting, but her voice is an octave higher than usual and her fists are clenched at her sides.

Tanya turns towards her and makes eye contact. "I thought that was what you wanted? Face it Kate, you have been miserable ever since the two of you broke up, and that is my fault. I know it is. I thought that if… if that girl didn't want him anymore, that he could come back here."

_Holy crap, she is serious? _

Kate move closer, putting herself between myself and Tanya and shoved her sisters shoulder, pushing her against the counter. Carmen grabbed Kate's arm and tried to move her away.

"Girls," she warned.

"No, mom…" Kate began, looking daggers at her strawberry blonde sister, who now looks a little more than worried. "You used called his girlfriend and tried to get him here… you used our father's death to try and sink your claws into him again?" – her voice is angry, seething.

"Is this true?" Carmen asks, looking between her daughters and then me.

"Carmen, I'm sorry to bring this up, especially at this time," I begin, looking at the woman, who in the past could have become my mother in law. "My girlfriend, Bella, called my cell when I was in town this afternoon. Tanya answered and told her that Kate and I were in bed. Albeit sleeping, but it was a lie." I look back at Tanya who is gripping at the countertop, her knuckles white.

She looks at her sister, her eyes imploring. "I didn't mean it like that… I hoped it would be easier yes. But you _have _been unhappy."

"No I have not! Of course I miss Edward, but I am happy! I ended things for you Tanya because I knew you were in love with him too. You can't fuck with my life like this… and to think it would be _easier _to get him back here because dad died… you are sick Tanya… sick."

"I wouldn't have brought it up, only Bella is struggling at the moment. Her ex was an idiot and in fact he came looking for her just two days ago before I got the call to come here. She's not in a great place at the moment, and I really should be with her. That phone call could have done _so _much damage to her." I look at Carmen and reach out for her. "I'm sorry but I really have to get home to her. Bella needs me too. I hope I have helped you enough and that you are all going to be okay, but I honeslty can't be here any longer… and I can't deal with Tanya."

Tanya glares at me, her eyes gleaming. "I don't know what I ever saw in you anyway Cullen. You could have been so big… so rich. But you move back to _Forks," _She sounds disgusted as she spits out the name of my lovely hometown. "And you go back to work with your daddy… You pick up some freak of a girl you went to school with… Yes Eddie, I know all about your precious little Bella Swan. My good friend Lauren has told me all about her and James. Your innocent little girl walks into James' home… Lauren realizes that her boyfriend has been screwing Swan. James is a good guy."

"You knew all along? What the _fuck _are you trying to do to her Tanya?" – Okay, now I am mad. "Bella is nothing to do with you and James treated her, and your little Lauren like shit. Bella went through a lot to get over him, and she was just starting to get better. If you have ruined this for her Tanya, I _swear _I will make your life _very uncomfortable." _I don't like to threaten people. Shit, the only person I have ever laid a finger _or fist _on is James at the Reunion on Saturday.

So it was her plan all along. Tanya and Lauren were friends and Lauren, obviously knowing the connection between Kate, Tanya and myself. Lauren must have told Tanya at some point about James cheating. She must have heard through people at the book launch about myself and Bella… And Tanya wanted to get her own back on Bella for her friend.

"How could you do this?" Kate asks, her eyes brimming with tears. "How could you even _think _of doing this to Edward? He has done so much for us. He's practically _family_!"

Carmen is quiet and is just staring at her daughter, her face an image of disappointment.

"I'm sorry… I really am. I didn't want to hurt you Edward. I thought it would be good for all of us! I thought you would come back to us! It would help Lauren! Her being your girlfriend was just perfect!"

"You are evil… evil enough to try and ruin Edwards… and some poor girl, who you have never met, lives… and then you use our father to get him here. This was your plan all along." Kate spits at her sister, before turning towards me. "I swear Edward, I knew nothing about this. I knew that she had thought that you coming back would mean that you might come back to _me…_ and I knew that Bella had called your phone. But I had NO idea about this." Kate is sincere and I know she's speaking the truth. If there is one thing that Kate Denali can't do – it's lie. Tanya on the other hand…

"I know Katie. I know this was nothing to do with you." I tell her softly. She visibly relaxes. She's a good person.

"I don't understand why I can't be with you Edward," Tanya starts to whine. "Kate left you because I had feelings. You could have been with me."

_Is she insane? _

"What?" I ask, shocked that she would even bring something up. "You think that I wanted you?"

"You didn't?"

"NO!" I exclaim, looking at her like she's stupid. "What the hell gave you _that _impression?"

"You were always so nice to me, attentive, kind."

I blink several times. "You were my girlfriend's sister. Of course I was nice to you." Kate's fists are balled up at her sides again and her mother puts an arm around her, to calm her a little. "Kate and I talked and she thought it was best to end it for _you. _She did not want to upset you if things went further with she and I. She didn't want to cause _you _pain." I explain; my voice shaking as I'm trying not to yell at her.

Kate spoke up. "I did it for you. So you could be happy."

Carmen looks between her daughters, her hand over her mouth. "Katie… you did that for your sister. You and Edward…" she looks at me. "You were both so happy."

I shook my head. "We were, but I think we both knew that things were not right. Although we were happy and loved each other, we just didn't have that spark. It was painful, for a while, but I think we have both moved on."

Kate smiles at me. "Yeah, we have. I am happy for you Edward, and I am so sorry if Tanya has caused you." She turns back to her sister who is staring at the floor now. "I am so embarrassed right now."

"Yeah. Well sweetheart, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," I tell her, squeezing her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry you have had to go through this too. Especially at such a hard time."

Kate chuckles. "Not embarrassed at the situation, but about the fact that I have to call her my sister."

Tanya's head snaps up, her blue eyes are red and puffy from her tears.

"Katie!" Carmen chastises.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Tanya whispers.

"It's too late for sorry!" Kate snaps. "You have really done it this time. Just get away from me."

Tanya obeys her sister and flees the room, muttering her apologies to me once again as she scurries away.

I exhale sharply and turn to Carmen, my arm still hanging loosely across Kate's shoulder. "I am so sorry to have brought this all up Carmen."

She shakes her head. "No, I am sorry Edward. Thank you so much for all you have done for us the past twenty-four hours. I am so pleased you came to help us out. You didn't have to – it sounds like you have some important things going on at home, yet you dropped it all to fly thousands of miles to help us. You are a wonderful person."

I cant help but blush, hoping it's not too noticeable. "I'm glad I could be of help… saying that, I do really have to leave and get back to Bella. Preferably before I do something I regret, or before Tanya decides to make any other stupid decisions."

"She won't." Carmen confirms. "Go, Edward. And from the bottom of my heart, thank you so very much for dealing with the _arrangements. _Both myself and Eleazar are very proud of what you have become."

My blush spreads.

"So am I," Kate whispers from my side. "I'm so glad you are being who _you _want to be now, and not being pushed into surgery."

Kate has no idea how happy it makes me feel to hear that. One of my past worries was that she would have preferred me to be a surgeon – to hear her whispers those words, warms my heart.

"Thank you." Is all I can muster. "I am going to call Alaska Air and see when I can get back home.

The two ladies nod and smile. I take my leave quickly, pulling my phone from my pocket and calling the airline.

The sooner I can get home to my Bella, the better.

Home. My Home. The one I share with my beautiful girlfriend. I can't help but grin like a schoolboy as I think of her, and us in that way. Bella is so perfect.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! I'm still tweeting lots – www . twitter . come/EternallyCullen and you can also find me on Facebook, click your search box and enter "EternallyCullen FanFiction and "like" the page. _

_I will try and update this week, twice – but have a very busy weekend coming up because I'm going to Eternal Twilight 4 in Birmingham. My first Twilight convention. I am VERY stupidly excited. My husband thinks I have lost it totally because I'm that excited. So I'll be away Fri – Mon. But if you're on Twitter/Facebook group I'll be posting and tweeting pics from the event. _


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_**Authors Note**__: Long A\N at the bottom __ I'm in a fic rec mood so prepare to bookmark lots of fics. _

_Just a quick thankyou to Buttmonk for her very useful help in a certain part of this chapter! I still don't like writing lemons._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

I am just slightly ever so in love with the people at Alaska Airlines. Not only do they fly directly from Miami to Seattle, they can also get me back home, to my Bella, on the next flight out. Eleven o'clock, just a couple of hours away. I will be home before sunrise.

I want to call her and tell her that in a matter of hours, she'll be back in my arms – But I want nothing more to surprise her. I want to creep into _our _home, tiptoe silently into the bedroom and watch her sleep for a few minutes before climbing into bed next to her and wrapping my arms around her, in their rightful place.

I stuff all my things into my carry-on and grab my Blackberry and punch her in a quick text.

**I fly home tomorrow love, I can't wait to see you. I love you. ~ Exx**

_Well, its not a lie. Technically I do fly home tomorrow. Tomorrow Florida time. _I can't wait see the look on her face when I come home and hopefully wake her up.

I turn my phone off, so I'm not tempted to text or call my girl again, zip up my bag and head back down into the kitchen.

"By the looks of the huge grin on your face, that means you got a flight?"

I nod and head over to Kate, putting my bag down and opening my arms to hug with her. She moves to me and rests her pretty blonde head next to mine, her chin on my shoulder. It's different holding Kate than it is Bella… Bella is so tiny and fits perfectly into my arms and under my chin. Kate is far taller. It's not right.

"Thank you for everything Edward, and I'm so sorry."

I shake my head. "It's not you Katie. Please, don't even let it cross your mind for a second. Tanya… well. She's your sister so I'm not going to say anything bad about her in front of you."

"You are too good Cullen. Why did I let you go?"

I shrug and let her go. "She has gone now? I'm not going to run into her out in the hall or anything am I?"

"Nope. She left pretty much as soon as you went back upstairs. Her tail was between her legs. I honestly don't know what she was thinking. I am disgusted with her. I bet my dad is rolling over in his coffin right now." She smiles sadly.

"Well, I'd better get a cab called and get to the airport."

"Don't be stupid, I'll drive you." Kate offers.

I take her up on the ride and she takes me the sort distance to the airport. It's quiet and comfortable, and she promises to call me if she or her mother want any extra help with the funeral and wake arrangements. She understands when I tell her I regret that I won't be able to make it on the day.

I check into my flight and make it to my gate ten minutes before the plane is called for boarding. The flight checks seem to take forever and we have to wait for a straggling passenger. Jeez. I hate that. I tap my fingers absently on the arm of my asile seat and we finally take off.

I accept the shit-bad coffee that the attendants offer me, and buy a really dry assed cheese sandwich. That's the drawback about these overnight flights, no _real _food.

I finally land in Seattle. It's 1:30am and I have a four hour drive back to Forks. I am off the plane and in the parking lot attempting to find the Volvo within ten minutes. Another great reason only to take a carry-on.

I really hope that Bella is asleep, I can picture her curled up all warm in our bed, her hair splayed all over the pillow, she will no doubt be laying on her stomach, with a her hands tucked under her face. Her plump lips will be parted and her breathing deep and even. Is it wrong that I am already feeling aroused just at the thought of her in my bed… preferably wearing one of my shirts.

The roads are almost silent as I drive home, pushing the Volvo past eighty on the straights in a bid to get back to her faster. I arrive earlier than I anticipate, it's a little after four in the morning. The house is in darkness apart from the outside light which is illuminating the porch.

As silently as I can, I unlock the door and place my case on the floor and remove my shoes and jacket. The house is silent and I slowly creep up the stairs, removing my shirt and unbuckling my pants. I remove them, and my socks outside the bedroom door. She's not closed it, but it's just ajar. I quietly use the bathroom before returning to her and pushing the door open slowly, praying that I have oiled it up enough to that it doesn't creak.

The curtains are open a few inches and the moonlight is shining into the room, casting it's whiteness over Bella's soft skin. Her milky complexion looks as though it's alabaster. So smooth. So perfect.

The comforter is twisted around her creamy legs and she's on her front. Even though she's on her side of the bed, she has my pillow. Her whole body is wrapped around it, holding it tightly to her body, one leg almost straddling it, just like when we fall asleep together. She's wearing my Beastie Boys t-shirt and it's risen up her back, exposing her tiny black panties. _Why on earth did you ever leave her here alone Cullen? You are a complete idiot. Look at her laying there. You left her by herself. Douche. _

I creep over to her, clad in just my boxers and crouch down in front of the bed. She's so close that I can feel her warm breath on my face. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. As well as the talking, which I've come rather accustomed to in the past couple of weeks, I love her facial expressions. Right now her eyebrows are knitted together like she's in deep thought.

I can't help myself and I reach out and gently stroke out the crease. Bella sighs. "Edwaaaaaaard." Her eyes are still closed and her breathing even. She's still asleep. A smile graces her features and she snuggles down into my pillow.

As quietly as I can, I get into bed with her and detangle the sheets from her legs and cover us both up. _Wake her Cullen. WAKE HER. _I press a soft kiss to her forehead.

Nothing.

I press a kiss to each eyelid.

"Mmmm…. Edwaaaaard,"

I kiss her lips chastely.

"I'm here baby." I whisper.

_Kiss. _

Her eyes fluttered open and met mine sleepily.

I kiss her softly again and stroke her hair. "I'm home."

Her smile is beautiful, she pushes herself up and off my pillow and rests on her elbow so that our faces are level.

"I didn't expect you back until tomorrow… late tomorrow." She whispers.

I nod and entwine our fingers together. "I wanted to surprise you. We were apart for too long. I'm sorry I left you Bella."

"Shh," she hushes me, her index finger pressing onto my lips and lingering there for a few moments. "You're home now, that's all that matters. I missed you."

She moved her finger and traced it down my naked chest. My skin tingled as our electric current pulsed between us. Gooseflesh broke out immediately. She has such a strong effect on my body.

"I've missed you too beautiful, so much." I whisper to her, pulling her into my arms and on top of me. I shift onto my back so that Bella is straddling my hips, her chest flat against my own. "I should never have left."

"Shut up and kiss me," she mutters to me, licking her lips in anticipation. I eagerly submit and raise my head for a slow kiss. Bella's hands are right away and frantically moving through my hair, pushing me back down onto our bed. Her tongue works over my lips, lapping me up until I open up for her. My mouth is immediately invaded by her probing tongue. Her hands are moving at the back of my neck, pulling at the shorter hairs there with one hand, the other, her nails digging into me. I can feel her need for me through the thin cotton of her underwear.

Our mouths crash and dance together and I move my hands down her back. Bella begins to rock against me, effectively dry humping me. _Shit… shit. Stop Bella, I won't last. _My erection straining against the two thin layers of material that is obstructing skin to skin contact. My hands find their way down to the perfect curve of her backside and I squeeze gently, this elicits a soft moan from Bella which vibrates into my mouth.

She moves off me a little and very quickly sheds my old t-shirt off her body and tosses it to the floor. Her delicious perky breasts bounce free. I have never been so pleased to see a lack of a bra.

I push her up gently and swap our positions so she is under me, her hair splayed all over the pillows, almost looking like a halo. She looks up at me, breathing hard, almost panting as she draws her bottom lip between her teeth. I rake my eyes over her body, ready and displayed in front of me.

She arches her back against the soft mattress, her pert nipples grazing across mine. Her dark eyes are hooded and she looks lost between a world of both love and lust. I lean into her, one hand by her face and the other holding her curved back towards me and I kiss the soft spot under her ear. Bella shudders in response and lets out a gentle sigh. Press butterfly kisses to her neck, collarbone and shoulder and finally one over her rapidly beating heart before capturing one of her nipples between my lips as my hand moves from her face to grope the lonely mound. Bella moans again as I suckle on her, causing the little buds to pucker. Her hands gripped at the sheets under her and she writhed, rubbing her thighs together.

"Please Edward. Don't tease me. I need you."

"Good things come to those who wait, my love." – I cant help but chuckle. I just love seeing her this worked up. Her brown eyes look almost black in the moonlight, her lips are puffy and swollen from our kisses. She looks positively wanton. _A wanton goddess. _

Bella juts our her bottom lip, pouting at me. I can't resist her and kiss her again, roughly this time, pulling her bottom lip into my mouth, nipping and pulling at it with my teeth. Her hands rake against my chest and around my waist. She slips them into my boxers and grabs my ass, kneading the flesh greedily.

I let her have her lip back and lavish my attention to her throat, sucking and nipping gently.

"Edward, I said _please don't tease me." _She whines as she wraps her legs around my waist and grinds into me. My cock is practically screaming at me as he feels the heat between our underwear. _"Edward!" _It's almost a growl. So sexy. "Please, I need you now."

I can't cope with her begging and bring my hand down between out bodies and cup her burning hot centre gently, before pressing my palm against her. Her little black panties are soaked and sticky with her arousal. "Mmm. Bella, you're so wet." I mutter as I rub my thumb against the thin cotton.

"Yeah… so no teasing. I'm ready for you now." She moans, her voice husky. "Please." She begs again.

I can't deny her any longer so slowly slip my hand under the elastic between her legs. She cries out and bucks against me as my fingers graze against her heat. I silence her with my lips as I rub my fingers gently against her slick folds, back and forth a few times before slipping inside of her. Her back arches once again and she spreads her legs eagerly for me, wanting more.

I roll us onto our sides so I can remove her panties, she kicks them off and starts to work on my boxers as I move my hands back to her waiting centre once again.

Her hot hard finds my aching shaft and she wraps her fingers around my girth. I have missed her touch so much. Bella moves herself closer to me and tried to align herself over me. I grin up at her. Bella doesn't want the lead up right now, when she said she just wanted me, she really just wanted _me. _

I remove my fingers from her tight little body and lick them clean, this earns a guttural moan from my girl and she kisses me hard, sucking my tongue into her mouth. I grab her hips and with one swift thrust, I'm buried within her. Bella moves her legs around my waist and tightens her grip on me, her hands on my biceps.

"I love you," she whispers to me as our eyes lock. I lean my head down and rest my forhead to hers as I move slowly out of her, she cries out at the lack of contact as I tease the tip of my angry member at her entrance. I push back into her, harder this time and Bella throws her head back.

"I love you too, so much," I tell her as I begin to move and build up a rhythm. Bella shifts her hips and moves with me. Our eyes remain locked and we share a few kisses. I get to my knees and pull Bella up with me, or chests flush and my hands on her hips. She begins to move over me, riding me as I help her movements. Bella rests her head on my shoulder as I feel her walls clenching around me. Her breath becomes ragged and I feel that familiar tightening in my stomach. I pull her closer to me, shifting my hips upwards and hard into her. I feel her convulse around me and I thrust into her once last time, exploding into her. Bella continues to ride both me and her climax out, milking every last drop.

We sit together and just hold each other for several minutes, still connected as we come down from our respective highs. No words are needed, just gentle touches and caresses.

"Welcome home." She whispers as we lie down together, pulling the comforter around us both. The sun is just starting to come up.

"I'm only home because of you." I tell her as I close my eyes. Finally able to rest knowing that Bella is back in my arms once again.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I will try and get another posted before I go away on Friday but I can't promise anything. It's going to be a busy weekend at the Twilight Convention and I'm very excited. Meeting Chaske Spencer, BooBoo Stewart, Bronson Petieller and Julia Jones._

_Okay. I have some recommendations for you all now. Go read them and leave lots of love. They are all wonderful stories. Tell them EternallyCullen sent you!_

**FADE INTO YOU by RCD-Alice** http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6014591/1/Fade_Into_You

_A different kind of message in a bottle. More like a letter in a Starbucks comfy cushion. Is it fate? ExB AU/AH Canon._

**DANSEUR ET DANSEUSE PAS DE DEUX by Fallanydeeper**

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6261067/1/Danseur_et_Danseuse_pas_de_deux

_Bella Swan gets accepted to dance with the Cullen Ballet Company, a dream she has always had. Edward Cullen is her dance partner. What will happen when the two meet? Will their pairing be as romantic as they portray with their feet on stage? AH_

**FINDING BELLA by writer_cullen **

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6323767/1/Taming_Bella

_Bella is 24 she has a successful career, and a seemingly perfect life, or does she? What is going on behind those beautiful brown eyes? AH_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Note: ** Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. I'm flattered with how much attention this little tale is getting. I'm so happy. More AN at the end._

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**BPOV **

I woke from a beautiful dream, only to come to the realization that it was indeed true. Edward came back to me, hours earlier than I expected. I had my mind set that I was going to wake up alone on Monday morning and have to go to work – whilst pining for him all day, come home, have dinner and then wait until Lord knows what time waiting for his return.

I woke to soft kisses being pressed to my face, much like my dream. It took me a few moments before I realized that he was actually there.

He's still sound asleep, facing me with his head snuggled down into his pillow, one arm resting across my waist and holding me close to him. He snores gently. I always thought that I would be grossed out at sleeping with a snorer – Charlie snores and you can hear it all throughout the house… Like a rumble. Edward's snore on the other hand is soft… gentle and all together pretty cute. I love how his lips are parted and I can see his lovely tongue. Every so often he licks his lips and sometimes he murmurs. I like watching him sleep.

I chance a glace at the clock. It's almost six. I would rather not be going off to work today. With the lack of sleep I've had over the past sixty or so hours I would much rather stay in bed curled up with Edward and watch old movies… or not.

He was so gentle with me last night. Just seeing him for me brought out all the need I have held for him since Saturday night at the Reunion with James. I wonder if he knows about what has been happening? Perhaps not, hell I don't even know if Emmett knows that his brother disappeared to Florida for almost two days. I could tell he needed me too, the look in his eyes had been full with both love and carnal desire. I didn't know what I needed more from him.

"Morning," he whispers, his voice sleepy and croaky. "I missed waking up next to you."

I smile at him and he pulls me in closer and nuzzles my neck which sends shivers down my spine.

"I know. It wasn't the same here without you. I couldn't sleep."

"I didn't even go to bed." He replies. "But that few hours we just had was the best nights sleep ever.

"I have to work today." I pout.

"Yeah. I called my dad on the way home and I told him to expect me at the hospital today after all. He was very pleased as I don't think his superiors were too pleased when they realized I was going to be starting later than planned." He explains to me.

"Mmm, my boyfriend is a Doctor," I muse. "That's really hot."

His eyes widen a little. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Cue the blush. Edward smirks. "I think it's the Doctors jacket and scrubs. I don't know what is hotter, you might have to bring them home sometime and we can decide?"

"My girlfriend is a super sexy English teacher. I'm glad I'm not in one of her classes, I don't think I'd be able to control my urges." He tells me before pulling me closer and kissing the corner of my mouth. "I don't think you should wear those blank pants you were wearing last week again though. It's too dangerous." He mutters before kissing my mouth fully, claming it. I kiss him back hungrily. Who needs breakfast when you have and Edward? _Mmm Edward kissage. Even a better wake up call than my morning coffee. _

Edward rolls us over so that I'm on my back and he's hovering over me, he traces his tongue across my lower lip as we stare at each other.

"Can I show you how I wanted to wake you up last night?" he asks, a twinkle in his emerald eyes. I cock my head to the side. Intrigued. "I had it all planned out you see, but then I spent a few minutes watching you and the plan went to Hell." He grins at me again.

I nod, somewhat nervous.

He smirks at me again, his eyes suddenly a few shades darker. I feel a tingling and once again a sudden need for him.

He kisses my cheek, and runs his tongue down my neck, inhaling sharply. He carries on, my shoulder, collar bone and then my sternum. His hands graze across my breasts and down to my stomach, his lips following the fiery path. As he presses a kiss just above my pubic bone he spreads my thighs. I'm panting as I watch him, his face hovering above where I need him the most. He is so close that I can feel his breath washing over my clit. Cue another flood of wetness.

Edward smiles at me before pressing a light kiss just above my clitoris, his eyes never leaving mine. I cant help but thrust my hips up towards his mouth.

He chuckles and pulls away a few inches. "Are you sure we have time for this baby?" he asks me.

"I'll be quick." I tell him. "Please Edward."

After another chuckle he presses another kiss, this time directly to my center and I feel his tongue dart out and taste me. My hips buck once again towards him, involuntarily. I have no control over my body. Right now, I belong to Edward. He tastes me again and again, combining long swipes across my folds with quick licks and probes. I feel myself fall closer towards the edge with every touch. His hands are on the insides of my thighs and he kneads the flesh. My whole body writhes and tingles under his hold and I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Through the blackness of my eyelids I see stars and everything is muffled.

The knot in the pit of my stomach and I spiral towards my climax, Edward continues to lap at me as I come down and finally open my eyes again. I try and catch my breath. Edward chuckles, obviously smug that he can reduce me to a puddle of mush with just his mouth.

"Wow," is all I can manage.

"Wow?" Edward repeats

"Yeah… wow." I confirm, pushing myself up on my hands to a rather shaky sitting position. My whole body is still recovering. "Going to take a while to recover from that one."

Edward waggles his eyebrows suggestively. "You'd better get to work Miss Swan. Just though I'd give you something to think about when you're working hard, particularly as I'm also going to be _hard _at work." He motions down to Edward Jr who is peeking out from under the covers to say hello.

"You don't want me to… you know?" I trail off, nodding towards Edward's twitching friend.

"As much as I would love that, we both have to get to work. I'll be home by seven though. I will be counting down the hours till then." He kisses me softly and gets out of bed, pulling me up with him and into the bathroom. We shower together, _innocently, unfortunately, _and after sharing a pot of coffee and toast, head off in our separate cars to work.

I make the mistake of sitting in the Teacher's lounge and eating my pasta with tunafish as Jacob sees the opportunity to come over and make a fuss.

"Oh my God Bella, I head about what happened, your dad told my dad. I'm really surprised that you are here today, should you not be at home?" he rants, sitting beside me and grabbing hold of my hand so hard that my mocha is almost knocked from my other hand. _Stupid excited puppy. _"I can't believe Lauren took James back and then took him to the Reunion of all places… that really took some guts Bells."

I sigh. "Jake, I really don't want to talk about it. What's done is done. It's finished now. Dad took care of it at the station and apparently it will be a while until he comes near me again. There is now a restraining order in place. He can't come near me again."

Jacob leans back in his chair, his hands clasped behind his back. "Well it's about time. I honestly don't know why you didn't demand an order when Lauren did last time."

"Yeah. Me too. I just didn't think it was necessary. Obviously, I was wrong."

"You think?"

I look at him incredulously. "Don't patronize me Jake, I think I know what I _should _have done. But dad is handling it."

He nods and looks away apologetically, realization crossing his face – he knows I'm pissed with his comments. _Good. Dog boy. _

"Sorry. I just worry about you, that's all. You were so messed up after what happened, I never want to see you like that again."

"You won't, things are very different now."

He nods slowly, his hands back on his knees. "Sure, sure. I heard about your _boyfriend _coming to the rescue."

_What is with the tone, puppy? _"Huh? You mean Edward. He got sorta upset that James was there, yeah."

"Charlie said it was quite serious between the two of you, and from what I overheard this morning before classes, was that he's super protective."

I shrug. "Edward is wonderful."

"Bells… It's been like two weeks right?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't you think you're rushing into things with him?"

_What the fuck? It's none of your business! _I feel the blush spread across my face and down my neck and I place my fork down on my plate so that I don't stab him in the heart with it. "Actually, no. I don't. Edward and I are perfect for each other. We are in love. He's made me realize that I'm not some desperate loser. He loves me."

Jacob folds his arms and leans closer to me so that his face is just inches from mine. I stand my ground by not moving. "Yeah, well Bells, you believed James when he said he loved you too."

Traitorous tears threaten to spill and I inhale sharply. _Be thankful I put the fork down, fucker. _"Yes, I did, and once again as you have so obviously mentioned, I was wrong. It's different with Edward. We are in love and I'm moving in with him." I whisper yell, trying not to draw too much attention from our fellow and very nosy colleagues. _This shit will be all over the faculty in no time. Big bust up between the youngest members of staff. One big scandal. Its bad enough that some of the History teachers think it's funny to try and match-make. _

Jake laughed loudly. "Bella, you have got to be kidding me?"

I stand up, not wanting confrontation, especially from the guy who has been trying to get in my pants for the past twelve years. "Yes, and stay out of my life Jake. Just because Charlie and Billy think we are meant to be, or whatever, it's not. You're a nice guy, a good buddy but it's not going to happen. Period." I hiss, probably a little louder than necessary.

"What does Charlie think? I mean you're moving in with this dude and your dad hasn't even met him!"

"Urgh!" I exclaim, putting my pot of half eaten pasta into my bag and grabbing my phone. "No, he's not met him, but he will. And Edward, once again is wonderful. And I'm happy. So leave it!"

I grab my iPhone off the small table and stalk out of the room, the door slams behind me. I don't look back but I am certain that Jacob looks stunned at my outburst. The rest of the faculty are no doubt gossiping about the situation and pushing Jacob for information. _Bitches. _

I quickly walk out to my truck and flop down into the drivers seat and allow the tears to fall. Why can't anything be simple. _Urgh! You did good Swan. You've wanted to tell the pup off for a while. _

My phone vibrates in my pocket.

**Hope you're having a good day. Hard at work here. I love you ~ E xx**

I can't help but grin as I wipe my tears away. _You happy because you know he'e walking around wearing a tented scrubs, or that he took the time out to send you a message? _He always knows what to say.

I quickly type one back.

**Urgh, would be happier working hard with you. Just yelled at Jacob. Will explain later. Love you too, always. ~ Bxxx**

I sit for a few more minutes and compose myself before heading back into the building for the last two classes of the afternoon. I will have to come up with an action plan as to the Jacob situation and what I tell Edward.

Why do things have to be so complicated?

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. I was desperate to get this one out as I'm going away tomorrow morning and meeting some fellow fanfiction writers (and some of the twi-cast, lol). Very excited indeed… Next update… Hopefully Wednesday. I don't get back till Monday night and the husband has the kids… so I doubt the housework will have been done. **head-desk**._

_If any of you are attending Eternal Twilight in Birmingham this weekend and want to meet up for a drink, leave me a review or a PM and we can arrange something. I love meeting fellow twi-hards._

_Take care everyone, until next time._


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

**Authors Notes: **_ I know… almost two weeks since I last updated. I've had the most mental fortnight, but check my long assed authors note at the end. Here is chapter 25 for you… hope it was worth the unusually long wait. _

_Shout outs this chapter to Shell371 as always who never fails to give me a shove in the right direction, and my other favourite girls: LydiaEstelle, Glitteratiglue and Evieeden. Thanks for making ET4 so amazing._

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

I stir the curry three times in each direction and inhale the enticing aroma of the Thai green sauce and cover up the pan before stepping away from the counter and leaning on it. I glance at the clock and it's almost six. Edward should be home soon.

I take a long sip of one of Edward's chilled beers and close my eyes. What a terrible day. The last thing I had wanted was to have a lecture from the man-child himself, one of my oldest friends, Jacob Black.

Earlier today, Jake told me that he'd spoken to Charlie, and that he'd been filled in on stuff… even though Charlie is yet to meet Edward, he seems like him already. Jake on the other hand, and his own father, Billy, appear not to. At least my dad seems to accept that I won't be with Jake. Like ever.

Edward won't be happy when I tell him the things that Jake was saying… but I don't blame him as I don't either. But I need to think of it as not as big deal. It doesn't matter because I really don't give a shit about what anyone thinks. Edward makes me happy.

There is the matter of actually introducing him to my father – I bet he has his gun cleaning kit at the ready so he can be polishing it on our arrival. I can remember Charlie always telling me as a child that when I brought a boy home that he'd give him a piece of his mind… but this was also the same conversation in which he told me that I wasn't allowed to date until I was thirty five. We are obviously doomed.

It's hot in the kitchen and I wipe my brow on the sleeve of my shirt and check on the curry once again, sneaking in a little taste.

"Mmmm" I can't help but moan as the aromatic spices set my taste buds alive.

"Mmm indeed," arms wrap around my waist. "I really could get used to seeing you, apron clad cooking me my dinner every night. Looks good on you, woman." Edward's nose tickles my neck.

"Oh really?" I ask as I lean back into his embrace. "You going to go all caveman on me now?"

"Depends, would you like me too?" he asks as he kisses my cheek. "I just like coming home to you… the dinner is just an added bonus. The last woman to have my dinner ready for me was Esme, and that's when I was still at High School."

"Looks like we have lots of time to make up for then don't you think?" I offer him a taste of curry and he blows on it before licking the spoon clean. His eyes close and he nods appreciatively. I can't help but blush just a little. "You got ten minutes, just need to wait for the rice to finish steaming and we're good to go." I tell him, turning around to face him. I'm about to tell him that he can go shower, or do whatever, but my eyes are drawn to his attire.

_Holy mother of fuck. Edward is wearing scrubs…. Wow. _

I must be gawping at him big time as he flashes me a very sly grin. He raises his eyebrows and his eyes dart to my lower lip, which is now caught between my teeth. I mentally have to scald myself and try and calm my breathing.

"You want me to go get showered and changed?"

I shake my head. "No… no, not unless you want to." I tell him, my eyes raking over his chest. I can see his bronze curls peaking out of the v-neck. He's only fucking naked under there. _Swoon._

He catches me staring at him again. "Some kid decided that it would be a good idea to throw up on me. My jacket, shirt and tie, all covered in bright orange up-chuck." He explains. "The scrubs are clean. Promise, and I even showered at the hospital." He gestures to his damp hair – which I'd not noticed.

"No… no, you look fine. Better then fine fact." My breath hitches as he steps closer and takes my wooden spoon from my hand and places it on the counter. He backs me up until I'm pressed up against one of the kitchen cupboards. He wraps his arms around me and cups me under my butt, lifting me so that I'm sitting atop the counter. Edward moves in and rests his forehead onto mine.

"I missed you today."

"Me too. Other than the vom, how was your first day?" I ask, running my fingers through his shower damp hair.

"It was pretty good," he muses. "I think I'm really going to like it." Edward smiles happily and presses his lips to mine for a brief moment. "It was nice seeing my father around during the day and the team are really nice."

The rice is steaming away nicely and I lean over in his grasp to lift the lid. Nice: white and fluffy. Perfect. I kiss him quickly before resting my hands on his chest and pushing him away slightly so that I can stand up. He only backs off a little so that our bodies are literally flush as I slide off the countertop. Edward groans. I can't help but giggle. "You are insatiable."

Edward chuckles. "So are you."

I can't argue with that – although right now, my stomach may beg to differ. It growls so loudly that it's almost embarrassing. I shrug. "I'm hungry." I simply say as my man raises his eyebrows at me in mock surprise. I turn back to the stove and turn off the heat and grab a fork before fluffing up the rice. Edward moves away and I sigh at his lack of contact. He's back in a flash however, armed with plates and cutlery. We dish up the curry and rice quickly and I grab the rest of the wine from the fridge and pour Edward a large glass as we sit down at the table. Edward digs in immediately, making appreciative noises to know that he is enjoying his dinner.

He cleans his plate quickly. _Hmm, well at least his manners are better than Charlies… Edward can eat and make eye contact at the same time. _Perhaps it's the same with all men and food? I know when eating with Jacob, when he and Billy had come to see us for Dinner; he'd act like my dad, balking it down like a horse and then sometimes eyeing the plate up as if he wanted to lick it. Actually, I _know _for a fact that Charlie has been guilty of that in the past.

Should I be flattered?

"That was really good, but I honestly could get too used to this, Bella," Edward tells me, serious. "You'll let me help out too though, right?"

"Sure," I reply. Even though I really don't mind having the dinner ready after work each day. "Whatever you want, Edward. But I just thought it was easier, you know… I'm home by three most afternoons. And I like it."

He smiles in response and gets to his feet, clearing the plates away into the dishwasher. "At least let me wash up."

I snigger at him as I drain my wine glass and place it on the counter for him. "Deal. You can _wash up_ every night that I cook dinner. I mean it, I don't mind. I love to cook and I'm used to it. We shake on it and retreat to the living room and curl up together on the couch.

The silence is comfortable as Edward flips through the TV. He puts it on MTV Rock and mutes It for a moment. "Bella?"

"Uh huh?"

"You sounded a little upset in your message this afternoon. You want to talk about it?"

I sigh deeply. "It's nothing really. Jake just said some things that I didn't really agree with. I think he's a bit jealous… and he was worried about the whole situation with James. He was just trying to be a friend…" _Yeah… an overprotective friend who my dad so happens to love like his own son. _

Edward rests his chin on my shoulder. I feel his breath tickling my ear. "Hmm, well, do you think that it's about time I meet the famous Jacob… and your father?"

I look at him, a little shocked. "Really?"

He nods. "Yes, I'd love to meet Charlie."

I cant help but grin at him. "You really want to?"

"Yes, Bella. I'd love to meet your family. I want to show your father that my intentions with you are good, and I think it would be a good idea to put your friends mind at ease too." He shoots a sly, sidewards glace at me.

"You mean you want to mark your territory?"

"Maybe just a little… I cant bear to think that he boy is fawning over you all day when you're working. He needs to know that you belong to me now."

I blush wildly. _I will never tire of him talking to me like this. _"As long as you don't piss up anything. Edward salutes like a boy-scout and kisses me softly.

"Okay, no spontaneous urination, but I do plan on making it known that you are mine… all mine."

He whispers the final part, and I shiver as his warm breath runs over me, dazzling me as always.

"You do that. Please." _And then perhaps Jake will get the message and leave me the hell alone. _"I took a little offence to what he said today, and I sort of _may _just have caused a bit of a scene in the teachers lounge."

"You told him off?"

I nod, staring down at my hands and picking at my thumbnail. "Yeah… I guess you could say that. I got some looks, that's for sure. I'm pretty certain that if I'd not avoided the rest ff the faculty for the remainder of the day, that they would have been running into the opposite direction to me, had I approached them." I smile weekly up at him and he pulls my hair gently out of the tight ponytail, letting it fall over my shoulders.

"Well, good for you. If it's any way like how you stuck up for yourself at the weekend, then you will have a lot of admirers."

_Urgh. He is too sickly sweet. _"That's what I'm afraid of… I don't like the attention."

Edward leans in and presses his nose to my temple. "Well, maybe you should just quit your job and stay at home, and spend all day cooking my dinner?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, babe. You fit so perfectly behind my kitchen counter." He jokes with me. I jab him playfully in the ribs but he just grips me to him tighter, and pulls me into his lap. "Please, don't worry about what everyone thinks of you, because you are perfect. You're beautiful and strong. And if they don't like it… well, they are just jealous, and they have me to deal with. I know you love your job, and I bet you are great at it. But if at any time… you want to stop… maybe take a break… whatever…" he trails off and looks over my shoulder, but his fingers continue to caress the small of my back.

_What is he getting at? _"I don't understand…"

He meets my eyes again, and this time it's him who pulls his lip between his teeth. He looks nervous. "I mean that… if you needed, for any reason, to take a few months… or a year or more off work, then… well, you need not ever worry about finances… I well…."

_Woah….. _I grab his shirt and bunch it up in my fists, pulling him closer. "Okay… I… wow… Edward." I smile at him, tears starting to brim in my eyes. He still looks uncomfortable, but I can't work out if its because he knows I feel weird talking about money and _financial support _in general… or that he feels strange talking about the future in such great detail.

"I just wanted you to know that you never have to worry. I know it's still really early on, but I know what I want, Bella, and that involves both you and me, together… forever."

"And you want us to have little Edward's running around?"

His smile brightens. "And little Bellas too." He corrects. _Wow… he really does feel the same way. _

"How many?"

"As many as you want. I can't wait to see you pregnant with our child… with a brother or sister for Sophie." His hand ghosts against my stomach and he looks back up at me.

"Pretty deep conversation to have when we've only been together a few short weeks don't you think?" I ask him, my hand resting on top of his.

"I agree, but I had that image in my head the very first time that I saw you waiting on the sidewalk outside the coffee shop. You looked like a deer caught in headlights, similar to how you used to walk the halls in school, only there was something different, and I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, because all I could do was see our future. I knew you had to be mine."

I try not to let the tears spill down my face. _Jeez Swan, you're such a pussy… anything remotely romantic and he's got you blubbering like a freaking girl… _"Did you figure it out yet?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. But I've come to learn how much you have grown, matured… got even more beautiful… and I've realized that I've just fallen more and more in love with you."

"I've not changed all that much. At least I don't think I have." I admit to him. "I feel more confidant that I did ten years ago, but most of that has come out in me the past few weeks… although I now can make a room full of seventeen year olds cower before me… so I guess that's different. It used to be me shying away from the seventeen year olds."

"I remember," he whispers, pulling me closer, rubbing his nose against mine, giving me a cute Eskimo kiss. "You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"How many?"

_Oh! Stupid Bella. _

I smile and look at the ceiling for a moment, chewing my lip, mocking deep thought. "Oh… I don't know… six, maybe seven?"

He looks terrified, so I continue. "You know… I was an only child myself, I would have loved to have grown up with siblings. I bet it was great fun." He still looks horrified. "I'm kidding baby… I guess two… three. I don't know. These things are destined to be anyway. I've learnt that from my past remember?"

He pulls me closer again. "You had me worried there for a moment… Shit. Seven. You know if that's what you wanted, I'd give you a dozen, right?"

"I'd carry and push out twenty if you wanted me too."

"You would?"

"Yup, even if they weighed ten pounds each." I joke. I love his happy, smiling expression. "Are we really talking about this?" I ask, suddenly feeling a little shy.

Edward pushes my hair from my face. "I guess so… but I cant give you babies until I've made an honest woman out of you… and I cant do that until I make sure I'm on good terms with your father. I'm fully aware of the fact that he carries a gun."

_Double wow… he's talking about marriage now? _"He does. I was actually planning on warning you about that… but you're smart and already have Charlie figured. I won't let him hurt you, I promise. I sort of like you."

"Well, of that I'm glad, because I like you too. Now we just got to get your father to like me."

"He'll love you. I'll call him tomorrow and maybe we can go and see him one evening… or perhaps he could come here and we can make dinner together for him? He's like that… I think he wants me to have someone who is capable of taking care of me."

"Call him, the sooner the better."

His lips crash onto mine and he pulls me even closer, his hands kneading the flesh of my butt. I allow his tongue to assault my mouth for several minutes until we are both gasping for breath.

"Thank you for moving in with me, Bella. This is perfect. I love you."

* * *

_So… the delay. I promise never to keep you waiting two weeks on this particular story again. I had the most epic weekend at Eternal Twilight convention here in the UK… it seriously was the most incredible weekend of my entire life and I met some amazing new friends. Already planning the next adventure which is ET5 in February._

_Then had the mental-ness of settling back in at home with the kids and now my oldest has chicken pox… it's all fun. Not. I had a major bock on this chapter – but I think that was because of the long break I had, I just couldn't get it to flow right. I think we are good now though._

_MFBR Now has a thread on Twilighted! Come and have a chat with me and other readers on there. (Link below, remove the spaces as eats urls)_

_**http: / tinyurl . com / 2uy8gcg**_

**_QUESTION TIME: I've been considering doing a couple of OUTTAKES for MFBR! But I want to know what you guys want. I'm so thankful for all the reviews and PM's you send me, to everyone who posts on the Facebook group. I'm sorry I can't respond each and every one of you, but I do try my best. Let me know if there is any particular chapter in the story I can write from another perspective._**

**_Don't forget you can still follow me on twitter (at)EternallyCullen and find me on Facebook under EternallyCullen FanFiction. I'd love to hear from you._**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer. _

_Thanks to __**inkedupmom**__ on Twitter for her gun help for this chapter. _

_Please do take time to read the long arsed authors note at the bottom, I'm making some fab fic recommendations – you honestly should be reading these stories._

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

**Bella POV**

"So where is the boy then?" Charlie asks me as he kicks his work boots off by the front door. "You invite me here to meet him and he's left you alone in his big house?"

"Dad," I chastise, "Edward works till six, so he will be home really soon. And technically, it's our home and I don't mind. So be nice okay… Edward is… he's important to me."

"Hrumph" Charlie grumbles as he shrugs off his Forks Police Uniform jacket. I take it from him and hang it up in the large cupboard under the stairs. "Well, ok. Just expected him to be here when I arrived."

"And Edward wanted to be here too, but its his first week in his new job here, and he wants to impress them as well. He really loves what he does. He's really looking forward to meeting you though." _Eesh, I really hope he's not going to be difficult with Edward. _

I lead Charlie through the kitchen and into the main living area of the house. He's taking in the surroundings and all of Edward's _stuff_ – no complaints as yet. Thankfully Edward has taste without being pretentious and he's tidy. Have a seat dad, I'm going to get dinner started." I hand him the remote as he sits in the lazy-boy, directly in front of the flat screen. I assume that it used to be Edward's choice of chair, noting the worn leather on the arms, but since we moved into the house, he tends to sit on the couch with me in evenings.

Satisfied that he's comfortable. I head on out into the kitchen and get on with the dinner. We're going to have homemade Teriyaki Burgers, homemade chunky fries and salad. The minced beef for the burgers has been marinated in the fridge overnight so should be perfect – so all I need to do is season, make the patties and then cook.

"So, Bells," Charlie's voice makes me jump. I didn't hear him come in. He's leaning casually beside me, watching me handle the beef.

"Yeah?"

"So, you and Edward. I know we talked about him on the phone, and I heard about what he did for you at the reunion… but it really is serious isn't it?"

_What is he getting at? _"Yes, I guess it is. He's different. Everything about him makes me happy… I know that its all happened very quickly, but he really makes me happy."

Charlie's arms fold across his check and he exhales. "I can see that, I just want you to make the right choices. I don't want to see you hurt again."

I give the mince one last squeeze and wipe my hands on a dish cloth. "I know… and that's exactly why I've not been interested in dating until now… even though we'd been apart for ten years, Edward and I know each other. He was understanding about Sophie, he handled James perfectly… and right now he wants to impress you and put Jacob in his place. He will do well by me dad. I know he will. Please, trust him."

I can see that my dad is struggling to take this all in. I guess I am too. I hardly slept a wink for the past two nights. Edward's words on Monday after dinner had hit me hard and had made me come to the realization that this is real and more than likely, it's going to be forever. Not hit me hard in a _bad _way – I mean, it's all really good and his talking with me about the future didn't frighten me… perhaps it should have? Maybe that's why I'm feeling concerned? _Urgh. Swan. _You feel frightened because you're not afraid of how fast this is going, yet you feel you should be? _You're more of a pussy than you initially thought. Woman up to it. Seriously. _

"He's the one dad. I can see us getting married and giving you those Grand-babies you keep pestering me about… in fact, we've already talked about kids. In great detail actually."

Charlie's eyes look like they're going to bug out of his head.

"Yeah… don't worry, not yet. We just spent a lot of time talking about the future. He's serious about me."

My father's expression soften his brown eyes relax. He reaches out and rests his hand on my shoulder and squeezes lightly. "Ok, kiddo. I'll give the boy the benefit of the doubt."

I smile and exhale. Relieved. "Thanks dad… does that mean you're going to hung up the old belt and holster now?" I ask him, pointing out the Glock 9mm strapped to his waist.

My dad grins. "No chance. It's staying for now. Gotta show the boy who is boss."

"Really dad? It's his house."

"Maybe, but you're still my little girl."

"Just be nice, ok?"

Charlie merely just grins in response and I'm about to come up with a witty comeback to his smirk but Edward's key turning in the front door distracts me. _He's home… he's home, he's home HE'S HOME! _

Edward walks slowly into the kitchen, his suit jacket over his shoulder and his tie loose. He looks tired and his hair is even more dishevelled than usual. He grins at me before hanging his jacket over one of the dining chairs and approaching my father. He looks warm and friendly. Edward holds his hand out to Charlie. Charlie is standing, his hands on his hips, eyeing my boyfriend up like I'm about fifteen years old. I stifle a giggle. It's all an act.

"Chief Swan," his voice is smooth like velvet, clear and calm. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, but I'd like to formally introduce myself; I'm Edward Cullen."

Finally, Charlie grasps Edward's hand and shakes firmly. "Hi, Edward. It's good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

_Phew. He's playing nice. _Edward smiles. "You too sir. I'm sorry it's taken so long."

"Don't worry, I'm aware than things have been interesting over the past few weeks."

Edward simply nods once and then looks over at me, his hand reaching out for mine. I take it shyly and allow him to pull me into his side. "It's been a rollercoaster, but things are all falling nicely into place." His eyes are sparkling as he looks into mine. His face is full of love and something one could only see as sincerity.

I caught Charlie looking at the two of us and his expression changed – before it had been firm – almost reprimanding as he met Edward for the first time – Like he teased he would – _show the boy who is in charge _– but suddenly his face was happy. It was as though something in his brain clicked. I cant help the grin which quickly stretches from ear to ear.

"Mariners Fan, Edward?"

"Yes Chief. Absolutely."

My father grins and claps Edward on the shoulder. "Call me Charlie."

Edward smiles warmly, clearly pleased with my dads obvious approval. "Anything I can help with?" he asks me.

"No," I shake my head, brushing my fingers across his stomach. "You two go and do… whatever guys who like sports do. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"You sure?"

"Mmm. Yes, I'm sure. Beer? Beer dad?"

Both of the men in my life nod and Edward takes three bottles of Coors out of the refrigerator. He hands me the first one which I gladly take before passing the second to Charlie. _Yes, he's in there. Second to food, the way to my father's heart is through beer… he prefers Rolling Rock, or Vitamin R as he calls it, but still. Beer is beer. _

I watch them both head into the living room and I get back to work as I hear them both chatter over the drone of the Football game re-run. I finish shaping the beef and roll them in a little egg and flour to help them stick together a little easier when they're cooking. I put the chunky fries which I'd cut and prepared last night onto a tray and into the oven before taking Edward's beautiful and unused cast iron griddle pan and putting a little oil in and putting the heat on the stove.

I grab the pack of ciabatta rolls and slice them and pop them under the grill to lightly toast. The burger-patties require turning twice so they can cook through so whilst everything is on the go, I grab the spinach, feta and pea salad and set the table with a selection of sauces and dressings. Not that my salad needs a dressing, what with all that fresh lemon, olive oil and cracked black pepper. Seriously, it's good and the only type of salad Charlie will actually help himself to and eat voluntarily.

Finally, everything is ready and on the table. I call Edward and Charlie through and they both get to their feet immediately and quickly make their way through to the kitchen and take their seats.

"Great spread Bells," Charlie comments as he looks over the table. Edward inhales and grins in agreement. They both tuck in and the first thing that Charlie goes for is my salad bowl. "You know me too well."

"Yeah, well I made up an extra one for you to take home. It's nice to see you eating something green which hasn't been over boiled or dipped in butter."

Dad passes the bowl of greens to Edward who takes a portion and eyes it almost suspiciously. He glances at Charlie who is taking his third mouthful of the stuff. He shrugs and takes a fork full. His eyes close and he chews thoughtfully.

"Oh… God…"

_Jesus. He moaned… my fucking spinach, feta and pea salad made him moan. _I think I just came a little. I think Edward might have too. His eyes snap open and I swear he's blushing a little. "It's very good salad," he almost chokes as he puts together a burger and hurriedly takes a bite.

"Heh, who'd have thought that he salad was the most favored part of the meal." I muse, smirking at them. "Who are you and what have you done with my men? There's meat on the table too, damn you both." I'm in fits of giggles by the end and both Edward and Charlie look sheepish. It's too damn funny for words.

During dinner, Edward and Dad talk about guy stuff, mainly football, work… Charlie takes a moment to ask me about how things are going at the school. Once the plates are clear… and I mean clear, there is not a scrap of food remaining, I get dessert out and the guys help themselves to mountainous portions of my chocolate mousse. They talk about hobbies and interests. Edward doesn't really have many apart from he likes to run. Charlie looks like he's about to have a heart attack when Edward admits that he has never, in his life been fishing. Although the Cullen's used to camp a lot during the summer months, he had never fished with Emmett and Carlisle. He'd always stayed behind at the camp to keep Esme company. _That's kind of sweet don't you think? _

Charlie insists that Edward must fish with him another weekend. Edward wholeheartedly agrees and looks excited at the prospect of spending more time with my dad.

I feel overjoyed that for the hour and a half that my father and my boyfriend have known each other, they have bonded, and Charlie really does seem to like him. He didn't give Edward as hard a time as I expected him to… which in a way is a little disappointing, because it would have been pretty funny to see Edward squirm. But I'm glad. It also looked like Edward's day had been hard going when he got in, but now, on their third beer each, they look relaxed in one another's company. Like friends.

They both insist on me sitting down whilst they load the dishwasher. Which is nice - so I celebrate by having a second helping of mousse.

Charlie heads home, patting Edward on the back and calling him _son _several times, making Edward promise to call him when he knows more about his weekend shifts at the hospital so that they can arrange their fishing trip. My heart almost bursts. This is so fucking perfect.

We wave him off and watch as the cruiser drives slowly down the street before closing the door. I lean up against it and close my eyes. I feel Edward press up against me, his hands resting on my hips.

"So, how did I do?"

"You did good. Real good." I whisper.

"Do you think I passed?" his voice is equally as quiet, yet it was husky and oh, so sexy.

"Oh yeah. Passed with flying colors. I thought he was going to invite you back to his place." I joke.

"Do you think I should go?" His lips find my neck and he starts nipping lightly at my skin, alternating with wet, open mouthed kisses.

"No change Mr Cullen. You are not going anywhere. You pleased me tonight. How am I supposed to thank you if you go running off to my dad?"

"Hmm, I… think you have a… point there," he mutters between kisses as he presses my body up against the door.

"So you're not going?"

"Nope." He pops the _p. _"Unless you want me to go… but you're making it very… hard for me to be leaving now."

_Oh the innuendo. I could take this anywhere. _"I can tell. I guess we had better solve that problem. I can see you've had a very _long, hard and stressful day._ Let me help you."

I try not to blush as I attempt the art of seduction. He just chuckles and draws me impossibly closer, his hands cupping my backside and lifting me. I automatically wrap my legs around his waist and he grinds upwards, pressing his arousal into my throbbing center.

Edward presses his lips to mine, tracing his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I grant him admittance and he dives in, hungrily tasting me. I bite on his lower lip and pull at his hair as he rocks against me.

"Upstairs… now" I demand.

Edward is smart and doesn't need telling twice. He grips my ass harder and pulls me away from the door, his lips finding mine once again as he moves fluidly towards the staircase. He manages to get up to our room quickly and with no stumbles. I swear he must have like superhuman powers or something. He doesn't let me down until he's kicked the door shut with his foot and his hands return to my hips, pushing up the soft cotton of my shirt. There is just too much clothing between us so I start fiddling with the buttons of his crisp white shirt.

His lips leave mine for a few seconds whist he pulls my shirt over my head. He drops down to his knees and presses a kiss to my stomach.

"I told you father I want to marry you."

* * *

_Thank you so much for whoever nominated me for the Fandom People awards. I'd no idea I'd even been nominated until yesterday. _

_Speaking of nominations, I had an email this morning saying I've been nominated for the Sparkleteer Awards – I'm up for Best Author for this story and Best Plot for A Mother's Pain. Once again I'm speechless and flattered, so thank you so much. Just being nominated makes this all so worth while and it drives me to write more, knowing that there is people out there who enjoy this._

_Okay… Recommendations..._

_You should definitely be reading – remove the spaces, check them out and don't forget to tell them EternallyCullen sent you. _

_**The White Swan Lodge by jarkin33**__._**http: / tinyurl**** . com/2wk48ul**

_Tragedy led her there. Commitment forced him there. Can a place of beauty and solitude hold the fate they were both seeking (also check out Jamie's other (complete) story – Barely Breathing. It's beautiful._

_**Family Ties by BeccieT**__ – _**http: / tinyurl . com/32kd6oh**

_Paul Imprint/Wolfpack story. A girl, broken and bloody, turns up in the woods surrounding Forks and La Push, who is she and what is she doing there? What ties does she have to the Wolf Pack and how will Paul react when he imprints on the newcomer?_

_**Taming Bella by WriterCullen **_**http: / tinyurl . com/3afh7mb**

Bella is 24 she has a successful career, and a seemingly perfect life, or does she? What is going on behind those beautiful brown eyes?

_**One Plus One Equals Three by Scrapalicious **_**http: / tinyurl . com/2w9vg9z**

Story picks up a few years after Breaking Dawn, right when things are getting interesting between Jake and Ness. But something from the past is lurking, waiting, planning. There's a little extra for Embry thrown in for good measure!

_**Just Driving Thru by Melonscraps **_**http: / tinyurl . com/32t4q7e**

Somewhat insecure Bella is miserable working at McDonalds, till one day Edward comes through the Drive Thru. What happens when she starts thinking of him as his visits increase? Funny, Romantic, Lemony Goodness! AH BxE.

_**Unconventional by DazzlinSparkle05 **_**http: / tinyurl . com/3yc2xbo**

plan verb, planned, plan·ning. a specific project or definite purpose: plans for the future. A girl that lives by the definition and a boy that scoffs at it.

So go read and review these babies. They are all wonderful stories.

Until next time...


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

**Authors Note: ** Thanks as always to Michelle who pre-read most of this for me, as always you are my shining star and I'm very excited for HP next Friday! YEY!

I'm loving all the reviews and nominations. It makes this even more worth while. THANK YOU.

I also got a LOT of new readers last chapter, so thank you to whoever pimped my story (I know about you already RCD-Alice, you rock girl and EVERYONE should read FIY – So I've posted the link in the end AN)

* * *

**Chapter 27 **

**EDWARD POV**

_"I told your father I want to marry you."_

The words slip from my lips so easily, just rolling off my tongue as she lies beneath me, panting from our frenzied kisses and fumbling with the tiny buttons on my shirt. Her eyes snap open and her hands immediately still before she gapes at me and then pushes on my chest.

It's true - when Bella was cooking the dinner, Charlie and I had been talking in front of the TV, and he asked me outright, what my intentions are with his daughter. I'm not surprised that he asked me; in fact I had been expecting it. So I told him truthfully that I adore Bella from the bottom of my heart and that it was my dream, to one day, make her my wife. Charlie had just nodded at me and smiled.

"That's all I needed to know son." was his simple response.

Bella rested herself on her elbows, her eyes wide. I don't think she has taken a breath yet. "Breathe, Bella."

She shook her head and blinked, she inhaled sharply. "You... You asked his permission?" she stuttered.

"Not exactly... Charlie sat me down and asked me my intentions... So I told him that someday... That I plan to marry you."

She gawped at me. "And he said?"

"He said that it was all he needed to know. Then you called us in for dinner."

Bella got to her knees. She sniffs loudly and I realize that she is crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask, cupping her face. I swipe my thumbs across her lily white cheeks - catching her salty tears.

"So... So you're not... Shit!" she hisses, looking away from me. Her blush has returned and has spread all the way down to the cups of her ridiculously lacy bra.

I pull her face back around. "What, Bella. Don't hide from me sweetheart... talk to me."

She opens her big brown eyes, now red rimmed. "So that wasn't you proposing to me."

Now it's my turn to be shocked. "Bella, no. I want to, but now isn't the time."

She sniffs again. "Yeah, crazy right... I mean... You know, imagine what people would think?" Her tears are flowing freely now.

I take her hands in mine. I'm beyond confused… I thought she was pissed with me for speaking to Charlie about marriage when we've not even been together for a month, but she seems… in a strange way, _upset _that I'm _not _asking for her hand. _I will never understand women. _"I don't care what people think, Bella, all I know is that I _love _you and that we are mean to be together. Time means nothing to me.

She is biting down on her plump lip. I want to take it into my own mouth and suck on it, I feel that now is perhaps not the time, so I gently pull it out of her mouth with my thumb.

We are silent for a moment, searching each others eyes.

"Isabella… when I ask you to marry me, it's going to be right. I want to plan it, and make everything perfect for you. I don't want it to be in the heat of the moment… although judging by my performance back there, that's going to be a tough one…"

She exhales, relieved. "I was just… oh God, I don't know Edward. Hearing you say those words just makes everything more real to me." She pauses and rests her right hand just above my heart. "Just so you know… when you do, my answer will be yes."

I don't know what to say… I can only assume that I'm grinning at her like a schoolboy who realizes that the cookie jar is full.

"I know its real, but Edward, you saying those words… it means the world to me. I love you so, so much. And for the record, I don't care what people think, as long as you don't either."

She leans forward and scoots closer to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Good, that makes things a lot easier for me, Bella."

She smiles and straddles me, her milky thighs wrapping around my waist, her fingers running through my hair.

"Make love to me, please." She whispers into my ear, pulling my lobe gently between her teeth and pulling at the skin. "I love you." Her hands move to my face and she pulls me to her, her lips press to mine, softly at first, almost hesitantly.

She pulls away and smiles, now it's sexy, almost teasing as she lowers her hands and continues her task of ridding me of my shirt. Her hands are less shaky now, but she makes the job last, not breaking eye contact with me. _Do you know how hard it is not to push her down onto the mattress and take her right at this very moment? _She pushed the cotton off my shoulders, forcing me to let go of her hips to shrug the shirt off.

I can't help but touch her again; ghosting my fingers from her luscious waist, across her ribcage and tracing the lacy cover on the underside of her breasts. She pulls her lip into her mouth and her eyes roll back. I move higher, cupping each of her perfect mounds in my palm. This time, Bella moans. It's low and wanton. She's putty in my hands.

"Edward, please." She whispers, arching her back into my palms. Her nipples are already pebbled for me, even under their sexy, lacy constraints. I reach around to the back and attempt free her… there are no hooks. Bella chuckles. "It's at the front."

_Fuck, that's hot as… _I move my hands back after leaning and teasing her, pressing one kiss to each covered nipple, causing her to moan quietly. _Like I said, putty in my hands. _I come to rest over her butt, sliding down and squeezing her denim covered cheeks.

I move my fingers to the center of her chest, flicking the fragile clasp, popping it open and letting her perky breasts spring free before me. I can't help myself, I need to taste her skin, I lean in and run my tongue around her areola. She hisses, pushing her chest further towards me. My hands slide around her waist and over the curve of her perfect ass. I turn to her other breast and lavish the same, teasing attention, lapping gently at her, only barely touching. She writhes on me, grinding into my length.

I pull away and attend to her with my fingers, no longer teasing. She reaches between us and yanks on my belt, making fast work of it, as well as the button and zipper on my pants. She's fast. She kisses me, pulling on my lower lip. "Pants off." She demands. Who am I to deny her of that?

I slide of the bed, lifting her petite frame with me, setting her down on the floor. She removes her jeans and stands before me in the tiniest, laciest thong that I have ever seen. _She is trying to kill me. _She looks at me expectantly. _Pants. Yes, that's right, get it together Cullen. _– I push them down and kick them off my ankles and remove my socks, my clothes now all in a heap beside the bed.

I'm sporting one hell of a tent in my boxers and I can't help but stare at her as she looks right at me, her chest heaving, standing before me in nothing but a very delicate scrap of black lace. _I bet I could chew though that thing with my teeth. _

She stalks towards me, closing the gap. My hands find her hips and she presses herself into my erection. Her hardened nipples brush against my chest. I kiss her, probing my tongue against her full lips, she opens up for me right away and she sucks me into her mouth as her hands wind around my neck, bringing her body even closer to my own. I slide my hands around to her firm ass, giving her another gentle squeeze, lifting her up. Bella automatically jumps into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. I can feel her damp and heated core on my stomach as she hooks her legs together behind me.

I walk slowly to the bed, never breaking our passionate kisses, and I lower her down on the bed and hover above her, between her parted legs. Our lips part and I kiss the side of her lips and work my way down to her neck. Bella's hands drift and tickle down my body, tracing my ribs and abs, her long fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"Edward," she groans as I press my hips forward, my boxer-clad length sliding along her heat. Her hands come to rest at the top of my boxers, toying with the elastic waistband.

"Mmmmm," is all I can get out of my mouth. I want to declare my undying love for her again, here on our bed, but her hands touching me, so close to where I need her the most is not helping my inability to form a sentence.

My beautiful Bella takes the hint and releases me from underwear jail. My painfully hard cock springs free, slapping against her stomach and then onto mine. She giggles as she lowers and pulls my boxers off completely. She kicks them to the floor and gazes up at me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too, now please, make love to me. I need you so much right now." _She is instable. I love it. _

I slowly trail my lips down her shoulder, between her breasts and down her stomach. I spend a moment paying attention to her adorable bellybutton; dipping my tongue in and out before going lower and reaching the flimsy barrier.

I gaze up at her, grinning. Her eyes are hooded and that damn lip is between her front teeth again. _Damnit. Down boy, it wont be long, don't blow it now. Blow it… now there's a thought. I'd much rather her lips be wrapped around my… NO! _

"You know…. Bella, these little panties… you may has well have gone _commando. _

"Take them off… oh fuck, just rip them."

I thought she'd never ask.

"Your wish, my lady, is my command." I tell her, before running my lower lip all the way across the elastic. I can smell how much she wants me, its intoxicating.

The tiny string at her hips is so flimy, with one small tug, it separates. Bella groans and arches her back as I do the same to the other side. My beautiful girl is laid bare before me. "Beautiful."

I press a kiss just above her swollen clit, her hips automatically buck up to meet me, and her hands tangle once again in their favourite place – my hair. I kiss lower, just brushing my lips along her slit, before taking a long and slow taste. Her grip on my hair gets tighter and it's verging on almost painful. I tease her folds with both my mouth and tongue for a couple of minutes whilst she struggles and grinds against my face. I wrap one arm around her back, holding her in place.

I part her slick folds with my fingers before diving in deeper and suckling on her clit, alternating with nipping it gently. My fingers tease around her hole before I gently thrust two into her soaking heat just moments before she climaxes, throbbing and contracting around me

She finally releases me and her hands fall limply to her sides as she catches her breath.

I push myself up onto my hands and hover over her once again. She takes my by surprise with her quick recovery and pulls me down on top of her, kissing me hungrily, not even asking permission to enter my mouth. _I'm not complaing… at all. Never. She can do this whenever she wants. _She moans loudly, the sound sending vibrations through my body. She can taste herself on me. I find this immensely erotic and my cock twitches, rubbing between her legs, brushing up the length of her soaked slit. One small movement, just a tiny thrust and I will be sheathed inside her.

I move my hips and my dick twitches again, burying the first inch of me inside of her. I feel Bella relax beneath me and she wraps one leg around my back, drawing me closer to her. I move slowly till she is completely enveloping me.

I begin to slowly move within her, thrusting gently yet as deep as I can get. Bella grips my shoulders and places her feet on the bed, arching her back and meeting my thrusts. I love the feel of her tightening around me, and the way it sounds when my balls slap against her perineum. Our foreheads are touching, our eyes locked and the only sounds are that of our ragging breathing and slapping skin.

The burning and aching for her in the pit of my stomach grows stronger, my need for her increasing. I can't get enough of this woman.

I get to my knees, pulling her creamy thighs towards me, building up the pace. I thrust harder and faster, her moans and sweet cries cause me to grunt as I feel my balls start to tighten. I grab her right leg, resting in on my shoulder and lean forward into her, pressing as deep as I can get, feeling her all around me; her slick walls hugging, clutching and convulsing around me. It feels as though she's trying to milk me for all I have. Her eyes are screwed tightly shut, her hands are pulling at the bed sheets, balling them up between her small fists as she meets my movements.

I bring my hand to the place in which we are joined and feel us moving together as one, before rubbing small circles on her swollen, hard clit. I feel her tighten further and she cries out as he body tenses. One more pinch as she falls, arched her back further and crying out. I come undone at the same time, seeing stars before me as I spurt my seed inside of her as she milks me. I collapse forward onto my elbows, our bodies close. We are both covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Finally, as I still inside her, completely spent, Bella opens her eyes. She smiles at me and kisses me softly.

"You can ask me anytime… even when we're doing that. My answer will always be the same."

_Oh god, this woman is so perfect._

* * *

Hope the lemon sufficed?

Edward has been dubbed SNUGGLEward, and you can follow him on Twitter! (at)Snuggleward – he like to chat to people, so give him a shout.

My recs/pushes for this chapter are:

**Fade Into You by RCD Alice** – http: / tinyurl . com/2dl5zvsI know I've pimped this before, but it REALLY is incredible and you should all be reading it.

**When the Lights go out in Georgia by Sparkling Wand** http :/ /bit .ly/9sWzJU a fab new fic which I just KNOW is going to blow everyone away.

I'm still tweeting (at)EternallyCullen

Next update – Perhaps Friday.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Authors Note:**__ I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was literally smacking myself in the head. Those of you on my Facebook group and on Twitter might know that almost two weeks ago, my laptop died. The hard-disk when completely kaput. I've lost everything. I'm a dumbarse who doesn't back up, so what I have uploaded on here is it. I've lost chapters of other stories I write, two almost complete one shots. Booo. But I have a nice, brand spanking new laptop to play with now AND I HAVE A BACK UP PROGRAME._

_Before the death of my old laptop - I posted a oneshot for my lovely friend and fellow author Evieeden (check out her stories, because she's awesome) - Called "The Meadow" - It's set during the summer between Twilight and New Moon, canon, VampWard and HumanElla. Check it out. Rated M... well, have a read and you will see why :-) www . fanfiction . net/s/6474713/1/The_Meadow and put me on author alert because I have a new story starting once I'm done with MFBR, and will be posting a couple of oneshots in the next few weeks. _

_Exciting news! I've been nominated for a few awards. I'm super pleased and flattered. In The Sparkleteer Awards, I am up for best Author for MFBR, Best Fluff and The Flawless Pearl Award and in The Avent Garde Awards, MFBR is nominated for Best Love Story, my other current WIP, A Mother's Pain is up for Best Plot and Best Esme and I'm up for Best Novice Author. If you want to vote, that would be wonderful. _

_**The Sparkleteer Awards**__ – www . thesparkleteerawards . blogspot . com (remove spaces)_

_**The Avent Garde Awards**__ – www . twilightfb-awards . blogspot . com (remove spaces)_

_Thanks so much to whoever nominated me. It means so much. _

_Shoutouts to Shell371 because you always make me smile, my beautiful friend JMolly, LisaMichelle17, fallanydeeper, RCD-Alice, lydiaestelle, skelley62, DevineInspiration Chilly Howdy, 84gemstone and my Sands mummies, Cath, Sue, Debbie and Lauren for all being amazing and awesome women. Thanks for the Tweets, support and reviews. _

_This chapter is for Lauren because she is currently VERY pregnant with her baby girl (Bella-Rose) and we want her to come out and meet us, so, tiny baby, this is your official eviction notice. GET OUT OF MUMMY'S BELLYBOX. Love from Auntie Gem xxx_

_More AN at the bottom and today's fic recommendations._

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Bella POV**

Everything is perfect. Utter perfection; plain and simple. Two months ago, I would have never expected to be so happy and settled. So much has happened in such a short pace of time that I actually struggle to keep up with it. Some mornings, when I wake up before Edward, I have to pinch myself just to make sure it's not all just a dream.

After work today, I bypass my old apartment to pick up a couple more boxes of my belongings before the rest of my stuff goes into storage. I open my little mail box in the lobby and pick out the pile of crap that has accumulated in there in the past week since I've been back. There is a little FedEx card there, telling me that a package has been delivered. It needed a signature so they left it with Mr Varner, my neighbour. Sweet old man. He's about eighty and thinks that he still has it with the ladies. He's a huge flirt – although not creepy with it, which is nice.

I shrug to myself and lock the box back up and make my way up the stairs. I'm not expecting anything. Mr Varner tries it on with the small talk, and I let him know that I have in fact moved out and in with Edward... and that sadly, my lease was terminating in two weeks (something which I'd not yet told Edward, i want it to be a surprise so that us living together will be more _official). _Mr V. looks saddened and makes me promise that I will come visit him. He's been a good neighbour, looking out for me and checking that I'm okay. He hands me a rectangular box. It's pretty heavy but addressed to me. I place it on the side and grab the things I came for: another large bag of clothing and the _good plates and wine glasses_. As per Edward's requests. I lock up and get everything back into my truck when I suddenly have a strange feeling. I'm certain that I have forgotten something. You know when you just have this feeling that something isn't quite right?

I run back up to my apartment and check the silly things – have i turned all the taps off... the radio, the television... are all the windows shut... everything is fine.

"You're losing it Swan." I say aloud to myself, shaking my head. The thing plaguing my mind can't be _that _important if it doesn't come to me quickly. I chuckle at my stupidity as I jump back into my truck and head back to my new home.

I pack everything away and put the plates and glasses into the dishwasher, when I remember the package. I grab it from where I placed it in the hallway earlier and bring it back into the kitchen and sit down at the table. The postmark tells me that it's from Florida, but the senders address is a florist. "Hmm, too heavy to be flowers." I lift the lid and remove the layers of packing paper and bubble-wrap. I gasp as I lift the small object out of the box.

Cold in my hands, it's a flat marble stone, granite in color with a baby pink inscription.

**Sophie Charlie Swan**

**Born too soon**

**Gone, but never forgotten.**

**Flying with the Angels**

My hand flies to my mouth and tears fall down my cheeks as I trace the beautiful wording. I swallow and try not to cry out as I set the stone down in front of me. I glance in the box and there is a small card inside. I pull it out and open it. I immediately recognize Edward's script.

_**Bella, I was thinking about you today and wanted to give you another way of remembering your beautiful daughter. We can lay this stone wherever you like, and it will give you a place to go and talk to her and to lay flowers. **_

_**I wish could have been there for you in your time of need and Sophie is lucky to have a beautiful, loving and caring mommy like you. **_

_**I love you both. **_

_**Edward xxx**_

I can't help the sob which escapes my lips as I read the card over and over. He was on his trip, sorting out a funeral, but the whole time he was thinking about me. He was thinking about Sophie and wasn't afraid to. People don't like to talk about her with me, even my dad tends to change the subject if I mention her. I guess I see why – perhaps he thinks that talking about her will upset me. Edward however, knows me well enough already to know that I like to talk about her.

I don't hear him come in, so his warm breath on the side of my neck startles me.

"Edward."

I'm greeted with a smile as I spin around on my seat to face him.

"You got it then?"

I exhale, our faces just inches apart.

"I... I have no words Edward."

He cups me cheeks gently, he looks worried as he looks into my eyes. "If it's not right... if you don't like it, I can take it away. I'm sorry."

"No! No, Edward, it's perfect. This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I just... I just can't thank you enough. I'm not upset at all, just insanely touched that you have done this... that you have thought about Sophie... I wish..." I rub at my eyes and catch my breath. Edward pushes my hair out of my face.

"What is it that you wish, sweet girl, tell me." He presses.

I close my eyes, "I wish that she were here, and that..." I want to finish the sentence. I sniff embarrassingly loudly. "I wish that she was yours too. I wish she didn't have to have an asshole of a father like James. Things could have been so different.

The next thing I know is that he has his arms wrapped around me and he is cradling me like a small child. "I wish she were mine too baby, so much. But I will never forget her, and you both are so precious to me Bella."

"You are so amazing Edward. I don't expect you to be like this, you know that?"

Confusion washes across his features once again. "I don't understand."

"Is it supposed to be like this? Are you meant to be so understanding, and loving about everything in my fucked up little life?"

He presses a kiss to my forehead. "You mean everything to me. You are my life now. You, and everything that comes with it. You're life is not fucked up... sure you've had to overcome and deal with a hell of a lot more things than most people... but how am I expected to act?" – He's sincere as he speaks to me, his emerald eyes never leaving mine.

I shake my head. "I don't know... this is so new to me, I just never expect you to be so perfect, and you always surprise me." I guess I should be used to his ways by now, but I really am not.

"Bella, Sophie is part of your life, therefore, she's a part of mine now too. I don't know how you are expecting me to act, but you have to understand the depth of my feelings for you. This is pretty new for me too, I've never felt this way about anyone, but please, never doubt my feelings for you."

"I don't doubt the way you feel," I tell him, honestly. "It's just a strange feeling to be able to discuss Sophie with you. I love it and I can't wait until we can find the perfect place to lie her stone. You will help me choose, won't you?"

"I'd be honoured," he smiles at me, his lips touching mine for just a second. "Thank you for wanting to include me."

I caress the wording on Sophie's stone once again and lean my temple on Edward's forehead. The tears are gone and all I can feel is a sense of pride. Proud to be with such an amazing man. And proud of Sophie.

"How was your day?" I ask him, my hands resting at the back on his neck, playing with the shorter hair growing there, tugging at it gently.

He nods and smiles. "It was long, but you saved me time at breaks. I'm pleased you signed up with Twitter. That was fun." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes. He'd managed somehow to talk me into getting a twitter account... like I wasn't having enough issues with being addicted to fucking Facebook... Edward had thought it was going to be good fun and a more interesting way to communicate when he was working, rather than just text. I have to agree, it is quite fun and I'd already got a number of followers. It's kind of cute. Almost intimate... even though our friends and probably a load of strangers can see what we're up to.

"Yeah, it was sort of fun."

He grins at me again. "I asked for more scrubs."

Cue my blush. He said he would. I hadn't thought he was serious, but apparently it's a huge turn on to him that I find his scrubs sexy. Again I'm lost for words and I try to look away but I'm locked in his gaze.

"Go take a bath baby, I'll order dinner tonight, let me treat you, ok? Go relax for a while."

_Gah, he is just so sweet. _I smile gratefully and allow him to pull me to my feet. He leans in and kisses me softly, his lips parting and his tongue entering my mouth briefly, caressing me and leaving me wanting and needing so much more, as usual. Edward pulls away and taps the end of my nose playfully. "Go." He demands.

"Okay." I breathe, slowly making my way away from him and out of the kitchen, making sure I give my butt a little wriggle on the way. I don't need to turn around to know that his eyes are still on me until I'm out of sight.

I run a hot bath and fill it with some very girly and smelly pink bubbles... pink bubbles, courtesy of my wonderful boyfriend's last grocery shopping trip. The hot water is soothing to my tired muscles. Crying really takes it out of you, good tears or sad tears, it's all the same. I lie back and close my eyes. Edward has touched my heart in so many ways. I don't know what I would do without him. Is it healthy that I can't function properly when he's not around? Probably not. I think about him every moment of forever and I can't ever see myself with anyone else. I want and need to spend the rest of my life with him.

I wipe away the stray tears. _Jesus Swan, why so emotional. He's going to end up thinking you're a total baby if you start to weep at any given moment. You don't cry, this isn't you. This true love thing has turned you into a complete pussy. _I sigh deeply and sink under the water, wetting my hair. I hold my breath and only reach fifteen seconds before I come up for air.

I can hear Edward shuffling around downstairs. He's worked at twelve hour shift and he wants to take care of me. I should have been the one making him relax before dinner, but he is so thoughtful. I try not to swoon like the lovesick girl that I am, so quickly shampoo my hair and rinse off, grabbing my robe and go back downstairs.

The lights are out in the kitchen except for the small LED's which illuminate the counter tops, underneath the cupboards. Edward is nowhere to be seen, so I walk though into the living room. He is laying out the throws from the couch and the cushions on the floor, making us a quilted blanket. There are several candles flickering around the room and some music playing very quietly from the iPod dock in the corner of the room. There is a couple of bottles of beer sitting on the coffee table. Edward turns around, his eyes shining and stalks over to me. I see him checking out my choice of _attire _for this evening. It's nothing special, a black satin robe which skims my knees. His tongue darts out and licks his lips before he swiftly moves behind me and gently grasps my shoulders and leads me to his little picnic set up. He gestures for me to take a seat.

Edward looks relaxed, his shirt un-tucked, the top three buttons undone, giving me a glimpse of his sexy chest and his sleeves are rolled up past his elbows. He crouches down in front of me and hands me a beer, clinking his own bottle against it. "Cheers," he whispers. "Dinner will be here any moment." _He is delicious._

"Sounds perfect, what are we having?"

"Guess."

"Hmmm, Italian?"

He smirks. "Close. Very close. Although I didn't think of that, it would have been a nice idea if I had... we could have replicated our first meal out together... but no, we're having pizza... with everything on it."

"My favorite."

"I know. I remembered. And no olives right?" he asks me, taking a sip of his beer, tipping his head back and exposing his lush throat to me. Two can play at this game; he's so definitely teasing me now. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth, because I know how much it drives him crazy. I suck in a breath and my eyes dart to the beer bottle and then at my own. I raise the curved brown glass bottle to my lips and lick a few droplets of the cool condensation off the neck, never breaking his gaze. Edward tenses as I close my mouth over the top of the bottle for a second of two, hollowing out my cheeks. His breath hitches and his eyes darken. He looks as though he's going to crush his own beer bottle between his fingers. I turn my head to the side, looking away from him, across the room and release the bottle from my mouth and return it, taking a short swig. I then _accidently _let a small drop of the icy beverage fall from my mouth and onto my chest, and down the V on my robe.

"Oops," I mutter, "shoot, that's cold." I grin up at him, reaching a finger down the satiny opening and between my breasts, successfully swiping at some of the beer. I slowly bring it up to my lips and suck it off. "Mmm, tastes good." He's staring, his perfect lips parted. I don't think he has started breathing yet. "What? I don't want to waste it."

It takes a moment, but he starts to breathe again and shakes his head. "I'm onto you Miss Swan. The nakedness under that garment which can't even fall into the _bathrobe _category... the teasing. I'm onto you, and you will pay for it."

I raise my eyebrows. "Is that a challenge Mr Cullen?"

He's about to speak when we're interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"You've won this round baby. But get your loser hat on for the next, because after dinner, you are mine. You're going down beautiful girl."

I burst out laughing. He's so cute. I know he's being serious too, which makes it even cuter and far more hilarious. He jogs out into the hall to get the door and pay the kid with our pizza and I'm more than tempted to ditch the robe and see what he makes of that charade. But I don't. That would be mean... right?

Instead, I wrap the robe tighter around him, so not to lead him on any further, and sit up straighter, ready to enjoy my healthy _not _pizza dinner. Edward doesn't fail me, the pizza is huge, and topped with every meat imaginable – as well as extra cheese and no olives. There is a side of Peri-Peri chicken wings and garlic bread. He places it between us and hands me a paper napkin.

"You know, I half expected to come back here and find you sitting here naked for me. I obviously don't know you as well as I thought. I was certain you would. You minx."

My blush betrays me and I know that I'm instantly furiously red. I don't say a word, just attempt to shrug nonchalantly and take a huge and very unladylike bite of pizza, causing the sauce to drip down my chin. It burns but at least I don't say anything stupid. He will not win this thing.

"Am I right?" he questions, tipping my chin up with his finger and swiping away the hot pizza sauce and bringing it to his own lips and licking it off suggestively. My mouth is burning as I quickly chew and swallow my mouthful – narrowly avoiding choking on it. I follow with a gulp of beer to wash it away with. I try not to look at him. "I knew it, you _saucy girl..._ and I'm rather upset that you didn't."

"I didn't want to keep you from your meal... I'm certain that you didn't eat too much for lunch. You need to eat, Edward." I lie, as my fingers tear off a piece of garlic bread. I need to busy myself so that I don't drop everything, tell him to screw dinner and have my way with him.

Will this ever change? The constant _need _to be together. Is it going to be something that fizzles out in time, once we get married, or after we have children? Probably. _Shit, that's depressing Swan. _And will we get bored of each other? I know for a fact that I could never get bored of Edward... but what about him? _Oh stop being such an idiot – he would kill you if he heard what you're thinking. _

"Perhaps you're right," his soft voice pulled my out of my mind. _Stupid battling brain. He's going to think you are a crazy person if you keep zoning out of it like this. _"It would be very distracting... and you need to eat and keep your strength up for the weekend I've got planned for you."

Oh yes... we have two whole days alone together... and then he has four night shifts in a row starting Monday.

"Plans?" I gulp. He merely nods, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards. He looks at me through his long lashes, his eyes once again a few shades darker.

I meet his dark gaze. "What sort of plans?"

Edward shakes his head. "I'm not saying too much. Only it involves and early night tonight and then tomorrow you're all mine for the whole day... and night. We're going on a date."

I raise my eyebrows. "A date?"

"Yes. I want to take you out. Considering that we live together, we've not had that many dates. We raced part that stage, and I want to make sure I'm treating you right. Also, I think that a night out is in order, don't you Miss Swan?"

I can't help but plaster a huge grin across my face, which he happily returns. Edward leans over and kisses me softly before taking his seat back on a cushion and pushing the pizza box towards me. "Eat."

* * *

If you liked the Twitter references in this chapter – you can follow Edward and Bella on their own special accounts and see what they get up to when they're conversing at work. On twitter, follow **(at)DrSnuggleward and (at)IsabellaSwan**82 you can also follow me and get chapter teasers (at)EternallyCullen

Thank you so much to all the people who have been pimping and recommending this story the past couple of weeks. I'd love to know who you lovlies are, so please tweet or PM me if you have linked me as I love to give shout outs.

My rec for today is:

**AT LAST - by browneyed33gi**rl www . fanfiction . net/s/6484228/1/At_Last (remove the spaces)

Bella and Edward have had not-so-secret crushes on one another since they first met 4 years ago, but Bella lived in Phoenix. When she moves to Forks, will they finally get to be together? AH, AU, OOC ~ _Go give this wonderful new story some love._

Until next time...


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Authors Note:**__ Thanks to all the usual subjects, esp shell379, lydiaestelle, scrapalicious1, 84gemstone, Danielle, Lauren, Deb, Cath etc. You are all awesome and thanks for your continued support. _

_The voting is over for the Sparkleteer Awards now, thanks so much for everyone who voted for me. There is still time to vote in the Avent Garde Awards, My Facebook Reunion is up for Best Love Story, and I'm nominated for best Novice Author and A Mother's Pain is up for Best Esme. www . twilightfb-awards . blogspot . com_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

We take an _early night _after our impromptu picnic, we make love softly, Edward taking charge and holding me close before we drift off into a dreamless sleep together.

The room is still so dark, but there is a tiny crack of light peeking through the closed curtains. The space in the bed next to me is cold. He's been gone for a while. I can't hear any noise from the shower and Edward's clothes and my satin robe are still scattered, haphazardly all around the bedroom. I glance at the alarm clock, it's almost eight in the morning and I suddenly feel bad for laying in late, particularly as Edward has worked twelve hours more than I have in the past week.

I lean over the side of the bed and pick up Edward's rather crinkled white dress shirt and slipped it on, and pulled open the top drawer in search for some underwear. I pull on a pair of baby pink boy shorts. I am about to slip into the bathroom when Edward backs into the room carrying a tray. Carrying a tray, wearing nothing more than forest green boxer shorts, slung oh-so low on his delicious hips.

"I was hoping you'd still be in bed," he tells me with a small pout.

I take a look at the fully laden tray... pastries, coffee, soft boiled eggs and juice. "I can get right back into bed again if you want?"

"You would?" he smirks.

"Absouletly. So long as I'm fulfilling some sort of naughty, and naked breakfast in bed fantasy for you?" I say, sliding back between the still-warm bed sheets and leaning back against the head board and stretching my legs out and then crossing them at the ankles.

Tray still in hand, my almost-but-not-quite-naked-enough waiter stalked over to me, his eyes dark. He sat on the edge of the bed and set the tray between us and began to pour me a cup of coffee. "I wanted to surprise you." He smiled.

"It's lovely, thank you Edward, but I wanted you to rest this morning. You've worked so hard all week. I should be making _you _breakfast in bed.

He shakes his head and hands a large mug to steaming hot java to me. "I like doing this for you. You deserve it Bella, and anyway, you promised to let me spoil you today. A proper date, remember?"

_How could I forget? _"Oh yes. Welcome to the world of dating. I'm very excited. You still not going to tell me what we're doing?"

Edward takes a sip of coffee, his eyes closing as he swallows. He licks his lips seductively as he looks back at me. "Nope," he pops the p. "Not telling. Another surprise. In fact, a day full of surprises for my beautiful girlfriend."

Now it's me who is the one pouting. "Edward," I half groan, half whine. "you know I hate surprises, please, just tell me."

"Beg all you want, love. I'm not telling. They're good surprises, I promise."

I try out the pout again, but Edward just takes a sip of his coffee, followed by a large bite of his jelly-topped pastry, eyeing me smugly. "Hrumph." – I'm exasperated.

"Eat up and then we are getting into the car for the first part of the date."

"Well, how am I going to know what to wear, if you're not telling me where we are going?" I batter my eyelashes.

"Oh, you're good... but not good enough. Jeans, pants, whatever will be fine. You might need a sweater for later though."

"Was that a clue? It's going to be cold?"

"Sweetie, you can't fool me. That's all I'm giving you..." he glares at me, mockingly. "Now," he takes another bite of his breakfast and downs his juice. "as much as I would love to sit here and watch you eat... in my shirt, I have things to sort out. So finish up here, take a shower, and when you're ready, I'll meet you downstairs ok?"

I raise my eyebeows. "Bossy today much?"

"Maybe, or maybe I just like seeing you squirm."

I reach to slap him upside the head but he quickly gets to his feet and out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving me to my own devices. I'm not really that hungry. The pastries were good, the coffee was, as always amazing first thing in the morning... but the soft boiled egg – really isn't doing it for me... perhaps if it were scrambled?

I don't rush my meal, but jump into the shower and spend ten minutes under the powerful stream of hot water, washing and conditioning my hair. I'm so anxious to know what Edward has planned for us today. I'm not _worried _– but just a little nervous as I've never been one for surprises.

I pull my hair into a tight French braid, not bothering to blow-dry it and slip into my gray skinny jeans, a tank top and a wool emerald green knitted sweater. I get my Uggs out of the closet and apply a little mascara before heading downstairs. Edward is seated at the kitchen counter, on his laptop. He shuts the lid quickly as he sees me approach.

"Whatcha doin' baby?" I drawl, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek from behind him.

"Just double checking a few things, nothing much." I feel the corners of his mouth turn up in his crooked smile on my lips. "You ready?"

"Yep." I whisper in his ear, before pushing away from him and stepping back. "Please tell me if I'm not dressed appropriately."

His green eyes rake all over my body. "You look perfect, as always."

"I love you."

He smiles sweetly. "And I love you." He gets to his feet and holds out a hand for me. I grab my purse from the counter and link my fingers with his. Edward gives my hand a quick squeeze.

"So, I don't need to take anything?"

Edward shakes his head. "only yourself. Remember, Bella, this is your weekend. Let me treat you okay... I _want _to do this for you... so no complaints ok?"

His expression is deadly serious. I'm going to have to agree him. "Okay." – I am hoping that my voice doesn't sounds as uncomfortable as I feel. Edward, however seems satisfied and kisses me quickly and chastely on the lips before leading me out to the car.

"You're not going to make me wear a blindfold or anything like that are you?" I ask nervously.

Edward chuckles. "No, although I wish I'd thought of that. I can if you like?"

"No, no, that's not necessary. I'll be good, I promise."

He opens the passenger of the Volvo for me and waits until I slide into the seat before he closes it gently behind me. Within seconds he is next to me, and grabbing my hand over the center console. He kisses each of my finger tips and then turns his attention to starting up the car. He is wearing a grin which is spread from ear to ear.

I watch the road, trying to figure out where we are headed. We drive through Port Angeles and Edward stops for gas, then gets back onto the one-oh-one, only heading back towards Forks again. _Now I'm confused... heading towards home again? _The grin on his face allows me to believe he is doing this to throw me off any scent. He hasn't mentioned that it's going to be a long drive. The road passes through the National Olympic Park. It's so pretty here. Charlie used to bring me here on trips when I was a kid. Soon there is another road, taking us off the highway.

"We're almost here."

"The National Park?"

He nods. "Yes."

"What, are we having lunch here or something?" I ask, curious as to what we are going to be doing for the day. It's not yet eleven.

"I guess you could say that." He grins again, still concentrating on the winding of the mud track, taking on the bends with ease.

I squint at the signs up ahead.

**Welcome to the Sol Duc Hot Springs**

"Have you been here before?" he asks.

"Never." I breathe.

Edward pulls up the car and unbuckles. I go to do the same, but his hand stills mine. "Stay in the car, just for a moment beautiful." I nod and he grins, getting out of the car and jogging into a small wooden cabin, marked _Office _above the door.

Several minutes later, he returns and gets into the car. I look at him questioningly and once again, he just smiles at me and starts up the car, bypassing the office. He drives down another small track and there are a number of small cabins scattered around, perhaps three hundred yards from one another, surrounded by trees. There is another short road and as large cabin comes into view. It's a spa.

"You're taking me to a spa?"

"In a way, yes. We're going to stay here tonight as well."

"At a spa?"

"Yes... oh God, you hate this idea don't you?" he looks worried.

_Is he crazy? _"No, no! Not at all, it's just that I've never... wow, this is incredible Edward. So are we staying in one of those cabins?"

He grins again, but this time, there is an element of shyness , his cheeks slightly pink. "No, we're staying in a suite, which is actually part of the Spa building.

He pulls up outside of the building in a reserved parking bay for _The River Suite _and looks at me nervously. "if you don't like it, we can go home."

I look at him incredulously. "Are you crazy? This is perfect Edward. Really. You have obviously gone to a lot of trouble... but it's really great." I tell him as i unbuckle my seatbelt. In a flash, Edward is around at my side of the car, opening my door and offering me his hand. He pulls me out and gets a large holdall-on-wheels out of the trunk and two black garment bags... you know, the ones that suits and dresses come back from the dry-cleaners in...

Somehow, he manages to pull both the holdall, carry the clothing bags AND wrap and arm around my waist as he starts towards the main entrance of the rustic building. It's two storeys high and there are a lot of large, glass windows. Rustic, yet modern with just a hint of luxary.

We walk into the lobby and are greeted by an over friendly looking, very bright white toothed woman,. "Good morning, welcome to The Springs, how may I help you today?" she beams.

"We have a reservation for The River Suite for tonight, the name is Cullen." Edward responded, his voice as soft as velvet. Bright-white-toothed lady nods and turns to her computer. Her long and very obviously acrylic nails tap sharply across the keys. "Of course, welcome, Mr and Mrs Cullen. I have your key right here. The suite, as requested is ready for you early, and everything you required if all set for you."

"Thank you," Edward replied smoothly.

It takes me a moment to get that the woman assumed that I am Edward's wife. I'm not about to correct her. It sounds good, almost like it rolled off her tongue naturally. _Mrs Cullen. Bella Cullen... Mrs Isabella Cullen... Cullen-Swan... Swan-Cullen. No, I can't hyphenate. That's just... weird. _

"Bella?" his lush voice breaks me out of my beautiful daydream of walking down the aisle towards Edward, wearing a long white flowing gown... _oops. _His fingers interlock with mine and he takes the key from the front desk and slips it into his pocket. "You ok?"

"Sure, sorry, just thinking, that's all. I'm a little... overwhelmed. " I lie.

Toothie chuckles. "I will have your luggage carried up for you. But if you head along the hall and take the stairs to your left, it will take you right up to the suite. I hope you enjoy your stay."

She's far too happy. Edward nods in thanks and takes my hand, entwining his fingers with mine and leads me towards the stairs. It's only a small slight of fourteen steps, leading up to a large handing area. There is a door to the left and the carpet is thick and feels comfortable, even under my thick soled boots.

"Here we are, would you like to do the honors?" Edward whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, his warm breath on my neck heating me. He presses himself into my back, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist as he hands me the key.

I slip the key into the lock and turn, the door opens easily onto a large sitting room with mismatched furniture. Plaid throws are covering the backs of the large couches and a battered looking oak table dominates one end of the room, surrounded by eight solid looking chairs. To the other side is a reasonably sized open-plan kitchen with... what the fuck... an aga. Wow.

"Edward," I breathe as we take a step over the threshold and into the large room. He is still behind me, his chin resting on my shoulder. "This... this is..."

"Cool huh? There are three bedrooms, one on each side of this space, then another room like this one and there is decking all the way around the outside – like a sort of balcony. Two bathrooms also."

"Incredible." I murmur, trying to mentally pick my chin up off the floor.

"You wait till you see the view." Edward breaks away for a moment and heads to the corner of the room and tugs gently on a cord, causing the venetian blinds to raise, letting the mid-day sun into the room. From the second story, I can see everything. The green trees, the rolling hills, the snow-topped mountains and there, right in front of me, the Sol Duc River.

"I'm... lost for words. This is amazing." I turn to face him and flatten my palms on his chest.

His arms once again engulf me, pulling me fully into his chest. "I'm pleased you like it."

"I love it, Edward. And I love you so much." I pulled him down for a kiss which quickly becomes heated. Edward breaks our embrace, leaving me almost panting. I can't help but pout.

"Later, I promise, but they will be up with our bags any minute now, and also I wanted to take a walk to the springs before your massage."

"You booked me a massage?"

"Yes, I want you to be totally relaxed this weekend.

"I may end up falling asleep on you if you make me relax too much."

He leans and kisses me again. "Oh baby, don't you worry, I will make sure that the last thing on your mind will be sleeping.

* * *

Until next time...


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Authors Note: **_

_Huge thank you to LisaDawn75 for cleaning this up for me. I hated this chapter till you played around with my messy words! _

_Welcome to all the new readers, there has been a load of you this week – and also a huge hug to whoever has been pimping and recommending this story. Please shoot me a message and let me know if it was you so I can thank you! A massive shout out to everyone else, and as always, I thank you for all your amazing reviews, especially those of you who leave me love after every chapter. You're awesome. _

_My Facebook Reunion has made it to ROUND TWO of the Avent Garde Awards for BEST LOVE STORY and my other on-going fic, A Mother's Pain is up for BEST ESME, so if you have the time, please check out the site and vote www . twilightfb-awards . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)_

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Real Life has been catching up with me somewhat and I've not had much time._

_Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas... Happy... I don't know, December and to all my UK friends, I hope you're not too snowed in this morning. _

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

"_You booked me a massage?" _

"_Yes, I want you to be totally relaxed this weekend."_

"_I may end up falling asleep on you if you make me relax too much."_

_He leans and kisses me again. "Oh, baby, don't you worry. I'll make sure that the _last_ thing on your mind will be sleeping."_

There is a rap at the door. "Shit, are you trying to kill me?" I groan, my skin tingling from his words, waiting in anticipation for his next move – which I silently hope includes pinning me to the door and having his way with me.

Edward chuckles and lets the bellhop in, instructing him politely just to leave the cases and we would put them away. He slips him a bill and closes the door behind him.

"Miss Swan, I do believe you're blushing." The blush spreads and I look at the floor, but his arms are around me again. He tips my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "Uh huh. That's right," he mutters, kissing me gently, lips parted.

I whimper as he abruptly finishes the sweet kiss and moves away from me to the pile of our luggage. Edward grins as he picks a suitcase up and saunters away from me. I follow him into the master bedroom as he sets it down on the bed, unzipping it slowly and pulling out a small black bag. He peers inside, cocking his head to the side and stifles a laugh before tossing the bag over to me. Of course, my lack of coordination steps in, and the package slips though my fingers, settling at my feet; Edward quickly swoops down and retrieves it for me.

I open the bag, peering inside to be assaulted by something white and somewhat tiny. I pick it out, holding it between my thumb and forefinger and eye it warily.

Edward grins and holds his hands up. "Not guilty. I had _nothing _to do with anything that was packed for you. I only specified that you would be requiring a bathing suit."

This has to be the itsy-bitsiest, teenie-weeniest white string bikini that I have ever seen in my entire life. And I feel mortified. "My underwear covers more than this will," I whisper shakily. "I'm going to kill Alice. I'm sorry, I can't...I can't wear this in front of people." I want to cry... I am_ going _to cry. I hate that I'm letting him down, and that one of his romantic plans has gone to pot just because of my lack of self-confidence and body issues.

Edward tugs gently at my hand, leading me over to the bed. "You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing, Bella. But, if it makes any difference, I can assure you that no one but me will see it. We have an entirely private spring that I rented for an hour." He smiles and fingers the white garment carefully. "Anyway, I wouldn't want anyone else to see you wearing that. I'd have to cover you completely. I don't want _anyone_ to look at you in the same way I do."

His words are soothing. My eye lids flutter closed, and I let out a slow breath as he presses his lips to my temple. He trails a cool finger up the inside of my arm, around to my shoulder and pushes my hair away before his lips ghost over my neck.

"Okay, I'll wear it." Shit, I'll do anything for him.

Clutching the bikini to me, I quickly stand up, breaking his gentle touches. If I don't get moving, I'll end up giving into my urges and not letting Edward utilize of all the lovely plans he's made.

I wink at him as I dart to the bathroom, grabbing my wash bag and a hoodie on the way, locking myself in and leaning on the door. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel so nervous. Something is playing on my mind – something big is happening or, at least, is going to happen, and I just can't put my finger on it. Edward is attentive – very attentive – although no more than usual, so what on earth is this? He has put so much effort into everything.

Looking in the mirror, I strip off my clothes and figure out the delicate ties on the bikini. I feel naked wearing it, but as I look at myself, I see how good it actually looks. Alice has made a great choice. The shape of the bra-styled top exaggerates my curves and the white doesn't look too bad against my pale skin and mahogany hair.

I slip my jeans back on and zip my navy hoodie up to my neck. I pull my hair back into a messy bun and check my reflection once again. Decent. Decent enough to play...lounge... lay...in hot springs anyway.

As I reach for the door, Edward knocks softly. When I open the door, he's leaning against the frame, cap on his head and his hoodie on. He looks so hot... so casual. I could just eat him all up. "We match!" I blurt out – the only response I'm capable of at the moment. His eyes move across my torso and he smirks at our choice of outfits.

"We do." He takes my hand and pulls me close, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me softly on the head. "We can just stay here... I understand if this is not your... thing."

"No! No, Edward, this is great. Really, I want to. Thank you so much for all of this. It's amazing and beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispers, pulling away and gazing down at me, his emerald eyes shining. He takes my breath away – he's just so delicious.

"Edward," I breathe. "Let's go then. I've never been to a hot spring before, so this is all new to me."

He smirks and takes my hand, picking up a small bag by his feet. "Towels," he informs me.

We walk for several minutes, the sun shining and warming our skin as we follow the footpath through the trees. We soon reach a small spring, tucked away and well sheltered from the path. It is surrounded by rocks that lead into the small pool. It's not much bigger than a large hot tub really. I'm pleased that he has picked out one of the more hidden natural springs. There were others which surrounded the swimming pool near the Spa and cabins, but I prefer the privacy.

The gray of the stones looks beautiful contrasting with the surrounding forestry moss and there is a little steam on top of the still, clear water. I can't help but grin at my perfect man as he watches me.

"You like it?" he asks tentatively.

"It's great. Shall we get in?" I ask him quickly, checking the vicinity to make sure that we really are alone. Not that it would matter, I guess. I expect that people have worn _far _less than a string bikini in this setting.

Edward pulls off his cap, placing it along with our bag a few feet away from the pool. He quickly strips off his hoodie, t-shirt and jeans, revealing a pair of deep blue board shorts. _Mmmm. Edward in shorts. _I love the way the sun almost reflects off his skin, and how in this light, the perfect sculpting of his muscles looks even more defined. He catches me staring and steps towards me, reaching for the zipper at my neck. He flicks it gently before biting his lip and pulling it down. He does it so slowly that it's almost seductive.

He reaches the bottom and pulls it open. "Oh Bella... Bella..." He groans with his eyes fixated on my chest. "I'm so glad that I'm the only one who can see you."

I blush wildly as he takes the jacket off and folds it along with his own. I kick my Chucks off as he pops the button on my jeans. _This isn't supposed to be erotic... it's not erotic. You can't jump him in the middle of a National Park... can I? _

"I got it," I whisper, taking over and wriggling my way out of my skinny jeans, bundling them up and putting them with the rest of our things. Edward silently takes my hand and pulls me toward the edge of the rocky pool. He steps in before me and holds out his other hand as he guides me into the water.

I'm amazed with how pleasantly warm the temperature is. I'm not totally stupid, and I know not to expect a hot bath, but the shallow water is far warmer than the outside air. Edward pulls me farther into the small spring. I crouch down, and Edward sits beside me, pulling me onto his lap.

I have no words for him. The breeze is moving through the trees, and the birds are singing to one another. It's outstanding.

Edward breaks our silence. "Did you know that Sol Duc is actually an Indian term? It means _Sparkling Water."_

"No, I didn't know that."

"According to stories of the early history of the springs, Theodore Moritz, an early settler on the Quileute River, was shown Sol Duc Hot Springs by a Quileute Indian he had aided. In the early 1880's, Mr. Moritz filed a homestead claim on the Sol Duc property. Talk of the curative properties of the hot springs soon drew many to this spot for a retreat. Mr. Moritz built a primitive bathhouse, wood-floored tents – much like the log cabins they are using now – and a dining room to accommodate these visitors. In 1903, a prominent timber man named Michael Earles came to the springs and was so impressed that he purchased an option to buy, which he did upon the death of Mr. Moritz in 1909," Edward tells me. I can tell that he is reading from memory, it comes out so fast. _He's so... articulate. _

"I'm impressed, Edward. You've been doing your research." I smile, my eyes searching his for a moment before resting my head on his shoulder.

Edward grins at me and pulls me closer, pressing a kiss to the soft spot under my ear. "I have... I think it's very interesting. I didn't know about the histories either. It gets better..."

"Go on," I breathe. Does he realize that his little speech and knowledge is so attractive to me? I'm so turned on right now.

Mr. Earles had big plans for the Sol Duc property which he saw fulfilled in 1912, when he opened a 160-room, five-star hotel and resort. The original resort built by Earles was a luxurious resort that drew thousands of visitors, not just from the continental United States, but also from as far away as Europe. Four years later, the resort was destroyed in an unfortunate fire and has never again seen the grandeur of Earles' vision, but continues to draw thousands of visitors each year looking for peace, relaxation and a little of the miracle cure that is Sol Duc Hot Springs... legacy." He trails off towards the end, his eyes hooded as we are just centimetres apart from each other.

I can't handle it any longer, so from his lap, I lean closer and press my lips to his, my hands moving into his hair. His lips are still for a few moments before he starts to return my kiss, his lips parting and his hands moving down to my bottom, lifting me up and helping me move so that I'm straddling him. I shift closer, our chests – which are not covered by water – brushing up against one another. My nipples harden on contact with the muscular planes of his torso, causing me to shiver.

Edward grips my butt tighter, pulling me closer. I wriggle against him, causing the most delicious friction between my thighs as I grind over his length. _Oh gosh, he's already hard for me. _

We kiss with feverishly, our lips crashing together. Finally, Edward slips his hot tongue into my mouth, pushing and probing, searching out my own to prepare for battle. My hands tangle tighter into his hair, pulling the messy bronze locks hard, my nails scratching at his scalp.

"Belllllllla," he moans. This sound alone causes my hips to buck forcefully against him, his stone member pressing hard against my clit. Our thin bathing suits feel like frustrating barriers between our bodies.

Edward snakes his hand between us, resting on my left breast for a moment, whilst slowing our kiss down, his tongue gently lapping and stroking mine. He moves lower and dips under the warm water, tracing down my stomach. He pulls back and breaks our kiss as he traces the waistband of my white bikini bottoms. Breathing hard, he slips his forefinger below, tickling me – his touch enticing and magnetic. My hips automatically thrust upwards to meet his finger.

"Edward," I whisper, biting down on my lip.

He smiles at me and slowly removes his finger before sliding back down and stroking me slowly on top of the material, directly over my clit. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. He takes it one step farther, pressing lower and teasing...probing against my covered opening and causing me to squirm against him, begging for the much needed contact. His lone finger continues with its ministrations, tracing between my legs, pushing the elastic hem aside and tickling the sensitive skin on my inner thigh.

Edward pushes the barrier away and holds it to the side with his thumb, sweeping his fingers down my sex. "God, Bella," he murmurs into my ear. "Even with all this water, I can still feel how wet you are."

_Oh God. _I feel a new pool of heat and wetness rush to the junction of my thighs. He rubs me slowly again, his other hand grasping at my bottom, kneading my flesh.

I run my hands down his chest and straight to the drawstring of his shorts. I untie them before meeting his gaze.

"I need you," I whisper, blushing furiously. Edward grins and quickly plunges two long fingers into my heat, curling them around when he is knuckle deep. I gasp, grabbing his length in both of my hands and pumping him twice before helping him wriggle the shorts down slightly.

"Here?" he asks me, his voice husky, his green eyes dark.

"Yes," I respond, holding his hard cock steady with one hand, my other on his shoulder as I move above him, positioning myself above his erection under the water. I hover there for just a moment, staring into the deep pools of his eyes. Edward places one hand around my waist, the other hand still holding the offending fabric of my bikini bottoms away from my core, as he gently pulls me down onto his waiting length.

I sink down slowly onto him, my head rolling back as I adjust to this intimate and tight position. It always feels so _full _like this.

"You okay?" he breathes into my ear. Our foreheads fall together, our eyes locking as I lift myself up almost completely off him and then lower back down again at a painfully slow pace. Edward's other hand moves to my waist and he encircles me in his arms, lifting me up again before bringing me down, assisting me and thrusting his hips to meet mine.

The water splashes around us, and I can't help but giggle. Edward pauses and smirks at me. "Are you _laughing _at me, Swan?" he asks playfully, wriggling his hips, pulling himself deeper. This small circling of our hips alone causes my stomach to tighten and the heat at my core to increase.

"Noooo," I moan, my eyes fluttering closed. "It's... it's just the splashing... sorta... kinda... Ohhh, Edward!" I can't control my cries as he rotates his hips from below me. The knot in my gut tightens, and I feel myself clamp my legs and inner walls around him involuntarily.

"Kinda what, baby?" he grunts.

"Splashy!" I cry out, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life, trying to hold off my impending climax, wanting, no_...needing, _to wait for him to come with me.

Edward ducks his head and pushes the materiel of the top half of my bathing suit away and takes a nipple between his lips, nipping at me gently, his teeth grazing across my hardened bud. My torso is covered in gooseflesh and I shiver, but I can't tell if it's because of the cool air out of the water, or my body's reaction to Edward in the water.

"Come for me, Bella," he groans into my chest, biting down gently, pulling my hips up and pushing me back down harder. My head falls back once again and I give in, riding it out, submitting to the ache and throb between my legs as I come undone.

Edward maintains his speed as I clench around him, my legs locked tightly around his waist and my fingers digging into his forearms. A minute later he stills, his lips moving to my neck and he places wet kisses to my collarbone as I feel him spill inside of me.

I'm breathing hard as Edward pulls me closer, his arms moving across my back, his fingers splayed out, rubbing tiny circles across my chilled skin. He chuckles lightly and kisses my shoulder.

"Wow... well, I was not expecting that, my love," he mutters. "I thought we'd just sit here for a while and then head back to the suite."

"I... I don't know what came over me." I grin. I can't help my chattering teeth, and sadly I think it's what ruins the moment somewhat, as Edward's expression changes from exuberant to concern in two seconds flat.

"We should get back, baby. You're cold."

"Yeah." _I'm not going to lie, I'm fucking freezing. But that was so worth it. _I cross my arms across my chest. _Jeez, my nipples could cut glass right now. _"I don't care though, that was fun," I assure him.

Always the gentleman, Edward pulls me to my feet and tugs his shorts back up, tucking himself away. I adjust my bikini top and step out of the water and into the arms of my lover who is conveniently wielding a large, white and fluffy bath towel. We quickly dry off and get dressed, begging for warmth. Edward steps towards me as I'm about to zip up my hoodie and takes over, slowly pulling the zipper up my semi-exposed chest. He cups my cheeks and kisses me, his tongue tracing my lips, leaving me wanting more.

He pulls away and turns from me, bending down at the waist. He looks over his shoulder, his eyes bright. "Hop on; we'll be late for your massage."

_He wants to give me a piggy back ride?_

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself, Edward," I chastise him.

"Humour me?" he begs, gesturing for me to get onto his back. "I just want you to be rested, that's all.

I shake my head and jump gently onto his waiting back, wrapping my legs around his waist once again. I lay my head on his shoulder and run my right hand through his damp hair as he takes off back to the track, heading to the lodge.

This weekend is most definitely making my 'top five favourite moments' list.

* * *

Don't forget you can still follow me on Twitter (at)EternallyCullen and on Facebook EternallyCullen Fanfiction.

Take care, and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas xxx


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**A/N**__ –\I wanted to get this one out before Christmas, but as usual, real life got __in the__ way and __I__ only managed to get this finished last night. _

_Happy New Year to you all – anyone got any good New Years Resolutions you can share with me? __I__ can't seem to come up with anything... __I__ don't smoke, __I__ don't drink excessively and __I__ don't go out very much. So I'm at a loss reallly. _

_Huge thanks to **Tammygrrrrl** who beta'd this chapter for me and to **84gemstone** who was a little angel and converted this file for me twice in two days so __I__ could edit it. Thanks also to each and every one of my new readers and reviewers. MFBR is So close to 1000 reviews now, and I never even expected to get half of that. _

_If you are a new reader, please tell me how you found this story as I have no clue about how you discovered this little story. _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV**

I am going to do it. I can't hold it off any longer. I had thought that I could wait, but now that we are here, I know that this weekend is in fact the perfect setting. People are going to think that I am crazy, but what do they know?

I'm going to do it tomorrow. Tomorrow night.

I can't help but grin, my lips no doubt meeting my eyes, my plan is formulating and it's going to be perfect. Tomorrow night I am going to ask Isabella to be my wife.

I run back to the lodge as fast as I can, avoiding tripping on any rocks or tree roots as I carry my girl back. I relish in the feeling of her face buried in my neck, her warm breath tickling me as she presses soft kisses to my still damp skin. She is still shivering a little, so I pick up the pace and in no time at all, we are back at the Lodge and letting ourselves back into our suite.

I set her down on the large couch and move to sit next to her, pulling a large fleece blanket over us both. Bella rests her head on my shoulder and moulds her delicate body into my side, sighing gently. "Thank you." She whispers.

"For what, love?"

"For just being you, for all of this."

"I like being able to treat you, Bella. Please never push me away when I want to do things for you."

"Okay." Her eyes close as she balls my jacket up in her fist and moves closer to me.

I can't help but laugh. "Is that an 'okay Edward, I won't argue with you for buying me stuff and taking me nice places' or an 'okay, sure, Edward?'

She giggles. Oh _God _I will never get tired of that sound. "Okay, I won't argue." She whispers, relaxing her hand and laying it across my chest.

"Okay, well my love, you have fifteen minutes until your massage, so why don't you grab a shower and freshen up?" I ask her, rubbing her upper arm.

"Are you going to join me?" – she flutters her eye lashes.

"As much as I would love to, Bella, we don't have the time. I really want you to enjoy the treatment. Go shower, I'll be waiting for you."

Bella pouts but gets up off the couch and tosses the blanket at me, right over my head. I hear her stomp to one of the bathrooms. She isn't mad with me though as she's still giggling. I pull the blanket off my head just as she closes the bathroom door, winking at me in the process.

_This woman is going to be the death of me. I love her so much. _

She is having a forty minute full body massage, and then when she returns our dinner should have arrived. I pre-ordered our three course dinner and wine when I booked the suite. Tomorrow I am taking her to Port Angeles and to a concert on the pier. And then, at the end of the night, during the fireworks, I plan on getting down on one knee and asking her if we can belong to one another forever.

_Shit, I'm glad that Emmett isn't here; he'll be accusing me of having my masculinity stolen. I'll lose my balls for sure. _

My Bella emerges from the bathroom in nothing but two small white towels. One is twisted on the top of her head and the other pulled around her and tucked under her creamy arms and grazing her upper thigh. She is utterly heavenly. I'm so starting to regret letting her get in that shower alone. _Leave her alone Cullen, you might accuse her of being insatiable, but you're not helping matters. _

"Like what you see?" Her eyes are on me and her bottom lip is caught between her teeth as she leans next to me, pulling open the suitcase.

My tongue darts out onto my lips as I follow the long lines of her milky legs. Then I copy her previous action by winking at her. Bella looks away, flushing. I lean over and graze her cheek with my lips. "Always," I breathe into her ear. Her breath hitches and she shakes her head, starting to rummage though the bag.

"Please tell me Alice packed something _other _than underwear and bathing suits?" she exclaimed, pulling out something made of black lace. Yeah, no way is she wearing _that _to her treatment. I don't care if the therapist is a woman.

"Try the other bag, baby. I asked her to pack something comfortable."

"Oh, Edward." She sighs. "Have you not learned by now that Alice's idea of comfortable differs _a lot _to that of a _normal _human being... damn Pixie."

I pull the other bag around and open it up. Thankfully, for both Bella's and my own sanity there is a gray tank top and a pair of black yoga pants as well as some black cotton underwear for Bella. She looks relieved as she bundles them to her chest. I stand up and move back over to the couch, giving her a little privacy.

I grab a bottle of water from the mini bar and take a sip, when I turn around she's pulling the tight tank top over her curves and I have to use all my self control not to run the few feet over to her and scoop her up into my arms.

"Do you think this is... okay for massages?" she waves her hand up and down in front of her attire and looks tense.

"I honestly have no idea." I tell her. "I've never had a massage before either, but I'm assuming your therapist will require you to strip down... but don't worry, I've met Maggie and she's old enough to be your grandmother. "

The tension leaves her as quickly as it had arrived. She picks up a comb and runs it through her wet hair and slips a pink hair tie around her wrist.

"You look beautiful. I want you to enjoy this."

Bella smiles and hooks a finger into my belt loop, moving closer. She smells shower fresh, all freesias and lavender, mixed with the delicious scent of her strawberry shampoo. "I'm sure I will." She assures me.

I lead her to the door and we head down the flight of stairs and along to the lobby. Thankfully it isn't the same worker who checked us in. I think she smiled way too much for my liking. It was creepy. Instead it's Maggie who will be taking care of my Bella for me.

"Doctor Cullen," she greets quietly in a smooth Irish accent. "This must be Ms Swan, welcome." She says warmly to my girlfriend. Bella smiles and holds her hand out to Maggie.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Well, okay Bella, I'm Maggie. It was full body today for you," Bella nods shyly and glances at me. Maggie squeezes her hand gently and pulls her away.

"Oh, don't you worry, I wont keep the two of you apart for too long." She says, although I'm not actually sure if she is reassuring Bella, or me.

"I'll meet you back upstairs, love." I tell her, kissing her on the cheek quickly. "Have fun and relax. Enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

Bella nods and allows Maggie to lead her into one of the back rooms. I wait until the door is closed and head into the restaurant. There is an olive skinned man standing by the bar, polishing the beer taps.

"Good afternoon Sir," he greets, his accent thick.

"Hello, I'm staying in the River Suite..."

The man cuts me off. "Of course," he nods. "Dr Cullen." _They ARE observant here. I like it. _"I am Demetri, we spoke on the phone. I can assure you that everything is in order. We will bring the appetizers and entrees up together along with your wine, and then we shall give you an hour and bring your dessert selection and dessert wine along. We can bring you a pot of fresh coffee also, if you would like?"

"That would be great, thank you. I would also like to have breakfast delivered in the morning also, would that be possible?"

"Of course, Dr Cullen," he pauses and pulls out an order pad and a pen from his waistcoat. "What would you like?"

I know exactly what Bella would like. Tomorrow is all about her. God, that woman enjoys her food. Women I've dated in the past just push bits of salad across their plates, but my Bella isn't afraid to tuck into a steak or pancakes.

"French toast with bacon, and poached eggs?" I request. Demetri nods eagerly. "Coffee and orange juice?" I add as Demetri scribbles down my order.

"What time?"

"Is ten too late?" I ask, hoping that I can encourage Bella to sleep in.

"No, ten is wonderful. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I hope you're enjoying your stay with us. I am thinking that it's a special occasion, no?"

"Is it that obvious?" I ask curiously.

"I see the way you look at each other. I can tell that your love is old. You gaze at one another. It's true romance, Dr Cullen. I saw the two of you checking in, and then walking together. You can't keep away from each other. You have always loved her."

"I guess I have, although she only learned of that recently." I tell him truthfully. _Jesus, why am I telling a total stranger. _

"Ahh, and you are both worried what people will think?"

_What, can he read minds?_ "Me, no... not so much. I know she will say yes, but..."

Demetri nods, understanding. He sticks out his hand, showing off his shiny wedding band. "Eighteen years next month. I proposed to my Heidi just three weeks after we met. She said yes and we married a week later. People... our families especially; they were shocked, maybe angry. But if you are in love with someone, you must follow your heart." – Never did I hear a man speak truer words.

"Thank you..." – it's all I can muster. "I know its right, I don't want to be without her any longer."

Demetri nods once again, patting my shoulder gently. "Then you know what you have to do." He turns his attention back to polishing his beer tap, humming quietly to himself. Nice guy. I turn back and head into the lobby before heading back up to our suite and taking a shower.

Once out and clean, I re-pack things into our bags, putting them in the closet for when our dinner arrives with the waiting staff. Inside the smaller bag there is a pink bag with my name and a note clipped to the front – effectively sealing the opening together.

_**Edward,**_

_**I know you're planning a late dinner – Give this to Bella as a gift tonight. She will guess it's from me, but she is going to love it. Draw her a bath and make sure she is comfortable. She can wear this after. **_

_**Good luck tomorrow night. We will all support your decision. I just know everything is going to work out. You both deserve it. **_

_**Alice **_

What _is _it with people knowing about us? Others seem to be more aware of what is going on between Bella and me than we do.

I pull the bag open and inside is a deep blue silk nightgown and a matching long robe. Right at the very bottom is a pair of lacy boy shorts. Beautiful, my favourite color on Bella. I only hope that Alice is right and she likes the garments too. I've never given a girlfriend underwear or lingerie before.

Obeying the tiny person's order I head into the bathroom and run a warm bath for Bella's arrival.

It's almost six pm when she quietly lets herself back into our room. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks sleepy and totally relaxed. Her hair is pulled back, but messy, her long bangs tucked behind her ears. She smiles sheepishly at me as I wander towards her and take her into my arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you, how was it?"

"Mmmm... so good." She moans, clutching at my chest and leaning into my body, relying on me to hold her wobbly body upright. "Just what I needed."

"Dinner will be here in a few, there is a bath waiting for you, why don't you go and have a soak. There is a little gift set out on the counter in there too."

She raises an eyebrow. "But..." – I place a finger to her lips.

"Uh, no, remember my sweet girl. Your promise?" I tell her, Bella nods obediently and lets me lead her towards the large bathroom. She eyes the gift bag and I shake my head, begging her with my eyes not to say another word.

I finish clearing a space and quickly wiping the wooden table over, whist listening to the sounds of her bathing, the splash and slosh of the bubbly water as she gets in and sinks down, followed by a very contented sigh as the hot water washes over her body.

I walk slowly to the bathroom door and peer through the crack. _Is this perverted when she's my girlfriend? _Bella's eyes are closed and she has a contented smile on her face. _Perfection, as always. Hopefully, this time tomorrow, she'll be my fiancé._

I almost curse as there is a gentle tapping at the door. Thankfully Bella doesn't stir and see me gaping at her through the crack in the door like Jack Nicholson in _The Shining_

Dinner has arrived and I am surprised when I open it to see Demetri standing here, waiting for with the wheeled trolley with our covered dishes and ice bucket, complete with chilled wine.

"Doctor Cullen," he greets me softly with a tiny bow of his head. "I thought that seeing as its a special occasion, I would oversee your needs tonight." he winks and I step aside, allowing him into the room.

I nod my head towards the bathroom and press a finger to my lips. "I'm not doing it tonight... this is just the start, tomorrow night, I'm taking her somewhere special." I whisper.

Demetri grins and passes me, pushing the trolley into the room and heading towards the table. He works quickly and within minutes, he is making his exit. The food smells wonderful. I place the now opened bottle of Sancerre back into the ice bucket and head over to the bathroom. I'm about to knock when she pulls the door open. Her hair is wet but combed back and she is wearing her little... gift from Alice. My favorite shade of deep blue, barely covering her lily-white skin. The robe falling just a couple of inches above her knees, and under it, I can just about make out the matching, mid thigh length satin and lace night gown.

I swallow and try and meet her eyes, rather than other, very delectable looking places on her perfect body. "Dinner." I simply say, gesturing over to the set table. Bella smiles and brushes past me, oblivious to the power she is currently holding over me.

"Smells great, what are we having?" she asks as she lifts one of the polished silver domes off one of the smaller plates.

"Grilled Goats Cheese and Rocket Salad, followed by Salmon Risotto."

"Sounds great, I'm famished. I could eat a bear or something." she grins, tapping the handle of the dome and peering into the ice bucket. "Mmm. Wine. Seems you have thought of everything tonight."

I follow her over to the table and pull one of the lightly padded chairs out for her. "I hope so... that's the general idea. Have a seat." She grins at me and takes her seat and unfolds her napkin. She looks at it quizzically and raises her eyebrows. It's a swan. Ironic? Nope. _Thanks Demetri. Thank you for making all of my strange requests a reality. _

"I almost don't want to kill it... it's so pretty." she says, petting the white swan-napkin on the bill playfully.

I chuckle as I pour her a glass of the chilled white wine and lift the dome off the smallest plate, revealing her salad. The goats cheese is nicely browned around the edges and it smells delicious. The rocket looks fresh and there is a small pile of tomato salsa on the side of the plate, along with some cherry tomatoes and artichoke hearts.

Bella tucks in right away, humming appreciatively as she takes her first mouth full of cheese and leaves. Her moan sending shock waves down to my already prominent erection. I take a bite myself and nod in her direction. "It's good."

"Uh huh... Its amazing." she replies, taking another eager bite. _God, I love a girl who is into her food. It's healthy and hot. _

The salad, and the wine are very good and it's not long before we tuck into the salmon risotto. It isn't something which I would usually order, but Demetri had highly recommended it to me when I made the initial phone call. It's apparently the chef's speciality. I will make sure that when we leave here tomorrow, Demetri gets a hefty tip.

I watch as Bella licks her lips, bringing her fork up to her face and breathing in the scent of the dish before taking a small bite.

Yes. It's very good. My hard-on is now creating a tent in to too-tight-jeans, _why didn't I put pyjama pants on? _And begging for release. Bella moans again as she chews and swallows the mixture of rice, poached salmon, parsley and asparagus spears. This is so good, that I hate to say it, but it almost rivals Bella's cooking. _Damnit. Did __I__ even think that? Bella is an amazing cook. _

My beautiful girl's plate is clean before mine. She practically inhales the dish, but looks very satisfied and happy once it's all gone. She takes a long sip of her wine, before placing the glass back down.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow, Doctor Cullen?"

_Cock now even harder. I love it when she titles me. _

"Relax in the morning, we don't have to check out till noon, I thought we could take a walk... and then we are going to drive to Port Angeles and spend the afternoon there. I've arranged for us to have dinner by the pier." I tell her.

"Wow," she breathes. "And there I was, expecting for you to not tell me a thing. It sounds great, Edward. Thank you. This has turned out to be a wonderful weekend after all."

I can't help but smile. "You didn't expect it to be anything but enjoyable? I'm wounded Miss Swan." Bella sticks put her tongue, sipping the wine.

"This is good too." She smirks, changing the subject.

"Yes, it is." _Two can play at this game._ "Desert?"

Her brown orbs sparkle. "You kidding?" would I joke about such a serious subject?

I stand up and move to the corner, where Demetri has left the service trolley and uncover the largest and last of the domes, revealing a huge and very rich looking dark and milk chocolate torte. Bella looks like she is salivating before me as I set it down between us. _That's my girl._ "Would you care to try some?"

"That's all for us?" she looks up at me, and then back down at the desert, licking her lips once again.

I nod. "It was a special order. The chef isn't putting this on his menu tonight, so we get the whole thing. See, we even have a takeout box in case we can't finish it."

"It's pretty big," she admits, smiling slyly, raising an eyebrow. "But I like big things. I'm up for the challenge." her words are full of the most amazing innuendo and her voice is deep and sultry. _Oh God she __**is **__trying to kill me._

I pull my chair up and scoot is closer to hers, so that we're sitting side by side. I'm not going to need those side plates... or the second fork. Using the single piece of spoked silverware; I break off and spear it. I let Bella have the first taste and almost die as she wraps her plump lips around the fork_. Jesus Christ, what the fuck wrong with me. I'm acting like a nymphomaniac. _I could sit here and watch her all night. I must be staring a little too much, because Bella suddenly snatches the fork from between my fingers and scoops up more desert, this time offering it to me. It's divine. The rich taste of the cocoa, the smoothness of the cream and mousse. It's incredible.

We don't manage to finish the torte. It's only half gone when we've both had our fill. Bella admits to feeling a little flushed. "I'm sure it's just the combination of the heat in here and the fact that I've eaten far too much." She won't agree with me when I tell her that perhaps it could be the two rather large glasses of expensive French wine she has consumed. I will let her have this one.

She lies back on the kingsized bed, her hair fanning out beneath her on the pristine white pillows. _God, I want to ask her now. Ask her now idiot. _

"Are you okay baby?" she asks me, sleepily.

"I'm great, just thinking that's all. Don't you worry about it."

She leans up onto her elbows and cocks her head to the side. "Talk to me."

"I just love you, that's all. I'm thinking how strange, but yet how... I don't know, Bella, I just don't have the words. I love you so much."

She blushes wildly and lays back down, pulling me on top of her. She kisses me softly. "I love you too, Edward, and thank you for this weekend. Today has been really amazing. I've not felt so relaxed in... well, ever." She yawns, covering her mouth. Her blush increases. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm so rude."

I lean in and kiss her lips softly. "You're anything but rude sweetheart. You're just tired that's all. Sleep. I'll still be here in the morning."

She frowns a little. "You don't want to?"

I shake my head. "Not tonight, you're exhausted. Let me get into something a little less uncomfortable and I'll hold you."

My baby stifles another yawn. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not. Let just lie together tonight. We have plans tomorrow afternoon, I want you awake, okay?" She nods and snuggles down into the pillow as I excuse myself to the bathroom and take the fastest shower known to mankind, ignoring my raging hard-on, and pulling on a pair of tight boxers and pyjama pants. _I will not make love to her until she's agreed to become my bride. _

I creep back into the room closing the bathroom door after me. I don't have to look at Bella to know that she is already asleep. Her breathing is soft and slow, but regular. Her being already in peaceful slumber makes my life a lot simpler. I climb into the bed next to her and pull her to me so that we're spooning. She wriggles against me, mumbling softly, her fingers entwining into mine across her flat stomach as she continues to sleep.

* * *

_This story is now also posting on Twilighed, which is very exciting, and there is even a thread in the twilighted forums under the AU/AH section, check it out! I also have a special facebook profile which is running alongside the group. Please add me on Eternally Cullen-Fanfiction and still tweeting (at)EternallyCullen_

_See you all next year..._


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer:_ **_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._ _All song titles/artists and lyrics used in this chapter belong to their respective owners. _

_**A/N:**__ Uber thanks to my fuckawesome beta** Tammygrrrl** who beta'd this so damn fast for me – seriously girl, you are a beta machine! _

_Thank you to** Becky** and **Tali **for their song suggestions for this chapter. And to 84gemstone for being my wonderful pre-reader._

_Two updates in two days? I know right? Don't expect it too often, but I was just desperate to get this chapter out._

_Few people that have made this story special for me and continue to do so... LydiaEstelle, Fallanydeeper, SparklingWand, 84gemstone, Lemonamour, Lisamichelle17, MountainLion718, JMolly, MrsTwilightSaga, Scrappy, Lauren, Debbie, Jem, Stacey, karen4honor, TELEVIC, Licapooh25, LisaDawn75, SazzleDazzled, inkedmom, browneyed33baby, joayla, akjamma, CathG, Skelley62 and JeniK... There are so many of you who review each chapter and leave so much love. I'm sorry if I've forgot to mention anything. I read each and every review and I try to eventually reply to each and every one. You are all awesome. _

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE** – I know some of you have been waiting for this particular chapter for quite some time, so I really hope it's up to scratch. _

_As always, thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts. The reviews totally make my day and inspire me to write far quicker. We're SO close to 1k reviews now._

* * *

**BPOV**

I'm warm, too warm. The room is pitch black and I've no clue what the time is. I gently manoeuvre my way out of Edward's strong arms and grab my phone from the bedside table. The screen illuminates brightly after I press the menu button and I have to squint in the darkness. It's eight fifteen and we're still in bed. Crazy. I know that I must have passed out early last night, it was definitely before nine. I'm still tired now and my limbs ache, even after the beautiful massage yesterday afternoon. I feel lethargic, so I think that maybe I'm coming down with something.

Edward mumbles something in his sleep and rolls onto his stomach, freeing me from his grasp. I sit up, feeling light-headed and push the bed sheets away, trying to get some air to my overheated body. The room feels really stuffy. I slowly climb out of the bed and over to the mini bar, pulling out a bottle of still water. I take a long gulp and I feel better almost right away as the ice cold liquid flows down my throat. _I wonder if these windows open? _I move to the large windows and move the curtains aside a bit, not much as Edward is still sound asleep and I'd hate to wake him. The Suite curtains are thickly lined, which makes sense now as to why it was so dark when I woke up. I pull up the wooden sash and lean out of the window. It's cool out and cloudy. A complete contrast to the warmth and sun we had yesterday. But hey, this is Washington after all. It's actually abnormal to have warm weather.

I head to the bathroom and take care of a few things. The wine last night has obviously taken its toll on my bladder and I wash my face and brush my teeth, ridding myself of the dreaded morning breath. I feel more human finally. A little nauseous, but that is probably because I'm feeling so tired... not to mention that mammoth excuse for a desert that Edward and I shared after a large dinner. _You're really going to start piling on the pounds Swan, lets face it, he probably won't want you when you get fat, no matter what he says, guys don't like fat girls. _– Ok, so I know that's not true. But I don't like the idea of gaining too much weight, even if Edward has promised to love me forever, no matter what. I still like to look nice, and look like myself for him. _You're so shallow. _

I head back into the bedroom and have another drink of water and slide back into bed, pulling my phone with me and checking my emails. None. That makes a change. There is a text message from Charlie – just saying _Hi Bells _– He's just learned how to send a message and I don't think that he gets the idea... but still, it's nice of him to think about me. Another text from Alice... no, two in fact.

_**I hope you two are having fun and relaxing ~ A**_

Followed by another, sent just twenty one minutes after the first.

_**Well, how rude, I only pray that you are having the hottest sex of your life. Only that is a good enough excuse for not sending me some love back ~ A **_

I giggle quietly and tap a quick message back.

_**Sorry Al, phone was on silent. Having a great weekend. I'll see you this week? Have lots to tell you. ~ B **_

And as if my magic... or more likely my premonition suffering pixie of a best friend, sitting by her precious Blackberry, awaiting my message.

_**About time! I was going to drive down there and check that the two of you hadn't killed each other with all the smoking hot sexytime! Glad you're having fun, call me and we'll do coffee, WE NEED TO TALK! ~ A **_

Yeah... I bet we do. Alice loves the gossip. Alice also likes to talk about my love life, in _great _detail. I'm a firm believer that certain things are meant to be kept private. Alice then calls me a prude when I tell her this. Sadly, Al, being my best friend in the whole wide world, knows that the way to crack the shell that covers all of Bella is a couple of bottles of girly beer and a takeout. I'm a cheap date.

I set my phone back down and lie back, rolling over gently and facing Edward. Edward who is staring... right at me.

"Jesus, Edward... how long have you been watching me?"

"Oh, a while. You look frustrated... I was trying to think what on earth would have you looking so perplexed so early in the morning. But then you sighed and looked a little... dreamy. So I knew that it must be Alice."

"How did you..." I can't finish. _How did he know? This man can read me so well. I had better start watching my thoughts around him. If he were to hear half the stuff that goes on inside me head, he'd be sure to run for the hills. _"Yeah... she got pissed because I didn't text her back right away. I guess she was worried."

"You know, Jasper is away this weekend. She's probably just bored." He tells me, lifting my hand and bringing it up to his lips. "You're up early, are you okay?"

I show him the screen of my phone. "It's not _that _early. I'm fine, I felt a little nauseous when I woke up, and a bit light headed, but I think it was the combination of too much wine, and far to much food last night. I feel great now. I just needed some water and a little time to freshen up. I'm still tired though. It seems that hot-springs and massages... and top class dinners really take it out of me."

Edward raises his hand to my forehead. "You're warm, but you don't have a fever. Perhaps we should just get home today so you can rest? I don't want you getting sick on my account."

I shake my head. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward. I'm fine, really. It was a little stuffy in here when I woke up, so I opened the window. You've made plans today and I am positive that I am going to enjoy them, as well as make the most of the last day we have off together. I take it you're not going to get every weekend off from the hospital?"

He looks down at out our entwined fingers. "You guessed that right. Hopefully I will get one weekend off a month, but that's not guaranteed. It's all part of the job. I'm sorry."

"Edward, I understand... it's the same really as me, you know I can't take vacations during the school year, just when the kids are off. I know how much you love your job, and so long as we get to spend even five minutes a day together, that's enough for me." I lean into his shoulder. "Those sick kids need you more than me."

"I doubt that," he chuckles. "My clumsy girl. But thanks. Not many women would be as understanding as you are."

I sigh. "Well, it's their loss, and my gain because it means that you really are all mine."

Suddenly, Edward is hovering over me, his body brushing mine in just the right places. I arch my back up and pull on his shoulders, bringing his weight on top of me. He kisses me softly, his lips parted just a fraction. I feel his warm breath washing over my face.

His lips find mine again, but it's still gentle... too gentle. His kisses are full of caution and his touch is chaste, his hands at either side of my face, allowing his fingers to trace my cheekbones occasionally. _Why so slow, ugh, Edward, can't you hear me? This is so frustrating! _

I rock my hips against his in a circular motion, creating some friction. The burning desire between my thighs is becoming too much, and I want him, so badly.

Edward sits up, pulling me with him and into his lap so that I'm sitting on his knees, my legs together and to the side. _Hmmm... _I pout and rest my head on his shoulder, trying to regulate my breathing. I get off him and kiss him on the cheek and make my way to the bathroom silently.

"Bella?" he calls. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, Edward. I just am going to have a shower now, I'll be back in a little while." I tell him, not making eye contact. _This is the first time __he is turned me down before... does this even count as rejection, seeing as he didn't actually say no? He just didn't seem all that into it._

"I'll be here, breakfast is at ten."

"Okay, give me ten minutes. I love you."

He smiles brightly at my declaration and blows me a kiss as I shut the bathroom door. I lean against the wood and exhale, trying to get my mind out of the gutter and away from the intense heat growing within me.

The cool shower helps, and I feel a little more human and a little less carnal after a couple of minutes and a good scrub down. I wash the conditioner out of my hair and turn off the water, wrapping a towel around me and stepping out of the cubicle.

I pat myself dry and make use of the complimentary body lotion. I can hear Edward pacing around in the room. I pull myself together and throw on my underwear and jeans, and wrapping my hair in my towel.

I open the door and poke my head around; Edward is seated on the edge of the bed, looking right at me. He looks concerned so I smile brightly at him and move quickly across the room, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to hold you."

I giggle. "You should have just said if you're not _in the mood _Edward, I won't be offended."

He smiles and kisses me again, hugging me into his chest.

"Hmmm, shower fresh, I like it."

Breakfast arrives at ten, bang on the dot. Bacon, eggs, French Toast, coffee and fresh orange juice. All of my favourite things. Suddenly, my boyfriend's previous lack of horniness is forgotten. He is just so sweet, and caring and romantic. _What was I thinking. God, I'm so selfish. _

We take a walk through the forest and pass the spring where all of yesterday's fun was had. We giggle together and grip each others hands as we stop for a moment and take in the rippling clear water. We have created fond memories here. I know that I'll remember this weekend for years to come.

Shortly after noon, we've checked out and are back in the car, heading towards Port Angeles. It only takes under an hour, but my eyes feel heavy and I fight my heavy eyelids and keep awake, talking about anything and everything, our hands clasped over the center console.

Edward takes me into a couple of book stores in Port Angeles, and we slowly walk through the streets, heading into a couple of small and touristy places. Edward buys us some souvenirs... I have no idea why, but he's insistent, and keeps reminding me of the promise I made to him last night. Apparently I'm now the Bella who lets him spend all of his hard earned money on me. I currently have an _I Heart Port Angeles _t-shirt, in a men's XXL, a paper weight with the pier etched into it – apparently for my desk at work... and a rather random looking tub of rock candy. We get coffee and a Panini each from a street vendor and sit in the park together, just _being _and enjoying each other's company. It really is great.

We head back to the car, late afternoon and drive to Bella Italia. "I just need to pick a few things up, I won't be long. Wait here." He instructs, leaving me with a brief kiss. I watch as he goes into the building, but he doesn't go in the front door... he heads around the back – the kitchen? _Weird. Must have an arrangement with the chef. _I'm concentrating so hard, I don't see the figure at the driver's side door.

"Hey!"

I jump out of my skin, a high pitched sound escapes my lips and I clutch at my chest.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to scare you. Get a grip!" Alice is grinning at me, her hand reaching for mine, patting the back of it. "You okay?"

I nod, trying to catch my breath. The little pixie just giggles at me, but she looks apologetic.

"W... what are you doing here?" I ask once I have relocated my voice box.

"Just doing Edward a favour. He has this romantic evening planned out for you or something and there were things that the restaurant couldn't handle... so he, of course, knowing of my amazing organizational skills, called upon my services." – Now Al has to catch her breath. She pushes the driver's door open further and cocks her head towards a large cooler which is on the asphalt by the front wheels.

"Alice... do you not think that he's going to a terrible amount of trouble?"

She looked at me like I've gone insane. "What? No! God, this is great. I mean I'm seriously considering getting Jasper a few lessons on how to woo. Hold onto this one B, he's like... perfect. You're made for each other. I think he just knows how to treat a lady." My best friend stares at me, her eyes softening and gleaming brightly, her smile is so wide that I swear I can see each and every single one of her highly polished teeth. "He loves you." She says quietly.

"I know. I'm just not used to it."

"Well, B, suck it up and get used to it girl, because I don't think he's about to stop all the celebrity treatment any time soon." She grins again and then laughs. "Well, I've done my deed, but you make sure that you call me tomorrow at some point. I want to know each and every detail about this weekend. I just _know _that I am going to be green with envy."

Edward is back by the car, and he offers Alice his hand, which she takes and gets out of his seat. I chuckle when my friend practically jumps him, hugging and squeezing him around his chest tightly. She is awfully strong for such a tiny person. "Unf... thank you Alice, for everything." He says sincerely. "I really appreciate all the help."

"You're welcome! I managed to get hold of everything you wanted. Now have fun – just not too much mind you. I'll be hearing about this tomorrow, right Bella?" She winks at Edward cheekily before waggling her manicured eyebrows at me. I stick out my tongue in return and Alice does the same before waving and skipping to the other side of the parking lot. _Why didn't I see that monstrosity of a yellow Porche when we arrived? _

Edward opens the driver's side rear door and places two coolers on the back seat. The one which Alice had brought with her and the other he must have collected from the restaurant kitchen.

"Dinner," he explains as he gets into the car, buckling up and starting the engine. _Not saying a word... I'll just let him get on with the evening he has planned. "_We're eating out tonight. I think they called it _alfresco"_

"Cool," I smile. "smells good."

"I know you'll like it." He tells me confidently, as he puts the car into gear and pulls away, out of the lot and onto the highway once again, going back in the direction in which we came. We head towards the waterfront and Edward drives slowly up Lincon Street and tries to find somewhere to stop. It's very busy for a Sunday afternoon, especially as most of the shops now appear to be closing for the day. I point out a space and Edward expertly parallel parks with ease, and jumps out, running around to my side to help me out.

He somehow manages to carry both boxes, and I grab one of the bags out of the trunk, which he attempts to balance. I give him a _look _and he doesn't challenge me; he takes my hand, leading me right down to the waterfront.

The place is alive, there are people everywhere. Couples, young and old, families; some sitting, others standing, leaning on walls, others at the picnic tables or on fold away chairs that they have brought with them.

"What's going on?"

"There is a concert on the pier tonight." He grins. He looks around and then spots what he's looking for. He raises his hand and waves. _Emmett? What's he doing here? _

"Thanks Bro," Edward greets his brother. Emmett gives the universal man-nod and slaps him on the arm.

"Anytime. I got you a great spot... had to fight a gaggle of old ladies to it, I swear they were going to spank me with their canes and shit, but I survived."

"It's perfect Em, thank you." Edward replies.

"No worries, I'll see you soon." He looks at me. "I'll catch ya later Bells, enjoy the show, I've heard this band are great."

"Thanks, Emmett." I say. I don't know what to do, I'm lost for words. So much work has gone into all of this. I'm speechless.

Emmett makes his exit and Edward pulls me onto the large chequered blanket, he sits, placing the coolers on the sand, and me down next to him. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my cheek. "It's the Sequim City Band, they play and sing a lot of modern music, lots of ballads and some soft rock." He whispers into my ear.

Before the music starts, we eat. Edward has collected Mushroom Ravioli from Bella Italia – the same meal we ate the first evening, on our first date. For dessert we eat tiramisu which Alice arranged – apparently made by Esme, and a half bottle of white Rioja . Edward has a small glass of wine and then a can of coke – seeing as he's driving.

It's getting dark out as the band starts to warm up, and Edward pulls me back into his lap, and brings my hood up over my head. He does the same with his own and we snuggle and listen to the opening numbers. The band is, like both he and Emmett said, very good. I love their style and they most certainly can sing. The start with _Aerosmith's I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing _and then _When Love Takes Over _by David Guetta – but it's a wonderfully slow, acoustic version. Some couples get up and dance.

We are on our feet and swaying to the music by the final song. Edward smiles and looks into my eyes as the opening chords are played. "This song always reminds me of you," he whispers.

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes**__**  
**__**Make the stars look like they're not shining**__**  
**__**Her hair, her hair**__**  
**__**Falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful**__**  
**__**And I tell her every day**_

I look at him curiously. "Did you... arrange all of this?"

He smiles. "Perhaps."

"Edward... this is all... how did you...? Wow." – Honestly... the band were playing a request for him?

_**Yeah I know, I know**__**  
**__**When I compliment her**__**  
**__**She wont believe me**__**  
**__**And its so, its so**__**  
**__**Sad to think she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay**__**  
**__**I say**_

"Jasper may happen to know a couple of the band members... one of them owed him a favour or two." He murmurs, burying his face into my hair.

_**When I see your face**__**  
**__**There's not a thing that I would change**__**  
**__**Cause you're amazing**__**  
**__**Just the way you are**__**  
**__**And when you smile,**__**  
**__**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**__**  
**__**Cause girl you're amazing**__**  
**__**Just the way you are**_

_**Her nails, her nails**__**  
**__**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**__**  
**__**Her laugh, her laugh**__**  
**__**She hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

The music fades to a close and the audience clap and cheer for the band who make their thanks. There is a loud explosion and all heads turn to the sky. _Fireworks! _Edward stands behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my middle, his lips level with my ears.

"I love you," he whispers, over and over as we watch the colourful display in the night sky.

When the ending comes, and the final rocket has been let off, the sky filling with golden flecks, Edward pulls me around to face him. He looks serious, and then he's suddenly on the floor, looking up at me. He grabs my left hand.

His mouth opens a couple of times, and he swallows.

"Isabella Marie Swan – I promise to love you every moment of forever... will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me."

_I can't speak... I can't breathe... I've lost all of my motor functions. EDWARD! _

_Okay, he's still looking at me. _I look around quickly. _Everyone else is staring at me, anticipation on each and all of their faces. SAY YES! SAY YES!_

I drop down to my knees, falling into him. I can't stop the tears which are now flowing freely. "Yes. YES. I'll marry you."

"Oh God, thank you." He whispers, hugging me and kissing my forehead before moving me away and taking my hand once again. He produces a black velvet box and opens it. Nestled inside, between red silk is a beautiful platinum band with a large solitaire diamond. It is so simple. So me. So perfect.

He snatches it up and places it on my finger, kissing my knuckles. His green eyes are wet with tears. He pulls me to my feet. Everyone is still staring, but they start to clap, offering their congratulations.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I spin around, ready to graciously accept another stranger's kind words when I am confronted by a familiar face.

"You're marrying him?"

* * *

Dun dah dahhhh! ~ hate the cliffie? Who do you think is confronting them? Are they going to have problems. WHAT DO YOU THINK?

**Welcome to 2011 everyone.** - Next update – Around a week I think. Watch my facebook page for updates (Eternally Cullen-Fanfiction) and my Twitter (at)EternallyCullen


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Note: **Uber thanks to my lovely and super fast beta – **Tammygrrl** for her work on this chapter, and also to everyone who reviewed or PM'd me about the last chapter. It was a record breaker for reviews for me, not only did MFBR hit 1000 reviews, chapter 32 has almost 70 for the last one alone. So glad you enjoyed it - I honestly was worried that the proposal wouldn't read right, so I'm pleased.

There will be about a week until the next chapter – I'm currently working on a smutty oneshot for the **Southern Fanfiction Review** as I'm their spotlight author later this month. I am also donating to the _**"Fandoms Fight The Floods**_" appeal – where I'm offering an out-take from MFBR – so any suggestions – please let me know what I should do. You donate some money to the cause and in return, they'll send you a tone of fics to read. www . fandomsfightthefloods . blogspot . com for more information and to donate.

This story is now also on Twilighted . net which I'm really happy about, so thanks to T**ammygrrl, LisaDawn75** for helping make the possible.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The moment I have been waiting for since the moment I saw her _Facebook_ profile has arrived. Everything is perfect, the dinner, the music and the fireworks. She is standing before me now, so I drop to one knee, pulling out the delicate black velvet box; which has been burning a hole in my left pocket all day.

She is looking down at me and I take her hand. "Isabella Marie Swan; I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you please do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Silence. All the other sounds are muffled and my vision is blurred; all I can see is my beautiful Bella, gazing down at me, the shock clearly evident on her face.

_Say something... Bella! Say something! Oh God, why hasn't she said anything? _

The seconds tick by and it feels like I have been on my knees in the sand for hours. Suddenly she is on her knees; tears are streaming down her cheeks and her beautiful brown eyes wide and glossy.

"Yes, YES, I'll marry you!" she exclaims, falling into my arms and burying her face into my chest.

"Oh God, thank you." I mutter, grabbing her face and kissing her forehead. I want to kiss her everywhere. I want to remove those tears.

I pull the ring from the box and slip it onto her ring finger, kissing her hand. We get to our feet. I am elated – this is, by far the best moment of my life. Bella Swan has just agreed to be my wife. This could not get more perfect. I just can't stop smiling.

People around us are grinning, some offering congratulations and best wishes, obviously enjoying our romantic, and somewhat public, affectionate moment.

I sweep Bella's tears away from her cheeks and kiss her once.

A deep and perplexed voice interrupts our moment and Bella spins around. A huge guy with russet colored skin quickly removes his hand from my girl's shoulder. His eyes are tight but I can see the pain and sadness there. I know I've not met this man before, but from Bella's description of her family friend and work colleague, if I'm not mistaken, this is Jacob Black.

Bella speaks up. "Jake! What are you doing?" she sounds pissed. She holds into my hand tightly.

Jacob takes a step back and eyes me, scowling. "Bells... Are you crazy. You honestly said yes to him? You've barely known each other for five minutes. What are you thinking? You're smarter than this!"

_Who the hell does he think he is? _

I wrap my arm across Bella's shoulders and attempt to smile. Politeness is going to be difficult to feign here, I think. "I'm sorry... We have never been formally introduced. I'm Edward Cullen."

I feel Bella inhale sharply beside me. "Jacob... this is Edward... Edward, meet Jacob Black. He is Charlie's best friend's son."

_Five points, Ed, you guessed correctly. _I hold my hand out to greet him but Jacob is tense and folds his arms. He is a big guy... Almost rivalling Emmett, although, Em would still win if they were pitched against each other.

"Hi, Edward... I am sure you know all about me. Bells, here, and I go way back. I mean we are practically betrothed."

Bella chuckles. "I think that ship sailed when I was thirteen and you were eleven, Jake. I know our dads were enjoying the fuckery they called matchmaking... but jeez, it's like practically incest!" my _fiancé _jokes, beaming brightly at her friend. I can tell she is trying so hard to lighten the moment.

"So, Edward... tell me, what do you do? I have not heard much about you..."

Bella frowns, her cute little eyebrows scrunching together, creating a v on her lovely forehead.

"I'm a Doctor, paediatrics. I recently transferred back home to Forks from Seattle to be closer to my family... best decision of my life as it gave me this precious girl here." I tell him, pressing a kiss to Bella's hair. She looks at me lovingly. Jacob still looks pissed.

He turns back to Bella again and shakes his head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Rushing into things... you've changed so much... My Bells doesn't do stuff like this."

I open my mouth, ready to yell some explicit things at this asshole, but Bella steps forward, placing her hand on my chest. She gives me a _'please, I need to do this for myself' _look, so I keep quiet.

She huffs out a breath. "Jacob... I'm not, nor have I ever been _your Bells. _I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry about that, I really am but I have never looked upon you as more than a friend. I sincerely apologize if I have given you reason to believe that I did."

_Such a good girl. So kind. She could be yelling and screaming at him, yet she is so calm. No wonder she chose teaching as a profession; she's great with dealing with stubbornness. _

Jacob is quiet, but now his fists are balled at his sides and his eyes are tight again.

"I watched you get hurt, Bells, I saw what that leech James did to you and I tried so hard to help Charlie pick up the pieces. I don't want you hurt again. He will hurt you, just like James did."

I have to speak now, this is going too far. "I can assure you that I never plan on hurting, or harming one hair on her head, ever. Bella is _it _for me, I have waited over a decade for her. I can see why you are concerned, Jacob. You clearly care for your friend - and that's great. But please just give

me the benefit of the doubt, because I'm not going anywhere. Be a friend and let her be happy." I implore. Bella leans back into me and visibly relaxes. The crowds have dispersed and the three of us are almost alone on the beach. _Thankfully. _

"He is right Jake, Edward would never hurt me. He knows everything about my past and he defended me when James showed up. I love and trust him. He is everything to me, and I'm going to marry him."

Jacob opened his mouth as if to speak again buy Bella raised her hand, halting him.

"I'm not finished." Jacob looks pained. "If you are my friend, you will support me. I am thankful for your friendship after James... And again after I lost Sophie, but I just don't love you. It would be unfair to lie and pretend I did. You're a good buddy, Jake... when you're not chasing me." Bella took a slow breath. "There is no choice Jake. Edward is it." She reaches up and cups his huge cheek in her tiny hand. Jacob leans into her touch and closes his eyes.

"Bella... Bells... I won't stop loving you. If you change your mind... I will always be here for you."

_Shit, dog, did you not hear the girl? She said no! _

"Jacob!" Bella's voice is raised and tense. "Don't waste your time. I don't feel that way about you, and if you can't move on, then we can't be friends. Forget me and find someone. Settle down. Please just forget me."

"I don't know if I can. I feel so connected to you Bells, you own my heart." _Jesus Christ... Is he crying? _

It's time to step in. This night is supposed to be perfect and I will not let some random guy disrupt it anymore.

"Baby," I whisper as I pull her into my chest. "let's get home."

She nods and starts to move away, pulling me by my jacket. "Bye, Jacob"

Her _friend_ makes no move to follow us, so

I wrap my arm around Bella's waist and guide her quickly off the beach and back to the car. We reach the passenger door and I pull my keys from my pocket, pressing the button attached to the ring.

"I am _so _sorry, Edward." she cries, her voice is high pitched and full of devastation.

"Hey, hey. Shhh." I envelop her into my arms and she automatically burrows her face into me. She begins to sob, her whole body shaking as she clings to me. I grab her face, bringing her up to look at me. "Don't worry about him, baby."

Tears are streaming down her face. "He... he ruined everything... your evening was so perfect and he messed it up. God, I hate him so much right now."

I spin her around, pressing her against the passenger door and holding her there with my body and bringing a finger to her lips, hushing her. "No... no, no, no. That's not true. Everything is perfect. Forget him. It's just us now, and ten perfect minutes ago, Isabella, you agreed to be my wife. We can deal with Black at some other time. But now, let's just concentrate on us. Because, this is about you and I. No one else. I love you."

She sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and I lean closer, our bodies flush together. I roll my hips towards her once. "You're my fiancé now, and all I want to do is get you home. I have been wanting to make love to you all damn day... I wanted you so badly this morning, but I was holding back until tonight... I wanted to make it even more special than usual."

Her blush is adorable and she blinks away tears and sucks in a shaky breath. "I... I was confused as to why you turned me down this morning, but it all makes such perfect sense now." She smiles shyly, her eyes never leaving mine. I tug at the bottom of her hoodie and slip my fingers under, tracing the bare skin on her hip, gently pressing my lips to hers.

"I always want you, Bella. Let me get you home and I can show you how much I need you." I whisper to her, attempting to sound seductive. Bella sucks her lip between her teeth and her breath hitches again as I roll my hips suggestively against her.

"Okay." She breathes. "Just hurry."

My girl doesn't need to tell me twice. I quickly pull open the passenger door and she gets in, immediately remembering to buckle her seatbelt. In a flash, I'm at the driver's side, diving into my seat and turning the engine over and revving the gas pedal, the Volvo purrs happily. This is going to be a fast ride home.

Bella sits quietly, but fidgeting as I drive home. We forge clutching at each other's fingers across the center console, as it's quicker for me to shift the gears. _Why oh WHY did I pick the manual model. I clearly was not thinking straight at the time. Automatic would have been a better choice in situations like this. _She taps her fingers on her jean-cladj thighs and her right leg is bouncing. She's looking out of the window but I feel her turn to look at me occasionally as I drive back towards Forks. Thankfully it isn't busy and I make it back in record time. I take a few moments to thank the Lord that there appear to be no vigilant Officers of the Law about tonight to pull me over. Bella makes no comment of my lack of regard for the speed limit, so I've been able to push the Volvo to her top speed. _This girl has you – thank fuck for all these horses!_

We arrive home and Bella struggles to get her seatbelt off – she fumbles in the darkness, missing the buckle twice before I lean over and unclick it for her. She opens the car door and almost stumbles out, meeting me at the steps to our home. Her arms fly around my neck and she clings to me, jumping up slightly and wrapping her lean legs around my waist. She nips at my throat and grinds against me before we've even reached the door. I fumble around in my pocket for my keys as her lips continue to attack my neck.

"Baby... I can't get the keys."

Panting, she giggles and slides down my body. She pulls on the waistband of my jeans, and then digs her hand into my pocket, so... deliciously... slowly and retrieves my set of house keys. "Ta-da!" she whispers, grinning, and hands them to me. I take them and pull her to me, kissing her once, hard on the mouth and then I turn to unlock the door.

We enter and I kick the door shut. I turn around and Bella's arms are back around me, pulling at my hair. I oblige and lean in, kissing her and pulling her closer. My hands glide down to her perfect backside, lifting her back to her former position. She instinctively wraps her body around mine. We are a tangle of limbs and tongues as I spin her around and press her into the front door, thrusting upwards. She cries out into my mouth and pulls sharply on my hair which makes me groan loudly. I thrust again, pressing her harder against the thick panelled wood.

"Ed...Edward," she pants, pulling away slightly but pulling at my lower lip with her teeth. Her brown eyes are almost black. "Upstairs... now." She demands, her hands softer on me now, her fingers running through my hair. All I can do is nod my head towards the staircase, with my beautiful fiancé wrapped around me.

Thankfully I don't trip as I carefully take her into our bedroom and deposit her gently onto our large bed. She sits up and grabs my hoodie, and I fall before her. She tugs down the zipper and pushes it off my shoulders before crashing her mouth to mine once again.

"Baby... hold on, lets take this slow. We have all night." I whisper into her ear, tracing her cheek with the back of my hand. Her eyes flutter open and she gazes up at me.

"Hmmm..." she just groans, flopping onto her back, her hands moving to her tied back hair.

"Hey, hey, come back here." I tell her, leaning forward and hovering over her tiny body. "I didn't say I wanted to stop... I just want to take this slowly. I want to make love to my beautiful... no... gorgeous... stunning fiancé. I can't wait to make you my wife. Tonight is just about you and me."

She blushes wildly as I take her hands and pull her up to a sitting position, facing me. "I can't believe you're finally wearing my ring, Miss Swan. It's taken over thirteen years of my loving you, to have you finally in my arms like this."

Her eyes are wide and she's staring at me. I can see the longing in her whole face, and tears starting to brim.

"Edward... the past..." she falters and takes a deep breath, bringing her left hand higher. She examines her ring. "The past six weeks... you have changed me. I never thought that I would be this happy." She tells me, her voice soft and full of sincerity.

I kiss her softly. "Me too... I know I've said it before, but you are _it _for me now, Bella. There is no going back. I want you always." She smiles and wipes away her own stray tear. I reach around and tug at the black tie holding her hair in place. It comes out easily and her mahogany locks cascade down her back and across her shoulders. "Take your sweater off," I ask her, pulling at the hem. She complies and pulls the offending hooded sweatshirt over her head and tosses it on the floor beside the bed.

I cup her cheek and kiss her and wrap a hand around her waist, pulling her across me. I lie us down and we kiss some more. I feel her soft tongue brush across my lips so I grant her entry and reach out my own, gently caressing her mouth.

Her hands start at my shoulders and work their way down and across my chest and then around to my waist. She pulls away and plays with the hem of my t-shirt for a moment, begging me with her eyes. I remove my hands from their place at the bottom of her ribcage and raise them, allowing her to rid me of my clothing. I sit up a little and she pulls it off completely.

Bella raises her arms and I pull her long sleeved shirt over her head and pull her back down onto the bed, peppering kisses to her neck and shoulders, my hands slowly finding her breasts, palming the cotton and lace covered flesh.

"I love you, Edward." She whispers between kisses, her hands moving across my chest and then over my back, her fingernails gently digging in and lightly scratching down me, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. _I can't take going this slow – it's getting painful! _

Bella arches her back into my touch as I lean down and press kisses along her sternum and along the curve of the underside of her breast. I take the opportunity to reach under her back and unclasp her bra, slipping it down her arms and onto the floor.

I kiss up and across her supple mound, marvelling at how sweet her skin tastes on my tongue and suck her darkened nipple into my mouth. She calls out my name and her fingers once again tangle in my hair. I love how sensitive she is and how quickly her body reacts to my ministrations.

I pay similar attention to her other breast, palming, kneading, fingering and twisting, alternating between each of them, using my mouth and hands. Her cries and hold on me became stronger.

"Edward... I'm... Oh GOD... I think I'm gonna... oh please. I need you!"

_Jesus, her body is so in tune that she is going to climax from this alone. Fuck me... _

"Oh... God, Edward, please, stop!" I shake my head and roll her left nipple between my thumb and forefinger, whilst flattening my tongue over its twin, her pert buds so solid under me. "Please!" she cries, pulling at my head with all her might.

"Come for me, Bella, please come like this," I mumble over her skin. Her hold lessens and she writhes under me as she gives in and starts to come undone. Her face and chest are flushed as she pants, her eyes screwed shut. I continue gently lapping and stroking until she finally relaxes, her fingers running through my hair. I remove my mouth from her chest and risk a look at her.

Bella moves her hands to her hair and brushes it off her face before raising herself up on her elbows. "Wow..." she whispers, her voice shaky after her climax. "That was... intense. You are so in trouble."

I smirk at her and work my way back up her body, finally ending up at her lips. "In trouble, my love?" I question. She doesn't reply, just stares at me, catching her breath. "Like I said, my Isabella; tonight is about us... I want to make you feel good, and if it means allowing you to climax on multiple occasions, then that's the way it's going to be."

Bella rolls her eyes and sits herself up, straddling my waist. "That was... unlike anything else." She whispers to me, her warm breath tickling my ear. "Thank you."

"You're not mad?" I chuckle.

"It's tough to be mad at you when you just gave me one of the most intense orgasms of my entire life." She giggles, kissing the side of my neck. "Now, are you going to let me return the favor?" her hand moves slowly down my chest and between us and she cups the hardness through my jeans and boxers. She licks her lips and cocks her head to the side.

"Screw the slowness, baby, I need to be inside you now." I tell her, quickly moving her off my lap and working on the button of her jeans, followed by the zipper. Bella lies down and raises her hips to me. I wriggle her jeans down her thighs. _God damnit, why the hell does she have to wear these things so skin tight? _I throw her jeans to the floor, quickly followed by her tiny black socks so she is laying before me in just a tiny red and black g-string. _Amazing. _

I get to my feet and remove my jeans and socks and then joining her back on the bed. Her fingers toy with the elastic on my boxers and she bites her lip. _Suddenly shy, my beautiful girl? _The shyness doesn't last however as I lean and kiss her once again, drawing her closer and relishing in the skin to skin contact. Bella's hands move down once again, she pulls my underwear away from me and using her feet she expertly pushes them down my legs. I kick them off my ankles, and before I have the chance to move, she takes me into her hot little palm.

I can't help but hiss as her fingers wrap around my length, giving me a gentle squeeze, before she swipes her thumb across my engorged head. "Bella... no," I beg her, closing my eyes.

"Tsk, tsk" she murmurs to me, her hand pumping me twice. "I asked you to stop and you wouldn't. Payback's a bitch," she giggles. I don't need to open my eyes to know that she's grinning.

"I thought you weren't mad?"

"I'm not mad... but you know what they say. Tit for Tat."

I open my eyes and she is inches away from my face. Her tongue darts out over her lips.

"Cum for fun?" I add, flashing her my trademark crooked smile.

"Exactly," she whispers and moves in to kiss me, her lips immediately parting and welcoming my invading tongue. We kiss leisurely for several minutes, her hand never leaving my manhood, but not pumping or caressing... just holding. She sits up suddenly and presses her free hand to my chest, signalling me to stay lying down. She straddles my hips and presses kisses all along my chest, her fingers raking through my hair. Her head dips lower and her hands are on my hips. My cock is throbbing in anticipation as her nose skims its length, her wet tongue swiping across its head. My hips buck involuntarily. There is no stopping her. My hands find their own way into her hair and gently massage her scalp. She takes me into her mouth and hollows out her cheeks, taking me as deep as she can. I try to remain still and resist the urge to thrust deep down her exquisite throat.

"Belllllllla." It comes out as a moan. "Baby, please, you have to stop... I won't last if you keep... Oh God!... if you keep doing that. Please, let me love you."

She releases me with a _pop _and licks her lips, her eyes dark with lust. I sit up and grab at her hips, switching our positions hurriedly and nestle between her perfect legs. I kiss her stomach all over, knowing that soon she will be my wife and one day, hopefully in the not too distant future, she'll swell with my child.

"As much as I like this..." I play with the string of her almost non-existent panties, knowing full well that I could probably tear it off her – but I quite like this set and it would be such a shame to ruin it. _It was probably quite expensive too – and Alice would kill me if she found out I'd literally ripped it off... damn. _"I think it's better if we lose it now, okay?" I ask her, pulling the delicate scrap of material off her, revealing her newly bare womanhood to me. I press a kiss to her pubic bone as I lower the string down her legs, and she kicks them off. I settle between her legs again and press one small kiss to her clit. She's glistening with readiness for me.

I make my way back up and hover over her, my erection twitching against her stomach, our noses touching. Her hand wanders back down between us and wraps around my length once again. Bella shifts her hips and brushes me against her hot core, coating me in her wetness. I feel her opening and press against her, entering her in one smooth motion. Her body welcomes me and her hands grip around my biceps, using them as leverage to meet my thrusts.

We move together as one, slow, our eyes never losing contact, our breaths deep and rasping. I know she's close when her movements become faster and harder, our bodies moving together with ease due to the fine sheen of sweat between us. Breaths become pants and pants turn into grunts as we both hurtle towards our impending climaxes.

"I... love you, so much." Bella rasps as I feel her walls tightening around my erection, starting to milk me.

"Love... you...too..." – this is so intense that I barely realize the words have left my mouth. A bead of sweat drips off Bella's forehead. I lean and capture it between my lips just as her back arches into me and she cries out. I stop holding off and thrust quickly into her three times before I explode, emptying myself deep within her.

We lie, still connected for several minutes, coming down from our high, sharing sweet kisses, my fingers running over her cheeks.

"Thank you," I whisper to her.

Her brow furrows. "For what?"

"For being you, for today. For agreeing to be my wife... Bella, you have made me the happiest man on this earth. I can't ask for much more." I tell her earnestly, earning a tear from Bella, which slides down her left cheek. "Come on, lets get you in the bath."

She nods and clings to me as I carry her into the bathroom.

_I can't ask for anything more in my life._

* * *

Like I said, it's going to be around a week again before the next update because of the oneshot and out-take I'm working on. In the meantime, give these little lovlies a try...

_Go read... - Taming Bella by writer cullen _

_ Shades of Green by appletreesfall_

_ Parma High by Lady Gwynedd_

_ The Arranged Marriage by Shasta _

_ Interview with the VampWhore by SnowWhiteHeart_

_ The Chimara Project by LisaDawn75_

_ Deliver Me From Evil by LisaDawn75_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Authors Note**: - Yes, I know it's been almost three weeks. I've been super busy working, writing and just generally having a real life – it sucks._

_Please check out my newest oneshot ~ Sex & Eye Candy – find it on my profile. It was written for the **Southern Fanfiction Review's Tantalizing Tuesdays**._

_Thanks to Tammygrrl for beta'ing this chapter and to the gorgeous Scrapalicious1 and the lovely Lauren for pre-reading for me._

_**GO GO TEAM SILVER BALLS – 11 DAYS TILL ET5**! (UK Twilight Convention here in the UK)_

* * *

Chapter 34

It's been four weeks since the most incredible weekend of my life. I sometimes find myself slipping into a daydream as I remember the moment in which he got down on his knee before me, and asked me to be his wife.

Of course, my brain has asserted itself to deleting the memory of Jacob's interruption. Thankfully, this is becoming possible because Jake hasn't said more than three words to me since that night. The guy won't even make eye contact with me. Charlie thinks that he'll get over it... I'm not so sure. He looks sort of lost, and, if possible, even more puppy-like than usual. In some respects, I feel as though I've kicked him in the gut. He won't even make eye contact with me. I never wished for him to hate me... he's been a good friend to me, particularly after James.

Other than Jake, I am elated... I feel stupidly happy and content with my life and I love every single moment of it. It's only a few weeks until the end of the school year, everyone is looking forward to the summer – although I doubt many of them will be planning a wedding.

With the help- and when I say help, I mean handing over the reins and all the power over to, Alice and Esme – we have decided on August thirteenth. The ceremony will be at City Hall, followed by the reception at Edward's parents place. That is the one thing we have been strict with Alice on, as she wanted us to take over some freaking huge hotel for an entire weekend. Edward and I want to just keep it simple... and intimate. Hurricane Alice, of course, pouted at me and tried to change our minds, but in the end accepted our decision.

The news about our impending wedding has spread like wildfire through our sleepy little town; people who I've never even met have been stopping me in the street and offering their congratulations. A few, even questioning the speed of our decision, asking how long we've known each other. Edward and I never lie – we tell them we've known each other for over thirteen years... which is the truth. I've overheard whispers about _shotgun _weddings and comments about whether Edward has managed to knock me up.

I don't care what they're saying, all I know is that I'm ecstatic, and I've never felt so complete in my entire life. I can't wait for the summer to start and my life to really begin.

My alarm chimes loudly in one ear and Edward groans into my other as he buries his head into my shoulder. He only got in from work an hour ago after an extra long eighteen hour shift. There had been an emergency with an infant and he'd had to stay on. I reach over and smack the annoying digital clock on the head, snooze activated.

"Nahh... s'mornin 'ready baby," Edward mutters into my ear, pressing a sleepy kiss onto my shoulder blade and wrapping an arm across my bare stomach.

"Mmmm, is too," I reply, screwing my eyes shut. "Wish it wasn't. I'm exhausted. What I wouldn't give to spend all day asleep and all snuggled up with you."

"Call in sick,"

"Edward Cullen!" I exclaim in mock horror. "You can't be serious... you know I can't... although it's very tempting." – and it is... very tempting, but the semester is so close to ending and I can't let the kids go.

"Mmmm, then just another five minutes then." He whispers, tightening his hold around me so that it's slightly uncomfortable, his large arm pressing against my poor bladder. I manage another three minutes before I really have to use the bathroom. "Not been five minutes yet," he scolds me as I wriggle apologetically out of his hold and flick the switch on the alarm.

"Sorry," I sigh gently. "Nature calls and all that." I grab his discarded t shirt and slip it over my head before hurrying to the bathroom. A wave of nausea hits me as I sit on the toilet, but breathing deeply doesn't help it go away and I end up grabbing onto the sink and leaning over it, my butt still on the toilet.

If there is one thing I hate, it's vomiting. I try and keep the noise down so hopefully my stunningly gorgeous fiancé in the bedroom won't hear the grim sounds of my body eliminating last night's pasta Carbonara. The nausea passes as quickly as it came and I'm feeling much better. I quickly take a shower and brush my teeth twice.

And then it hits me.

Ten weeks tomorrow.

Ten weeks tomorrow since Edward and I had our first date.

One week after our first date I was due to attend a very important and regular three monthly appointment at the doctors.

Nine weeks since I've been... safe...

_Shit... shit SHIT SHIT! No, no no no. I can't be, not now. _

It would make sense – the sudden sickness over the past five or six weeks, the fact that I've felt run down and tired... super emotional... they are all signs... HOW could I miss this again?

My hands move down to my abdomen. Whilst still flat, it's different. Tender almost. I swallow deeply and get hit by another bout of sickness. This time I manage to aim my head over the toilet bowl and spend a few moments worshipping the porcelain god.

Edward is sleeping when I finally emerge. He's on his stomach and facing away from me, clutching my pillow. I blink away tears. I can't tell him, not till I'm certain. How is he going to react? Will he still be happy about it?

I move around the bedroom quietly and pull on some clothes, kissing him quickly on the cheek before making my stealthy exit. I don't grab breakfast on the way out of the house, just my work things and purse. I have a little trip to the Thriftway to take on the way to work. Grabbing Edward's Volvo keys off the hook I head out the door. I'm banned from driving poor Mabel around when Edward isn't working. I like the Volvo, she's quiet, comfortable and is a lot faster than my truck... but I miss Mabel a lot.

The Thriftway parking lot is deserted, the seldom-seen sun is shining and taking the usual morning June chill away. No doubt the kids at school will be making the most of the heat during the lunchtime break.

I make my way over to the drug and pharmaceutical aisle. I feel a little overwhelmed at the... choice. _Clear Blue, First Response, Advance, EPT... Wow... What's the difference? _Why can't there just be just one or two. I deliberate for a moment before grabbing a familiar brand - _Clear Blue - _the same sort Alice had got me the day I found out I was having Sophie. I head to the front of the store and get a bottle of water and pay, using the self-service check-outs. Even though it's early, Forks is still a very small town and news... gossip, rather, travels very quickly.

My hands are shaking on the steering wheel as I drive to school and pull up in the parking lot. It's still very early and there are just two other cars parked nearby. I head in and walk to my classroom, setting my things out for the day. It's deathly silent apart from my shuffling and the tick-tocking of the classroom clock. My eyes keep averting to my desk drawer, where my purse is locked. I glance at the clock. Seven fifty-five. I have a little over thirty minutes till homeroom.

I pull out my purse and clutch it to my chest. My iPhone vibrates in my pocked, announcing a text.

**I love you, our bed is cold without you in my arms. See you this afternoon ~ E x**

He makes me smile with his sweet words. I tap one back.

**I got here super early this morning. I'm tutoring after class but I'll be home by five. Love & miss you. ~ B xx**

My purse almost glares at me, so I head out, locking my classroom door behind me. The bathroom is just down the hall, so I slip in and shut myself into one of the cubicles. I pull the little blue and white box from my bag and tear it open. A wave of familiarity washes over me as I remember that morning in my apartment where Alice had more or less broken in and forced me to test.

I sit on the toilet and aim the little stick between my legs and open my floodgates carefully – because, lets face it, no one wants pee on their fingers – even if it is their own. I count to five and remove the stick, placing the blue hat back on it. I set it down on top of the toilet paper holder and finish my business. I swear that the people who invented pregnancy tests must be male, because three minutes is an awfully long time to sit in a school toilet.

I clean up and stand up, re arranging my clothes slowly. I can feel my heart beating away in my chest. It's racing so fast, and my cheeks feel hot.

Three minutes must be over by now...

With a shaky hand, I reach for the test stick and close my eyes. Inhaling a deep breath, I open my eyes and look down. _Shit... it's upside down! _I slowly turn it over and gaze at the digital display. It is there, black and white, in plain English. Confirming my thoughts.

**PREGNANT **

_Oh boy... how far... when... Jesus. _Tears sting my eyes. What is Edward going to say about this? I know he won't be mad. He's told me time and time again that he wants to have a family with me, that he adores babies... but is this too soon for us? What about the wedding? I have to tell him...

I pull my phone out of my pocket and study my screen saver. It's a photo of Edward and I, which I'd taken when he took me to the Springs a few weeks ago. We are both grinning stupidly at the camera and his arm is slung across my shoulder as we sit close, our cheeks touching. My hair is a mess and Edward looks handsomely dishevelled. We look so happy.

I know that I have to wait till I get home to tell him. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out about this... I might wrap the test up and give it to him... is that gross? Or do I just hand it to him, or tell him. Gah! Too much to think about!

I put my phone back in my pocket, half tempted to switch it off so I don't feel inclined to take a picture of it and send it to him.

I quickly grab some toilet paper and dab at my eyes before exiting the cubicle. I check my reflection in the mirror - my eyes are a little red, but they are okay. My cheeks are flushed, but that's not unusual. With my little stick of happiness and apprehension stored safely in my purse, I take a long, cleansing breath and make my way back to my class room to prepare for first period.

The morning passes quickly, classes seem to blend together and Edward sends me a couple of sweet text messages to keep me occupied. I make a mental note to bring in some decaffeinated coffee tomorrow. Caffeine isn't great for the baby and I'm feeling somewhat deprived of my java-bean beverage during the morning break. Sure, I will miss the jolt the caffeine gives me in the morning, but there are more important things to worry about now. Like staying pregnant. I will do everything in my power to keep the tiny being within me safe. I can borrow Rosalie's pregnancy manuals. _Holy crow! Alice and Rose are going to freak! _Healthy eating, no alcohol, _shit, the past few weeks I have consumed far more than usual... I hope the baby is okay... _No caffeine and, of course, exercise in moderation. That's my plan.

I eat a salad from the cafeteria for lunch, and a carton of milk. _Note to self: Bella -pack your own salad... School salad is NOT great. _It's literally just lettuce and tomato.

My final class of the day is a double period of English Literature with my Seniors. They all know what they need to get on with and they do so maturely. Afterwards I have an hour session with two of my students, Alex and Lisa - both girls are going to be majoring in English Lit in college and I agreed to share some of my notes with them and recommend some text books they'll be likely to need. The girls usually bring some snacks and we have a talk about the course and each module.

"You okay Ms Swan?" Lisa asks me, midway into our session. She grins at Alex and then clears her throat.

I realize I've not responded. "Mm? Yes, sorry I am great. Sorry ladies, I'm just looking forward to the weekend, that's all." I smile brightly.

"Wedding plans?" Alex questions.

"Amongst other things," I grin. I feel a light flutter in my stomach, but I know it's impossible that it's the baby, it's just a mix of nerves and excitement.

My phone buzzes on my desk and I blush when I see who the text is from:

**See you in an hour, baby. Dinner will be ready and my massaging fingers are twitching. My day has been long and hard, so I can't imagine what yours has been like. See you in an hour, sexy. I love you. ~ Exx **

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Ms Swan, was that him? Was he being dirty?" Lisa jabs, playfully.

Cue the uber-blush again. Gah.

"No, of course not!"

Both girls giggle and I move the phone out of their line of sight.

**You spoil me. I don't deserve you. See you in an hour. I love you more ~ Bxx**

Lisa quirks an eyebrow and folds her arms, leaning back in her seat. "Yeah. Right. Let me see."

"Nope, not a chance," I look between the two of them who are sharing speculative glances, "I think we're about done here today, why don't we pack up and go home?"

The girls nod happily and start to gather our textbooks and notes.

Suddenly there is a quiet tap at the door. Confused; I shrug at the girls. Why would the janitor knock?

"Come in?"

The door opens and I am not ready for the sight I see. My stomach flutters again, but then lurches.

"Hey baby, oh how I've missed you." His voice is soft yet dripping with venom as he looks at me in the eyes – gun pointed directly at me.

* * *

Until next time... leave some love 3


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Note:** Amazed at the response from the last chapter – you guys are seriously the best reviewers ever. Honestly, waking up to all your comments makes my day.

This chapter is very short – but I felt the story could not continue without it.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

I am the luckiest damn man on earth. In just over two months I'll have the most amazing, beautiful and incredible wife. Ten weeks ago I was single, moving back to my hometown, wanting a fresh start – and now I have it all. I have never been so happy in my entire life. I feel young and so alive.

I'm tired too – the shifts at the hospital have been pretty brutal, and even though I have the major family contact, I'm still getting the majority of overnights and eighteen hour shifts. Not to mention, if there is an emergency – I am often required to stay on. The joys of working in a small town hospital.

Bella left for work earlier than usual this morning. Something about her seems a little off. She was nervous and was out of the house fast. I send her a couple of messages over the morning, to let her know that I do nothing but think of her. I sleep on and off and get up properly around lunchtime.

I open the fridge and see that my sweet girl has left me some lunch. When I work late and we don't get to have dinner together, she always puts by some leftovers. Today there is a little post-it note on top with her cute scrawl on it.

**Lasagne – microwave on high for 5 mins. Love u x**

The large plate of Bella's home cooking is carefully covered in shrink-wrap and I remove it before putting it in to re-heat. I turn the coffee maker on. _Strange... Bella didn't have coffee this morning. She always has at least one mug... _

The afternoon passes slowly. I decide to re-arrange our DVD's and I go to the grocery store and get some things for Bella. Perhaps she is feeling a little low... _maybe she's getting her period... Kate used to be quiet and cranky... _I think I'll cook her dinner so she can have a bath when she gets in... then we have the whole weekend to ourselves – that is after we have spent time with my parents and Charlie tomorrow. Mom and Dad have insisted that we all go out in Port Angeles and have a family meal, and discuss the upcoming wedding plans. Mom organized it over the phone with Charlie and then called us. Bella had shook her head at first but then just rolled her pretty eyes and agreed. I worry that she's getting stressed out. I have learned that Alice is like a tornado... as soon as we announced the wedding, she practically leapt into my arms and squeezed me tightly. She's strong for such a small person... and irritating – in a cute and very _Alice _way. I can see why Bella likes her so much. I think all the plans are getting to Bella, and she needs to relax.

I buy all the ingredients to make Tacos for our dinner and get a ready-made chocolate pudding from the frozen section. I like to cook, but I am in not way as gifted in the kitchen as Bella. When it comes to sweet things, I make mean pancakes, but I'll leave the cakes, cookies and pies to Bella.

We exchange another text at four o'clock and her messages seem a little more chipper than earlier. I tell her I'll have dinner ready for when she gets in at five.

Five pm – I'm sitting on the couch, the oven is off, the plates are warming, salad is tossed on the table. Wine is chilling.

Five-thirty pm – I check the taco meat and check it's not burnt. It's fine, just a little cooler than I'd like. I can re-heat it when Bella gets in. It's unusual for her to be running late, but I'm sure she won't be long.

Six pm – I'm pacing. I check my phone, and check it again. Nothing. I send her a quick text.

**You must be running late – miss you baby. See you shortly. Exx**

Seven PM. I call Alice. She answers on the third ring. "Edward... wow, I think this is the first time you have ever called me. Do you want to talk about the wedding, oh PLEASE say we get to talk about the wedding together... I have this amazing idea that I think you are going to LOVE – I-"

"Alice," I cut her off, almost sharply. Jesus fucking Christ, does that woman never pause for a breath? "I'm sorry, but I'm just calling to see if Bella is with you... although she said she'd be home at five and she's not... I..."

"Well have you tried calling her?"

"No..." – damn it. Stupid Edward. "But she texted me, I wondered if you'd needed her for anything. I know the two of you have been busy with plans the past week..."

"Honestly Edward, call the girl. I'm sure she's just been held up somewhere."

"Thanks Alice," I hang up the phone quickly and dial Bella's number.

It rings and rings until it goes to voicemail.

_Charlie... call Charlie. _

I call Bella's father, but there is no body home in the Swan house, so I think to try and get him at work.

"Chief Swan," – his voice is gruff as he answers my call.

"Charlie... H...hello, it's Edward," I stutter. I don't wait for his response. "listen, I know this sounds silly, but I'm worried about Bella. I talked to her this afternoon and she said she'd be home by five... I've tried calling her and she's not with Alice. I don't suppose you know where she is?"

"Woah, woah, Edward, slow down. I'm sure she is fine. You know Bella almost as well as I do. She's got a level head on her shoulders. I'll call you back okay. I'll ring around some people and see if I can track her down. I'll get a hold of some contacts at the school and I'll call you back. Sit tight, Edward, in case she comes back."

"Thanks, Charlie. Sorry, this is just unlike Bella that's all."

"You're good for her, son. She might not act like it, but my baby girl still needs someone to worry about her and take care of her now and again."

"Thanks again, Charlie. Talk to you soon."

Dinner has dried to shit, so I dump it in the trash. We can get pizza when Bella gets home. I try her cell again. Once again I get her damn automated voicemail after fifteen rings.

.

.

.

_Seven PM_

_._

_._

_._

_Seven-thirty PM_

_._

_._

_._

_Seven-thirty-one PM_

.

.

.

My head is in my hands now, my thumb pinching the bridge of my nose, my other hand raking roughly through my hair. My phone is silent.

Something is horribly wrong. I can feel it.

_Seven-thirty-two PM_

_._

_._

_._

_Seven-thirty-three PM_

.

.

.

"FUCK!" – I curse at the top of my voice, knocking a dog-eared book off the arm of the couch as I get to my feet. I stare at my phone and it looks back at me, blankly.

The pacing starts up again with my fists clenched at my sides. What the fuck am I doing here, I should be out looking for her... _You are here in case she comes back, you ass! You need to stop being a douche and sit tight, she is going to be fine. _

My cell rings, causing me to jump. I grab the device.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Charlie," he pauses and I hear his breath hitch and I can picture him with his eyes screwed tightly shut and his fingers on the edge of his moustache. "Bells is in trouble."

* * *

Don't hate me - more from Bella in the next chapter...


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Notes:** Okay, to the wait didn't kill you all too much not even a week between chapters – I promised many of you that I'd get a chapter out before my massive adventure at Eternal Twilight 5 convention this weekend.

Please check out the authors note at the bottom for details of a very exciting NEW STORY which I'm co-writing with the awesome LisaDawn75.

Thanks to Tammygrrl foe pre-reading and beta'ing this chapter for me.

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_Suddenly there is a quiet tap at the door. Confused; I shrug at the girls. Why would the janitor knock? _

_"Come in?" _

_The door opens and I am not ready for the sight I see. My stomach flutters again, but then lurches. _

_"Hey baby, oh, how I've missed you." His voice is soft yet dripping with venom as he looks at me in the eyes – gun pointed directly at me._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 36 **

**BPOV**

James.

James is here, in my class room with a smile on his face, his eyes dark, and pointing a Glock at me.

"Oh baby, I didn't realize we'd have guests this evening,"

Lisa and Alex whimper from their seats and cower away. I can't take my eyes off the monster before me.

"What, Izzy, are you not even going to say hello? How rude! I mean, I've made all this effort, to come all this way to see you... and I even brought someone who is just dying to meet you... because, baby... it seems my new friend and I have something in common." He pauses, twisting the handgun to the side and looking at me down the barrel. "You have made both of our lives a little more difficult."

I hear a quiet giggle... no, it's more of a cackle. For the first time, I manage to avert my gaze from James' and see the tall strawberry blonde behind him. She takes a step forward and studies me.

"Well, well, well... I must say I'm disappointed, Jamie... I know you told me she was homely, but I thought both you and Eddie would have had more taste." The woman sighs as she studies me, her blue-gray eyes somewhat distant.

"Oh come on Tan, what did you expect?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know... she's kind of mousey... and short... hmmm, interesting to see the woman who apparently is better than my sister... or myself for that matter."

Her lips purse and she cocks her head as she steps back to James' side.

_Tan? Sister?... Holy Shit... Tanya. _

I hear quiet sobbing from next to me. Lisa and Alex are clinging onto each other, tears streaming down their faces, both of their sets of eyes are glued on me, imploring me to do something.

"W...what do you want... James?" I ask, my voice quivering.

"Hold on baby, I've not yet had the pleasure of the formal introductions. "Izzie... Isabella, this is Tanya Denali... Tan, this is my dear Izzie." He smirks at me and throws his arm haphazardly across Tanya's shoulder.

"Please... just let them go, if it's me you want, just let the girls go," I implore him, trying to sound confident – I don't think I pull it off as my hands are trembling in my lap.

_Oh God, oh please, God... this is a student's, parent's and teacher's worst nightmare... being held at gunpoint. _

"You're right, it's you. You are going to pay for what you have put us though you stupid bitch... and those cute little girls are not going anywhere. I know what little girls are like. They have mouths, and mouths like to talk. They're not leaving, and neither are you."

He takes a slow step towards me and I instinctively and protectively clutch my arms around my torso.

"Please," I beg. "They won't talk, they're just kids, please, let them go. Do what you want with me, I'll do anything, James."

James snickers. "See what I mean, Tan, she never listens. I'm sure she's got that douche of yours wrapped around her little finger. It takes a man to straighten out a little whore like this."

"I don't understand... you left ME... you didn't want me."

"You're right... why, Miss Swan, perhaps you're not as stupid as I thought... and to think that you begged me to take you back, even when you knew the truth. You FUCKED up my life, tried to pin your pregnancy on me. I want to see that you never do that to any man again. Starting with Tanya's man. Your precious _Edward."_

I gasp, my head snapping up to meet his. I look him in the eyes, bravely, and glance at Tanya. "You don't go near Edward, he is nothing to do with you, with either of you!"

"Oh, sweetheart," he drools, grinning, "We wouldn't touch your precious boyfriend... no, we'd rather see him suffer, and then my lovely friend Tanya here can swoop on in and pick up his broken pieces."

Tanya flipped her hair and flashed a perfect, brilliant white smile at me, her hands on her hips.

"Ms... Ms Swan... w..w...what's going...on," Lisa, half whispers and half whimpers next to me."

I stare at the terrified seniors and feel so terribly guilty that she and Alex are having to be a part of this.

James twists the gun in his hands again and chuckles deeply, looking at me first, and then his attention shifts to the girls.

"You see, ladies... Miss Swan here, might paint herself to be fucking perfect, but she isn't... you see, she tried to have me locked up, that was after she tried to pin me down after she got herself knocked up..."

My eyes meet his and I inhale sharply, willing the tears not to come. I can't believe, that after all this time, after everything, that he still thinks I lied about Sophie.

James grins around the room, and then nudged Tanya. "And this is the best part... when she finally came to the realization that I didn't want her anymore, she goes and gets _rid _of the bastard child in her gut. You think I'm a criminal? Well, your precious little teachie here, she's as good as a murderer."

My eyes widen and the tears brim. "_You_ don't understand and you will _never _understand what I went through. She _died, _James... she died when she was still inside of me and I didn't know. I had to give birth to her, knowing that I would never hear her cry. My heart broke into a million pieces that day."

I feel Tanya's eyes on me. "Jamie, is this true?" she asks him, her hand resting on his bicep.

My ex just shrugs. "I don't give a shit, all that matters is that this stupid little whore tried to win me back, and she lost. I told you all about her, remember babe. She was just a bit of fun. Something different. It's not my fault she got attached. The only thing she was good enough for was that tight little pussy. "

The girls were not looking at James, and for that I was glad. I am in do doubt that they can hear the venom dripping from his words. I don't need them to see it, and see the hate in his eyes.

"Get over it," – the words have left my lips before I know it. "I am. I was stupid to think that I was ever in love with you. You used me, and I accept that now. So why the hell are you here? What are you doing in here, now? I'm confused!" I yell, bravely getting to my feet and standing before him.

James looks a little taken back, but only for a second. The look of surprise at my outburst is quickly masked by a sly grin once again. "I told you, it's time for payback. It's a bitch sweetheart. Lauren left me, because of you. My nose was broken... twice now, because of you. And I ALMOST GOT SENT TO MOTHER FUCKING JAIL... BECAUSE OF YOU!" he screams, spitting in my face and lunging towards me, his hands clamping down around my upper arms tightly. It's verging on painful.

He pushes me backwards, up against the wall. His rigid body pushes up against me and for the first time tonight, I'm truly terrified. Tanya hasn't moved, but she looks bewildered. I don't even dare look at Alex and Lisa.

"You are no good, you are SHIT!" he screams in my face, grabbing the gun and pressing the barrel under my chin, pressing it upwards. His finger hovers over the trigger and I know that with just one flex of his digit, my brains will be all over room one-oh-eight. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before looking at him again.

"Please," I whisper. "You hate me... I get that... I do, but just tell me what you want."

He shoves me back harder and raises his arms, pushing away from me and backing off. "Sit," he orders and I can do nothing but slide down the wall and onto my bottom.

"You ruined my life, Izzie." He replied curtly.

"And mine wasn't ruined?" I whisper, wiping away my tears. "I didn't mean to get you arrested. I wanted nothing more. It was Lauren who pressed charges after you hit her. I told them that you never laid a hand on me... I... I just had to tell them what I saw... I promise. Let me go, let us all leave and I'll do what you want, I'll get the police files from my father and show you. It was never my intent, James."

I almost kick myself for trying to suck up to him, but the last thing I need is to make him even angrier.

"Don't you dare take this all out on Lauren," he mutters, staring down at me. "She told me all about what you were like at high school, always the attention seeker. Always wanting to be pulled under peoples wings... you have not changed."

I look at him, confused. "Lauren said no more than two words to me throughout our four years of high school. We were different social standings... she used to shove me into a locker if I was in her way. She... she didn't even know my name."

"Oh boy, here she goes!" Tanya's tinkling voice chimed as she moved closer. "Yes, I remember Lauren talking about this. Bella Swan, always the victim."

I gaze at her. "And you are... exactly?"

She giggles and crouches down in front of me. "Oh sweetie, I am your worst nightmare. You see, I've been watching you for a while. Lauren and I... we are good friends you see, and when she found out that you and Jamie-Boy here were screwing, obviously she was mad... we used to have a good bitch about you... but then," she lowers her voice to a loud, sarcastic whisper, "and this is the best part... then, thanks to a certain social networking site, I see that you, of all people, have hooked up with the object of my affection, one Edward Cullen."

This is it! Everything is falling into place now. We are all linked.

"Edward must have mentioned that Lauren and I are besties, surely. We talked about it a lot when he spent the weekend mourning my father's death with myself and my family... you took him from us... if it were not for you then everything would be great. I would have my Edward and James and Lauren would still be together."

I shake my head, mainly at the strangeness and coincidences of it all. How can this all be down to me?

"Tanya, if it were not for you, Kate and Edward might still be together. You pushed them apart because of your feelings for him. How could you do this to everyone?" I ask her, staring right up at her. "Your sister broke off her long term relationship to please _you _because she was _worried _that you would be jealous. You have no respect!"

The strawberry blonde gets back to her feet and lets out a puff of air from her cheeks and her fists clench beside her. I feel the tears slide freely down my cheeks. "You know, I would rather have stayed just Bella. The quiet girl who no one noticed." I whisper.

Neither of them say anything, and the silence is deadly. My eyes flicker occasionally to the large clock on the wall. Shit. Edward is going to be freaking out. I'm an hour and a half later than I told him. James and Tanya have made themselves comfortable at my desk. Tanya is doodling all over my lesson plan.

_Where the fuck is the janitor... there must be someone in the building. _

I decide to try again. "James, please at least let the girls go... their parents are bound to come looking for them... they won't say anything... just let them go..." I trail off, looking at the girls, silently pleading to myself that they will go and get help.

James gets to his feet and stalks over to where Lisa and Alex are curled up together across the room. "If I let you go... you wont say anything. You know nothing of what has happened here tonight, and you DO NOT remember my face. You got that?" he whispered sharply.

Lisa looks at me and I nod, tears once again flowing. I wrap my arms around myself and stare at my knees. _At least the girls are safe. At least they get to go home, unharmed. _I tell my self, over and over as I hear them get to their feet and shuffle out the door. The classroom door opens and closes quickly and I listen to their fleeing footsteps as they run for their exit.

_Shit. This is it. This is the end of Bella Swan. They are going to kill me. _

My thoughts are confirmed as I feel the coolness of the barrel of the gun press up against my cheek. I open my eyes and slowly raise my head, but am shocked to see that its Tanya holding the Glock, not James.

"You are going to let me do it still, right Jamie?" she asks as she leers at me.

"Do what you want babe, I'm tired of this shit. She's all yours."

_Tanya Denali – a total stranger -is going to kill me. _

"Tanya, you do realize that if you do this, there will be even less of a chance that Edward will run into your arms?" I tell her, because, lets face it, I have fuck all to lose now. I might as well go out strong, not my usual meek and mild self.

She presses the gun harder against me and leans in. I feel her warm breath wash over my face. "Maybe not, but at least he won't have you, he'll just have your body and your bones to mourn over, and who knows, maybe one day, he'll come for me."

"He'll fucking kill you..." I whisper, my eyes meeting her icy blue-gray ones. She has no expression, her eyes are just cold and dead.

"You... fucking... BITCH!" She screams, raising her other hand and slapping me hard across the cheek.

My eyes screw tightly shut and I wait for my demise. I wait for a shot to ring out and for true darkness to overtake me. I wait for the pain, but all I hear is the door fly open and a familiar voice booming loudly.

"Bells!"

_JACOB! _

I open my eyes to see my friend run into the room and towards me. James jumps to his feet and eyes Jake – all six feet and five inches of him. Tanya however just turns to face him, pointing her weapon at his chest.

"Bells... I heard screaming, please tell me you're okay!" he raises his hands in front of him. "what's going on?" he looks between myself, James and Tanya. James looks bored. "I told you I'd end you, if you ever came near her again, Hunter," Jake spits at James, at the same time not taking his eyes off Tanya and her loaded weapon.

"Jake!" I cry as I finally find my voice. "Go, please, just go, don't get involved with this! I can't have you hurt too!" I sob as I struggle to get to my feet.

Tanya spins around as she senses my movement. "Get back DOWN!" She cries out.

I watch in horror as Jake takes her turning as an opportunity to get closer, he quickly positions himself between myself and my attacker, his arms reaching out around me, cocooning me from anyone and anything.

Everything sounds muffled for a moment but I hear more yelling and my name is being called. There is a sickening bang and I feel myself slump to the floor, a dead weight pressing on top of me. I can't breathe, I can't see, it's all black. I can smell blood.

I hear another shot and more shouting. I hear my name over and over again.

And then, nothing. Silence.

* * *

*runs away and hides in the corner and waits for the haters to come with their pitchforks* - I know... I know... It's going to be about ten days before the next update, but at least you got some answers in this chapter, right?

Okay, so, for a long time now, my friend and fuck-awesome Beta, LisaDawn75 and I have been saying that we should co-write something together – and now that time has come. Last weekend we came up with a story...

_**Eyes, Look Your Last –**_ _a different take on the Twilight Canon._

_Edward Masen and Bella Swan are beginning to settle into their new lives and careers together when the unthinkable happens. Can Edward's hazy memories bring them back together and stop him from acting upon instinct?_

_Either click on my profile to find the story, or on Lisa's or remove the spaces from this link to get to it. _

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6739710/1/bEyes_b_bLook_b_bYour_b_bLast_b

I just have one more thing to say – GO TEAM SILVER BALLS – THREE DAYS TO GO!


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer:**__ We own nothing related to Twilight, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Author's Notes:**__ I know, I was slightly longer than ten days... I think I was eleven, but who's counting *ducks the flying pitchforks* - I had an INCREDIBLE time at ET5 (UK Twilight Convention) last weekend. It was majorly epic and even better than the previous one. I even got the pleasure of having lunch with an actor called Billy Tangradi who is going to be playing the part of Randall the nomad in Breaking Dawn – he was lovely. And I honestly think I'm in love with him. Tee Hee. Also enjoyed hugs from Alex Meraz, Mike Welch, Justin Chon, the huge Dan Cudmore and beautiful Jodelle Ferland. Good times were had and TEAM SILVER BALLS FOREVER – those of you who have me on facebook, there is a tonne of pics on there. Go check them out. 3_

_Thanks to Tammygrrrl for looking over this beast for me, as usual with her super quick beta skills and to my lovely ficwife, LisaDawn75 for putting up with me this week whilst I was working on this chapter and our collaboration – Eyes, Look Your Last. _

_If I get any medical jargon incorrect then I'm sorry. I'm not a doctor, and I can appreciate that terms we hear on the TV here in the UK probably differs from that in the US and other countries... so if anything is wrong, please don't hate on me. After all, this is a work of FICTION. _

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

Previously...

_"Edward, it's Charlie," he pauses and I hear his breath hitch and I can picture him with his eyes screwed tightly shut and his fingers on the edge of his moustache. "Bells is in trouble."_

**Chapter 37****  
****EPOV**

"Where is she?" I yell immediately into the phone. "I need to get to her, where is she Charlie, what's happened?"

"Edward, calm down, I've had a call, she's at the school... it's James. He's got her. They are in her classroom. He's... he's got a gun Edward." Charlie's voice falters. I've never heard him sound as nervous as this before, but his daughter is in grave danger.

I pull on my hair and run for the door. _Shit. Bella has my car! _I pull out the keys to her slow as hell, death trap of a truck.

"Two of her students called the station, James took them too – but Bells convinced James and the woman he is with to let them go... they promised they'd not call the police, but thank _god _they saw sense. They are going to the station now to make statements... Edward... you need to stay at home." He says urgently as he hears me getting into the truck and slamming the door.

"I can't Charlie – I should have gone to that damn school two hours ago when I was first worried about her. I have to be there."

"Edward, I will be there in five minutes, I have a team of four officers with me... we will take care of it." My future father in law tells me softly, but I know that in the tone of his voice that he's as concerned as I am.

I start the truck and she roars to life. Charlie speaks to me again, but I can't hear what he's saying over the noise of the engine and the fact that I've mentally turned off my hearing.  
I toss the phone down on the bench seat, not bothering to hang up the call, and put the truck into reverse, accelerating out of the driveway. I'm starting to regret trying to force Bella into taking the Volvo to work – because it sure as hell would get me there a lot faster than this piece of shit.

Bella _is _going to agree to let me buy her a decent car once she's home safe and sound.  
The school isn't far – but it's the longest fucking ten minute drive of my entire life. I blast the horn on the old Chevy after a couple of idiots get in my way.

The parking lot is empty apart from two lone cars and a motorcycle. I, somehow, have managed to get here before Charlie and his promised team of officers. I stop the truck right outside the main entrance and run into the building.

I wrack my brain, trying to remember the way to the English corridor. I stop when I come to the end of the hall, and it splits off in two directions, to my left and right, and then the wide staircase in front of me. _Fuck!_

"Edward!" – I hear Charlie's voice before his and three other loud slapping footsteps against the tiled floor. "Upstairs and to the left."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I am storming up the stairs before he and his colleagues have even gotten twenty feet towards me. "Wait!" Charlie calls again. I can't wait, they'll catch up. I just need to get to Bella.

I can hear yelling and my pace instantly quickens, my heart beating in my chest as I hear a sob, followed by a male voice and then the ear shattering sound of a gunshot.

I start to fling open random doors, and after the second I know I've found the right place. I reach for the handle, preparing myself, knowing that I will see my beautiful girl hurt, or worse.

A strong hand pulls at my shoulder, pulling me back. Charlie and his team have reached the room at the same time as me. I struggle forward, but they're too strong for me. Time moves fast, and it's blurred but I hear another two shots in quick succession.

I break free from the officers' hold and stumble into the room. My focus is immediately on the small brunette laying, face down on the floor, covered in blood. _My Bella, oh, God my beautiful... _I rush to her side, my Doctor mode taking over. _Why is there no one here yet? _

I hear Charlie call over to me, he's with Jacob, blood is pouring from a gunshot wound to his chest. "Tell me she's okay... please tell me she's okay?"

My eyes dart around the room. I see James, beneath another officer, cuffed and face down on the floor. Another officer has Tanya... _TANYA _against the wall...

Bella!

I brush her hair away from her face, her eyes are closed and she's still - so still. I check her pulse, panicking and I find it, strong and beating as it should be. My hands move across her back and sides, lifting her shirt up gently, trying to find the source of her blood loss. I take care not to move her in case she has any sort of spinal injury, moving or twisting of her body could cause her more damage.

I look, and then I look again. Nothing. It's not her blood! She's breathing slowly and her eyes start to flutter. She wriggles, stretching out her body and attempting to sit upright. "Bella, Bella, baby... shhhh, I'm here, and everything is going to be okay." I whisper to her, pressing my lips to her clammy forehead. "Are you hurt, please, tell me if anything hurts." She moves again, pulling her legs to her chest easily and without flinching. I take the opportunity to pull her onto my lap and envelop my arms around her small body, holding her close to me.

"Edward..." she breathes. "You're here... you came, I... I was so... Oh God. Thank you... we're... Edward... I'm..."

"Edward!" Charlie's voice and hand on my shoulder disrupts our moment and he beams at his daughter, clearly relieved that she's okay. "Edward, it's Jacob... I can't stop his bleeding. Medics are on their way. We need you."

"I'll be back, baby," I whisper, handing her over gently to her father and... _She's fine... she's fine. _I repeat the mantra to myself as I rush to the side of Jake Black. One of the cops is pressing on the wound, trying to stop the rapid flow of blood that is leaking from the hole in his chest. I take over, pulling off my hoodie and using it as a compress. My full doctor mode takes over and I instruct the cop to get by his head, to keep him talking and keep his airways open. Jake is alive but barely conscious. I can tell, just by looking at him that he's going to need surgery.

I dare not look over at Bella. I know she's okay and her father is with her. I look at Jake and his eyes are on me. He opens his mouth to speak and reaches a hand towards me. I take it and squeeze gently. "Hey man, keep with me, okay, you're doing great. Just hang on a little longer and the medics will be here any minute."

"B...Bella... is, his voice rasping, and oh, so weak.

"She's fine, she's absolutely fine" I assure him - and then it suddenly hits me. The blood all over her is Jacob's. Jacob took a bullet for my girl. Jacob saved her life. "She's not hurt, thank you so much Jacob."

Jacob smiles and grips my hand harder, although his grip is still so loose. He's so weak. There isn't much time left. "Charlie!" I yell across the small classroom to him where he's still holding Bella to his chest, cradling and rocking her. I can't see her face but she is shaking so much that I know she's sobbing. "What's the ETA on the ambulance?"

Charlie looks up at me and down to Jacob, concern clear in his eyes. "Anytime now, how's he doing?"

I can't tell him that I think that Jacob only has minutes left. I can't tell him that I can't stop his bleeding. "He needs to get to hospital. Now. Have you called Billy?"

Charlie's mouth drops open - of course he hasn't. It wouldn't have occurred to me, either, had I been holding my daughter in my arms. He hurriedly pulls his cell phone from jacket pocket.

I turn my attention back to my patient, hardly caring that I'm also now covered in his blood. He is still with me, answering my questions, always with a smile on his face. But I think he knows.

"I'm... I'm sorry. If I ruined anything... for... you" he keeps on telling me. "I just... I love her too, and I... I want B...B...Bells to be happy. You... make sure you... take... c...c...care of her... I'll kick... your ass... from heaven...i...if y...y...you don't, dude."

I cant help but chuckle at him. Not just at his apology, but his threats to kick my ass. "I give you full permission for the ass kicking. Not necessary however, I promise I'll take care of her. And I want you there, at our wedding." I reassure him, not wanting him to know that I think he's dying too.

"S...sure, sure," he rasps, sucking in a shaky breath, and his eyes fluttering.

"Jake, come on, man, stay with me. Keep talking, just keep your eyes open. We are going to get you to the hospital and get you fixed up... just keep with me, okay?" I ask, willing him to just open his eyes again, to look at me.

Jacob takes another raspy breath and his eyes open once again and he chuckles... "Yeah, whatever you say, Doc."

The medics arrive and come running into the room. I relay to them the situation. "I'm Dr. Edward Cullen. This is Jacob Black, twenty six year old male, gunshot wound to the chest. Conscious and talking but he's lost a lot of blood."

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen," the female medic tells me as she starts to check Jake's stats, working quickly over him and checking under the compress I'd made out of my hoodie. The blood looks as though it's started to lessen, which is a really great sign. "We will get him right to the hospital, would you ride with us?"

I look over anxiously at Bella. All I want to do is go to her, but I can't deny the requests of the paramedic, not when there is a life in danger. "Charlie?" I call to my future father-in-law. "I'm going to ride with Jacob, please, can you get Bella to the hospital? I want someone to check her out too."

Charlie nods and whispers to Bella and her eyes meet mine, red and puffy. She bites her lip and nods to me, still clutching onto her father's jacket.

As soon as I turn back, Jacob is strapped to a stretcher and covered in a thick blanket. Apart from myself, the medics and Charlie and Bella, the room is empty. The other cops clearly made fast work of getting James and Tanya out of here. Once all of this is over, I shall be making a very strongly worded telephone call to the Denali family - Poor Kate and Carmen. They will lose their daughter over this.

I blow my Bella a kiss and watch as she allows her father to help her to her feet. She can walk with his support, but I imagine that's just because she's in shock. I exit the room and hold the doors open for the medics as they run the stretcher outside.

We get five minutes away from the hospital when Jacob falls into unconsciousness. _Shit... shit, shit shit! Come on Black, don't do this. He's lost far too much blood. _The paramedic instructs me to assist with the CPR, so after she has breathed for Jacob I begin the pulmonary compressions. His blood starts to seep from the hole in his chest once again but I have to get him breathing, or else he is at risk of brain damage or certain death.

On the third round of compressions he's back with us and the bastard smirks up at me, when he looks at my position straddling his groin. "Well, hello again, Doc."

We reach the hospital and thank God, Jacob remains stable. I'm tired and covered from head to toe in blood. I wonder if Charlie has managed to get Bella to the hospital yet? We get Jake into the Emergency Room and we hand him over to the on duty Doctor. Thankfully, I'm not needed and a nearby nurse greets me and hands me a pair of blue scrubs to change into. I take them, with thanks, and rush back into the waiting room. Charlie is standing there and pacing, looking very pained.

"Charlie! Jacob is on his way up to surgery - the bullet went in deep but it looks as though it's not hit any major organs. We almost lost him on route, but it's looking very hopeful. Did you manage to get a hold of Billy?"

Charlie nods, his fingers pulling at his moustache. "Yeah, I did, but the poor guy, he's in a bad way and he can't get here. He can't drive and, well, Jake is his primary caregiver... I'm going to have to run and get him so that he can see his son."

"Then go, go get him." I instruct. "I'll take care of Bella... where is she?"

"Some nurse took her out back, through those doors." he shrugs towards the doors I've just come out of.

"Okay, well, you go get Billy and I'll go be with her. I'll call you if anything happens." I try and reassure him. I can see the poor man is torn between his love for his only daughter, and his loyalty to his best friend.

I watch him leave the hospital quickly, his head hung low, before I turn back and head into the emergency room. I check in with one of the nurses at the desk, who thankfully knows who I am, and she directs me along the corridor to where Bella is situated. I quickly run into the bathroom and change out of the bloodied mess of my jeans and t shirt and into the scrubs.

I look through the tiny glass window in the door. My beautiful Bella is sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from me. Her shoulders are slumped shaking. I tap on the glass quietly and open the door. "Baby?"

She get to her feet and spins around when she hears my voice and comes straight at me, flinging herself across the small room and into my waiting arms. She collapses into me and starts to sob.

"Edward... oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"Shhhhhh, you have nothing to apologize for, Bella, this... none of this was your fault."

"I was so afraid." She whimpers, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know, baby. I was scared too... and when I saw you... covered in blood. Oh, God, Bella, I didn't know what to do."

The look of shock and realization comes over her perfect features. "Jake!" she exclaims. "Please tell me he's okay?"

I stroke her hair gently. "He should be fine... he lost a lot of blood, but they have him in surgery now. I've made sure that my dad is taking care of him. He'll be okay. He's strong, young and healthy."

"It's all my fault. He got shot because of me. He came to help, Edward. Billy will never forgive me if anything happens."

"Shhhh, baby. No one blames you. Jake saved you, if anything, he's a hero. As are the two girls who called the police. And you are okay, that's all that matters too."

She sniffs and wipes away her tears. She pulls herself closer and her lips search out mine. I try and respond gently, but it's all too much for the both of us. Within seconds her fingers are in my hair and her mouth is open, begging me for my tongue. I comply and allow our mouths to dance hungrily together as my hands grip around her waist.

She pulls away and pecks me once more on the lips as we catch our breath. She leans her forehead onto mine and smiles, her puffy eyes meeting mine. "All I wanted to do tonight was get home to you... I've thought of nothing but you all day."

"When you didn't come home, I was so worried... this morning, Bella, you were so quiet. I didn't know what to think."

A finger on my lips silences me and she pulls her lower lip between her teeth. "I was worried this morning, Edward. I realized something... and I needed to find out for certain before I worried you, too."

I stroke her cheek, tilting her chin up to mine. "What? What's wrong baby. Is everything okay?"

She blinks and inhales. "Things have been so crazy here... the past couple of months.. you know? So much has happened."

I smile. "Yes. They have."

"I... I didn't realize that I missed an appointment. Not until this morning. Something has been bugging me for the past several weeks, but I couldn't put my finger on it... and I've been getting sick, you remember."

I nod, running my fingers through her slightly tangled hair. "I was worried you were overdoing things." I admit to her, remembering how terrible she looked and must have felt.

"Edward... I'm... I'm pregnant."

I'm utterly speechless. _Pregnant! My fiancée is pregnant! _

"Edward, please say something... I understand if it's not the right time-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips fiercely to hers. She pulls away, shocked.

"You're happy? This is okay?" she asks, sounding as though she doesn't entirely believe me.

"Happy? Bella, of course I'm happy. _Fuck, _baby, this is amazing." I can't help but press my hand to her stomach and rub gently across her abdomen. "How... I mean how long..."

She shrugs. "I just took the test this morning, but I was meant to get my shot the week before we met... and I didn't. And I was sick for a long time. I guess I could be about nine, maybe ten weeks." - she's smiling now and I know for a fact that I can't wipe the big-assed grin off my face.

"I'll order an ultrasound... we can find out." I tell her.

She grins and kisses me again. "You're going to be a daddy." she whispers into my ear.

Those are the most perfect and amazing words that I have ever heard uttered.

_I am going to be a daddy... and a husband. Life can't get any better than this. _

I know this is just the beginning for us. Finally, our happily ever after can begin.

* * *

Okay - so seriously people, I KNOW I'm not on TEAM JACOB - But did you HONESTLY think I'd kill him off? Shame on you... see, I have this friend, she goes by the name Scrappy, and if I was to ever even CONSIDER killing off the Dog, she'd come and tie me up and probably beat the living poop out of me. So, Scraps, this is for you. I know you hate Dog-Boy being painted as the baddy. I think he has redeemed himself nicely, don't you?

MFBR is winding down now. I have four chapters left.

Okay, a quick fic rec now... It's a WIP, but I read this a couple of days ago and it really MADE MY DAY - it's wonderful and terrifically funny.

**"What The Hell"** by . http:/www . fanfiction . net/ s /5910594/ 1 /bWhat_b_The_bHell_b - Remove the pesky spaces, leave some love and tell the Doc I sent you.

Until next time...


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Notes:**__ Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews – I'm so sorry that I've been a fail at replying lately, things have been so busy around here. I read and treasure each, and every one of them. The positive and kind words make my day, so thanks a million. _

_Thanks to TammyGrrl for getting first look at making this look prettier for me and of course to my wonderful ficwife, LisaDawn75 for just being amazing. _

_This story is now also on Twilighted – it's going up a chapter a week, so if you fancy a re-read then please head on over. There is also a thread on the forums which no one has ever posted in. I'd love to know your thoughts seeing as we're SO close to the end now._

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**BPOV**

"Okay baby, just lie back for me and relax," he tells me as he gently lifts the paper-thin hospital gown and pushes it up and out of the way. He grabs some blue paper towel and tucks it into the waistband of my panties. "This will be a little cold, sorry." He apologises as he squeezes the thick ultrasound gel onto my stomach. "We'll try this way first, but it might not work... I might have to get a sonographer to come and... use a more... invasive method."

I nod and chew on my lip, trying to relax a little as Edward moves the transducer probe across the lower part of my abdomen, pressing down lightly so that I could feel some pressure... pressure from my bladder, due to the fact that he had pretty much insisted that I drink almost a liter of water beforehand.

I look at the screen, which to the left of his head. A mass of grays, blacks and white fill the small screen. Edward slows and angles the probe and then stills it, a look of concentration on his face as he examines the screen.

"Bella, look," he whispers, a beautiful smile gracing his face. He points to the screen and I squint. There, on the screen in front of me is a wriggling little... bean. I can see its tiny little limbs waving around, the screen is flickering... but I can see it. _Our baby. _Edward is grinning like an idiot as he presses the probe onto me, searching out a new angle. "Look, our perfect little baby. I'll get someone to check, but I think you are around ten weeks."

My mouth drops open. "I... we must... it must have happened the first time we..."

He looks at me, his soft eyes darkening. "Or sometime that week... I seem to recall we didn't spend much of it dressed."

I flush, beat red. _Oh yes, I remember, I remember it very clearly. It's no wonder I forgot to go for my shot. _

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I can't stop staring at the wriggling little person on the screen.

"Are you happy about this? I mean... are you okay?"

_Is he serious?_

"Oh, Edward... this is amazing... I am so happy. I want this more than anything. I know that it's fast, and people are going to judge, but it seems... it seems so right for us. After today... I was so afraid... but then you came, and I knew that this was what I wanted. Something that's just ours."

He presses a button on the ultrasound machine and the screen freezes with the perfect image of our tiny creation on it. He rests the probe and wipes away at the sticky gel, before leaning his lips onto my stomach and pressing a soft kiss below my bellybutton. The sweet and loving gesture sends shivers down my spine.

"Good, I'm so glad you want this. I don't think there would have ever been a bad time for us. But with everything you have had to deal with the past couple of months – there couldn't be a more perfect time. "

His hand brushes the spot where his lips were and I sit myself up, swinging my legs off the hospital bed and bringing myself closer to him.

"You don't mind having a pregnant bride? – You know that will get them talking... you know what people will say, don't you?"

He kisses me gently, sucking my lower lip into his mouth for just a second.

"I don't care, let them think what they want. And I would love nothing more than to see you, swelled with my child, walking down the aisle towards me... but, if you want to wait until after, that's fine too. Whatever makes you happy."

_Oh God, he's sweet... why does he have to be so sweet? _

"Marrying you will make me happy. I don't want to wait any longer." I tell him. Edward leans in and kisses me. I quickly twist my fingers into his hair and pull him closer. It only takes seconds for this to become heated and I whimper when he pulls away and pulls the shirt of his scrubs down. Somehow, during our kiss, my hands may have just started to roam under the blue cotton.

"We should go," he mutters, standing up and offering me his hand. I take a quick glance down at the obvious bulge in his pants and stifle a giggle.

"You might want a couple of minutes to... calm down. Why don't you... sit... and I'll go see if there is any news on Jake?"

Edward nods and turns off the ultrasound; he picks something up from under it and plops down into the hospital chair. I turn my back to him and slip off the hospital gown and put on the smaller pair of scrubs that a kind nurse handed me earlier, seeing as my clothes are covered in Jake's blood.

I blush as I feel Edward's eyes on me, but I try not to look at him when he is supposed to be... calming his... _situation. _

I wander to the nurses' station to see if they can tell me anything on Jake – typical, that because I'm not family, they can't tell me anything apart from the fact that he is out of surgery. _That's a good sign... out of surgery. _I make a note to call my father.

As I'm about to leave the desk and go back and get Edward, his hand finds mine. He is holding my purse and has our clothing in a yellow plastic bag. "You ready?"

I nod.

"Any news on Jacob?"

"They won't tell me anything, other than he's out of surgery." I tell him, hanging my head a little. I am so grateful to him... what he has done, saved my life and put his own in so much danger... that is the single most amazing thing that anyone has ever done for me before. How on earth am I going to repay him?

Edward leans his forearms on the desk and smiled at the nurse. "Hi," I see him casually peer over at the nurse's nametag. "Sarah," he flashes her his award-winning smile and fishes his hospital ID from his pocket. "I'm Dr Edward Cullen, from paediatrics. I don't suppose you could find out for me how a patient is doing? Jacob Black, he was brought in earlier, gunshot wound to the chest."

Sarah blushes profusely and bats her eyelashes. I fight the need to roll my eyes. "Oh... yes, certainly Dr Cullen, let me just check for you." She taps quickly away at her computer. "He's out of surgery now and he's stable, in the ICU. His next-of-kin has been informed and is apparently on his way. "

I don't want to tell her that my father, Chief Swan is the one going to collect Jake's dad. I guess we are lucky that _Sarah _has decided to be so accommodating towards Edward.

Edward grins at the nurse. "Thank you so much," he tells her politely, which causes her to blush wildly once again.

"It's a pleasure, Dr Cullen, anytime you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask."

He places a clipboard with a wad of papers onto the desk. "Actually, if you don't mind, I'm going to be taking my fiancée home now. She was brought in along with Mr Black. I've signed her discharge forms and I'll be taking care of her at home. If you could sort those out, I will be eternally grateful."

He cocks his head to the side, still smiling as he pushes the papers across to Sarah. I fight the urge to elbow him hard in the ribs.

"But of course... not a problem. I'll have those put into the right hands for you."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Sarah."

And with that, Edward wrapped a protective arm around me and began to lead me away.

"Edward Cullen, " I scold playfully. "That was so mean" I hiss.

Edward looks at me, his eyes wide, feigning innocence. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Talking to that poor girl like that... you made her nervous... and blush... and... well, it's just cruel. Let me guess, is that how you get all the girls fawning all over you?"

He winked at me. _Fucking WINKED at me. _"It got you didn't it, babe?"

I slug him across the bicep and he rubs it playfully. He stops just before the elevator. "Jake is going to be out for a while yet, I can take you up to see him now, or we can come back tomorrow when he's likely to be awake. It's up to you."

As much as I'd like to go see Jake, I'm afraid... worried about what I might see. I don't want to see him fresh from surgery, with possible breathing tubes... and more blood. "Is he ... is he ok?"

Edward nods. "I am sure he is going to be fine. The surgery didn't take too long and from what I saw of the wound, it was a clean entry, and it didn't hit any major organs – he just lost a lot of blood. It might take him a while to be back on his feet and running lengths of the football field at the school again, but I'm certain that he will be fine." He smiles at me reassuringly.

"I guess it means that I have to be extra nice to him now." I joke sadly.

"I think he _gets it _now, Bella. When he thought that he was... well, he said some things to me – as well as threatening my life – and genitals- he gets that we are together and accepts it."

Edward's eyes are soft and I know he's telling the truth. Jacob is _happy _for us.. .plus, he saved my life. If he'd not been there, Edward might have been too late. I can't even begin to _think _about that. I take a moment to deliberate. I'm exhausted, and all I want to do is lie with Edward. So much has happened today – plus, Charlie is on his way back with Billy, so it's not like Jake is going to be alone.

"Take me home, please." I whisper. Edward answers with a quick nod and leads me towards the door. He's made the use of the doctor priority parking right out of the front of the building, and he helps me into the car.

The ride back home is quiet. I slip off my shoes and pull my feet up onto the seat, curling my arms around them. "You ok?" he murmurs to me, glancing at me before turning his attention back onto the road. I nod, suddenly feeling rather numb. It finally occurs to me that I really got off lucky today. James and Tanya had come to kill me. I don't understand why they would consider taking my life, or even think of causing me harm... but I could have died.

I don't move once we've pulled up on our driveway. Edward comes around to my side of the car and pulls me out gently, and then he's picking me up and taking me into his arms bridal style and carrying me into the house.

"Lock the door." I whisper as I cling on around his neck. Edward doesn't say a word, but he double locks the door. He sets me down on the couch and closes all the curtains, containing us safely within our home.

"You hungry?"

"No."

"Baby, you have to eat something, especially now." His eyes move from mine and rake down my body until they come to rest on my stomach.

"I... I don't think I can. I feel sick." I tell him, my voice shaking.

"Then a drink. Let me get you a drink."

I nod and this seems to satisfy him for now. He's gone a couple of minutes, but he returns with a large mug full of steaming hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and mini marshmallows. _Yum. _It's just the right temperature. Hot, but not scalding. I am able to drink it pretty quickly.

I look at the clock and it's past midnight. "It's late." I observe. Edward scoots closer to me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. I relax my tired body and lean into him, wanting and needing the extra closeness. "What do you want to do? Do you want to go to bed?"

"I'm so tired, but... I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep... my mind is so busy tonight."

"I'm not surprised... Oh, Bella, I was so afraid... when you didn't come home, and then when you wouldn't answer your phone... there was something inside of me that told me that something was horribly wrong... I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

I sniff loudly. "Please, don't talk like that, I was afraid too; I was scared that I'd never see you again, scared that James would realize that I was pregnant and... do something... I was so scared that something would happen and that you wouldn't want me anymore."

The tears are flowing freely now.

"All I know now is that I want to marry you even more than before. I don't want to wait any longer, Edward. I need us to be together. Screw August. I want it now. I want us to be together."

He presses a long finger to my lips to silence me. A beautiful smile graces his perfect face and his eyes are glistening slightly. "I can wait for you sweetheart, I want your day to be perfect. I want you to have the wedding day you deserve. The day that you, your mother, Alice and my mom have been organizing."

"But I don't want all that, not really. I don't care about that anymore. I don't want to be Bella Swan anymore, I want to be Mrs. Cullen... the dress, the stupidly overpriced flowers, the dinner, the wine... the fucking ice sculptures... that's all material, Edward. It means nothing to me. All I want out of that day is you... you and I, making our promises. I just want you."

Edward suddenly looks elated; he blinks several times and smiles brightly, and beautifully. "You mean that?"

"Every single word of it. I want to do this right, I want our baby to have your name; I want to have your name. Today has made me realize that life is so short, and now, more than ever, I want to tie myself to you, in every single way possible. "

"So you will marry me sooner?"

"Sooner isn't good enough. I want to marry you tomorrow Edward."

* * *

Okies - a few fic recs for you now! I've been reading quite a lot this week, trying to get over the excitement that MOTU is going to be a book in a couple of months...

I'm currently reading **"The Harder They Fall**" By IronicTwist - It's a WIP but 50-something chapters in. It's a fantastic Bella/Edward AH story. I'm LOVING it.

Go read **"The Chimera Project**" by my fic-wife, LisaDawn75 - It's canon based, AU story, set after Bella and Edward get married, and Bella chooses to remain human for a little while longer.

You might be interested in a little collaboration between LisaDawn75 and myself. It's Twilight AU - angst-filled with a very smart Bella. We are having a blast writing this together - so check out my other stories and read **"Eyes, Look Your Last"**

**All the other rec's can be found in my favorites list - so please check them out and leave the authors some love - let them know who sent you :-) **


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Notes:**__ Thanks to Tammygrrl for beta'ing and to all the reviewers this week... I also got a tonne of new readers! That's awesome, please do drop me a PM or review and let me know how you found this story, so I know who to thank. _

_

* * *

_

"_Isabella Marie Swan – soon – to – be –Cullen, don't you fucking dare do this to me!" _Alice's high pitched voice screeches at me down the phone. I hold my cell away from my ear a little. Edward smirks at me and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

I have just spent the last ten minutes stunning her into silence, retelling all that happened last night. She was in shock about the Bella-Napping by James and his co-conspirator, Tanya Denali. After many hitches of breath and "No, Bella!" I come to the end of my tale – the ending being the agreement between Edward and myself.

To put it politely, Alice Whitlock is beyond furious with me.

She'll be even more furious when she finds out my little secret.

"Alice, please, this is how we want it to happen, I know you are mad, and you wanted to do all this for me, but we need it to be this way, we want more than anything to have a quiet day and exchange our vows."

"_If it's the guest list you're worried about Bella then you can veto it, but you are going to have your big day." _

"That's just it, Ali, we don't want anything big. We want to go down to City Hall, with our closest friends and family present... we don't need all the frills. We just want to be together."

"_You are not thinking clearly... obviously, last night frightened you; I just don't want you regretting this later on. I want you both to have the dream wedding that you deserve." _

I'm at a loss. Edward takes the phone out of my trembling hand and puts it onto the speaker.

"Alice?"

"_Cullen, this had better not be your doing, you know I'll have your gonads if it is. PLEASE talk some sense into your fiancée."_

Edward sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's what we want... but I'm sure, if it's this important to you, that we can come to some sort of a... a compromise?"

I look at Edward in interest. _Is he honestly going to try and cut a deal with Alice Whitlock? _Alice is silent, so he continues.

"How about, you let Bella, and I, do this our way. Come to the wedding, be a witness, hell, if you can pull it together in time, then I'm sure Bella would love you to still be her maid of honour..."

I nod vigorously. "I would Alice, more than anything... Rose too... she mentioned something about your dresses being ready."

"_Continue." _She says, her voice softer.

"Edward squints at me and I nod at him, encouraging him to continue. I'm just as anxious to hear his plans as much as I'm certain Alice is.

"I was thinking, that maybe, in August, like planned, we have a huge party – a post wedding celebration. We can have the food, the drinks... Hell, we can even have a cake if it's been ordered."

What a perfect idea! I want to straddle and kiss his lips off, but I hold back. All I can do is beam at him.

Alice sighs heavily. _"Well, you know, that might have to be the way it is, you both know the caterers and flowers have been ordered... the cancellation charge would have been almost as much as that of the so called Big Day itself. But really, you two, are you sure that this is what you want?"_

"It is." We both reply in unison. We grin at each other. Has Alice just _given in? _

"_So, when?" _

"We were thinking today, but it's Saturday, so we are going to make the call and try and do it on Monday. We want you and Jazz with us, Emmett and Rose, Carlisle and Esme, and Charlie of course. I'm going to call my mother and Phil and see if we can get them on a flight tomorrow." I tell her.

"_This is all so fast... but you are right, the bridesmaid dresses are here. I'll need to make the final alterations. Your dress wasn't going to be ready until the first week in August. So obviously we need to go shopping."_

I pull at my hair. "Actually, Edward is going to come and help me pick something out." I bite my lip and look at Edward. He clasps my hand reassuringly as we wait for Alice's outburst.

"_OH-MHI-FUCKIN-GHOD, no, no no no no no! Please tell me that you are fucking joking? You have to be kidding me, right, because that's just stupid. Do you even KNOW how much bad luck that is, Bella? The Groom isn't supposed to see you till just before the wedding, he's not meant to see the dress, so WHAT IN THE HECK makes you think that it's okay to have Edward PICK you something out? You are crazy, what the fuck, Bella, did you hit your head?"_ she stops to catch her breath. I'm about to retaliate when she get back into it. _"No, I am not having this. Don't you see, it will ruin everything. We all know that you seem to be the bringer of bad luck. You need to do this properly."_

That last comment stung a little and Edward pulls me into his arms when he sees that I am on the verge of tears.

"Listen... Alice..." he speaks softly into the phone. "I think we've had our share of bad luck, don't you? Please, let Bella have this. It's important to her... it's important to the both of us that we do it our way. Please, as her best friend, understand what she wants."

Alice sighs, clearly exasperated.

"Alice, please." I beg. "Please, don't do this. I can't do this without your support, but please, let us do this our way. I knew you wouldn't approve, but it's what we want."

Hells Bells, I know it shouldn't be me grovelling, and that really, if I'm honest, Alice is being a petulant child about the whole thing. It _is _our day, and we are going to do it our own way, and be happy with it... but I know Alice, too. She'll come through.

"_Oh, guys..." _

"Al, if it doesn't work out, and if anything happens, you have our full permission to say "I told you so"

"_You promise?" _Sweet Jebus, I can almost see her pout.

"We promise" we utter, both, once again in unison, grinning stupidly at each other.

"_Okay,"_ Alice hastily agrees._ "But when you go buy the dress, you must send me a photo of it. Make use of that iPhone of yours and get snap happy. I want to see what you get... but I tell you, I WILL make good of your offer of the 'told you so's' if this all goes pear shaped. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

"Okay, Alice." I agree, rolling my eyes.

"_And one other thing..." _

"Go on."

"_Good luck telling Esme, man, she's going to be pissed. Renee won't be happy either, they were having so much fun with all the wedding plans."_

Edward speaks up before I have the chance to yell at Alice once again. "And they still can, everything will go ahead on August thirteenth, as planned, only without a ceremony... because that would have already taken place. They will be fine, and I'm sure they'll understand."

Did I mention already how much that I fucking love this man?

"_Kay. Bye you two. And just for the record, I'm not happy about this."_

Edward gently ends the call and tosses the phone back onto the bed at our feet and wraps his arms around me, pulling me back down into him as he lies back and leans into his pillow.

"We are so dead." I moan, laying down with him and laying on my back, nestling into the crook of his arm. Edward rests a hand gently on my abdomen and rubs lazy circles across our little bean.

"Did you want to tell her?"

I shake my head. "No, I think we should keep it a secret for a little while, perhaps until August. We could announce it at the party? I want to at least wait until I'm well into my second trimester.

"I can appreciate that, and I think it will be nice to have something of ours, something secret, just for the two of us to enjoy in the meantime."

He rolls us both over so that we are on our sides, facing each other.

"I'm so pleased we don't have to wait." I tell him, pulling at the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Good thing we got the marriage licence sorted out last week. At least we don't have to wait. I'll give city hall a call and see if we can get in for Monday, then you can call your parents.

I can't help put groan and lean into him. This whole _telling _people isn't going as well as we'd hoped, but it has to be done. Renee should be okay... should be. The engagement was a shock to her anyway, and her views on marriage are pretty much _if you are too young, or too stupid... or have only known each other a short while, then don't do it – get out whilst you can. _– Her failed, rushed marriage with my father caused that.

"Yeah... looking forward to that." I mutter in monotone. "I'm hiding when you tell Esme. Oh god, she's not going to think this is all about me is she? That I have made you do this? She was so excited about arranging everything... she's even ordered the flowers... oh, holy crow, Edward, the flowers!"

He silences me with a kiss, pulling me closer and cradling the back of my head. I give in and kiss him back, parting my lips to him. What starts out soft, quickly becomes urgent and needy. It's not the first kiss we've shared since we got home late last night, but it's by far the most contact we've had. After we got in, we were both so exhausted, that we showered separately and then crawled into bed. Edward held me all night long and nuzzled my neck. Considering the circumstances, I fell into a dreamless sleep fairly quickly. I woke up in the same position – on my side with Edward spooned behind me, his face buried into the back of my neck and an arm across my stomach and tucked under the material of his Cambridge t-shirt.

I tangle my fingers into his hair and pull him closer. Edward rolls over on top of me and supports himself, hovering over me and resting his weight on his forearms. His lips leave mine and continue with a trail of kisses across my cheek and down onto my neck. He nuzzles me for a moment, inhaling deeply. I arch my back into him, needing the closeness of his entire body. His mouth moves back to mine again and he kisses me deeply and runs his fingers through my hair, splaying it across the pillow.

"You're so beautiful," he breaths, causing me to blush. "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't wake up next to you."

"Don't think like that, you won't ever have to again." I tell him, pulling his head back down to me. I part my legs and wrap them around his waist, trying to pull him closer. I win, although only just. I can tell that he's holding back on me. "Edward, please." I murmur, trying once again to pull him closer.

"Slow, baby... go slowly, I don't want to hurt our baby."

I can't help but snort. "Don't be ridiculous, our baby can't hear us yet... we have a good few weeks ahead of us before we have to start being quiet." I joke. Edward pulls away and moves off me, laying beside me, his hand stroking my still-flat stomach gently.

"I don't want to take any risks... I want to keep you... both safe."

"Dr Cullen," I chastise. "you work in neo-natal... you have delivered babies, you know that us making love isn't going to hurt our baby. I actually even googled it yesterday at lunch time... and at this stage, it's so tiny, and protected. Please, Edward. I need you so much. I want you to touch me. Please." I beg, pulling my lower lip into my mouth because I know he can't resist me when I do that.

His hand on my stomach stills and he sits up. I move to join him but he presses me back gently. His hands return to my abdomen and he lifts up the thin cotton of my... _his... _shirt. His eyes rake over my naked skin and breasts. He lowers his head and kisses me, several times across my lower stomach, before moving back over me again and situating himself between my legs. I feel his boxer-clad erection grow hard against my thigh as he stares at me, and I take the opportunity to remove the shirt fully, leaving me in just my lacy boy-shorts.

Edward licks his lips. "Would it be wrong of me to photograph you, laying for me like this, weekly, so I can keep to hand the memories of you carrying our child?"

I smirk at him. "Sexy bump-progress photos? We won't be sharing those with the grandparents." I tell him.

He chuckles and kisses the valley in between my breasts. "No, they will be for me only. I don't think the mental images alone will be enough for me. I want to remember you like this forever. Mine."

Edward palms my breast, massaging gently and moves up my body to capture my nipple between his soft lips. I moan and arch into him, feeling his solid length straining between the layers of our underwear.

"I love you," he whispers as he swaps sides to my other breast, and uses his free hand to hook his fingers into my panties and begin to shimmy them down my legs. I assist him and he languidly runs his hand back and up my thigh, and oh, so slowly moving around and cupping the space in between us, in between my legs. I bite back a moan as his lips once again assault mine. I push upwards, moving against his palm, needing any sort of friction.

"Slowly, I need to take you slowly... I want to love every inch of you, Isabella."

Before I can retaliate, he pinches my nipple and I cry out at the simply delicious feeling. He picks this exact moment to insert two fingers inside me and start pumping. _Jesus Fucking Christ, it feels so amazing. _

_**Bad boys**__**  
**__**Whatcha want, watcha want**__**  
**__**Whatcha gonna do**__**  
**__**When Sheriff John Brown come for you?**_

_Fuck... my... life. _

Even Edward knows who that particular ring tone belongs to. He rolls off me and lays onto his back and raises an eyebrow.

Yes, it's official. My father is a cockblocker.

I shake my head and reach onto the night stand for my phone.

"Hi... dad... h...how's it going?" I manage to say, trying not to giggle. Edward is smiling but he's covering his eyes.

"_Bells, I'm okay. I was actually just about to call and check up on you and make sure you're doing okay this morning, and that you got some rest, but I have just had a very interesting phone call from Alice. Anything you were planning on telling me?"_

Great. Thanks, Alice.

* * *

Show me some love :-) Or hate, whatevers :-)


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer**__: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer_

_**Authors Notes:**__ Thank you to Tammygrrl for beta'ing this super fast and apologies for taking soooo long to get this one out. I've been working really hard recently and having a lot of real life issues to deal with – and then, this past Monday I have had the surprise of my life... this year just got even more interesting. _

_One more real chapter left after this one... *sad face* (but then there is an epilogue... and then some outtakes...)_

_

* * *

_

_Previously..._

Yes, it's official. My father is a cockblocker.

I shake my head and reach onto the night stand for my phone.

"Hi... dad... h...how's it going?" I manage to say, trying not to giggle. Edward is smiling but he's covering his eyes.

"_Bells, I'm okay. I was actually just about to call and check up on you and make sure you're doing okay this morning, and that you got some rest, but I have just had a very interesting phone call from Alice. Anything you were planning on telling me?"_

Great. Thanks, Alice.

* * *

Chapter 40

"Erm... Daddy, we were actually just about to call you. Dammit Alice... Jeez, I'm so pissed with her right now! Oh my god."

"_Whoah... whoah, calm down Bells,"_ my father quickly says. I can almost picture his furrowed brow, trying to calm me down. _"Alice didn't tell me, I found out last night but I didn't want to call you... I mean, I went in to the hospital room after I came back from picking Billy up, and didn't realize that you had been discharged... I saw your hospital notes Bells."_

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! _"What?"

"_I know about the pregnancy, Isabella." _

My eyes shoot to Edwards and I quickly put my iPhone onto speaker.

"_You there? Bells?" _

"Yeah, we're here dad, both of us."

"Hi Charlie," Edward greets, reaching over and taking my hand, mouthing _what's wrong? _

_He knows _I mouth back. Edward nods.

"_Hi, Edward... well, I must say that this comes as quite the surprise... I take it you have known for a while? Is that why you are getting married in six weeks time?" _

"Dad... actually, we only found out yesterday... we were going to wait a little longer, until after the wedding to tell you." I blurt out, wringing my hands. Edward leans over and stills my wriggling fingers.

"It has come to a shock to the both of us, Charlie, but we are going to do this, and I, for one am over the moon." He's looking at me earnestly as he speaks down the phone to my father. My heart almost bursts when I hear the intense love in his voice.

"_Well kids, I must say that I am not surprised – in fact, I was actually expecting it to happen very soon – I just assumed the announcement would be after the wedding."_

"Well, dad, that was the plan... so, just out of interest... what was it exactly that Alice just told you?" – he clearly doesn't know that we are planning on being married the-day-after-tomorrow, because he surely would have had _something _to say about that... maybe I should have given Alice the benefit of the doubt after all.

"_Oh, yes, Alice... well, she called me – and woke me up, at the crack of dawn... can you believe she actually wants to talk to someone on the telephone at ten in the morning?" _

I bite back a giggle.

"_She really is a morning person... anyway, she called to tell me that she is very busy and is going to come and see me this afternoon for my final suit fitting... honestly Bells, do you honestly expect me to wear a penguin suit? It's going to be the middle of August, and I really don't feel-"_

I quickly cut him off. "Dad, slow down... she wants to measure you today? You're sure she didn't mention anything else to you?

Charlie is silent for a moment. Is he honestly just perturbed that Alice chose to call him when he was sleeping?

"_No, that was all, Bella, why?" _

I look at Edward. Here goes.

"Well, actually, we thought that Alice might have thrown us in the deep end... we were actually about to call you this morning. Edward and I have something to tell you."

"_You kids are liking springing surprises on me today aren't you? Am I going to want for a bypass once you have finished?"_

Edward chuckles. "No, Charlie, actually it's nothing that you have to worry about... I don't think. Bella and I have been doing a lot of thinking overnight. With what happened yesterday... and now with the baby on the way too, we have decided that we don't want to wait till August."

I squeeze Edward's hand tightly and he grins at me. "We want to get married on Monday, dad... I know that you can take the time off work, we just want immediate family and friends there... we want it to be private. I don't want a big wedding, it's not important to me. I just want you to be able to give me away."

Charlie doesn't say anything for a few moments and I screw my eyes shut. He's mad, right? No, please don't be mad... please don't be mad.

I hear him let out a puff of air. _"Well, kids... that's just great. I'm very pleased for the two of you. You know, I was getting kinda worried there that Alice was getting in a little over her head... the plans she'd been telling me about – well, they didn't seem like they fit you, Bells."_

"You... you're not mad?" I ask him.

"_Mad? Isabella, of course not. In fact, if I can be totally honest with you, I'm relieved... Monday you say? I'll need to make a call, but you can count on me to be there to hand you over. You make me so proud, and I'm glad you want your old man to be a part of the day. I know I can be a bit stuffy –" _

I cut him off before he can start to rant about what a terrible father he thinks that he has been. _Charlie really doesn't see himself clearly. _I laugh internally at that thought. It's something that Edward has said to me quite often. It must be genetic. "Dad, thank you so much. You don't know what it means to me. You know I loved living in Forks with you when I was in school. It was incredible. And if I'd never moved in, then I wouldn't be here with Edward today."

Edward leans in and kisses me softly on the cheek. "Thank you, Charlie," he says softly. "this means so much to both of us. Thank you once again for letting me have your daughter's hand. I only hope that I can be half as good of a role model you are, and have been."

"_Well, Edward, why... t...thank you. I look forward to welcoming you to the family. I know you will take good care of her. But you do know, that if you ever hurt her, I have a gun."_

Edward laughs. He knows Charlie is _not _joking. "Yes, Chief, I understand. In fact, if I ever hurt her, I'll be asking you to had me the gun so I can put myself out of my own misery."

I think it's time to intervene. "Well, boys, as much as I hate to break up this... bonding and all, I really need to call my mother. I don't think she's going to take to this at all well."

My dad laughs loudly. "_Rather you than me, kiddo. Good luck with that. Are you sure that she and Phil can get out here for Monday?" _

"I hope so, Edward is insisting on paying for their flights, so there isn't any reason why not. I know for a fact that Phil has two weeks off, and Mom isn't in full time work at the moment. It shouldn't be an issue." I tell him.

"_Well, I'll leave that with you, I'll let you get on now, kids. Call me if there is anything I can do. And Bells, I'm so proud of you. And I can't believe you're going to make me a grandpa already."_

"Yeah, we're surprised too dad, but we're so happy. Oh... please, don't mention it to anyone, other than the two of us; you're the only one who knows. We want to keep it a secret for a little while longer. As per Alice, we are still going to celebrate on August thirteenth. We are going to tell everyone then."

"_Okay, Bells, your secret is safe with me... and don't worry about your mother, I'm sure Renee will get over it if she isn't happy at first. She will deal – but you know her opinion on marriage."_

I know what Charlie means. He and Renee married young, and then I came along a lot faster than they had planned – in fact, I wasn't planned at all. They married at just aged twenty, and I was born just after my mother turned twenty-one.

I sigh. I really hope mom isn't mad... she shouldn't be... right? I don't want to piss everyone off.

"_Kiddo, don't worry. If Renee gives you any bother, let me know and I'll give her a call."_

Yay daddy.

"Thanks, Dad." Edward presses a soft kiss to my knuckles and gets out of bed, stretching. I can't help but stare open mouthed at him as the toned muscles of his abdomen flex and makes the perfect V which disappears into his boxers even more prominent. Speaking of prominent... _Holy shit, he's hard again. _Edward smirks at me and stretches once again.

"_Bells? Jeez, this line is really bad – listen, just call me, okay? I'll talk to you soon." _

_Oops. Sorry, Charlie. _

"Sure... thanks... um... dad. I'll talk to you later."

Thankfully Charlie hangs the phone up quickly and I toss it back on the bed and kick the covers towards the end.

"You know, that's really not funny... what if dad had figured out what you were doing?"

Edward raises an eyebrow. "What _I _was doing? I think, if you remember correctly, that I wasn't doing anything. You, Miss Swan, soon-to-be-Cullen, where ogling me."

"You knew exactly what you were doing, Cullen. You are far too pretty. You know the affect you have over me."

Edward stretches once again, this time bringing his hands over his head, clasping them together and then he leans back a little. _He is trying to kill me. _"Edward." I growl and I resist the urge to rub my thighs together as I suddenly remember that we had been interrupted and cockblocked by my dad just ten minutes ago.

"Yes, sweetie? You must be hungry, how about I go make you breakfast... in fact, you look a little hot, perhaps you should go take a cool shower."

He is grinning at me now, and I can tell that he is trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Yeah... you go... do... that. I'm starving, Edward." _Two can play at this game, you fucker. _

His face deadpans. _Yeah, buster, bet you didn't see that coming... and I am pretty hungry. I mean, I could eat, but I'm hungrier for something other than food. _

"Oh, okay, well, I'll see you downstairs then." Edward says, seriously. "You take your time in the shower – and I'll deal with my parents – and when you're done, I'll have breakfast on the table for you."

And with that, he's gone, not even bothering to grab his robe, or even a t-shirt. He actually _saunters _out of our bedroom, in his boxers... his boxers which are currently storing something at full mast. _Shit... didn't see that coming. He's never backed out before – he's playing you at your own evil, silly little game, Swan. _

I groan inwardly and swing my feet over the edge of the bed and stomp to the bathroom. Already I can hear Edward clattering around in the kitchen, and I can just picture the smug look on his face. He really knows how to get me worked up. I hear Edward talking on the phone. I can't exactly hear what he's saying, but he's happy and laughing. – That's a good sign.

I grab a fresh towel from the closet and head into the bathroom and set the shower as hot as I can stand it – of course, not too hot that I can over-heat – I remember that it's important not to take baths that are too hot, showers must be the same.

I take my time in washing my hair and body, trying to ignore the mouth watering aroma of the bacon and eggs wafting under the bathroom door – the steam from the shower only intensifying the scent and making my stomach growl angrily.

Lather, rinse, think about my fiancé being all domesticated in my kitchen... wow... repeat.

Condition... imagine Edward wearing an apron – and nothing else. Sweet Jebus, woman you are insatiable. Pregnancy is giving me the horn, that's for sure. It takes all of my willpower not to get out of the shower and run stark naked across the house and jump him in the kitchen.

I manage to finish up without combusting and dry off, pulling on some jeans and a soft cotton long sleeved white t-shirt. With my feet still bare, I walk slowly back down to the kitchen and I can hear Edward softly conversing on the phone. I stop outside the door and listen.

"So Monday at 2pm – yes, thank you so much, that's wonderful news. Yes, there will be guests joining us – just immediate family and friends. Yes... yes... right. Okay, well thank you so much. We will see you on Monday. Bye."

I can't take it any longer and enter the kitchen, Edward is just about to set down two plates on the dining table. He looks up as he sees me and grins. "Hey, beautiful, you had a good shower?"

"Was lonely without you." I admit, resting my hands on the back of the oak chair and leaning forward. My stomach growls again and Edward chuckles loudly. "Sorry," I whisper. "It smells so great."

He just smiles at me and gestures for me to sit down.

"So, you going to tell me who that was on the phone... or who you are going to see on Monday?"

Edward takes the seat next to mine and fingers the edge of his plate for a moment and then turns his attention back on me, our eyes locking.

"I took the liberty of calling City Hall." He tells me. "At 2 o'clock on Monday afternoon – that's the day after tomorrow, we are getting married."

His green eyes are sparkling and his mouth is turned upwards into his signature half smile.

"No shit!" I exclaim.

"I shit you not." He replies, pulling my hand across the table into his, squeezing lightly. "I thought I'd call them as soon as they'd opened and see if they can squeeze us in."

"Oh my god, this is real. It's really happening!"

"It is," Edward breathes. "In fifty two and a half hours, you will be all mine, Mrs Cullen."

_Swoon. Swoon, breathe, Bella._

"Breathe, Bella." He chuckles, lifting my hand and pressing a kiss to my knuckles. I realize I must have been holding my breath as I take a long, slow breath and close my eyes, willing the light-headedness to go away. I open, and smile at him,

"Wow." Is all I can muster.

Edward chuckles again and runs his thumb over the diamond nestled comfortably on my forth finger. "I also called Emmett and my parents. " I screw my eyes shut in anticipation. "And just as I expected, they are happy. Rose grabbed the phone and told me she is going to kick Alice's ass for being... well, Alice, and they are going to wear their bridesmaid dresses – you are also on strict instructions to get ready with them." I roll my eyes. "But again, Rose has promised to rein Alice in. It's your day, don't forget that."

"You are so amazingly... incredible... I mean, Edward, you're like... epic or something. I really lucked out with you. I feel like I've won the lottery."

"I've not finished... not quite." He winks at me. I nod for him to continue. I also called your mother. She wasn't at home, something about a hemp sweater... I don't know... but I spoke to Phil – nice guy by the way, and as we speak, he is booking flights for the two of them and they will be here tomorrow. He isn't going to tell Renee the reason for coming here, he thinks it would be less of a _freak out, _as he put it, if they were to just show up."

_Huh, that actually makes sense. Good old Phil. Least he can handle the wrath of Renee. _

"Baby?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have I told you recently how amazing I think you are?"

Edward grins again and scoots his chair closer to mine so that our thighs are brushing together. "I think so... although not in the last... I don't know, thirty seconds. You thinking that of me, I'll never tire of however, so carry on, love."

"You keep that up, Mr Cullen and that head of yours will explode. You needing a good ego stroke?"

Edward swipes his tongue across his lower lip. "I can think of something else that could do with a good stroke."

_Okay, wet and once again about to combust. Damn you, hormones!_

I reach my hand across and under the table but he stills it. "Eat." He simply demands.

This man is going to be the death of me. And in two days, he'll be married to me. We can finally put all this shit behind us and start our new life.

* * *

Until next time xx


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer**__: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_**Authors Notes: **__Okay, so this was supposed to be the last chapter – but I got carried away, so there will be one more after this one and then the epilogue. *cries*. Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews and support. Each and every one of you who has left some love, added this story to their favourites and alerts has helped make this story the way it is. _

_Thanks to the amazing **Tammygrrl** for pre-reading and making this a little more understandable. She really is a shining star and gets my chapters back to me super quick. Love her tonnes. _

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**BPOV**

Alice is so quiet. She's being friendly and taking the best care of me that she can, but she isn't arguing with my choice of dress... the white chucks I've picked out to wear _thanks to Edward. It was actually him that suggested the converse with my white dress... yes. White. _

I love the fact that Edward and I went to go pick out my dress together. There isn't much of a choice in Port Angeles. Edward had even told me that we could drive to Seattle to find something – but I told him the truth – I didn't care what I was wearing, it's the meaning of the day and being there together that's important.

It just so happens that we found the perfect dress. White silk with a low V neck and inch wide straps. It falls just to the floor and floats out. The store assistant tried to talk us into getting an underskirt and hoop to make it bigger at the bottom, but I didn't see the need. It's perfect. We looked at the matching shoes, wanting something preferably flat - but alas, there was nothing. They were all studded with diamantes and spike-like stiletto heels. Edward pointed out some brilliant white Converse Hi-Tops and told me to get them and that they'd be perfect. Apparently, they just _scream Bella. _

Alice hasn't said a word. Even Rosalie tried to get a reaction out of her with a "Hey, Bella, you are totes going to rock those CHUCKS with your wedding gown. Right, Alice? Bella is going to look awesome?"

Alice just smiled gently. "Yeah, Bella, you're going to look great, sweetie." Weird, huh? Very un-Alice like.

"Al?" I ask her. My pixie like friend looks up at me, her eyes are bright and sparkling, but her smile isn't reaching her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?" she replies.

"I really don't know what to do with my hair... what do you think?" – hoping that this will cheer her up. She must think that I'm mad at her. I am... kinda... but then again I'm sort of not. I'm certainly not pissed with her any longer. I know Alice – she didn't mean to be a bitch.

Her eyes sparkle just a smidgen more and she cocks her head to the side, studying me for a moment. "You want it up, or down, B?"

I shrug. "I dunno, what do you think?" I say, throwing her a bone. Hopefully she realizes that I do still love her.

"Hmmm... how about half and half? I think it would look super pretty up, but then again, I know that Edward likes it down." She looks to be pondering for a moment as she pushes my hair over my shoulder. "How about we put a braid here, and then curl the bottom half? Then you can have it falling over your shoulders, but a little bit of extra volume on top?"

"Sounds perfect, Alice. Thank you."

"Ohhh, and I have these little diamante clips, please can I put those in, too? You know, seeing as you're not wearing a veil? They're not huge, but they will add a bit of sparkle."

"It sounds lovely, Ali. Please, do what you think."

Rosalie giggles from the corner of the room where she has my Converse in hand. She also has some glue..._ What in the... _"You sure you want to let her at your hair like that B? Remember what I said to you Alice, upset Bella and make her cry today then I'll kick your ass again."

_Again... what in the hell? Again? _"We might have had a little talk, yesterday." Rosalie whisper-shouted across the room. Alice blushed furiously beside me – not a normal Alice Whitlock trait. "Jasper thought that he was going to break us up at one point. But we handled each other."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize how pig-headed I was being. I didn't mean to upset you and Edward. I understand that this is your day, and I respect and am behind your decision, one-hundred percent."

Her eyes are slightly glassy as she gazes up at me. _Oh hell, now I want to cry. Don't cry, Bella, don't cry! _Instead, I fling my arms around her. "Oh Alice, shut up about it now. It doesn't matter. What matters is that we are all here now, together. Now, you annoying little pixie, make me gorgeous."

Alice beams and jumps up and down on the spot like the Energizer Bunny. _Now there is the Alice we all know and love. _She leads me over to the closet. "Right, you need to go change and put on what you plan to wear _under _the wedding dress... slip the robe on and come on out. We can't have you messing up your hair and make-up with getting tricky undergarments on."

_Shit... shit, shit, SHIT! Fuck, how in the hell could I forget underwear? There must be something, I have to have something suitable... shit, how can I be so stupid? Of course, Edward is going to expect me to be wearing something slightly special under the dress... FUCK! _

I run to the draws beside the bed and begin to rummage through the top one, only to be confronted with a couple of odd colored lace items – gifts from Alice in the past, and my regular, soft and comfortable, lightly padded cotton sets. I screw my eyes shut and turn towards Alice and Rose who are now standing side by side, looking very smug. Alice is swinging a small pink bag off her middle finger.

"Just call it a gift, Bella. From the two of us." Alice giggles.

"We knew you would not even think about underwear." Rosalie says as she turns on her heel, smirking and makes her way back over to the table across the room and once again turns her attention to my shoes... _again, what in the hell is she doing? You know what, as long as she's not sticking a four inch heel on the bottoms of them, I don't care._

"You are lifesavers." I mutter, sighing in relief as I reach out and take the bag from Alice's outstretched hand. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome!" Alice sings as she pushes me towards the closet. "Now I trust that you can manage – I _tried _to keep it as simple as possible... but for goodness sake, please take off your ring before putting the stockings on. They only had two pairs in your size and I'd hate for you to snag them."

I nod nervously and walk into the large closet, pulling the door shut behind me. I close my eyes and silently prey that there is no corset in the bag as I don't fancy wearing anything constricting across my stomach. _Oh, thank God. Well done Alice and Rose! _I pull out and unwrap a delicate white lace bra. It has a thin layer of padding on the lower cup and pretty, baby pink flowers stitched into the lace. There is a pair of matching boy shorts, lace top hold up's and a white, pink and blue garter to wear on my thigh. Perfect.

I strip out of my yoga pants, tank and underwear quickly and start to put on the lingerie. As Alice asked, I take off my ring and place it on the shelf until I've got the stockings in position and I'm certain they're not likely to fall down. I put it back on, and finger the single diamond, sorry that I had to take it off, even if it was for a couple of minutes.

I slip on the light robe and step out into the bedroom again where Alice and Rose are huddled together. They don't know I'm here yet.

"I think she'll love them, Rose... no, I really think she will."

"She had better, if not, I'm totally blaming you, it was your idea, remember."

I clear my throat and shut the closet door.

"Oh, hey B! Erm... Err, hi! Did you get everything on okay?"

They both look horribly guilty.

"Great, actually. Thank you guys so much... but, I'd really like to know what you are up to? You look so guilty right now... let me see."

My two best friends look at each other uneasily. And Alice steps aside a little. All I can see is the black and tan shoe box. _My Chucks... no... please, PLEASE don't tell me that they have heeled my Chucks? _

I step forward and take a huge breath of air, clearing my lungs, preparing myself for the inevitable. I peer over and into the box.

My Converse are still white... they still have their original sole... but now they _sparkle somewhat. _I look closer and in tiny shining diamantes, down each outer side is the words _Mrs Cullen. _I lift them up and note that the laces have been replaced by pale pink ribbon and down the backs, the date of our wedding is written, also in the tiny little crystals.

"Oh my god..."

I can't speak – I'm totally lost for words. My hand flies to my mouth and I can't help but let a loud sob escape my lips. They are just... _beautiful. _

"Bella?" Rosalie asks, as she wrings her hands together. Alice is chewing on her lip, her blue eyes wide.

"Well?" Alice chirps, bouncing up and down on the spot once again. "You love them, right?"

All I can do is nod my head profusely as the tears of happiness sting at my eyes. Rosalie lets out a huff of air in relief and Alice squeals. _I'm sure some nearby dogs are going crazy right now. _

"I knew it! I knew it! See, Rosie, I told you that she'd love them!"

And I do, I really, truly do. The detail is amazing and it's just so... so personal.

"Isabella Swan, please, what do you think?" Rosalie's usual smooth voice is high pitched and panicked.

"I _love them. _They are incredible... I... I really don't know what to say." I whisper, wiping away at the tears.

"Well, our favourite girl is getting married to the man of her dreams. The very man who admired and loved her from afar all those years ago when we met the men we're now married too. We are so proud of you, Bella, and we love you so much." Alice tells me as she holds onto both my hands.

"Stop making me cry!" I exclaim, throwing myself forward and hugging my two best friends for dear life. We have spent years together, growing up together, and I have always felt somewhat left behind until now.

"We just wish you and Edward had fallen for each other _properly _earlier. You both deserve so much happiness. We do love you. Emmett and Jasper do, too. Now we can all be together, and our double dates can be triple dates."

Alice jumps up and down once again - _does this woman ever tire? _"Yes! We can all go out as couples without a douche guy who doesn't want to meet all your friends!"

I stare down at the beautiful detail of my chucks again. "Thank you, both, so much, for everything. The past few years have totally sucked, and I couldn't have dealt without you. You have both... and the guys... have done so much for me. I could never ask for better friends. "

We group hug once again and Alice claps her hands. "We don't have much longer, B. We need to get a movin' and get you all ready! Edward is going to freak when he sees you."

The girls do their thing, and I'm pulled, prodded and primped. About half way though, when Rose is about to poke my eyes out with an eye-liner pen, my mother bursts into the room.

"Oh Belly! Oh my goodness, I'm sorry that we couldn't get here sooner... we got to the airport in Phoenix, and then I realized that I didn't have my ID, so we had to go back and get it, and then we were five minutes late for our flight. I'm so sorry baby, I'm such a klutz!"

_Thank Jebus she's not mad! _This is the first I've heard or seen of my mother since Edward talked to Phil on the phone. A tiny part of me was worried that she was mad at me for bringing forward the wedding and wasn't going call – or show up.

"And then I left my cell at home," she continued, her hands flying around animatedly, "and I didn't know your number by heart... and I couldn't remember the number for Charlie's... oh, Belly, it was all just one huge mess!"

I cant help but laugh at my mother. I should know her well enough by now that she just goes with life, and doesn't let herself get stressed out.

"You're here now, Mom, and that's the main thing. I'm so glad you and Phil could come at such short notice. I know it's a long way for you to come."

"Oh, it's not a problem sweetie. Oh my goodness, my baby is getting married. Bella, I am so unbelievably proud of you right now." She leans over and hugs me, taking care not to mess up my hair. I wonder if Alice is giving her death glares, as it's unlike my mom to be so careful in her hugs.

Whirlwind Renee exits almost as fast as she entered the room, squealing something about seeing Charlie and saving him from Phil... or is it the other way around. "I'll see you downstairs, sweetie!" She cries as she runs out of the room. I look between Rose and Alice before we all burst out laughing.

"Shit," I mutter. "I honestly thought that she was going to lay into me about today."

They both shake their heads and get back to work. I can't stop looking at the clock on the wall, an hour... in an hour I'll be making my vows to Edward, taking him and making him mine forever. I just know that my heart is going to stop as soon as I see him standing before me in his suit.

"Bella? Yooo hooo! Earth to Bella!" Alice tinkers, her petite hand waving in front of my face. "Where did you go? You looked all dreamy!"

I blush and pull my lip between my teeth.

"Ohhhh, well, we can't have you getting too worked up. Calm down and breathe. Let's get this wedding over with, and then we're all going out for a late lunch, then he's all yours to do the baby dance with, okay?"

I blush again. _Oh Alice, if only you knew... baby dancing doesn't need to happen. It already did!_

"Okay." I manage to answer and take in a long and cleansing breath. _Stop thinking filthy thoughts about Edward in a gray suit... stop thinking filthy thoughts about Edward in a gray suit. _

"Okay, well you're done, lose the robe and Rose and I will help you into your dress without killing your hair and face."

I untie the robe and let it fall off my shoulders and pool onto the floor. Alice and Rosalie both take a moment to look over me and my... lingerie... which makes me uber uncomfortable. But they both grin at me and nod, approvingly. "Hotness, oh my God, Bella, you know what, I'm half tempted to take a photo of this and send it to Edward just after the ceremony... you know, at lunch when he can't touch you."

"Alice!" I yell, crossing my hands in front of my chest. "You will do no such thing, that's so cruel!"

"I have to agree with Bella, Ali," Rose counters. "I think just a subtle whisper in his ear and then let him unwrap and uncover the goods for himself would be way more fun."

"You guys are terrible!" I chastise. "Now stop staring at me, or else I might start thinking you guys want to marry me! Get me into my dress please."

My best friends giggle and Alice retrieves my simple dress from its garment bag. They carefully both slip it over my head and fasten the zipper at the back. They then assist me in putting on my gorgeous Chucks.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look so different. So feminine. I am wearing make-up – not too much, but enough to make a subtle difference. The color on my cheeks exaggerates my natural blush and my eyes are smoky with a thin layer of eye-liner on my top and bottom lids.

"The mascara is waterproof." Alice informs me. Good. "Now let's just put a bit of gloss on, and we're good to go. It's time, Bella."

Alice finishes by putting a little rose colored lip gloss on me and I once again look at the finished product.

"Miguel!" Alice shrieks, and a little man comes into the room, armed with a Nikon. "We need some pictures, sweetie. Get snappin'!"

Miguel smiles nervously and starts taking photos whilst Alice and Rose put their pink chiffon dresses and heels on. They hurry out and Miguel takes a couple of photographs of us all together, hugging _taking care not to mess the hair, obviously, _the girls sitting at my feet, lifting my dress and showing off the Chucks. And another, highly embarrassing one of them both trying to pull off my garter with their teeth.

We are in fits of giggles when there is another knock on the door. Rose runs over in her stiletto's and opens it, letting my father into the room. "Car's here, Bells, we ready to go?"

His eyes widen and his mouth drops open as he looks at me properly for the first time.

"Okay, dad." I whisper.

"Bells... you look... you look beautiful, baby girl."

"Thank you."

"Now, now! Charlie, don't make her cry! The Mascara might be waterproof, but it can only take so much. Let's go!" Alice bosses, shoving me forward gently and towards my father. Rose picks up a small bag, containing my iPhone and some make up for later on, and we all gather downstairs where my mom and Phil are waiting. Once again, my mother bursts into floods of tears and I can't understand what she is blabbing on about. She and Charlie beam at each other through tears however, which warms my heart. I love that they can be so civil with one another, after all of this time.

Charlie leads me outside, two large white, vintage cars are waiting there for us, each with a driver. Charlie helps me into the first one and gets in alongside me. My mother, Phil, Alice and Rosalie get into the second.

The ride to Port Angeles is slow, but not uncomfortable. My father and I share a silence, as he holds my hand gently on the seat between us. He squeezes my fingers every so often and smiles warmly at me. We don't need any words. My relationship with my father has been strange at times, because neither of us liked to show our feelings, but at this very moment, it's perfect. I can feel the love radiating off him.

The car pulls up outside the building and the driver gets out and opens his door, offering me his hand. I take it and step into the cool Monday afternoon sunshine. The clock on the front of the building is about to chime 2 o'clock. Rose and Alice step out of the car and wait with me and Charlie, whilst mom and Phil blow kisses and head into the building to sit with the rest of our family. _Our family... wow. Intense. _

I breathe in deeply, calming myself. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Its time, Bella. He's waiting for you."

I look at my best friend, whose eyes are glistening with tears. I nod nervously and she and Rose head into the building. I loop my arm through Charlie's.

"You know, I am so proud of you, Bells. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I am glad you and Edward found each other. I couldn't have picked out anyone better for you. I love you, my princess."

"Daddy..." I whisper.

"No, no crying, Alice will have my balls." He jokes and I stifle my giggle. _My dad said balls! _

He leads me into the building and Alice and Rose give me a wink, opening up the door to my future, and they're stepping in, walking down the makeshift aisle to the soft music playing.

Charlie leads me to the door and we wait until Alice and Rose are at the end, and it's then I see him. Edward turns towards me.

That's my future... right there.

* * *

Reviews are like leaked Breaking Dawn photos... they make me smile. (And yes, I know the leaked photos are soooo naughty, but I can't stop staring at them.)


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Authors Notes: **__Okay everyone, this is the last regular chapter – there is just the epilogue to go now, and then I will be posting a selection of outtakes and future takes. I'll be posting them separate to this story however, so please make sure that you have me on Author Alert. _

_This chapter is much longer than usual – but I couldn't bring myself to split it up. _

_Huge thank you to to everyone of you who have reviewed, especially those of you who are so amazing that you have sent love for every chapter. That's so flattering __ Also, thank you to LisaDawn75 and Tammygrrl. You both know why you rock my world._

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"Yo, Edward, dude, calm the fuck down, you don't wanna pull that pretty hair out of your head now do you?" My brother yells as he claps a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Do you, like, want a beer or something? Stop pacing, you're totally freaking out."

I inhale sharply and look at the clock for the fiftieth time in the past... THIRTY minutes? Hell. "I'm not freaking out, God, why in the hell is today going so slowly?"

Emmett chuckles and stands in front of me, straightening my collar and slipping a pale pink rose into my button hole. We are waiting in a side room in city call. We have twenty minutes to go. Just twenty minutes until I will be in that very next room and waiting for Bella to walk towards me. "Dude, you gotta chill. The more you watch that clock, the longer it will take. What is it they say about a watched pot?"

"I know, Em. I'm just nervous. I've been waiting for this day for so long. I just hope that she doesn't regret it."

"Dude, oh, brother of mine, you know that I love you, right?" I nod. "You have to suck it up because you are being a total douche right now. Bella loves you, she wants to marry you. Hell, I'm sure as hell certain that she has loved you since the start of high school, but both of you were too shy and dumb to do anything about it, until now. The past few months you have been so happy. Bella has changed you, man."

I can't help but agree, because it's the truth. I've never been unhappy in my life, but Bella has made everything so much better. I've always had something to get up for in the morning. I have a great job and a wonderful family – but now I have everything. Waking up next to Bella is like being born into a perfect world, again and again. Each day being a new adventure.

"Dude... snap out of it."

"I'm not... stop calling me dude. God, is there something wrong with that damn clock? The hands have not even moved!"

Emmett looks at his wristwatch and then up at the clock. "Nope, it's good... dude." He grins at me. "Relax, I bet Bella is panicking enough for the both of you. At least one of you needs to be thinking straight, especially because Jazz and I have spent a shit ton of money getting the two of you booked into the Pent House suite of the Four Seasons in Seattle... with a car to take you there tonight."

"You what?" I'm amazed at the thoughtfulness of my friends. "Em, that's incredible. Thank you. I'd thought about booking somewhere, but I ran out of time. We were just going to spend the night at a motel across town."

Emmett grins at me. "Well, bro, glad to be of help. You guys deserve a break after the shit you've been dealt the past couple of weeks. Enjoy it."

"I will. Thanks." We share a quick one-armed man-hug.

Emmett offers me a smile and he leaves the room to go into the courtroom. I don't know if it's to give me a moment to myself, or if he's checking on everything. It's time to pull myself together. Fifteen minutes. I wring my hands. Shit... I don't even know why I'm so nervous! I've no reason to be. We got word this morning that we won't be hearing from either James or Tanya for some time. It's on good authority that because of his crimes, James WILL be going to jail for at least the foreseeable future... and as for Tanya – well, she won't be showing her face here again. I know her too well. She's not that brave.

_E&B_

My heart is beating so fast. I'm standing at the front of the room, the Justice of the Peace is sitting at her desk, shuffling her papers around, which isn't helping my nerves. Emmett is flanking one of my sides and Jasper is on the other. We are each wearing a small pink boutonniere – a sweet smelling pink rose, but mine is accompanied by a small white spray. Emmett and Jasper are dressed in black dress suits with white shirts and a pink waistcoat and pink ties, my suit is charcoal, and has tails. I have to admit that Alice has impeccable taste. I can't fault her choice at all.

"You have the rings, right?" I whisper to Emmett.

Em looks worried momentarily and then smirks at me. "Nope."

"What the fu-"

"Jazz has them."

I glance at my second best man and he nods silently, patting the breast of his suit jacket. I catch my mother's eye as she sits in the front row, behind me. She's gripping my father's hand tightly. They both smile at me. There are several empty chairs which will be shortly filled by some of Bella's family, but this is perfect. Just the people we hold close, no interruptions.

I exhale and close my eyes, facing the front of the room again. The Justice smiles at me and gets to her feet, all her papers now in order. She nods to me and speaks quietly. Are we ready, Edward?"

All I can do is nod and almost right away, soft notes from Chopin begin to fill the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, would you please be so kind as to stand."

I can hear the shuffling of the chairs as our guests get to their feet. The music gets louder and I hear a click as the double doors at the top of the courtroom open. I turn around slowly and face the doors just as Rosalie and Alice and Rose step in and make their way slowly to the front of the room. I can't see Bella yet; my heart is pounding so hard that I think my chest is going to explode.

The girls stand beside their partners and Alice gives me a grin and a reassuring nod. The music changes once again and I snap my attention back to the doors.

I see her. Arm in arm with her father. The first thing I notice is her face – her eyes are bright, sparkling and staring right at me. She walks slowly and confidently, flanked by Charlie who doesn't look as gruff as he usually does. He looks proud as he smiles and gives nods to our guests as he leads his only daughter down the makeshift aisle and towards me.

I can't help it as my eyes rake down Bella's body. Her perfect, slim frame is encased by a beautiful, flowing white dress. It's so simple, so Bella, and yet it's perfect. I knew as soon as I saw it on the rail in the store, that it would be the one she'd pick, and I was right. She pointed it out and told me that she thought that it _was the one _even before she tried it on. The silk sparkles as she steps through a patch of sunlight and I can see a few diamanté scattered over it – they were not there when we brought the dress, so I can only think that Alice had a little something to do with the customization of Bella's gown.

I look further down and to her feet as she strode slowly towards me. One thing that Bella had been uber concerned about was her choice of footwear, and Alice's reaction to it. I had convinced Bella to get what she was comfortable in, and made her buy a pair of white Converse Hi-Tops. They are on her feet right now... and are somewhat different. They also sparkle. I can't help but chuckle.

All of a sudden she is beside me. Her hand in her father's. Charlie nods at me and swallows.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats."

I can't take my eyes off her as the chairs re-shuffle and people sit back down once again. I can't wipe the shit-eating grin off my face, and Bella looks pretty much the same.

"Thank you. We are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the union and marriage, of Edward and Isabella. As well as the traditional wedding vows, Edward and Bella have chosen to write and read their own vows today."

The Justice turns her attention to Charlie. "Who gives this woman?"

Charlie clears his throat and speaks loudly and clearly. "I do, and her mother." He then squeezes Bella's hand and places it in my own. His hand lingers over ours for a moment and his eyes meet mine. He looks serious and I nod at him in understanding. I know that look. It's the same look I hope to save for my own daughter's future partners, someday. _If you hurt her, I will end you. I promise that. _My resounding nod said: _Yes, Chief Swan. _Even though I hope that he knew that I'd rather kill myself than hurt his daughter.

Charlie dropped his hand from ours and stepped back and sat in his place beside his ex wife and her husband. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Renee place her hand on Charlie's knee and press a soft kiss to his cheek. I'm so glad that even after all this time; they can still get along and be friends.

I step closer to Bella and take her other hand.

"If there is anyone here today, that knows of any reason why Edward and Isabella can not be joined together, please, speak now."

Bella chews on her lip nervously as the seconds tick by.

Silence.

"Wonderful. Edward, do you take Isabella to be your wife? Will you love her, honor, cherish and protect her, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the Justice asks us.

I can't take my eyes off my bride as she grins at me, her white teeth showing. Even through her smile, I can see the tears shining behind her huge brown eyes. My answer is simple, loud and proud. "I will."

Our audience chuckles and Bella blushes, her glance falling to the floor for a moment, before she looks back up at me.

"Isabella, do you take Edward to be your husband? Will you love him, honor, cherish and protect him, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." She says loudly, which elicits another laugh from our guests. She giggles also and blushes once again.

"Who has the rings?" The Justice asks as she looks between my two Best Men. Jasper steps forward and hands over two small velvet bags which contain our matching platinum bands. She hands me the larger bag.

"Edward, if you would like to state your personal vows to Isabella and place the ring on her finger."

I nod and take Bella's left hand and pull the small band from the bag.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Without you, my life is incomplete. Although I knew of your existence, and have admired you from afar for so long, I didn't feel whole until I had you in my arms. You are perfect for me. You give me a reason to wake up in the morning. You are so passionate about everything you do and I am so proud of everything you have achieved.

I wish that I had told you of my feelings sooner, and we could have done this a long time ago, but I don't regret a single thing. Who would have thought, though that our reunion... and union in love would be thanks to Facebook. The very place that neither of us wanted to be a part of. I guess we can thank our best friends for pushing us into that."

Our audience laughed loudly.

"I can't wait to start my new life as your husband. And whilst I'm not going to promise to make you breakfast in bed everyday, because, let's face it, that's so corny... I am going to promise to love you more every single day. I promise that you will never be without. I promise to kiss you all the time and remind you how beautiful you are. I can't wait to have a huge family with you.

What I'm trying to tell you, Bella, is that I never want you to be shy with me. I want you to remember that I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my days with you – but I'm going to drive you crazy and remind you constantly. I promise to take care of you and protect you and support you in everything you choose to do with your life.

I love you so much. Thank you for agreeing to be my wife."

The tears are streaming down my love's face and I reach out and stroke her cheek before slipping the delicate band onto her ring finger. Its a perfect fit, but of course, we knew that. We only had them fitted a week ago.

"Thank you, Edward." She whispers to me through her tears. Her lip catches between her teeth as she tries to collect herself and calm her breathing.

"Isabella, if you would like to state your personal vows to Edward, and then place the ring on his finger." She hands Bella the other bag, and with a shaking hand, Bella removes the much larger band and holds it tightly in the palm of her hand.

Her eyes meet mine again as she begins to speak.

"Edward Anthony Cullen... I... I have tried so many times over the past few days to get what I want to tell you down onto paper. But I just could not find the words. The past few months have been the most perfect of my life. I have felt like a complete person, and you are the one to thank for that. You have made me see the light, and have made me see that its totally alright to be happy and content. You have supported me and helped me to grieve... and let me grieve. I can't thank you enough for that.

The day you asked me to be your wife... I had dreamt of it, but in my dreams it had never been so perfect. I love each and everything about you. You have this incredible ability to love. I love the way that you love and put your family ahead of yourself. I love the fact that you adore your job and that you go out of our way to help your patients. I love the way you hold me, that the way that you always treat me like I'm your fragile princess. I love that you don't laugh at me when I fall down, and that you are always there to pick me up. You do realize that I am a klutz, and you'll be doing a lot of that, right?"

Cue another chuckle. Bella sniffs and wipes at a few stray tears. I swallow and blink, trying to get rid of my own. _Traitor eyes._

"We all have negative points... well, almost all of us. I've yet to find any of yours. But I promise, that if I do, I wont hold it against you. I will love you even more for being just slightly imperfect. No matter what it is.

I want you to father our children, bring them up... but I will expect breakfast in bed once in a while, and I promise, I will do the same for you. If I get up first in the mornings, I will make a pot of coffee, and I promise to kiss you back, everyday. I promise that we will never go to bed angry, and I will try not to be stubborn – but I can't promise that one."

I can't help but chuckle.

She slips the ring onto my finger with trembling fingers. "Just like you said. I will love you more every day. My love for you will only grow. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." I whisper to her as both our hands join together again. There isn't a dry eye in the house. We can hear sniffles and rustling from our guests and witnesses.

"Edward and Isabella. By the power, vested in me, by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife... Edward, you may kiss your bride."

The Justice doesn't have to tell me twice. I lean in and cup Bella's cheek and bring my lips to hers, capturing them in a sweet kiss. Her hands are quickly in my hair and she pulls me down and deepens the kiss, her lips parting and her soft tongue meeting mine. She moans softly as we tangle together and my hands slide down her body and around her waist.

"Yo, get a freakin' honeymoon!" Emmett yells and we break away. Bella is mortified and buries her head into my chest. I glare at Emmett for embarrassing my wife, but Rosalie growls at him and slaps him upside the head. He winces and shrugs apologetically.

"Congratulations to you both." The Justice says – she's clearly amused, and not in the least pissed off with our public display of affection, or my brother's crudeness.

I take Bella's hand and Alice passes her back her bouquet and I lead her back up the aisle and out of the courtroom as my wife.

_E&B_

Our car and driver is waiting outside to take Bella and I to Bella Italia, across town where we have a large table in one of their private dining rooms booked up for ourselves and our weddings guests. We will spend a couple of hours there before taking off and heading towards our night in Seattle, which I've been assured that Bella knows nothing about.

There is champagne waiting in the car as we take our seats and the driver pours us each a glass and hands it over to Bella. She looks at me uncertainly and smiles, holding the flute as Alice's photographer friend, Miguel, starts to take photos of us together. Bella takes a small sip for the camera and we hold several poses and share sweet kisses for the wedding album. Finally, as the car starts up and pulls away, Bella hands me her glass. "I wasn't sure if we were going to get away with that one." She whispers, because, of course, our families, other than Charlie, don't know of our impending parenthood.

"A glass of champagne won't hurt, baby."

"I know, I just don't want to take any risks."

I understand totally and take the glass from her and manage to finish both before we arrive at the restaurant. To my surprise, our families have already arrived and are waiting outside. I help Bella from the back of the car and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her to me for another kiss.

"Mrs Cullen." I whisper and kiss her again.

"Dude, we're about to eat." Emmett cries, mocking us.

"Shut up, Em." Bella calls as she pulls me in for yet another kiss. "I will never tire of hearing you call me that." She mutters into my ear as she pulls away.

The meal is great – simple. Bella and I both have the Mushroom Ravioli – in reminiscence of our first date. Our first meal together both as a couple and as man and wife. I could eat this pasta dish every day.

Charlie, Emmett and Jasper give short speeches. None are embarrassing and both Bella and I beam the entire way though and our fingers are entwined beneath the table. The need to touch her all of the time is so intense. I hope this feeling never goes away.

I turn to Bella after we have had dessert. "Are you ready to get out of here, sweetheart? We have a long drive."

She looks confused. "We're not going home?"

I smile. "Apparently not. Seems like our friends have arranged something for us. We have two nights, just the two of us. Alice has packed your things and the car is waiting for us outside.

"Where are we going?"

I shake my head. "I can't tell you that, it's a surprise, but you're going to love it."

"Okay." She breathes. "Let me say goodbye and I'm ready."

We quickly thank everyone and bid them farewell, getting hugs and kisses from everyone, telling us to enjoy our break. I think Bella is a little miffed that they all seem to know where we are headed to, and she's the only one not in on the secret.

As we sit in the car and head towards our destination she prods me for more information. "Edward, please tell me where we are going." She begs, pouting at me before taking a sip of her bottled water and running her pink tongue around the rim of the plastic. The bulge in my dress pants hardens.

"Erm... well... okay, but I'm not telling you everything... but... we're going to Seattle. Emmett, Rose and the rest of the gang arranged something special. I don't know all the details, just where we are going. Please, baby, let me surprise you a little."

She carries on pouting and screws the lid back onto her water and settles into my side. "Okay. You win. But I don't know if I can wait another three hours to get you on your own." She squeezes my thigh suggestively.

"Oh, God..."

"Not God, I'm Bella." She runs her hand around to my inner thigh, just inches from where I want her touch the most. My fingers tickle her shoulder.

"Jesus..."

"Guess again."

My lips find hers in an instant and we kiss softly, both trying so hard to keep our bodies and hands in check. It's taking a hell of a lot of my self control not to hitch up that white dress and take her in the back of the classic vehicle.

She is the one to pull away, panting. "That's just a taste of what's to come later." She whispers into my ear as she takes my hand into her own._ Where on earth did Bella the sex kitten spring from?_ I shift in the seat to get myself more comfortable.

"Soon." She whispers. "Soon."

We talk quietly and Bella remembers to show me her Chucks, complete with our names and today's date, written in tiny diamanté crystals. They are the most amazing things ever. Bella tells me how Alice and Rose were actually worried that she was going to be mad about the fact they'd attached them with paint and super glue, and how relieved they were when they realized that Bella's tears were happy ones.

Bella falls asleep half way into our trip. Her hand rests protectively over her stomach and I can't help but allow mine to join it. She sighs contentedly and snuggles further into me.

I wake her just as we're about to pull up outside The Four Seasons. She smiles sleepily. "Hello Mr Cullen."

"Why hello Mrs Cullen."

"What time is it?" she asks, sitting up and smoothing her dress.

"It's almost eight, and we're about to arrive. Wish I didn't have to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

"It was a good nap," she agreed. "But I'm happy you woke me up. I feel very well rested now."

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

Bella shrugs and then shakes her head. "Not right now... well, I am, only not for food."

_And my sex kitten returns. _

"Dr and Mrs Cullen, we've arrived at the Four Seasons." Our driver calls from the front seat.

"Thank you, Jared."

The car pulls up and Jared jumps out, opening the door for me. I assist Bella out of the car as he runs around to the trunk and lifts our luggage out. There is a bellhop ready and he wheels our cases into the huge hotel and around to the front desk.

Checking in is fast and I am handed two key-cards to the suite. Our luggage is already on its way so all I need to do is to lead Bella to the elevator and head to the top floor. I press for the Penthouse and Bella's mouth falls open. "They... those... oh my god." She mutters in disbelief.

"I know, right? I couldn't believe it when Em told me this afternoon. They've gone all out, as we, apparently, deserve a break."

Bella grins as the elevator comes to a stop on the top floor and opens up into a private hallway. The doors to the suite are already open and the bellhop is unloading our cases off his trolley. I slip him a ten and thank him. He makes a quick exit, pulling the doors shut behind him.

We are alone. Finally.

Bella is standing beside our cases, taking in the room. There is a huge flat-screen against one wall with two large stuffed couches in front of it. A desk and lamp at one side and panoramic windows across the south wall, which open up onto our own private balcony, complete with hot tub.

"Beautiful." She whispers.

"It's okay." I say as I walk up behind her and pull her into my arms. "Nothing compared to you, however." I feel her blush and she leans back into me, resting the back of her head onto my shoulder.

"I'm so happy, Edward. This is all so perfect."

I slowly spin her in my arms and lift her chin up with my forefinger. "I know... I've imagined this moment for so long, and it's finally here. We are alone, together and you're my wife. I have waited so long for you, Bella."

"And now you have me. I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me now."

She stands on her tip toes and presses her lips to mine. The kiss is sweet and soft and we relish and enjoy being in each other's arms. When I can't take it anymore, I sweep her up into my arms and carry her bridal style into the bedroom. She giggles as I set her down onto the bed.

I hover over her for a moment before getting off the bed and shrugging out of my jacket. Bella gets up also and looks at me for a moment, she's shy again. "Do you mind if I have a moment... you know, to freshen up?" she gestures towards the master bathroom.

"Of course, Mrs Cullen, take your time. Here, let me put your case in there in case you need anything."

She blushes and nods as I run out of the room and fetch her suitcase – expertly packed by Alice.

She heads into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her, leaving me to my own devices. I'm unsure what to do, so I remove my tie, waistcoat and shoes, and place them on the chair near the closet at the other side of the bedroom. I sit on the edge of the bed and wait for her.

She takes what seems like forever, but as I look at my watch, it's only been five minutes. I hear water running and muttering and I can't help but smile. She sounds as nervous as I feel. We have no reason to be worried about it, it's not like it's our first time.

She pokes her head around the bathroom door and greets me with a warm smile. She steps out from the bathroom wearing a short ivory, silk robe which hits her mid thighs. She's let all of her hair down and it falls in soft waves over her shoulders. I can tell she has removed her makeup and she smells minty fresh.

"Hey, you look gorgeous." I tell her.

Bella's face heats up immediately and she looks at the carpeted floor.

"Don't ever look away from me." I tell her as I get to my feet and stalk slowly towards her and reach out to cup her milky cheek. "Don't ever be shy with me, either."

"I can't help it; I don't know why I feel so nervous." She says, making eye contact again, the blush still furious on her face and spreading down into the ivory silk which covers her chest. "Crazy, huh?"

"Not at all, I don't quite know why, but this all seems very different. It feels more real now. Not more meaningful, but just... I don't know. Special."

Bella grins and rests her head against my chest and I ghost my hands up and over her shoulders and down her back.

I pull away and lead her over to the bed and pull her into my lap. Our lips meet slowly and we kiss softly and share gentle caresses. Bella's hands work their way over my chest and she slowly unbuttons my shirt and pushes it off my shoulders. I remove my watch and Bella gets off the bed and stands before me, in between my legs.

She slowly moves her hands to her waist and tugs at the flimsy sash, undoing the loose knot. Her robe falls open and I'm not prepared for the sight. Bella is in a slightly padded, white lace bra, which pushes her up and gives her the most amazing curves, low slung briefs that hug her hips and frame her small, round ass... then the stockings. _I have to remember to breathe_.

"Please, Isabella, tell me you have not been wearing these under your dress all day?"

"I have been wearing this all under my dress, all day, Edward." Her voice is sultry and she steps closer to me again, right between my legs. My fingers skim up the silk and towards her covered shoulders. It doesn't take much to push the thin material and watch it slide off her creamy skin and pool onto the floor behind her.

"Now that's just beautiful." I whisper and lean forward and press my lips to her stomach. While still flat, her abdomen is more solid within her. I think in another week or so, she'll start to show and grow a tiny round bump for me to worship.

My hands knead at her hips gently and I pull her closer and continue to press kisses to her stomach, waist and ribs. Bella's tiny hands, now sparkling with both my wedding band and engagement ring start at my shoulders and move into my hair, massaging my scalp. The feeling of her fingers working at me is delicious and I groan as my tongue works at her flesh.

I move away and gaze up at her and Bella is looking right down at me her eyes dark and hooded, her long lashes fluttering. I pull her back into me and she straddles my lap, her stocking clad thighs at either side of mine. My hands move around to her back and start to search for the clasp on her bra. I come up with nothing.

"It's at the front." She tells me with a smile and aches her back, giving me better access to her chest. She's right - there are three little hooks between her breasts. They give easily as I slip my fingers at either side of the clasp. Her perky breasts bounce free and my lips and hands move to them right away, massaging and tasting. Bella's fingers pull roughly on my hair as I pluck her right nipple into my mouth and graze my teeth over the sensitive bud. I tease and nip her for a few moments, before she starts to rotate her hips and grind herself against me. I feel myself growing harder and harder beneath her, and I am starting to regret not taking off at least my pants when she'd been in the bathroom.

"Bella... so good." She hums in response and moves harder and faster against me. I grab her hips and push upwards, bucking my hips into her heat. "Let's slow down, I don't want this to be over with a dry-hump... you look far too delicious right now."

Her fingers loosen their grip on my hair and trace down my cheeks and back to my shoulders again. I kiss her chastely and stand up with her legs still wrapped around me. I turn and place her on the bed. I make quick work of my dress pants, kicking them off and pulling my socks off and leaving them on the floor, and just me in my boxers. I hover over her, resting my weight on my elbows. Her hair is fanned out across a pillow. Bella looks utterly sinful at this very moment.

"Keep very still." I instruct. I feel her hands at her sides, gripping at the soft white bed sheets. "Don't move, okay baby? Just feel." She nods and I kiss her softly on the lips just once, and then her cheek, her neck, her throat. I work my way down her chest, between her breasts, over her bellybutton and right at the very top of her panties.

"These have got to go." I whisper, tugging them down with my forefinger. Bella lifts her hips to assist the removal of the lacy scrap. "These, however, are going to stay. I must say that I'm rather partial to you in stockings, Mrs Cullen."

I pull the panties off her feet and toss them to the floor with my pants and look at her laying bare before me, in just some sheer white stockings. The lacy tops just inches from her core. "Beautiful." I tell her again and lean down and kiss her pubic bone. She relaxes and parts her legs for me and I settle in between them, my elbows now inside her knees. I kiss again, lower this time, just above her clit. Her hips buck involuntarily towards my face. I take the opportunity to kiss the tops of her thighs, teasing her again.

"Edward... please." She whimpers.

"Yes, baby? Tell me what you want?"

"Your mouth... please."

I smile against her inner thigh. "Like this?"

"No... "

I move my lips to the other side. "How about like this."

"No!" she growls at me. "Please, don't tease me."

"I just want you to tell me... where _exactly _do you want my mouth, Mrs Cullen." I kiss her an inch above her clit.

"Fuuuuuck," she moans. "I want your mouth on my pussy."

"Thank you, I'd thought you'd never ask." I whisper and pull her towards the edge of the bed. I fall onto my knees and hook her legs over my shoulders. My lips are inches from her sweet entrance and I can't wait to taste the soft pink lips that are already glistening with her arousal.

I part her outer lips with my fingers before licking the entire length of her wet slit, tasting her nectar. She moans at the contact and she clamps her legs around my neck, making my escape from between her thighs almost impossible.

I lick again, this time adding more pressure, taking it slower. I concentrate on her clit for a while, circling the hard bud with my tongue and gently biting down on it.

"Oh... God, Edward, that's so good. I'm so close."

Her comment spurs me on and I wrap my hands under her hips, arching her back and giving myself better access. I dip my tongue inside her opening and thrust in and out several times and rub my thumb over her clit. I feel her start to shake and convulse around me and I hold her in my arms as I work my mouth hard over her. Her cries get louder and she is pulling and twisting at the sheets. Her knuckles are white and she's straining against me. I press my tongue into her core once more and she explodes around me, her whole body humming as she comes undone.

I wait until she has come down enough to open her eyes and loosen her grip on the sheets before I remove my mouth from her. I press one final kiss over her clit before moving back up to her. I'm shocked when she grabs my face and kisses me hard, plunging her tongue into my mouth. It's so fucking hot that she can taste herself on me.

"Fuck... Edward... I," she pants between kisses, "I need you inside of me now."

I'm wound so tightly after hearing the cursing and erotic sounds that have passed her lips in the past few minutes that I'm glad she suggested getting down and dirty right away. I don't think I could handle her hands on me... let alone her beautiful mouth with those plump lips...

I quickly shed my boxers and meet her back on the bed and settle between her legs once again.

"I love you, so much, Edward." She whispers to me as I rest my forehead on hers. Her hot little hand reaches between us and gently grabs my aching length and brings me to her dripping heat. I don't think I have ever felt her so wet.

"I love you, too." I tell her, my eyes closing as I brush my erection up and down her slick folds before pressing forward and bringing it home. I slide into her easily in one fluid movement and give her a moment to adjust to my invasion. I feel her relax around me and she wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer.

I pull slowly out and back into her again, Bella arches her back and pulls me in for a passion filled kiss, her tongue searching out mine and caressing gently. Our movements together are slow and languid. I know I'm not going to last too long inside of her as she's so tight around me. Her hand pushes my chest. I know what she wants. My girl adores to be on top. I pull her up with me and she sits up with me, astride my lap.

"Mmmm, so deep." She murmurs as she grips onto my shoulders and rocks onto my length. I let Bella set the pace but move with her, pulling and pushing her hips. Her head rolls back and I know she's close to her release again. She squats over me and uses my shoulders for leverage as she starts to slam down on my length. It feels like my eyes are going to pop out of my head.

"Edward, please tell me you're close, I can't... shit... I can't hold off any longer." She reaches a hand between us and brings it down to where we are joined and wraps her fingers around the base of my shaft and around my balls. I buck towards her, her palm trapped between, the friction delightful. Bella screams and her nails dig into my shoulder as she comes again, and it's my undoing. I still as I explode, emptying myself inside of her.

We sit in a panting mess for some time, both unable to move – our limbs like jelly and tangled. I gather the strength to pull away and pull my new wife into my arms and get her into the bed, under the sheets. I join her and she rests her head on my chest.

"Hmmmm." She sighs.

"I know." I whisper, the biggest grin on my face.

"That was..."

"I know."

Bella giggles and kisses the spot above my heart.

"I love you, Dr Cullen."

"I love you, Mrs Cullen. You do realize that today is the very first day of our forever? Nothing can ever come between us again. Everything is perfect."

I can't help but rest my hand over her stomach once again and think about the next few months, when our lives are going to change so rapidly, as we go and bring our child into the world.

THE END.

* * *

_I can't believe I typed THE END – like I said at the start – this is the last regular chapter – the epilogue is next and we might just get to meet Bella and Edward's baby. _

_For those of you who didn't think I'd bring you a Happily Ever After... have I proved you wrong? _

_Please review, I am dying to know what you think. Can we get to 2k reviews? _


	43. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do, like Bella in this story, have a special small person in my tummy, who will be making their entry into this world in November. Bella forgot to go for her depo-shot... I remembered mine, only it didn't work. Funny how things happen. I found out about the pregnancy shortly after I posted the chapter where Bella found out. Creepy.

**Authors Notes: **Long arsed authors note at the end of this. So apart from thanking tammygrrl for getting first look and correcting some of my stupid mistakes, I shall say no more...

* * *

**My Facebook Reunion:**

**Epilogue.**

**BPOV**

_20th October_

The past couple of months have been amazing. I feel as though I have fallen in love with Edward more so each day. I'm twenty one weeks pregnant today and Edward and I are going back to the hospital for my mid-trimester ultrasound.

We waited for three weeks after the wedding to tell everyone the news about my pregnancy. Alice just grinned, jumped up and down on the spot several times and made some very strange and high pitched noises (which I am sure had dogs all over Washington State cowering). When she had come down, she hugged us both warmly and told us that she knew, and that she'd had a feeling what was coming next. Our families were over the moon

Edward has been nothing but supportive, loving and doting. Three weeks ago we felt the baby move for the first time. I was sitting on the couch with my feet up after one of the longest days at work ever, and Edward was drying off after his shower – when all of a sudden I felt the strangest, yet most familiar feeling in my abdomen. It was like a cross between a nudge and a popping sensation.

I called for Edward, who had come running out in just a very tiny white towel, and told him. His hand was instantly pressed to my rapidly swelling stomach. It took a few minutes, but again, there was a nudge. Edward looked ecstatic, over the moon. This baby is incredibly active, and I am definitely bigger this time around. I think I'm having a boy. Edward thinks it's a girl.

We have decided that we don't want to find out what we're having; we're going to keep it a surprise so that baby's _birthday _is even more special. Neither of us have any preference as to what we have. Alice and Rose are not too happy about not knowing. They wanted to be able to buy everything in the appropriate color. Edward told them they could – the appropriate color to buy would be white.

The pregnancy has been easy so far – apart from a rather pronounced bump, I have so far managed to escape stretch marks and my boobs are _huge._ Obviously Edward is enjoying them. I'm going to be breastfeeding, so he'd better make the most of it. I'm finding I'm pretty tired towards the end of the day. Edward is begging me to finish work earlier than I've been planning. He wants me to be able to rest, and I'm starting to think he's right. Originally I was scheduled to finish work at thirty six weeks, but now I'm re-thinking it, and considering finishing at thirty weeks – which is just nine weeks away. I also won't be going back for at least a year. I want to have time with our child and be a mom full time. I can't wait to go to mom and baby groups and meet people. Also, Rosalie's baby will only be a couple of months old by the time this one is born, and she is really excited about the two of us doing baby things together. She had her scan last month and came bursting into our house, only to discover Edward and I in a rather compromising position, to tell us that she's _finally _having a girl. She and Emmett are so excited.

Edward's work team have been wonderful. He was quickly promoted and is now second in command of the paediatrics team at Forks General Hospital. He pretty much now gets to pick his hours and is home by seven in the evening most days. I'm so grateful to have a full time husband.

He's taking a half day today and picking me up so we can go to the ultrasound together. He's not missed one appointment and wants to be a part of it all. We've even sat down together and worked out my birthing plan.

The key in the door causes me to stand, and my heart to flutter. He's home, and he's early. Not that it's a bad thing. I'm so freaking nervous about the appointment today that I've been ready and waiting for almost an hour.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hmmm. Hey yourself."

Edward kisses my forehead softly and then crouches down, lifts my long shirt and presses a kiss over my baby bump. "Hey little one, we get to see you again today. You going to give us a little smile?"

I can't help but laugh. "You know, now you've said that, nudger is probably going to hide from the probe... either that or it will moon us."

Edward chuckles. "You're probably right. You're going to be good, right kid? Let us get a good look at you? Just remember to keep your legs crossed." _Urgh, I always want to melt into a puddle of girl when he talks to our bump. _He presses a sweet kiss above my belly button and then another to my lips.

**~MFBR~**

We arrive at the hospital twenty minutes early and I can't help but tap my fingers so loudly on the chair that I earn glares from the other couples waiting outside for their ultrasound appointments. Edward just smiles beautifully and takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Nudger make sure that it gives me a good few sharp kicks. It's almost like it's saying "_Come on mommy, stop being such a pussy." _I know I'm not – but the fear of finding out that there is something devastatingly wrong with my baby worries me so much.

"Isabella Cullen?"

Edward grins and is on his feet before me and pulls me up.

"This way please, come on in." The sonographer says as she makes her way back into her little office. "Now, just pop the button on your pants, lift up your shirt and hop up on the couch for me." She instructs. I do as I'm bid and Edward stands at the other side of the padded gurney-style bed and takes my hand again.

"This is going to take a little longer than your previous scans. I'm going to take lots of measurements of your baby. I'm going to check that everything is in the right place, and the development is right. It will take a little while, so don't worry. Also, it may be possible to discover what the sex is, did you want to find out?"

Edward and I glance at each other. As amazingly temping as it is, we have made our decision and stick to it.

"No, thank you, we'd like it to remain a surprise." I tell the woman who nods kindly.

"That's great, I'll try not to concentrate on that area then. Sometimes they wanna give a little show. Dr Cullen, I'll give you a heads up when it's a good time to look away." She winks at my husband. _Of course, Edward would know exactly what to look for. _

"Thanks, Gwen, that's great." He tells her, rubbing his thumb gently across my knuckles.

"Okay, Mrs Cullen, a little cold gel now and then I'll get started."

Everything is perfect. Our baby is perfect.

**~MFBR~**

**18th January 2011**

_36 weeks pregnant._

Edward and I have been waiting by our phones for the past two days. Rosalie has been in slow labor at one week overdue. We have had hers and Emmett's boys staying here. They've been so good. Very excited to meet their baby sister, and a little hyper, but Edward has been awesome with his nephews.

Moving isn't too easy for me. I feel like a fucking whale. My feet are swollen, even my maternity pants are getting tight on me, but I am so happy. I can't complain about being pregnant... and being _this _pregnant. Everything has progressed wonderfully. We have had a couple of false alarms, which turned out just to be Braxton-Hicks contractions. Jesus, they feel so real. But I've become used to them now and although when they come and go, I still time them, I don't automatically panic now and tell Edward – because, even though he's a freaking paediatrics doctor, and deals, day in, day out with babies born as early as twenty four weeks, he goes into full-on-doctor panic mode.

We have just fed the boys and they're all playing bowling on our Nintendo Wii when Edward's phone begins to ring. He grabs it and shows me the name on the display before answering it. _Emmett. _

Edward grins as he talks to his brother and he bids his goodbyes, and tells him that we'll see them all tomorrow. He hangs up and the boys, Seth, Sam and Paul are looking at their uncle expectantly.

"Well everyone," my gorgeous husband says, a brilliant smile still gracing his perfect features. "You have a beautiful baby sister. She was born at five thirteen and her name is Leah-Sophie."

My eyes begin to well as soon as I hear the middle name they've given their daughter... Rosalie named her baby girl after my beautiful Sophie. My heart melts for her kindness. Edward rubs his hand gently across my stretched and swollen stomach.

"She weighs nine pounds and twelve ounces." He tell us and my eyes almost bug out of my their sockets. _Holy Crow! Poor Rosalie. Ow ow owie! _"And both mommy and baby are doing well. They're both exhausted, naturally, so they're going to rest tonight, but we can all go see them tomorrow morning."

I wipe at my eyes and rest my head on Edward's shoulder. Our nephews look totally overjoyed and start firing lots of questions at their uncle, who tries to answer them as best he can with the information he's been given.

A shit ton of stuff has happened in the past six months. Jake is getting married. I couldn't quite believe it. We have spent quite a bit of time with him since he got released from the hospital. He's well and all back to normal – but who would have thought my kidnapping and his heroic rescue would result in him falling in love. His fiancée is in fact one of the paramedics who came to the scene, when he was pretty much out of it. Jacob and Erika are going to get married late in the summer. Edward and I can't be any more thrilled for them both. They clicked as soon as E went to visit Jake after he came around from his surgery – and they just... clicked. It's funny when that happens. So familiar.

When Jake came to tell us their happy news – he started to apologize profusely for accusing Edward and I for _rushing _things – and that he knows exactly what we were getting out. It's crazy how things work out, in the end.

**~MFBR~**

**24th March – 6:30pm**

_41 weeks and three days pregnant._

I can't stop moving around. I know that I should be resting, but every time I sit down, there is something else that I think needs to be done. I always used to rip the hell out of Rosalie when she would be into the _nesting _phase of her pregnancy. The dust that is lying on the mantel is pissing me off, and then I feel the need to check my hospital bag again – because, there is bound to be something that I will forget. I mean imagine giving birth, working hard to push a being out of your lady garden, and then realizing that you don't have any newborn sized diapers or anything to dress it in! So for the fiftieth time in the past six weeks, the suitcase is unpacked. Onesies in several different sizes, some in pink and some in blue – camera – extra batteries. Snacks for both myself and Edward... Magazines, books, baby memory books... clothes for me both for during and after the birth. Nipple pads and nursing bras. Nipple cream. Maternity pads for after... lots of underwear... Gah... it's all here. Everything Rose and all the parenting websites have recommended, I have.

Edward calls at lunch time, I tell him that I took a walk around the block to stretch my legs and then watched some TV. When he comes home to a spotless house that smells like bleach and various other cleaning products, he'll know about my white lie – but I can't have him at work worrying about me. He actually wanted to take time off to take care of me until the baby is born – but I'm overdue – it happens. He tells me he loves me, and makes sure there are no twinges, and triple checks that I'm certain my waters have not gone. I roll my eyes when he tells me to take care and have my cell on me at all times.

When he gets home, and sees the uber cleanliness, he frowns and makes me sit down, saying that he is making the dinner tonight and that I'm not to move. I try and argue, seeing as he's been working and on his feet all day. He glares at me, making me sink into the couch cushions and grab the remote. I sit and attempt to watch a re-run of Glee.

We've taken to eating in front of the TV so that I can put my feet up and rest, and Edward has invested in a couple of TV tables. We must look like some oddball couple off some sitcom. He doesn't speak as he sets the little tables up and goes back into our kitchen to finish cooking. It smells delicious and my stomach growls in anticipation.

I sit up and adjust the pillow behind me to get into my comfortable eating position when I feel a sharp twinge across my lower abdomen. _"Ow!" _I curse under my breath, my hand coming to rest over my tight bump. It lasts twelve seconds and stops. I feel fine again. The pain wasn't terrible, so it's probably just those damn Braxton-Hicks again, so I carry on moving myself and get comfortable again.

Edward joins me and sets my meal down. I catch him looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Are you mad at me?" I ask him.

"No... of course not. I'm just worried about you, baby. You need to rest."

"I'm trying so hard, but I can't just sit here and wait for things to happen. I'm so fed up, Edward."

He leans over and kisses my temple. "What time is your appointment tomorrow?"

"One fifteen. You're coming, right?"

"Of course. I'll make a call in the morning, see if we can get a sweep arranged, I know they'll want to talk about induction, but let's see if there is anything we can do to make it move along a little faster, okay?"

I wince at the mention of _induction _– I don't really want to go down that route because it reminds me too much of bringing Sophie into the world – but I understand that it's not safe to be pregnant for too long, and go overdue – and some babies need a hand in getting out. But I want to wait it out as long as possible, because I'm desperate for a regular, natural labor and birth. I swallow and nod. "Okay."

"You're getting nervous?"

I nod again. "I've been nervous for months. I just want it over now, you know? I've loved being pregnant, but I'm ready to meet our baby, you know?"

He pushes his TV tray back and puts his arm around me. "I know. Me too. It's been a long few months, but you have been amazing. I can't believe you have gone over a week past your due date, and you have not moaned about it once. Most women in your situation would have been screaming to get the baby out weeks ago. "

"The baby will come when it's ready. I know that. There isn't any point about sitting around and moping about it. And anyway, it seems you have been trying to help _move things along _anyway." I grin, thinking about the way in which he woke me up this morning. "And ... the curry?" I ask.

Edward smiles and rubs my arm suggestively. "You're not complaining, are you Mrs Cullen, because there was no mention of it this morning? ... And yes. Indian Food... Chicken Madras. Supposed to help in sending stubborn babies their eviction notices."

The curry smells gorgeous, and I know Edward worked hard putting the effort into making it. "Well, it looks great. I'm starved. This little monster thinks it smells good too." I laugh when I get a reassuring kick. Movements have been slower this week, no doubt because there is so very little room inside me for our little nudger now.

I push myself back up again and the same sharp pain as I had earlier, spreads across my stomach. My face contorts and I breathe through it. Edward takes my hand. "Bella?"

I wave my hand, asking him to give me a moment. His eyes do not leave my face. He waits and when it stops – again after lasting twelve seconds, I can relax. "Don't worry. Just practice pains again. I'm fine. Really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, let's eat, I'm really okay now."

Edward arches an eyebrow at me but sits back and begins to tuck into his dinner. I do the same, moving my warm plate to rest on the top of my bump. It's the only way I manage to eat nowadays without getting food all over myself.

Just like it smells, the curry is amazing. The heartburn I know I'm going to suffer with later on won't be as fun. But good food is so worth it when you are hungry and nine and a half months pregnant. I'll just have to remember the ice-cold milk – that helped last time.

I'm swiping the last of the naan bread around my dish, collecting up the remaining sauce and rice when another pain hits – it's worse this time and I cry out and grasp at my stomach, sending the plate cashing to the floor and sauce going over the carpet.

"Shit! Fuck!" I yell, as I stumble forward through the pain to clear up the mess. Edward grabs me as I fall to my knees.

I bend over and grab the side of the couch. _Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen... shit, my stomach is so tight... and the pressure... oh god this hurts. _

"Bella! Please! Talk to me!" I feel his hands all over me and I want to shake them off.

"Don't touch me!" I almost scream at him as I pant and try and breathe through the pain. Edward immediately removes his hand from my back and sinks to the floor. Once the pain goes away and my breathing returns to normal I look at him. He looks conflicted. Hurt, concerned and afraid.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean... dammit..." I tell him, reaching out and cupping his cheek. I didn't mean to push him away. "Sorry, Edward."

His eyes meet mine and he tries to smile. I can tell it's forced. "Sorry, I just needed to get through it myself... that one was... different."

"You mean? Do you think you're..." he trails off, his eyes brightening a couple of shades.

"I don't know... it was certainly different to the other pains... and it's like the third... maybe forth one I've had, they're regular and have gotten worse?" It's more of a question than a statement.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" He asks me, his hand hovering over my stomach for a moment, he looks unsure wherever or not he should touch me. I pull his hand onto my bump and shake my head.

"No, I'll wait a while – it's bearable and the contractions are pretty far apart. I'd like to leave it as long as possible."

Edward looks conflicted – going from sensible doctor mode to concerned husband mode. "Okay, but lets keep a good record of these pains okay, and if anything changes, we will get you into delivery." I nod at him and smile. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Edward gets to his feet and starts to collect the dinner dishes. "You sit tight, I'll make a cup of hot tea and clean up this mess... please, don't move. Just remember to count, okay?"

"Actually... I was thinking I might go take a bath? Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

The warm bath eases the cramps for a little while and I enjoy the sweet smelling bubbles and even manage to wash my hair. Edward comes and helps me rinse off and get out, just as another, and this time searing pain hits me.

**~MFBR~**

_11pm_

Edward is going to and from the car, leaving me on the couch, clutching at my hardened stomach. The contractions are coming every five minutes and the pain is starting to get unbearable. I am starting to think that I would like some pain relief.

The ride to the hospital takes just ten minutes of Edward driving slowly, trying not to brake hard and checking that he avoids all of the huge pot-holes in the road – bless him. I think he's trying to make the ride as comfortable as possible. He clearly doesn't realize how uncomfortable it is to have a whole person pushing against the inside of your lady parts. The pressure is unbelievable.

"Mrs Cullen!" I am greeted happily by a small team of nurses as I arrive, wheeled... yes, wheeled... in by Edward. "It's about time we were seeing you. We thought you'd run away with that beautiful bump of yours. Let's get you booked in and checked out!"

I nod thankfully and try to speak but another contraction hits, which leaves me breathless. For the first, time, I am glad Edward made me use the wheelchair, because this one would have made me fall to my knees, that's for sure.

"Wow, that's a good one." One of the nurses comments as I feel her hand pressing against my tightened abdomen. I nod through my gritted teeth and try to breath. "Well handled... how often are they hitting now?"

I begin to answer, but Edward is already in; "They were every five minutes, but the last two have been three minutes apart." _Hell, it's a good thing he is paying attention – because I didn't know that. _Edward takes my hand and presses a kiss to my knuckles and looks at me through concerned eyes. The pain subsides and I can breathe normally once again.

"Thank you, Dr Cullen... okay, well, Mrs Cullen,"

"Bella." I correct.

"Okay, Bella, lets get you settled and I'll see how far along you are. I don't think you will have to wait much longer, but I'll check all the same. Room three is available."

Room three is small, white and pretty bare, there is a large bed with all the relative equipment nearby – the scary looking stirrups, the medical area where the doctors check over the newborns and all the heating gear. There is a huge inflatable birthing ball in one corner – and our own little bath and shower room. The fish-tank style crib is in another corner with little yellow blankets neatly folded beneath it.

Edward, and my nurse, whose name I discover is Zoe, help me up onto the bed and I _assume the position. _Laying back, legs open and knees up with my feet together. Zoe puts on her gloves and begins the internal examination. She is kind enough to wait until I'm _not _contracting before she does it, and promises it will be over before the next one hits. I try not to watch the concentration on her face as she checks me over, and I look up at Edward who kisses my lips gently.

Before I know it, Zoe is done and pulls her gloves off. "Well, looks like you made it here in good time, Bella. You are eight centimetres dilated! It won't be long until we meet your baby!

_Eight! Wowsers, I knew things had progressed nicely, but I never expected to be eight... that's two away from ten... two away from when I get to start pushing! _

"Well done, baby, you're doing so great. I'm so proud of you." Edward whispers.

Another pain hits and this time I cry out. Edward holds my hand and tells me to breathe, I try and keep in time with him, looking into his eyes all of the time. It's so hard.

"Would you like something for the pain? I'm afraid it's a little late for anything major like an epidural now, but I can get onto the gas pretty fast, if that's what you want?" Zoe asks me as she fills in some details onto my hospital chart.

I look at Edward and he nods. "Whatever you want baby. I'd recommend it, but it's up to you."

"Please," I breathe. "Gas would be really good right about now."

"Okay, give me five and I'll be back with that." Zoe smiles and makes her exit. Edward grabs my suitcase and places it onto the padded chair beside the bed. He pulls out my makeshift nightshirt – Edward's soccer shirt from when he was at Cambridge. He helps me out of my sweats and shirt and into the old soft cotton shirt. I now have _Cullen _embellished on my back. No one will be forgetting who I am today.

**~MFBR~**

_2:20am_

_I want this over, I can't do this __anymore__, it's taking too long. _

"Come on Bella, you are almost there. You just need to give me a few really big pushes. I can see the head. Keep going, sweetie!" Zoe tells me reassuringly.

"She's right, I can see our baby's head too, it's got lots of hair. It won't be long now."

"I can't do it." I cry, panting hard as my contractions give me a moment's rest. "It's too much, I'm so tired."

"I know, baby." Edward coos, wiping at my brow. I'm covered in sweat, my throat is hoarse and my lips are dry. The pain is like nothing I have ever felt before.

"I can't, please – make it stop." I know that begging Edward isn't going to do much good. I wish that I had decided to come to hospital earlier- then I may have been able to have some other form of pain relief – because right now, an epidural would be pretty damn awesome.

Edward rests his forehead on the edge of the bed and rubs my hand again. Another contraction hits and Zoe squeezes my knee and pulls my thigh back towards my stomach. Edward does the same with my right leg. "Now, come on, big push for me, Bella. Bear down and push hard."

I push with all my might, yelling through the pain. I feel Edward's fingers crack under my grip, but his stare on me doesn't falter, nor does he wince.

As the contraction eases and the lines on the monitor return to normal, Zoe and Edward release my legs gently so I can catch my breath until the next one.

"You're doing great," Edward tells me. "You push like that again, and the head will crown, and that means that it's almost over. I'm so proud of you."

I nod through my tears and regulate my breathing before the tightening and pain returns. Harder than before, I push; I press my chin to my chest and screw my eyes tightly shut. I grip Edward's hand harder than before. He's whispering to me and gripping my thigh, but I can't hear his words.

The pain eases and I flop my head back, panting.

"Okay, Bella, with your next push, the head will be born... between the contractions, I need to pant with me, okay? Watch me and copy. We don't want you to push in between and tear, okay?"

"Okay," I manage, under my tears. The burning between my legs hurts like hell. I've heard that's a sign that the baby is crowning.

"If you put your hand between your legs, you can feel your little ones head. Do you want to?" Zoe offers.

I nod and manage to grin. Edward gently pulls my hand down between my thighs – and there it is! "I can feel the hair!" I splutter before another contraction starts to hit.

Edward and Zoe take my legs again. "Right, one huge push for me now, Bella!"

I nod and close my eyes as I push with all my might. I wish I'd kept the gas, because it would be good to bite down on something right about now. I feel a hand pressing down on my stomach.

"Okay, stop pushing... now, pant for me, Bella, no pushing. Pant."

I open my eyes and do as I'm told, trying to pant. Edward is looking at me and panting as Zoe disappears between my legs. I can feel her doings something. "We're good, the cord was wrapped around baby's neck. On the next contraction, one last push. Just one more."

"Well done, it's almost over. You have done so great. You hear that, one more push." Edward kisses my lips sweetly and wipes my drenched brow. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the final push. The contraction hits me hard and I push with all my might. I keep my eyes open and watch as Zoe works in front of me. I feel a tugging, and then nothing. Relief.

Silence is shattered by a piercing cry.

My baby!

_Our baby! _

"Congratulations. Hey daddy, come and cut the cord and find out what you've made."

When writing my birthing plan, I'd requested for Edward to discover our child's sex. I also wanted him to be able to hold the baby first, rather than it being delivered onto my chest or stomach.

Edward grins at me and leaves my side for a moment and steps to the bottom of the bed. I can't see much through my tears as my husband cradles our blood smeared child in his hands.

"It's a boy, Bella." He grins.

A son.

Our son.

"A boy?" I cry.

Edward nods and I hear him sniff. He makes quick work of cutting the cord and ties and clips it himself. He then heads back to me and holds out our baby. "Here, mommy."

Zoe helps me to sit up straighter and quickly explains that she will start to deliver my placenta now, and she'll tell me when to give her a few pushes. I barely hear her. Edward pulls up my... _his... _t-shirt and lays our baby across my chest. He wriggles and squirms for a moment, but stills when I place my arms around him, holding him to my heart.

"Hi, baby." I whisper as I cradle him against me. Edward is leaning over the two of us. "Do you think it suits him?"

Edward nods, knowing what I mean. For weeks now, we've had the baby names in our heads. We picked a name for a girl, and a name for a boy. Our son, complete with his red hair, exactly the same color as his father's, is quiet now and he's staring at me. I just want to cry. This is the most happiest moment of my entire life.

"Hi, Brandon." I whisper.

"Brandon Edward Cullen." Edward confirms as he presses a kiss to his tiny little head.

**~MFBR~**

_26th March_

We've been home a little over twenty four hours, and the visitors have come and gone; it's been wonderful. I was worried that we were going to be overwhelmed, but everyone has been great. They stay for a short time, give gifts then leave... a couple of hours later, we get another guest.

Charlie is so proud. He adores Brandon and is already planning on taking him fishing with him when he's older. Rosalie wants to know when we are going to have another. Baby Leah gurgled at her new playmate and it was beautiful when she stuck out her chubby little hand and grabbed Brandon's.

Edward is amazing. I'm breastfeeding, so there isn't much that he can do to help there, but the support and love he has given me and Brandon in the past two days has been great. He doesn't mind doing the diapers, and he tells me that if I get fed up of the guests, he'll get rid of them. My perfect, caring husband. He's always on hand, making me snacks and cups of hot tea... and the hugs and kisses are much welcomed. I can tell he's so happy and proud to be a father.

Brandon is a monster at night time so far, but I know it's because he's so brand new. He wants to feed all of the time, but I really don't care. I love him so much, and I'd do anything for him. The lack of sleep is worth every single moment. Even when he is finally asleep, I can't help but stare into his crib and watch him. Edward joins me and we lie together and bask in the love.

After falling in love with Edward, I never thought that I'd love anyone else as much. I was clearly wrong. There are now two very special men in my life. Sophie will be forever in my heart, and I know she's proud of her baby brother, too.

A little over a year ago – if you would have told me that I would be laying snug in my bed with my husband and newborn baby, I would have laughed and shook my head. I never saw this happening. Sometimes, everything you need is right in front of you – and in most cases, it has been for a very long time.

I know that now, every night, I am going to go to bed with a smile on my face, and wake up happy – knowing that it's just another day of our forever.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

First off, thank you to each and every single one of you who has made it this far. Thank you for the reviews, the messages, the tweets and facebook messages. You all rock my world. Thanks for the recs and the pimps. I could have never made it this far without you all.

Thank you to my ficwife, **LisaDawn75** who I talk to everyday – in fact, my day is not complete unless we've webchatted or Skyped.

Thanks to **jakeward** on Twilighted who is getting the story up there for me too.

Thanks to **Tammygrrl** who has been with me on this since chapter... I think... sixteen. You have been a great help and friend.

Thank you to **Team Silver Balls** – I love and miss you all loads. One Hundred and Sixty Six days till ET6. Thank you all for reading this and loving fanfiction – I know that's the reason we are all together, and it's just such an honour to be part of the worlds coolest club (seriously, we have necklaces, hoodies, shirts, the lot! – Plus we have an honorary Bronze Ball – Justin Chon!). **Emma, Alex, Dani, Erika, Ree, Mel, Zoe, Wren, Lyd, Cherie, Bex, Lauren, Paul, Amy, Alicia, Candy, Catherine and Marrianne. I flove you all. **

Thanks to my baby LydiaEstelle. Love you.

Thanks to fallanydeeper, storyteller_sal and all of my twitter girls.

Cath, Lauren, Debbie, Jemima, Sue, Donna, Kara and all of my SANDS mummy's - the support you have all given me in this story has been invaluable.

JMolly – You inspired me to write fanfiction. Nuff said.

Lady_Gwynedd – you are one of my favourite authors and I squeed when I realised you were reading my story. Tis the truth.

All my regular reviewers. I never expected to get 100 reviews – and at this point I'm at almost 2k – i think that's insane. I love it. So to Chilly, boomer1and, jojobear33, wonderfullybedazzled, timidvampire, LisaMichelle17, thricecursed, scrapalicious1, SCullen13, joyala, 84gemstone, milkfetus10, sazzledazzled, SindyDowell, akjamma, mountainlion718, browneyed33baby, bekahkramer, walmartchick. Hell, all of you. Thank you so much.

* * *

I have several recs for you now. There are some stories that are seriously pwning my arse at the moment.

Cullen's Anatomy by LisaDawn75 - This is INCREDIBLE. You MUST read and add to your alerts.

The Arranged Marriage by Shasta53 (complete!)

Parma High by Lady_Gwenydd (complete!)

Dear Mr Masen by Jendonna

Amongst the Living by DazzlinSparkle05 (complete!)

Teachers Pet by RedKoolaid (on Twilighted)

Behind the Lens by jakeward (onTwilighted)

Breach by Catstrophia (Breachward is hot.)

* * *

And finally – please add me to your author alerts, because although this is now complete, I will be posting, separately to this – outtakes and futuretakes.

Also, please go and read:

Don't Ever Look Back – my new story. Bella is broken, Edward is her sons teacher.

Eyes, Look Your Last – My canon based collaboration with my amazing ficwife, LisaDawn75

Sex & Eye Candy – my short AH story with three alternate endings. Now

Bye for now, and thank you, all so very much.

Love Gemma and Bump x


	44. OUTTAKE 1  Edward's Love Letters

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Notes**: Some of you may have seen this before... others may not have, but as promised, here is outtake #1 which was chosen by the wifey.

* * *

**My Facebook Reunion**

**Out-take #1 – Edward's Love Letters.**

**1996**

**EPOV**

_I really like __you._

_Bella, I think you're really pretty._

_I enjoyed working with you in Biology this week._

_Dear Bella, I just wanted to tell you something. You will probably ignore me after this and not want to be my friend anymore... I don't even know if I can call you my friend, because it's not like we have talked much – apart from in class... but I really like you._

"Edddddddddie, are you gonna come play Sega with me? All Rosalie wants to play is Sonic the freaking Spikey dude... I wanna kick your ass at Monaco GP!" My brother whines through my bedroom door. My mom won't give me a lock, even though I've been close to getting down on my knees.

"Edwaaaaaaard, come on, please! If you come play then maybe Rosalie leave me alone and go out with Alice and Beelllllllla like she was supposed to."

_Bella... she hardly ever comes around anymore. Probably because Emmett ribs her at any opportunity. I don't know why. Maybe he likes her too... no, actually he is way too in love with Rosalie Hale for that to happen... ever._

I roll my eyes and get off my bed and turn off my stereo and walk to the door and inch it open. My _brother_leans against the door frame and grins. He really does look like an imp.

"You wanna play Sega?"

"Not right now... maybe later?" I ask him, hoping that he'll just leave it. I'm bad at stuff like that. Although mom and dad got the Mega Drive thing for the two of us, it's mostly Emmett's. I'm no good at it and I'd rather read a book. Or do my homework.

"Well, can I hang out in here with you then?"

I sigh heavily and move back to my desk and sit down, taking my glasses off and putting them down on top of my books. "I guess. But I'm doing homework."

"Jeez, Eddie it's Saturday. You're like obsessive or something. Come have some fun."

"Don't call me that, and I will after I've finished my trig."

"Ohhh, trig? Can I copy?"

"No... do you not think they'd notice if you got all the answers right?" I asked him.

"Shit... I guess... Hey, are you saying I'm a dumbass?"

I shake my head and chuckle as I pull out my pen again. I move the paper I'd been writing on before my brother came in and pushed it to the back, underneath my workbook. "Of course not, but I can help you, if you want?"

Emmett grins and heads out of the door. "Thanks, I'll just grab my bag."

My brother is such a dork... okay, he's not because I guess I'm the dork – well, I know I'm a dork because I get told that everyday as I'm shoved against the lockers by some of the other kids. Emmett is so lucky. He's a lot bigger than me and he has this way with everyone – especially girls. They run after him and go and watch his basketball and football games – and Rosalie has started to... notice him more recently. Weird because she used to act like she hated him.

Emmet soon comes back with his school bag and he dumps it beside my desk and pulls the other chair across the room and sits next to me. We work on the simple math questions for a while and I try and explain how to solve the problems. Poor Em just isn't getting it. I feel bad for him.

"Yo, Eddie?" he asks, distracted again.

"Yeah?"

"What's this?"

To my horror, he pulls out the note book I'd been scribbling on before he'd walked in on me. I try and grab it from him but he stands up and holds it out of my reach.

"It's nothing... just... please, Emmett, can I have it back?"

"No shit, Eddie, is this a _love letter_?" he asks, eyeballing me.

"No, of course not!" I jump up and try and retrieve the paper from his huge hand but he yanks it away once again and steps away to look at it more closely. "

"Holy shit! It IS a love letter. Ohhhhh Eddie's got a girlfriend!"

"No, I haven't."

Emmett grins at me and waves the letter in front of my face. He looks at it again. "Wait... Bella... like as in Bella Swan? Dude..."

I blush and grab at my glasses. "She's not my girlfriend."

"But you like her... _like her, like her?"_

"I don't have to answer that."

"Woah... you wait till Rosie hears about this, you're totally macking on her bestie. She's going to flip!"

"No... please, Emmett, you can't tell anyone about this, please!"

"What... wait a minute. Dude. Bella doesn't know you luuuurrrrve her, does she?"

I shake my head, totally defeated. There is no denying it. Emmett has discovered the written proof about how I feel. He isn't as dumb as he makes out. Emmett knows and now I'm screwed."

My brother studies me for a moment. "You know, with a haircut and getting rid of those dorky glasses, you could get her, you know."

I snort loudly. "Yeah, whatever."

"Dude, if you hadn't noticed, she'd a dork as well. She doesn't speak to anyone apart from Rose and Alice... she won't even talk to me and Jasper. She probably likes you too.2

"Right, thanks, Emmett, don't make this harder than it already is. I'm not going to tell her. She isn't interested in me, no one is. I'm just an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Eddie. No one gets to call you that except me – and I'm your bro, so I'm supposed to. Tell her. Give her this."

I shake my head.

"Fair enough... just watch her from a distance. Don't act on it. Dude. Your loss." He shrugs and tosses the letter back to me.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Not if you come play Sega with me." He smiles and shoves his books back into his school bag.

I flop my shoulders and huff. "Okay. You win. I'll play Sega with you, but please, I'm begging you, Emmett. I'll do anything, please don't say anything to Rosalie... she'll tell Bella and I don't want to embarrass her."

"Come on, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell."

"Thanks. You go and put Monaco on. I'll be down in a minute."

Emmett fist bumps me and grins like an elf before leaving me alone in my room. I gently fold the letter and move to my closet and place it inside the shoe box with the many other notes that Bella will never see.

Is fourteen and a half too early to be in love?

* * *

Ahhh isn't little Eddie so cute?

*Sigh* - if only he knew what would happen 14 years from this?


	45. OUTTAKE  1  Edward's Love Letters

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Notes**: Some of you may have seen this before... others may not have, but as promised, here is outtake #1 which was chosen by the wifey.

Apologies for all the alerts... fanfiction was a major fail when I was uploading and it got me all muddled (and I have severe mummy-brain at the moment, it's easy to confuse me) so it ended up going on... being taken off etc. Sorry!

* * *

**My Facebook Reunion**

**Out-take #1 – Edward's Love Letters.**

**1996**

**EPOV**

_I really like __you._

_Bella, I think you're really pretty._

_I enjoyed working with you in Biology this week._

_Dear Bella, I just wanted to tell you something. You will probably ignore me after this and not want to be my friend anymore... I don't even know if I can call you my friend, because it's not like we have talked much – apart from in class... but I really like you._

"Edddddddddie, are you gonna come play Sega with me? All Rosalie wants to play is Sonic the freaking Spikey dude... I wanna kick your ass at Monaco GP!" My brother whines through my bedroom door. My mom won't give me a lock, even though I've been close to getting down on my knees.

"Edwaaaaaaard, come on, please! If you come play then maybe Rosalie leave me alone and go out with Alice and Beelllllllla like she was supposed to."

_Bella... she hardly ever comes around anymore. Probably because Emmett ribs her at any opportunity. I don't know why. Maybe he likes her too... no, actually he is way too in love with Rosalie Hale for that to happen... ever._

I roll my eyes and get off my bed and turn off my stereo and walk to the door and inch it open. My _brother_leans against the door frame and grins. He really does look like an imp.

"You wanna play Sega?"

"Not right now... maybe later?" I ask him, hoping that he'll just leave it. I'm bad at stuff like that. Although mom and dad got the Mega Drive thing for the two of us, it's mostly Emmett's. I'm no good at it and I'd rather read a book. Or do my homework.

"Well, can I hang out in here with you then?"

I sigh heavily and move back to my desk and sit down, taking my glasses off and putting them down on top of my books. "I guess. But I'm doing homework."

"Jeez, Eddie it's Saturday. You're like obsessive or something. Come have some fun."

"Don't call me that, and I will after I've finished my trig."

"Ohhh, trig? Can I copy?"

"No... do you not think they'd notice if you got all the answers right?" I asked him.

"Shit... I guess... Hey, are you saying I'm a dumbass?"

I shake my head and chuckle as I pull out my pen again. I move the paper I'd been writing on before my brother came in and pushed it to the back, underneath my workbook. "Of course not, but I can help you, if you want?"

Emmett grins and heads out of the door. "Thanks, I'll just grab my bag."

My brother is such a dork... okay, he's not because I guess I'm the dork – well, I know I'm a dork because I get told that everyday as I'm shoved against the lockers by some of the other kids. Emmett is so lucky. He's a lot bigger than me and he has this way with everyone – especially girls. They run after him and go and watch his basketball and football games – and Rosalie has started to... notice him more recently. Weird because she used to act like she hated him.

Emmet soon comes back with his school bag and he dumps it beside my desk and pulls the other chair across the room and sits next to me. We work on the simple math questions for a while and I try and explain how to solve the problems. Poor Em just isn't getting it. I feel bad for him.

"Yo, Eddie?" he asks, distracted again.

"Yeah?"

"What's this?"

To my horror, he pulls out the note book I'd been scribbling on before he'd walked in on me. I try and grab it from him but he stands up and holds it out of my reach.

"It's nothing... just... please, Emmett, can I have it back?"

"No shit, Eddie, is this a _love letter_?" he asks, eyeballing me.

"No, of course not!" I jump up and try and retrieve the paper from his huge hand but he yanks it away once again and steps away to look at it more closely. "

"Holy shit! It IS a love letter. Ohhhhh Eddie's got a girlfriend!"

"No, I haven't."

Emmett grins at me and waves the letter in front of my face. He looks at it again. "Wait... Bella... like as in Bella Swan? Dude..."

I blush and grab at my glasses. "She's not my girlfriend."

"But you like her... _like her, like her?"_

"I don't have to answer that."

"Woah... you wait till Rosie hears about this, you're totally macking on her bestie. She's going to flip!"

"No... please, Emmett, you can't tell anyone about this, please!"

"What... wait a minute. Dude. Bella doesn't know you luuuurrrrve her, does she?"

I shake my head, totally defeated. There is no denying it. Emmett has discovered the written proof about how I feel. He isn't as dumb as he makes out. Emmett knows and now I'm screwed."

My brother studies me for a moment. "You know, with a haircut and getting rid of those dorky glasses, you could get her, you know."

I snort loudly. "Yeah, whatever."

"Dude, if you hadn't noticed, she'd a dork as well. She doesn't speak to anyone apart from Rose and Alice... she won't even talk to me and Jasper. She probably likes you too.2

"Right, thanks, Emmett, don't make this harder than it already is. I'm not going to tell her. She isn't interested in me, no one is. I'm just an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Eddie. No one gets to call you that except me – and I'm your bro, so I'm supposed to. Tell her. Give her this."

I shake my head.

"Fair enough... just watch her from a distance. Don't act on it. Dude. Your loss." He shrugs and tosses the letter back to me.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Not if you come play Sega with me." He smiles and shoves his books back into his school bag.

I flop my shoulders and huff. "Okay. You win. I'll play Sega with you, but please, I'm begging you, Emmett. I'll do anything, please don't say anything to Rosalie... she'll tell Bella and I don't want to embarrass her."

"Come on, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell."

"Thanks. You go and put Monaco on. I'll be down in a minute."

Emmett fist bumps me and grins like an elf before leaving me alone in my room. I gently fold the letter and move to my closet and place it inside the shoe box with the many other notes that Bella will never see.

Is fourteen and a half too early to be in love?

* * *

Ahhh isn't little Eddie so cute?

*Sigh* - if only he knew what would happen 14 years from this?

As always, please press review. I'm off for an early(ish) night now as I'm off to London early tomorrow morning to camp/queue overnight in Leicester Square for the world Premiere of Snow White and the Huntsman... Very excited about seeing Kristen! Eep!


End file.
